Renaissance
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: Six years ago, Amu Hinamori arrived at Seiyo Academy, her ability to possess four charas shocking the guardians. The guardians confronted Easter and, with Amu's aid, successfully put an end to the company's malicious plans. Or so they thought. Six years later, the guardians find themselves fighting with their past- for their future. But what about Amu? Is her well-being at stake?
1. Forever

**Firstly, I would like to take this time to thank everyone for clicking this story. For the past month or two, I have been working really hard on this story, so it means a lot to me that you found this intriguing enough to read. If you follow my stories, you may be utterly perplexed as to why I posted a new story, given the fact that I am in the middle of three stories- three stories that I have yet to update in a really long time. Firstly, I would like to apologize immensely for that. Why I'm writing a new story? It started a few months ago, when I was working on the next chapter of Conceal, Don't Feel. I was in a Writer's Block, so I decided to open up a new Word Doc and just write as much as I can to clear my mind. 67 pages later, and this happened: a new story with 3-4 chapters already written. This story will be my sole focus for a bit and, fortunately, I know exactly the direction this story is going to be taking. For fans of my other stories, I apologize immensely. I will toss in updates, I promise, especially as school fully winds down. I will not neglect you.**

 **But anyway, enough of that story, and onto the real story here. A quick side note: this story is very loosely based upon my very first story on FFN, Easter's Revenge (that's a huge throwback). Without further ado, I present to you my first fanfic since I've turned 17. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you read fairy tales?" The man stared up at the night sky, smiling to himself. The stars gleamed brightly, shining ceaselessly as the night remained steadfast. Their prominence was further augmented with the clearness of the sky—the natural intangible mass above—with no pores or flaws concealing the stars' beauty.

"No… Not since I was a child," the other figure murmured.

"Fairy tales are timeless, defined by no particular age or time." The man's amethyst eyes flickered. "Though appearing fictitious, their meanings hold quite a high value. Each fairy tale speaks vividly of life's tales—of the myriad demonstrations of bravery, love, sacrifice, and even selfishness and evil. Fairy tales, in fact, reflect the most real parts of us."

"What are you getting at?"

"Why do you think the supposed damsel-in-distresses are protected by their gallant princes?" The man turned to the girl.

"Uh… because of true love?"

"On the surface, yes. The man want to fulfill his destiny and receive the grace and affections of his respective beloved. But perhaps, it is more in depth than that simplicity. Love holds a multitude of dimensions; it cannot be confined to such rigid boundaries." The girl's eyes drifted to the floor, biting her lip. "This is not love; this is protection."

"Because the girl _always_ needs to be protected," She muttered sarcastically. "Women are helpless beings who long for their—"

"On the contrary," The man smiled warmly, "the girl is more powerful than the prince could ever dream of." She glanced back up at him, puzzled. "The prince may appear brave and gallant; he could ward off all the evil guards that tried to lock her up, but in the end, she was the one who contained the true bravery. She managed to hold her ground, with no aid from her beloved."

"I still don't understand—"

"Now suppose this." He took a deep breath. "This 'damsel-in-distress', suppose she was truly the heroine? Suppose she was the one who had rescued her beloved and—simultaneously—held the most bravery?"

"That would give her too much power," The girl murmured. "Doesn't that contradict what you were just saying?"

"Precisely." The girl gave him a confused glance. "She holds too much power. The one in need, her beloved in distress, should hold the most power. And yet, it is her. Without boundaries, too much power yields dire consequences. And when one has too much power, others long for said power. Greed is what drives people to insanity." The girl's eyes widened. "Do you now see what you must do?"

"Yes…" Her eyes lowered. She clenched her fists.

"Happily ever after is not evanescent; only you can adequately preserve it. Power—ironically—has the power to bend the normal laws of sanity. It is you who must maintain its proprietary. Do you accept?"

"I do," She murmured. "But—"

"All of your worries will be alleviated in no time." He smiled warmly. "While your greatest fears may reveal themselves, remember that your worries are ephemeral and all will be restored." She nodded slowly.

"I…I will cease to disappoint, Tsukasa." She turned around and exited without another word. Tsukasa let out a content sigh, staring back up at the night sky."Let the stars align in their proper order," He whispered quietly, his eyes closing. "Let the cosmic entity above avert such drastic measures."

* * *

" _Amu, come play with me!" The pinkette turned, her pink hair tousling in the breeze. Her eyes focused on the little girl ahead, the girl's bright green hair shining under the glimmering sun. Her emerald eyes sparkled as Amu's undivided attention fixated on her. A grin plastered itself upon her face, and Amu could not help but to smile as well. Something about this girl seemed so familiar; when had this happened before?_

 _"Why are you just standing there?" The girl giggled vivaciously. As she stood upon the large grass field, Amu could not help but to note the juxtaposition of her size and her prominence. Despite being so small in contrast to the vast field of grass that appeared to extend endlessly, she was the sole presence that mattered to Amu._

 _"I…I don't…" She laughed again._

 _"Oh, silly me! Where are my manners?" The little girl curtsied. "I'm Arisa! We're going to be best friends, I know it!"_

 _"But…"_

 _"Don't be so uptight." Arisa laughed. "Come and play with me!" She extended her hand in Amu's direction. She wore a grey bracelet, which jingled as she held out her arm. Somehow, the sound was serene and reassuring—similarly to the little girl's smile. Amu walked forward, and reached her hand out toward Arisa's hand. She grinned widely, and began pulling Amu forward._

 _"H-Hey!" Arisa laughed._

 _"Hurry up, Amu-Chan! Don't be so slow!"_

 _"I'm coming!" Arisa let go of her hand, and smiled. "You're it!" Amu gasped, as Arisa began running around aimlessly. "Try and tag me!" Amu watched the girl with her eyes, studying her every move. Arisa ran away diagonally from Amu's spot. "What are you, scared?!"_

 _"I'll get you!" Arisa giggled, hurrying away as Amu chased her._

 _"Geez, you're fast," Amu murmured, running after Arisa._

 _"And you're too slow!"_

 _"No I'm not!" Amu sped up, suddenly grabbing Arisa. "Tag!" Amu laughed._

 _"Aw, man!" Arisa pouted. "That was so much fun! I love playing with you Amu."_

 _"This was fun," Amu agreed._

 _"What do you say about playing with me…forever?"_

* * *

"Forever?" Amu murmured drowsily, her words groggy.

"Are you alright, Amu-Chan?" Amu blinked a few times, her surroundings suddenly becoming evident to her. No longer was there a vast green field with an ebullient sunshine; instead, there was a small room with dim lighting. Amu glanced around, puzzled. She could see people walking around, holding trays with pizzas and pasta on them. People sat at nearby tables, chatting amiably among themselves. Sounds of laughter and conversation sounded around her. She no longer felt free and high-spirited; she was now constrained in the binds of reality.

Upon hearing a high-pitched giggle, Amu turned rapidly. She frowned slightly upon seeing a baby with her father. Where was Arisa? Amu looked around, desperately searching for the green hair. She could distinctly hear the little girl laughing endearingly, beckoning for Amu to play with her. Her best friend for an eternity, supposedly, was nowhere to be seen.

"Amu-Chan?" Amu turned to the person sitting in front of her. His ruby eyes watched her, his expression etched with concern. Amu stared at him blankly.

"Uh…yeah?" She wondered.

"You seem awfully distracted," The boy murmured. Upon feeling something take her hand, she immediately jerked backward. The boy looked stunned.

"I…"

"You were thinking about him, weren't you?" His eyes darkened, some of his blonde hair drooping over one of his eyes. Him? Who was he referring to? Rather, who was _he_?

"I…I have to go."

"But we haven't even eaten," He persisted. "Amu-Chan, please tell me what's bothering you. I know my relationship with him is, well, complicated, but I am willing to hear you out."

"How do you know my name?" His expression rapidly changed from melancholy to confusion.

"…Huh?"

"Who are you?"

"Amu-Chan, it's me, Tad-" Before he could finish his sentence, an excruciating pain suddenly overcame the pinkette. She shrieked loudly, gripping her head in agony. Distantly, she could hear him call her name, but everything seemed irrelevant. As Amu lost her balance and fell to the ground, bright green hair became visible to her. The little girl turned, and the familiar emerald eyes smiled practically on their own.

"Forever," Arisa whispered, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Forever," Amu whispered back, her pain momentarily forgotten. A smile formed on her face, before the world suddenly turned pitch black.

* * *

"She just…collapsed?"

"Yeah. We were having dinner together, and suddenly she just forgot who I was, and collapsed."

"She forgot who you were?!"

"Yes, I mean… I think… It didn't make sense; I didn't know…"

"Hey, Tadase, it's not your fault." Tadase looked up wearily, as Kukai patted his head. He tousled his blonde hair, messing it up entirely. "She must have been distracted or something."

"But then why did she pass out?" Nagihiko leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. His eyes were fixated on the ground, deep in thought. "Having a sudden amnesia attack and then passing out… it can't be simply distraction. There must be something more."

"Yaya just hopes she's okay…" The pigtailed girl hugged her legs into her chest. "Yaya means, passing out can't be good."

"Hey, we all just have to stay optimistic!" Kukai grinned. "The doctors said it was nothing serious. They're looking into it, but it's nothing horrible at least."

"But why did she not know who I was?" Tadase wondered. "Nagihiko's right; there's clearly something more to this."

"I know you're in love with her, but you've got to loosen up!" Kukai moved his hands from Tadase's hair. "I mean, of course I'm concerned, but I know she'll be okay. This isn't Easter again; it's not like every action has to do with X-Eggs or whatever like back in elementary-"

"What if it _is_ Easter?" Nagihiko glanced upward, exchanging a look with Tadase.

"Seriously? Did you just hear a word I said?" Nagihiko ignored Kukai, and gave Tadase a worried expression.

"There has been a rise in X-Eggs recently, which is unnerving since we had speculated Easter already completed their plans back when Kazuomi was involved," Nagihiko recalled. "It would be logical to assume that Easter is up to something, especially when you consider these X-Eggs, and of course...well, you know…" Nagihiko's eyes darkened.

"You think this is related?" Tadase wondered, surprised.

"Amu-Chan is the primary purifier; perhaps they want to increase the X-Egg concentration, and she serves as a distraction?"

"But you can purify X-Eggs too, Nagi-Tan," Yaya pointed out.

"Besides, why would this correlate to memory loss?" Tadase wondered.

"You guys are thinking _way_ too hard about this," Kukai murmured. "Maybe she has low iron levels or low blood pressure or something like that, and that's why she passed out. Rento once had that."

"But that does not explain the memory loss," Nagihiko persisted.

"Well…maybe she was…I don't know! But I doubt it's Easter!"

"There _has_ been a rise in X-Eggs recently," Tadase agreed, pondering.

"So? Last time, they wanted us to purify them. Why would that change now?"

"Speaking of X-Eggs…" Kiseki floated up in front of Tadase.

"Now? Without Amu?" Kukai rolled his eyes, and patted Nagihiko's back. "Guess you're up, kiddo."

Upon arriving outside, the four former guardians were greeted with the sight of thousands of X-Eggs. They floated about in a circular motion, taunting the guardians.

"Geez, there's a lot of them!" Kukai exclaimed. "My own heart, unlock!" They all performed their transformations, the motion and process occurring as it had for five years. Upon completing his transformation, Tadase held out his siphon, and created a shield to protect them from the incoming attack.

"The thrill of transforming will never get old!" Yaya grinned, landing on her feet. "C'mon Pepe! Go, go, Duckies!" Yaya sent duckies flying at the X-Eggs. They surrounding the X-Eggs, and began shooting bubbles from their beaks. "Good job, guys!"

"Golden shot!" Kukai kicked forward a soccer ball directly at the X-Eggs. The sound of glass shattering sounded, prompting Kukai to smirk. "Damn, that barrier was simple. Ready?"

"On it." Nagihiko floated upward. "Basketball Blitz!" He closed his eyes and concentrated. Many basketballs bounced around him, and then surrounded the X-Eggs. He opened his eyes, watching as blue auras emitted from the balls, turning the X-Eggs their normal white color.

"Wasn't that… particularly easy?" Yaya wondered. The X-Eggs vanished, revealing a figure. Said figure wore a black hood, entirely concealing his or her identity, along with an entirely black outfit.

"Way to jinx it, Yaya!" Kukai whined. Yaya pouted.

"Who are you?" Tadase demanded. A resonating echo of Amu's identical words repeated in his mind.

"The darkness is coming. Forever."

"Huh? What the hell does that-" The figure suddenly vanished, leaving leaves to blow around in his or her wake.

"The darkness is coming, forever?" Nagihiko repeated, perplexed.

"Amu-Chan said that." Everyone turned to Tadase, surprised. "Well, not the darkness part, but she whispered forever while she was spacing out."

"What does that mean?" Kukai wondered. "Forever…"

"Forever means lasting indefinitely," Yaya told him, sticking out her tongue at him. Kukai pouted.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Yaya laughed. Nagihiko and Tadase exchanged a glance, tuning out the other two.

"Easter must be up to something," Nagihiko pondered. "It cannot be a coincidence that Amu-Chan said that, along with whoever that was…"

"I just hope they don't hurt her." Tadase clenched his fists. "We know what Easter is capable of. Remember Death Rebel all those years ago? What they did to Ikuto… he _still_ hasn't recovered entirely. If they pull anything like that on Amu-Chan, I swear…"

"But like Nagi said, Kazuomi isn't the boss anymore," Kukai pointed out. "It's a new Easter. They have new policies, new workers, and new hidden agendas."

"New workers…" Yaya repeated softly. Nagihiko let out a quiet sigh.

"But they still have X-Eggs," Tadase persisted. "Nagihiko just purified them. We've been purifying X-Eggs since the fifth grade; they clearly are maintaining a stronghold on the past." Tadase glanced at the ground. "They've never really stopped…"

"Well, if you're so convinced it's Easter, we can stop them!" Kukai stuck his thumbs up, a cheeky grin appearing on his face. "Like you said, they're going back to the past. But in the past, we defeated them. We stopped Nikaidou when he was evil, we stopped Utau," Kukai smiled warmly, "and we stopped Kazuomi and Ikuto as Death Rebel. We can do anything. This is just some new curveball they're throwing at us; we just have to readjust and prepare, you know?"

"You're forgetting the most important part," Nagihiko mumbled. Kukai cocked his head to the side. He crossed his arms. "All of those times were reliant on one person."

"Amu-Chi…" Yaya murmured. "But she's only in the hospital; once she's out, she'll help us!"

"We don't know if it's that simple," Tadase murmured. "There could be complications. If they are truly doing something to Amu-Chan…"

"Well, Nagi can purify!"

"My purification is not nearly as powerful as Amu-Chan's," Nagihiko admitted.

"Maybe we should rest on this," Yaya suggested. "Yaya means, this is a lot for one day! You especially, Tadase."

"Yeah, just take it easy, 'kay?" Kukai grinned.

"We will reconvene tomorrow," Tadase announced. "Perhaps we can see how Amu-Chan is doing."

* * *

"I'm home," Nagihiko announced, as he arrived through his front door. He began to proceed to his room, without awaiting a response from his mother.

"Nagihiko-San," She called, her voice stern and demanding. Nagihiko turned quickly. She sat at the dinner table, holding chopsticks tenderly as she ate noodles. Baaya sat beside her, smiling gently at Nagihiko.

"What is it, Mother?" Nagihiko wondered, his voice polite yet sturdy. He knew what she was going to say. His honey-golden eyes averted eye contact with hers, prompting him to fixate his glance at the brown traditional Japanese wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her open her mouth, the familiar demanding words falling out like sakura leaves in the wind.

"You have been neglecting your dancing lately," She began, her expression hardening. "Have you forgotten your priorities?"

"No, Mother, of course not," Nagihiko whispered, his voice reticent. "I apologize for my inattentiveness. I promise to devote more time to dancing."

"Your promises are empty, Nagihiko-San." Her brown hair slid up her shoulder, as she sat up straight in her chair. "Dancing is of utmost importance to the Fujisaki clan. For centuries, our family has devoted time to dancing, perfecting each step as means of preserving our past. You, of all people, must work to honor your ancestors. You are to be the next heir; delaying your practice will prove to be pejorative toward your future. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mother." Nagihiko bowed his head. "I apologize. I will resume my dancing tomorrow."

"You must stay true to that. You are excused." Nagihiko lifted his head, proceeding to his bedroom. Upon arriving inside, he closed the door, and plopped onto his bed. He stared at his ceiling, the intricacies of his ceiling fan capturing his gaze.

"After seventeen years, I would think she would finally understand me…" Nagihiko murmured, sighing.

"The pressure she imposes on you is extreme, but she isn't wrong, you know," Temari told him, floating up. He closed his eyes, his head sinking further into the bed.

"Because I am to be the heir of the family, holding the Fujisaki legacy, yeah, I know," Nagihiko mumbled. "Dancing is, oh so important for me. I must preserve my future and honor my ancestors. Of course. My ancestors are probably pissed I missed a few days of practice. I have let them down, and I feel _horribly_ guilty." Rhythm began to laugh, prompting Temari to slap him roughly. He moaned in pain.

"You do love dancing, Nagihiko," Temari reminded him. "I know it isn't your life's devotion as your mother desires, but it is a passion of yours."

"I love dancing because it is pure. With Mother's pressures…how can I call it pure?" Nagihiko clenched his fists. "It's a paradox. Dancing is supposed to free me from myself and expunge all my fears and worries away, and yet, Mother makes dancing the root of said problems."

"Maybe it's best to practice while she is not watching," Temari suggested. "The purity of dancing could be healthy for you, and it would be best if you could focus on relaxation."

"Or you could do basketball!" Rhythm suggested. "No one pressures you at all with that, and you love it as much as you love dancing!" Temari shot Rhythm a dirty look.

"What does loving really do for me that's helpful?" Nagihiko murmured. Rhythm and Temari exchanged glances, their expressions somber.

"Nagi…" They began.

"It doesn't matter," He whispered gently. Nagihiko could feel tears form in his eyes, but he resisted the urge to cry. He couldn't. And yet, the image was so clear; the juxtaposition of complete trust to complete betrayal was reality serving as a disguise for lies. Lies, lies, lies, he found himself buried in them, and yet, everything around him was a lie. What was real? What wasn't?

"It's not healthy to pretend," Temari whispered. "Who are you trying to fool?" Nagihiko looked at his first chara, surprised.

"I…"

"Yourself? The guardians? _Us_?"

"You aren't tricking anyone," Rhythm interjected. "You're still not okay, and that's…okay."

"It's not that big of deal guys," Nagihiko tried to reassure futilely. "What happened already happened; I'm not dwelling on it." And yet, her voice resonated in his mind, filling him with that continued false hope that ceased to expire. Her voice continued to play in his mind like a melody on a piano: it was so enticing and beautiful and he wanted her to himself. Not to them.

"Everyone's been noticing how distant you seem," Temari pointed out. "Tadase approached us the other day."

"Huh?" Nagihiko sat up suddenly, a bit surprised.

"He could tell you've been down lately, and he was very worried. You've known him forever; of course he is going to notice. Kukai and Yaya, too, have expressed concern. They care about you, Nagi." Nagihiko glanced at the ground. He had not been aware that his aloofness was obvious. Sure, he had preferred time to himself lately, often reading a book with music playing instead of seeing his friends. And yet, he tried his best to conceal his sorrow with a smile, a simple smile to indicate he was alright. He couldn't let them know he was still hung up over what happened. He couldn't be; they were going through too much and the last thing they needed was for added melancholy. What happened has happened, he continued to reassure himself, and he needed to act happy. And yet, they managed to penetrate his façade—his carefully erected façade. Was it really that obvious that he felt so…broken?

"I…I had not realized," Nagihiko admitted.

"You need to open up more, Nagi," Rhythm pointed out. "It's very important to allow yourself to be open to those closest to you. We'll make it hurt less, you know?"

"But with everything going on… my pain is meaningless."

"Nagi, that's not-"

"Amu-Chan is our primary concern," Nagihiko interjected. "We must figure out what is happening with her, and discover a solution. That is what my focus is." He stood up suddenly, and began to undress, changing into his pajamas. He climbed into his bed, turning off the lights.

"Temari, Rhythm?" Nagihiko called.

"Hm?" They floated up.

"…Thank you, for everything." They beamed, going inside of their eggs. Nagihiko rolled over, staring at the wall.

"I miss you so much," He whispered softly, before closing his eyes.

* * *

As Tadase walked home, he found himself thinking of Amu distinctly. He loved her a lot, more than she would know, so he thought. And yet, each smile she gave him, each tender embrace and light kiss: each was doubled when she was with _him_. He managed to always allure her more than Tadase could, always finding a way to upstage him. Tadase could bring flowers, but he brought a bouquet. Even though he was gone, he still captivated Amu more than Tadase ever could.

"It's not fair," Tadase mumbled, his feet on the pavement.

"What is not fair?" Kiseki wondered, glancing at his bearer.

"She'll never love me as much as she loves him," Tadase concluded. "I'm always there for her and I sincerely love her, but he manages to captivate her, even though he's not even home! He's been away for six months now and… I still see her long for him when we're together."

"Is it truly healthy for a mighty king to partake in such trivial concerns?" Kiseki wondered.

"You're right… I shouldn't be dwelling on that. I should be concerned with Amu's health."

"You're clearly doing that too," Kiseki pointed out. "Tadase, you devote a lot of time to this commoner, but…"

"She's not a commoner! She's the most amazing person I've ever met," Tadase whispered.

"She could just be…you know, tantalizing you." Kiseki floated in front of Tadase. "Is it truly healthy for you to worry about her, if you know she's going to pick him over you? You deserve better, Tadase."

"How can I not worry about her? She suddenly passed out and forgot who I am; how can I not be concerned?!"

"Not about that, but…" Kiseki let out a sigh.

"It's alright, Kiseki." Tadase walked up to his house, taking out his key. "I know comfort is difficult for you, but you are doing a good job. I appreciate it."

"A proper king needs to understand what's truly important and not," Kiseki lectured. Tadase laughed half-heartedly.

"I wish Nagihiko could hear that advice…" Tadase opened his door. "I worry about him. He tries to hide his emotions and pretend to be happy, but I know he's not. He's still upset over what happened… I want him to try to move on and find happiness, but I know Nagi well; he never will. He loves her so much, he won't ever just-"

"Tadase." Tadase turned, hearing the voice of his mother.

"Ah, Mother," Tadase greeted, smiling gently at her. "I was just going to visit Grandmother briefly."

"That won't be necessary."

"Hm?" Tadase looked at his mother, concerned. He could suddenly see how red her eyes were, and the way she gripped Tadase's father. His arm was around her, but he too, appeared to be emotional. Tears trickled down his face, as he looked at his son. Tadase didn't need them to say anything; he knew exactly what their expressions meant.

"Your grandmother has…"

"Don't," Tadase interjected. Both parents looked at him surprised. "Don't say it. I know… I know what has happened." He shouldn't have been too surprised. Ever since the fourth grade when her stroke first happened, her health had been deteriorating. It was a true miracle she had endured seven years in that condition—that fragile but attentive condition. She understood everything and had given Tadase innumerable advice regarding Amu and everything. But upon that diagnosis six months ago, Tadase should have known. With her compromised health and old age, pancreatic cancer was doomed to make a toll upon her life.

"Come here," His mother whispered. Tadase complied, joining his family in a hug. He could feel tears roll down his cheeks.

As Tadase's head leaned on his mother's shoulder, a sudden dawning occurred to him. Six months ago, his grandmother had been diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer. But that wasn't the only thing that happened six months ago.

He let go of his mother, proceeding to go to his bedroom. He closed the door, and allowed himself to cry freely.

"If you had never left…" Tadase whispered, recalling a conversation he had six months ago.

 _"We don't have to leave," She whispered, her fists clenched as she watched the blonde curiously. Tadase stared at the ground._

 _"If you need us, Tadase, we can be there for her," He reassured, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's been a long time, but we'll always be siblings to you. You know that."_

 _"No…" Tadase closed his eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I mean, you should go. You finally have information; don't miss your chance."_

 _"But-"_

 _"It is mere coincidence, Ikuto," Tadase began, trying to reassure himself. "Your departure happens to be coincidental. Just because she has talked with you for the first time in years does not mean you caused her illness." Ikuto looked at the ground as well._

 _"Tadase, please, if there is anything I could do to mollify the pain, if I could soothe her just momentarily… I will stay."_

 _"Your grandmother has always been so kind to us," The girl whispered, her purple-eyes piercing into Tadase's ruby eyes. "Even when the world doubted us, she refused to. If we could return that favor, that would be more worthwhile. After all, it isn't as if our father gave us any sort of retribution."_

 _"Utau…" Ikuto began._

 _"No, you two should leave." Tadase glanced up and forced a smile despite his tear-stricken expression. "You both have been wondering for so long. If you have finally gotten the chance, you shouldn't miss it for the world." The siblings exchanged a glance, before turning back to Tadase._

 _"Call us if there is anything," Ikuto whispered, handing Tadase a sheet of paper. "If there is anything new…"_

 _"I'll let you know," Tadase promised. He looked at them, wanting to hug them desperately. He wanted to be that little boy again; he wanted to hold onto them and hold them as if the world depended on it. He would miss them immensely. He may have claimed to detest Ikuto, but he knew that he never really would._

 _"Hey, look after her," Ikuto told him. Tadase smiled half-heartedly._

 _"Always," He promised._

Tadase's cell phone lingered in his hand, as he recalled the memory. Ikuto had promised him that he could always call if something came up, and obviously, something of great magnitude had come up. It had been six months without anything; would Ikuto even care? Any hesitance was suddenly ceased, as Tadase found himself searching through his contacts and pressing send when he saw the number Ikuto had given him. He pressed his phone to his hear, anxiously hearing the beeps.

"Hello?" Ikuto's familiar voice sounded, after the second beep. Tadase took a deep breath. His voice seemed foreign; after all, it had been six months.

"Ikuto-NiiSan?" Tadase whispered softly.

"Tadase, is that you?" Tadase was frozen. He couldn't believe he was truly speaking to Ikuto—the Ikuto Tsukiyomi who had left and gave no word of his whereabouts. "It has been… a long time."

"Yeah…" His voice was hoarse. "I…I'm not so sure you remember, but you said-"

"Call if you need anything, I know." Ikuto's voice was gentle. "Is everything…"

"She's gone." Tadase's voice was grim. He could feel his tears continue again. "My grandmother is dead."

"Tadase, I'm so sorry," Ikuto whispered. It only just occurred to Tadase how lonely he was—how desperately he felt distanced from the world. She had been the one person he could tell everything to. She would always insist that Tadase should talk about himself, despite her fleeting breaths. And Tadase would, selfishly droning on about his trivial problems to the woman with the largest problems. He loved his parents, but it wasn't the same with them. They wouldn't understand. They _couldn't_.

"Tadase, are you still there? Tadase?"

"I'm here…" Tadase muttered monotonously.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise," Ikuto soothed, his words ricocheting off of Tadase. "I know it hurts; hell, I know that pain more than anything. But you can't give up. You need to stay strong. You know she would want you to and-" Ikuto's words no longer meant anything to him. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"The darkness is coming, forever," Tadase whispered.

"What?"

"What if this is what that hooded figure was saying?" Tadase sat up. "Everything is tumbling apart. Starting with their betrayal, then the resurgence of X-Eggs and Amu-Chan's dreams and sudden amnesia, and now my grandmother… This can't be a coincidence! It's all Easter…It's all their fault…" Tadase began to sob harder, his words becoming incoherent.

"Tadase…" Ikuto began, his voice cautious. "What happened to Amu?" Of course he would ask. Tadase should have known. He cared nothing about his grandmother or Tadase or Easter; he only cared about _her_.

"I don't know! I just…"

"Tadase, I know you're lost now." He was surprised to suddenly hear a feminine voice, but he quickly recognized it as Utau. "I know Easter is up to something and everything that happened is horrible, but you need to stay strong. We'll be there soon."

"Huh?"

"We're coming home," Ikuto told him. "We promised to always be there for you, and we will stay true to that."

"Ikuto…Utau…"

"In the meantime, promise us something." Tadase stared at the ground. "You don't have to suffer alone. The guardians are there for you; let them help you. I know Kukai would be there for you in a second, and Nagihiko is your best friend. And Amu…" Utau sighed. "I don't know what's wrong with her, but I know she'll help you."

"Thank you…" Tadase whispered. "Please come home soon."

"We'll be there," Ikuto promised. As Tadase hung up the phone, he erupted in a flurry of tears. It dawned on him that even more than Ikuto, Utau, or Nagihiko, there was one person he wanted to speak to more than anyone. Unfortunately, said person was the root for his current mind state.

"Grandmother, I'll miss you," Tadase whispered softly.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap of chapter 1! Enough drama, angst, and confusion for one chapter? If you had no idea what was happening in the beginning, don't worry. You're not supposed to. And if you did figure it out...kudos! But you still probably don't know everything, unless you're in my mind (but that would be awfully creepy). But aside from that, there are a lot of ambiguities in this chapter. Who's Arisa? What's wrong with Amu? You will gain some clarity next chapter. And as you keep reading.**

 **Side note: while I'm fully aware that Nagihiko is unable to purify alone in the anime, him purifying has become a headcanon for me, and, therefore, it is something I will keep in this story.**

 **Side note 2: If you've read some of my older works, you'll notice, hey, Arisa appeared in my story Easter's Revenge. This story you could say is loosely based on that, though I wouldn't call it a rewrite (though that story desperately needs it). There is also another story of mine that this story takes elements of...but I will not say for the potential of spoilers.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! As previously mentioned, I have a lot of this already prewritten, so the next chapter will appear shortly. Buttttt, I will post it sooner if you all review. I love reviews. They make me happy. And happy writers are cool, right? Right. Yep. So click the little button and leave a nice little comment. That will make me very pleased and I will surely reply ASAP.**

 **Great. So. Do the review. Ask me questions. Post your opinions. Yep? xoxoxoxoxox**

 **Thanks for reading and hope you await the next chapter!**


	2. To The Dark Side

**I'm so sorry about my delayed update. My Internet has been being awful, so I haven't been able to actually do anything online. At least I am done with school, so I can have time to write more and hopefully bring my laptop in to get in fixed...again... Anyhow, thanks so much for your reviews, and keep it up! Enjoy chapter 2 of Renaissance! I even gave you all a super long chapter to compensate ^^.**

* * *

 _"Where are we going?" Amu asked, following the greenette through the vast meadow. Arisa giggled, clutching Amu's hand tightly._

 _"It's a surprise!" Arisa reminded Amu. "Aren't you excited? I think you're going to love it!"_

 _"But I'm impatient!" Amu whined, half-dragged by the little girl. "I can't stand surprises. I just want to see what this is."_

 _"You're going to love it! I know you well, Amu-Chan; this is going to be perfect."_

 _"But-"_

 _"We're almost here! Amu-Chan, close your eyes."_

 _"Eh?!"_

 _"Do you trust me?" Amu paused, looking at the petite girl. Her emerald eyes were practically grinning by themselves. She cocked her head to the side, clearly jovially hopeful. Something seemed so familiar about the situation. An image flashed her mind. She could imagine the picture of a small girl, similar in age and height to Arisa, with brown pigtails and brown eyes, her eyes yearning for pleasure like Arisa's. Amu shook the thought off; she could not place where the picture had come from._

 _"Of course I trust you," Amu told her solemnly. Arisa grinned. Amu closed her eyes, and allowed Arisa to guide her, becoming her eyes._

 _"We're here! You can look now!" Amu opened her eyes, immediately widening them. A huge mansion filled her gaze. The building was huge, probably four or five stories. It was white and glowed slightly under the ebullient sun. The roof was red, almost ruby red like… Amu could not figure out how the red roof looked familiar, but she found it beautiful regardless._

 _"This is…"_

 _"Do you like it?" Arisa's expression was hopeful. Amu turned to her, a huge smile forming on her face._

 _"Like? I love it! This is…this is amazing. You did this for me?"_

 _"Well… to be honest, I thought it would be for us, rather than just you. I want us to be best friends and-"_

 _"There is nothing I would like more than that!" Amu hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much, Arisa! I know we'll be best friends. Best friends forever."_

 _"Forever…"_

* * *

As Amu opened her eyes, she was immediately greeted with the color white, similar to the mansion. She blinked a few times, suddenly realizing she was in a new environment. No longer was she in a vast field; in fact, she found herself contained in an unfamiliar room.

"Ah, you're awake." Amu turned, facing a woman wearing a blue outfit. She wore glasses and was wearing gloves. "We have been anticipating your consciousness for a while now. How do you feel?" Amu stared at the figure briefly, puzzled. She was certain she had never seen that person before.

"A-A bit lightheaded…" Amu admitted. "Where am I?"

"Do you remember what happened?" What happened? Amu glanced down, realizing she was lying in a bed. Last she remembered, she was running around giddily with Arisa, laughing and playing and swearing to be her best friend forever…

"Forever…" Amu whispered.

"Hm?"

"Ah, uh, nothing. Um… I don't remember, sorry," She lied.

"You had passed out." Passed out? Amu had no recollection of that. "Your friend had been with you. Apparently, you exhibited a sense of memory loss and had no memory of him, despite him claiming that you two were very close. Once you passed out, he called an ambulance, and now you are here, at the hospital." The hospital, of course. She suddenly realized that the person talking to her was a doctor. "Do you remember your name?"

"Amu…Hinamori," She began slowly. The doctor jotted notes.

"Tell me more about yourself that you remember." Amu leaned back into her pillows.

"I'm sixteen-years-old, and my birthday is September 27th," Amu continued, facts coming to her. "I will be entering my senior year of high school in September. Um…"

"Your family? Friends?" Family and friends? What of that mattered, when she had Arisa? Arisa… Arisa was all that mattered.

"My mother is Midori, my father is Tsumugu, and my little sister is Ami. I have a group of friends and we call ourselves the guardians, since we used to be guardians at our elementary school as the student council. There's Nagihiko, Tadase, Yaya, and Kukai. And there's also Ikuto and Utau, but they left about six months ago to look for their father. And there's…" Amu stopped herself quickly. They didn't matter.

"And?" The doctor pressed on Amu took a deep breath.

"The two people who betrayed us; they're-"

"Amu-Chi, you're awake!" Amu turned, watching as Yaya entered the room with Kukai right behind her. She smiled at them, but then stopped. Why did they matter? They weren't Arisa, and Arisa swore to be with Amu forever. She couldn't trust them, not after what had happened just one month prior. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her four charas—Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia—floating up, smiling cheerily.

"Yaya, Kukai," Amu greeted. Yaya ran over to her, embracing her tightly.

"We've been so worried!" Kukai exclaimed. "After your date with Tadase went wrong, we thought you had amnesia or something." Amu laughed half-heartedly.

"I honestly don't remember any of that. Ah, no pun intended," Amu lied. Now she remembered; she remembered seeing Arisa in the midst of the restaurant. She had been on a date with Tadase, but none of that mattered. She didn't care about impressing him anymore; she didn't care about her pathetic love triangle.

"Well, that's weird!" Kukai walked beside her, ruffling her hair. Amu flinched slightly. The contact made her uncomfortable. There was only one person she could truly trust in the world, and that was Arisa. "I'm glad you're okay, Hinamori."

"Yeah…same…" She began. She smiled slightly.

"Amu-Chan!" She turned, facing the doorway to her bedroom. She was not too surprised to find the last two remaining guardians standing there. That was the guardians after all; they always came when they needed to be there. They always came together for everyone else. Perhaps that was why it didn't work out with the other two—neither quite expressed the same compassion as the others.

But Amu did not care about those two. They had betrayed her, sure, but it meant nothing. None of the guardians meant anything to her. But they couldn't know that; she had to pretend that they were her best friends. Her supposed friends and Arisa were not meant to cross paths.

"Nagi, Tadase-Kun," Amu greeted. Tadase studied her, his ruby-colored eyes fixated on her image. As she watched him carefully, she could see how distraught he looked. The bags underneath his eyes demonstrated his lack of sleep.

"We've been so worried about you," Nagihiko told her, smiling gently. Amu could see, too, that he was not himself either. Nagihiko was an extremely gifted actor, but something seemed off. He glanced at Tadase briefly, concern etched upon his expression. Tadase seemed to deliberately ignore him.

"Ah, uh…thanks." Amu sat up, brushing some of her hair back. "So, I passed out while we were on a date?"

"Yeah," Tadase affirmed. "You don't remember?"

"No… sorry. I-I hope it was nice before that though," Amu murmured.

"It was," Tadase whispered. His eyes shifted to the ground.

"Hey, uh, are you alright Tadase?" Kukai wondered, turning to the blonde. "You seem really out of it. Yesterday you were freaking out over Amu and now, given that you're girlfriend's awake, you seem awfully…calm." Nagihiko glanced over at Tadase, his eyes filled with warmth and compassion.

"I-I'm…" Tadase gave Nagihiko a look briefly. "Not okay." He glanced at Amu. "I…I'm not so sure you should hear this. You just woke up, and I would not want to bestow you with my problems-"

"Tadase, don't worry about it," Amu whispered, feigning kindness. "I care about you, and if you're going through something, I want to be there for you."

"Well…" His eyes fixated on the tiles on the floor. "My grandmother has passed away." Amu watched him, surprised. She knew how much she had meant to him; she knew how crushed he must be. Nagihiko watched Tadase worriedly, though it was evident that he had already known.

"Holy shit man, I'm so sorry," Kukai whispered softly.

"Tada-Tan, if there's anything we can do, we'll do it," Yaya promised. "You're one of our best friends; we'll always be there for you." She hugged him gently.

"Thank you Yaya… I'll never forget I have you guys." Tadase hugged Yaya back, letting her go quickly. "I do have good news though."

"Tadase…"

"I, um… well, I was desperate and upset, and I called someone I knew I could talk to about this." Nagihiko and Kukai watched Tadase, perplexed.

"Who?" Yaya wondered, walking back beside Kukai.

"Ikuto." His eyes averted from Amu's. Amu knew that she should have had a reaction upon hearing his name. After all, he had left for six months and made that promise to her, once again. Normally, his mere voice captivated her, drawing her in like a magnet. She was so attracted to him, even when her mind longed for Tadase. And yet, she had no emotion upon hearing his name. She should have been dreamy and excited, but she wasn't. She didn't care. It wasn't Arisa; it didn't matter.

"But he's in-"

"Long story short, he's coming home."

"Really?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Wait, I presume that means he's with-"

"Yeah, Utau's coming home too. They both… promised to be there for me," Tadase explained. A huge grin formed on Kukai's face.

"HOLY SHIT, YES!" Kukai clapped his hands together. "God, I missed her so freaking much. We've spoken briefly, but really, she's been super busy with father things. Speaking of which…"

"I didn't get into details regarding them too much," Tadase admitted.

"Of course, I wish circumstances were better, but I'm so excited to see her! I'm going to kiss her so much when she gets back." Nagihiko's eyes drifted to the floor, some of his purple hair covering his eyes.

"Ew! It better be PG!" Yaya whined. Kukai laughed.

"It'll be good for you to see them," Nagihiko reassured Tadase, glancing up at his friend. "It's been so long…"

"Yeah…" Tadase sighed. His eyes darted over to Amu. "I am pleased to see you awake, Amu-Chan. I have been so worried." He reached for her hand, and squeezed it gently. "My grandmother always told me to hold what is dearest to me close. I promise to you Amu-Chan, no matter what happens, I will always be there for you."

"Aw!" Kukai and Yaya exclaimed. Amu watched him, forcing a smile onto her face. Promises. They held no meaning in the end. Ikuto had promised to return, and it had taken him six months to hold true to it. Those two had abandoned Yaya's promise within a week. When given the opportunity, Tadase would abandon his promise too; it was so generic after all. Only one person meant her promise to the fullest, and Amu could believe her entirely. Forever…

"Hey Amu, are you listening?" Amu glanced up, looking at the auburn-haired boy.

"Ah, uh, I was spacing out…" Amu admitted.

"We're going to let you get some rest, 'kay?" Kukai ruffled her hair. "You'll get out of there soon."

"Thanks Kukai."

"Feel better Amu-Chi!"

"Thanks Yaya…" Amu looked at Tadase. She took a deep breath, and prepared herself to act as if she cared. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Tadase… I'm so sorry for everything. You'll be okay though, I know it," Amu consoled. Tadase gave her a weak smile.

"I appreciate it, Amu-Chan," He whispered. "It brings me great happiness to see you doing well." He leaned closer to her, kissing her gently on the cheek. Amu smiled, though his lips felt foreign. Amu relaxed onto her pillow, hearing the others walk away. She let out a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. She had no desire to be in the hospital bed; she wanted to be with Arisa on the green grass in her new mansion.

"Amu-Chan, you seem distracted," Dia noticed.

"I'm fine," Amu lied, ignoring the continued stares of her four charas. She knew they did not believe her—but she did not really care. Could she even trust _them_?

"Dia's right." Amu sat up, startled. To her surprise, Nagihiko leaned against the wall, his honey-golden eyes fixated onto her. "You're not okay, Amu-Chan. I know you're acting."

"Acting?" Amu repeated, surprised.

"Your emotions." Nagihiko brushed some of his hair back. "I can tell that your emotions are feigned. When Tadase kissed you… you appeared uncomfortable."

"W-Well, I-I mean he kissed me in front-"

"You can fool the others. They don't understand what it's like necessarily, to conceal what you are truly feeling. They are willing to accept your façade because they do not know how to look for cracks the way I do. They all allow their true selves to radiate. But I can see through your guise." Amu glanced at the ground. What would she tell him? That she didn't give a crap about him anymore because of some little girl in her dream?

"I'm just a little tired and can't focus," Amu lied. Upon seeing Nagihiko let out a sigh and cock an eyebrow, Amu quickly continued. "I can tell you're lying too."

"Hm?" He crossed his arms.

"You seem distant from the others. You're usually so kind and gentle, but right now… something is wrong."

"Amu-Chan, please do not try to bluff," Nagihiko urged. "My feelings have nothing to do with-"

"You're still not over her," Amu realized suddenly. Nagihiko's eyes darkened. He closed his eyes, and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. You're right… I'm not," He admitted. "It's been a while, but I just…I can't…" He took a deep breath. "Please tell me what's wrong with you, Amu-Chan." Amu looked at him, her eyes trembling. She contemplated telling him everything. She always trusted him. He was the person she could confide in more than anyone, and she knew, for sure, he would keep her troubles secret.

 _Forever_. The word echoed in her mind and held her back. Arisa was all she needed; Nagihiko meant nothing to her. She did not care about his struggles, nor should he care about hers.

"I need to relax," Amu replied bluntly. Nagihiko looked at her, surprised.

"Amu-Chan-"

"Please, leave," Amu demanded. Nagihiko's eyes widened. "I don't want to see you."

"But I'm one of your best friends; I want to help…"

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Amu looked at Nagihiko straight in the eye. "You better than anyone should know that it's futile to maintain close relationships." Nagihiko stared at Amu, utterly distraught.

"Amu-Chan!" Miki exclaimed, baffled. Nagihiko glanced at her, his eyes filled with concern. He shook his head slowly, exchanging a look with Dia.

"I'll take care of her," She promised softly. Nagihiko nodded, exiting the room without another word.

"About time," Kukai teased, as Nagihiko caught up to the other three. He smiled slightly, but allowed it to be evanescent. The words Amu spoke resonated in his mind. It was so uncharacteristic of her, and yet… she wasn't entirely wrong.

"Is everything alright?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nagihiko lied. "I was just speaking with Amu-Chan briefly." Still, his mind remained persistent on her words. Trust. Nagihiko had difficulty with that word. Seldom did he allow himself to truly open up to someone and share his thoughts. He always thought it would be best to keep his worries to himself because he did not want to burden others. But there was one person whom he trusted immensely; one person he _did_ allow his thoughts to permeate. She would listen and soothe him, and, so he believed, he could rely on her. But he couldn't. How stupid could he have been? He never opened up completely, not even to Tadase who was practically a brother to him. He was also quick to see if someone was lying. And yet, she managed to allure him so much, that her betrayal came as a complete and utter surprise to him. He never would have seen it coming; he was too in love.

"Hey, Nagi…" Kukai began. "You know, it's not healthy to not open up with-"

"I need to go home," Nagihiko announced.

"Nagihiko, wait-" Tadase placed a hand on his shoulder. Nagihiko turned around, tears lining his eyes.

"Tadase, I'm sorry," Nagihiko choked out. Guilt spread across his words. How could he be crying when Tadase lost his grandmother? That was much more of a pressing concern, Nagihiko knew; Tadase lost someone close to him, while Nagihiko merely experienced heartbreak.

"Don't be," Tadase whispered. "I know it's still hard for you after what happened." Kukai and Yaya exchanged looks. Yaya glanced at Nagihiko, her eyes widening.

"I have to be over it," Nagihiko muttered, turning around. And yet, the look in her eyes replayed in his mind. He would never forget the way she watched him so coldly, as if the two years of romance they shared was all a lie.

* * *

One Month Earlier

"Today is the worst day ever!" Yaya complained, resting her head on her arms. She stared at the soup in front of her in disgruntlement, allowing the metal spoon to lie motionless in the midst of the broth. "Well, maybe the second worst day. The day Yaya got a concussion was pretty bad. But this still sucks!"

"Hey, relax!" Kukai patted the pigtailed girl's head. "It's not _that_ big of a deal. It means nothing, don't worry."

"But you're going to go far, far away," Yaya whined, sulking into her arms. "And if Yaya has a question about anything, Yaya can't just walk over to your house and bombard you." Kukai laughed, ruffling her hair. Yaya stuck out her lower lip.

"I'll still be a phone call away," Kukai promised. "And you know, I won't be _that_ far. I'll visit every holiday, every break, even some weekends!"

"But that's not enough!" Yaya moaned. "Yaya sees you every day, but when you start college, it won't be and it'll suck!"

"Don't worry Yaya, you still have us," Amu reassured.

"We still have a solid year with you," Nagihiko pointed out, smiling at her.

"But that's _only_ a year!" Yaya complained. "And you aren't Yaya's neighbors, so you can't see Yaya every single day!" Yaya looked at Kukai. She reached toward him, reaching for his bright yellow cap. "Your cap and gown is ugly."

"Oh come on, yellow looks great!" Kukai grinned. "It's what makes Seiyo High so awesome! The Seiyo Sharks, drabbed in yellow- tell me that isn't awesome!" Kukai moved his hand and wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Damn, I'm going to miss that school."

"We'll miss you too," Tadase murmured, taking a bite from his sandwich.

"Are you _sure_ you didn't fail? You can be a super senior and take all the classes again! And then you can fail again and graduate with Yaya!" Kukai laughed.

"You'll be fine Yaya, don't worry. I'll miss you like crazy too, but you can survive. Besides, Amu and Nagi are right; you have all of the others! I'm sure even on weekends they'll visit you every day!"

"I would rather kill myself than visit Yaya every day," A quiet voice replied, its sound ironically sweet. Yaya turned to the source of the voice, utterly appalled. The speaker lifted her cup of tea, lifting it to her lips. She sipped the beverage, paying no mind to Yaya's gawk.

"That's not nice!" Yaya whined.

"I have other affairs I would prefer to attend to on my weekends rather than babysitting you," She continued, placing her tea on the table.

"Like what? Calling Amu, Yaya, or me to hang out with you because you're 'bored'?" Nagihiko teased, resting his head on his elbow. She shot him a glare.

"Well, at least I don't spend all of my free time reading some Shakespearean play or dancing as a woman," She retorted back. Nagihiko smirked.

"I do not spend _all_ of my free time doing that; I do have a large chunk reserved for you, my dear Rima." Rima lowered her eyes, but smiled lightly, to which Nagihiko returned.

"Hey, this is my graduation day! No flirting!" Kukai complained. Nagihiko chuckled slightly.

"I apologize, master Kukai-sempai," Nagihiko teased. "I will be sure to abide by all of your rules, since you're a superior graduate." Kukai narrowed his eyes at his friend, who chuckled again. Nagihiko reached underneath the table, and intertwined his fingers with Rima's. She squeezed his hand lightly, allowing his larger hand to surround hers, as they normally did.

"Kairi-Kun, you're the only one Yaya likes at this table!" Yaya pointed out, leaning onto the green-haired boy who had been sipping his water. He looked up, startled, as Yaya was suddenly on top of him. His cheeks reddened.

"Yaya-Chan!" Tadase exclaimed. "What did Amu-Chan, Nagihiko, and I ever do to you?"

"You guys are graduating next year!" Yaya whined. "Kairi-Kun is younger, so he's around as long as Yaya is. He'll never abandon her!"

"You will be graduating prior to me, so in all technicalities, you will be abandoning me," Kairi pointed out.

"We don't talk about that!" Yaya whined.

"The best part about graduating next year is getting away from you," Rima pointed out.

"Rima-Tan! You're a meanie!" Yaya complained. Rima rolled her eyes at Yaya, and reached for a piece of bread.

"It is weird you graduated Kukai," Amu murmured.

"Yeah, it makes me uncomfortable," Kukai admitted. "I'm excited for the future, but I'm freaking out." He stared at the roof of the diner, grinning to himself. "You know, it's like what Utau told me when I spoke to her today: the closing of one door is the opening of another."

" _Utau_ said that?" Nagihiko wondered, surprised.

"Well, not exactly," Kukai admitted. "She was saying the general gist of that though. El had to elaborate, since you can't count on her to be cheesy. God, I miss her…"

"I am sure the Tsukiyomi siblings will return soon," Tadase pointed out.

"I miss them a lot…" Amu pointed out. Tadase looked at her briefly, his eyes filled with remorse and longing.

"This is perfect," Yaya suddenly interjected. She grinned happily. "Kukai, you're right! No matter what, we'll always be friends. Just because you're going to college doesn't mean that you're leaving permanently. Our friendship, no, our sibling-ship will stay strong forever!"

"That's the spirit!" Kukai stuck his thumbs up. "We always will remain close, and that I can guarantee. I may not be able to see you every day, but I'll call every day and always check in with you. I'll never leave you."

"That doesn't just apply to Kukai." Yaya looked at everyone. "All of you better promise to remain best friends with Yaya, and each other of course. We've known each other for a long time; we need to promise that the seven of us will remain best friends forever and ever and ever!"

"I have no doubt in my mind," Amu told her, smiling brightly.

"Then let's all promise! Everyone put your hands in the middle!"

"Do we have to?" Rima complained. Nagihiko shot her a look. She rolled her eyes, and complied, extending her hand that was not holding Nagihiko's hand.

"We all are going to be best friends forever!" Yaya declared. "No matter what happens and where we go, we are all going to talk every day, and if we can't every day, than every week at least. Yaya doesn't want us to have a reunion party every decade or so; there will be no reunion party because we will never be apart so reuniting is unnecessary! And this is a promise!" Nagihiko smiled, and looked around. He was always a cynic; he knew that contact would be difficult every week. After all, Ikuto and Utau had not been keeping in contact super frequently. But that handshake expunged all of his cynicism; he truly believed that he would always be with these people until the day he died. He turned his head slightly, facing the blonde curls beside him. He knew that he would always be with her. He loved her so much; he could imagine their future together, with children perhaps and a nice house and a future without the expectations brought upon by his mother. He could picture a normal—with the obvious exception of shugo charas—life with Rima.

She turned toward him, and smiled brightly. Her hazel eyes looked into his eyes and practically smiled on their own. He wondered if she saw the same future that he did. He was so in love with her, and he knew she loved him too. Forever was like water, easily slipping through his fingers. But he had full confidence that he could freeze forever and hold onto it permanently.

Nagihiko Fujisaki naively believed in that forever; he would have never guessed that in just a short week, forever would be so ephemeral.

* * *

The heat of July became ever present to the guardians as they sat in the Royal Garden, going about their business as they had since elementary school. Nagihiko sat in his respective chair, his long indigo hair sticking to the back of his neck. Sweat poured down his skin, but he chose to disregard that fact as he focused on the laptop in front of him. He had just turned seventeen, but the heat nevertheless made him feel as if he would never turn another age older.

"It's really hot," Yaya complained, leaning onto Kukai.

"Leaning on me won't help!" Kukai moaned. "You're too sweaty!"

"You're sweatier than how you are during soccer games," Yaya retorted back, a whine present in her voice.

"Or when he's in bed with Utau," Rima muttered under her breath.

"RIMA!" Kukai exclaimed, his cheeks bright red. Amu and Tadase chuckled nervously, while Nagihiko gave the blonde a look. Her eyes remained steadfastly fixed on the table, ignoring Nagihiko's continued gaze. For a brief moment, her hazel eyes glanced up, meeting Kairi's eyes. He sighed quietly, prompting her to nod slowly. As Nagihiko finally turned his gaze away, she looked at him briefly, her eyes containing melancholy.

"Guys, I sense X-Eggs!" Ran announced suddenly, floating up. Amu looked at her chara, her eyes widened.

"Now?" Kukai wondered, surprised. "Damn, it's been a while…" As they stepped outside, they were greeted with the sight of a plethora of X-Eggs. They floated around tantalizingly, crying sounds of agony.

"There are so many…" Nagihiko observed, his eyes widening. "But why? The concentration of X-Eggs has not been this much, not since Death Rebel all those years ago."

"We need to stop them," Tadase urged. "We can fully analyze after we purify." Nagihiko nodded, and followed everyone else in their respective purification.

"Kairi-Kun, what do you think?" Yaya wondered, landing on her feet. She cocked her head as she looked at the youngest guardian, her bunny ears flopping to the side. "You usually have good ideas or clever thoughts."

"I…do not know," Kairi muttered, holding his katana tightly. Sweat drenched the blade, prompting it to slip in his hand slightly. His glasses shined in the sun, facing the X-Eggs rather than Yaya.

"Tadase's right; we should focus on the purification rather than the analysis," Rima urged, her voice stern.

"Uh… aren't you going to tie them up, Rima?" Kukai wondered.

"Oh." Nagihiko gave her a perplexed stare. "Tightrope dancer." Rima summoned ropes and tied up the X-Eggs, halting their movement. "Amu."

"Right." Amu stepped forward, clutching her heart rod in her palm tightly. "Negative heart, lock on!" She dropped the rod, forming a heart with her hands. "Open Heart!" Pink emitted from her hands, prompting the X-Eggs to glow pink. Suddenly, they flashed blue, and reflected the pinkness back at her. They untangled from the ropes, disintegrating them entirely. Amu gasped.

"Amu-Chan!" Tadase cried, immediately creating a shield to protect her.

"What the hell was that?!" Kukai wondered, shooting a soccer ball at them. They immediately countered it back, prompting Kukai to grit his teeth.

"We cannot try our conventional tactics on them," Nagihiko began. "Blaze Shot!" He shot a basketball directly upward, flames surrounding them. Several other basketballs followed in concord and surrounded the mass of X-Eggs, each respectively attacking with a fiery force. The X-Eggs responded by making the basketballs vanish entirely. Nagihiko gasped.

"That's impossible!" Yaya exclaimed.

"They are a modified version of the initial prototype," A voice whispered. Everyone turned, facing the source of the voice. A woman stood, her brown hair reaching the middle of her back. She had bright red lipstick that shined under the scorching sun.

"Who are you?!" Tadase demanded, clutching his siphon. The woman smirked, her fists clenched.

"Ah, Tadase Hotori, King of the guardians. Seems only appropriate that you would jump the gun." She curtsied. "My name is Deidre, and I am the assistant director of Easter Corporation."

"Easter has a new director. Figures," Kukai grumbled.

"And you are Kukai Souma, former Jack. Might I congratulate you on your recent graduation? You have come so far from your days as a Seiyo Academy Guardian."

"How the hell do you know my name!?" Kukai exclaimed.

"I know all of you." She looked around. "Nagihiko Fujisaki, formerly the Queen and the Jack, whose intelligence often proves as an essential asset." Nagihiko's eyes widened, staring at her in confusion. "Yaya Yuiki, the former Ace whose bouncy energy often leads her into trouble." Yaya cocked her head to the side. "Amu Hinamori, the former and one and only Joker. How could I not know you?" Deidre's smirk prompted Amu to wince.

"And of course, there's Rima and Kairi, who I could not have done anything without. They have provided excellent information for me."

"What are you talking about?!" Tadase demanded. All eyes turned to the remaining two guardians. Kairi's expression was indecipherable from the shine from his glasses.

"Isn't it obvious? You should have figured it out by now." Deidre smirked viciously.

"What is she talking about?!" Nagihiko exclaimed dubiously, his eyes focused on Rima. "Rima, you don't know what she's saying, do you?"

"You of all people should understand, Nagihiko." Her hazel eyes drifted to him, coldness present within them. "We have been working alongside Deidre, providing her with information regarding the guardians."

"They're with Easter," Deidre finished. Nagihiko shook his head slowly. Amu and Kukai stared at the pair of them in utter distraught. Tadase's eyes remained fixed on the ground, his eyes closed.

"No…" Yaya whispered, in aghast. She tried to make eye contact with Kairi, who stared straight ahead, seemingly oblivious to her. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Rima… this is a joke, isn't it?!" Nagihiko whispered, his eyes widened tremendously. "There's no way… It's something from one of your gag mangas, right?" Desperation lined his words.

"My allegiance is with Easter," Rima bluntly replied, her voice cold and harsh. Nagihiko's eyes were shaking, tears beginning to form.

"But you promised!" Yaya exclaimed. "You said we'd be friends forever no matter what! You promised! And Kairi-Kun…you…" Yaya looked up at the youngest guardian, her eyes filled with misery.

"Promises are feeble; they are meant to be broken," Kairi replied, his voice steadfast.

"But…But…"

"Rima, Kairi, shall we return to Easter?" Deidre wondered, gesturing toward the two guardians. The two of them nodded, following her.

"Rima, wait!" Nagihiko called, lifting his honey-golden eyes from the ground. She stopped walking for a moment. "Our relationship… what was it to you? Did what we have mean anything to you?" She looked at him, her hazel eyes locking with his. However, the love that she normally directed toward him was replaced with coldness. His eyes widened.

"It was merely an illusion," Rima bluntly replied, her voice icy. Nagihiko clenched his fists, watching futilely as her wavy blonde hair he was so entranced by flipped to the back of her head. She followed Kairi and Deidre, walking slowly until, suddenly, her presence was no longer in his line of vision.

"That couldn't have happened…" Yaya moaned. "This is a dream, right? Right?!" No one answered. Yaya began to sob, tears rapidly flowing down her cheeks. Kukai immediately pulled her into an embrace, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Nagi…" Amu whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. His eyes remained staring blankly in front of him.

"It…It…" He tried to choke back a sob, but his tears were running down his face too rapidly. It had never struck Nagihiko how definite forever truly was until that moment.

* * *

"Nagi-Tan…" Yaya whispered. Nagihiko turned and looked at the pigtailed girl, snapping out of the memory. It only dawned on him just then that he was crying, just as he had been as he found out initially. He thought he was stronger than that; it had been a month after all.

"I'm okay," He whispered.

"Dude, it's okay to be upset," Kukai reassured, patting his shoulder.

"No… it's not." He wiped his eyes. "I can't keep thinking about her. They betrayed us; they clearly don't give a crap, so why should I?" And yet, the urge to cry became more and more plausible.

"We need to stop them. Easter, I mean," Tadase muttered. "They've done so much to us; I'm done with their crap."

"They better not be hurting Amu-Chi," Yaya muttered. "They already took Yaya's best friend and kind of boyfriend; they're not taking Amu-Chi also."

"I agree. We have to kick their ass—for good this time." Kukai grinned. "And we have the help of the Tsukiyomi siblings. I know Utau will gladly be in for this adventure and after all the shit Ikuto went through, surely he's down for this."

"I refuse to allow them to harm Amu-Chan," Tadase whispered. "My grandmother once told me that love was like fishing. Sometimes it will work and sometimes it won't. But if it does—you have to fight for it and reel it in. I love Amu-Chan, and I refuse to allow them to hurt the girl I love. I will keep reeling her closer to me, no matter how far Easter tries to hurt her—if this even is Easter." Nagihiko's eyes darkened. Love was like fishing, but Nagihiko knew that his did not quite catch on. And yet, he knew that he kept reeling futilely and chances are, he would be indefinitely, even though Rima would never grab on.

"When I was speaking with Amu-Chan, something seemed different about her," Nagihiko admitted, recalling the roughness and directness of her words. They seemed to pierce through him, echoing through his mind.

"Yeah, I got that sense too," Kukai agreed.

"I don't know what they did, but I am 100% in on making certain she is okay."

"Let's promise then! Team: save Amu-Chan and stop Easter!" Kukai announced.

"And this promise we won't break!" Yaya added, prompting Nagihiko to smile slightly.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you here this evening." The woman smiled, her sapphire eyes carefully studying the other figure. She reached for her pocketbook and fumbled through the pockets.

"What do you want me to do?" The shorter of the women muttered, her hazel eyes fixated on the taller.

"Oh Rima, always so direct." She laughed, pulling out a small notebook. "Can't we have an amiable conversation for once before jumping into action? I like you; I'm sure we could have a good conversation."

"Our end goals are more important than small talk," Rima replied, her voice monotone. "I am more focused on my job."

"No wonder you and Kairi get along so well." The woman flipped through pages of her book.

"Anyway, what is it you need of me, Deidre?" Rima wondered flatly, crossing her arms. "I am sacrificing my night of sleep for this." Rima was not about to tell her how little of a sacrifice that truly was.

"You could rest, you know," Deidre told her. "I'm sure your parents would rather appreciate-"

"My parents don't give a crap," Rima interjected.

"Very well then." Deidre smiled. "Even despite the commencement of our plans, it seems that the guardians are unfazed."

"I thought the X-Eggs yesterday were merely supposed to be a message?" Rima wondered.

"That was there intent, yes. Raising some anxieties amongst the guardians is one motivation. However, the ease at which the X-Eggs were purified raises concerns. Amu Hinamori is their primary purifier; the fact that she was unnecessary is worrisome."

"Nagihiko is gifted at purifying as well," Rima pointed out, biting her lip. "Amu's powers are extraordinary, but Nagihiko can easily tackle a few X-Eggs as well."

"That's the thing; there weren't a _few_ X-Eggs. There were thousands of them—I was certain that they would remain unpurified."

"I presume they removed the barrier?" Rima speculated.

"Yes. They seem to have mastered that skill ever since you and Kairi betrayed them. Tadase and Amu had purified the X-Eggs just after we left the scene."

"Do you want me to strengthen the X-Eggs?" Rima wondered, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"That matter I am reserving for Kairi. I have a special mission for you." Rima raised an eyebrow. "I would like you on the field."

"Huh?"

"You know the guardians' strengths and weaknesses inside out; I know you would be a useful asset to send out to fight them."

"There are five of them and one of me; even though I know their weaknesses, they are strong," Rima pointed out. "They know my limits too."

"But you are forgetting the strongest weakness of the guardians: their emotions. I have no doubt that they are still upset about your betrayal. Use that as a key."

"Why do you want me now?" Rima wondered. "I doubt the guardians are meeting at this hour, unless you want me to go into each of their homes and attack them while they're sleeping." Deidre laughed.

"That does not seem necessary, though it certainly would take them by surprise. For now, I wish for you to plant more X-Powers. We must continue to maintain the power of the X-Eggs. Kairi has been continuously working in order to further augment the strength."

"The guardians may become suspicious," Rima pointed out. "They are quite idealistic, but they are not stupid."

"It is likely they are having suspicions," Deidre agreed. "However, we must continue planting them. More risks will occur if they are not planted. So, you're down for doing this tonight?"

"I'm on it," Rima replied.

"Thank you, Rima. Your contributions to this company are invaluable." Rima nodded slowly, exiting Deidre's office. She walked through the familiar halls of Easter, ignoring the surrounding voices. Ever since she first joined, it always surprised her how at any given hour, there always seemed to be someone awake. Rima would soon learn that commitment to Easter required many hours. She entered the cafeteria, and walked over to the coffee shop.

"Good evening, Mashiro Rima," The clerk greeted, smiling gently. "The usual?" The blonde nodded, crossing her arms as she waited. "Late night?"

"Deidre has me on some late night tasks," Rima explained.

"It's not healthy to keep doing those late night missions you know. A small girl like you needs to get her rest; coffee is not a substitute for that." Rima narrowed her eyes.

"I'm just doing my job." He laughed.

"Well, I suppose it's against mine to advise you not to drink coffee." He lifted her cup, and placed it on the counter beside her. "Good to go, your caramel cappuccino with whipped cream. It's on me." Rima grabbed her cappuccino without a word, and walked away.

"You should have thanked him!" Rima continued walking, taking a sip from her cappuccino.

"Easter is not the place for good manners," Rima replied bluntly, exiting the cafeteria.

"But you're a good person." Kusu-Kusu floated in front of her. With her available hand, she reached up, and moved her chara. Kusu-Kusu whined in complaint.

"Easter doesn't have good people," Rima muttered.

"But-" Rima walked over to a doorway, and slid her key to open the door. She walked inside, her eyes drifting toward the abundance of computers. She closed the door behind her, and sat in front of one. She noticed the presence of another, but she did not acknowledge him.

"You are working late again?"

"Yep," Rima replied. "Deidre has a lot for me to do."

"Even Deidre has raised a multitude of concerns regarding your tendency to work long hours."

"You're not my parent, Kairi; I can handle myself," Rima mumbled. "I have nothing better to do anyway." She glanced up at the green-haired boy, who sat a few computers over. "Why are you still here?"

"Father wanted me to continue my research," Kairi explained. "I presume Deidre filled you in on today's purification?"

"Yep. They had no problem breaking the barrier and Nagi purified it." Rima sighed. "I mean, Nagihiko." Kairi gave her a saddened look.

"Father believes that it is necessary for me to further bolster the X-Power sources," Kairi explained.

"Right. Deidre mentioned something about that." Rima stared blankly at the computer screen, watching its continued black screen. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kairi glancing around concernedly.

"Why did you join, Rima?" Rima looked at Kairi, surprised.

"Huh? You know why; Easter had more opportunities that-"

"There are no security cameras here," Kairi pointed out. Rima glanced around as well, confirming Kairi's observation. "Easter is not something you want to be associated with; you do not need to be associated with such a dastardly company."

"I have my reasons," Rima replied. "It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"Knowing you Rima, I am quite certain that you do not enjoy aligning with a company that, as guardians, we fought against."

"I hate it," Rima bluntly replied, letting out a sigh. "It does not matter though; we're stuck here so we must do our duties."

"But I cannot fathom what motivation guided you to make the decision to align yourself with this company. My reasons are quite apparent, but for you…"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but…" Rima sighed. "I hate it here. Everyone is so fake." She rested her head on her arms. "They act kind, but they're not. They use X-Eggs out of children's hearts to create dark energy just for their plans. They're selfish, and yet, they act as if they care about their employees, when it is obvious that they do not."

"I do not disagree with that," Kairi murmured.

"I wish I could leave." Rima could feel tears form in her eyes. "I wish I could rewind back to a month ago and not betray the guardians. I wish I could be helping out with their plans against this shield and worrying about Amu. I wish I could hear Yaya vent about candy and Kukai about college and Tadase about how Ikuto always wins and Nagi…" Rima rubbed her eyes. "It doesn't matter now." Kairi studied her, his eyes full of melancholy.

"What is holding you back?" Kairi murmured quietly.

"Obligations," Rima bluntly replied, sighing melodramatically. She rose to her feet, her eyes drifting toward the green-haired teenager. "Speaking of which, I ought to plant more X-Powers, as Deidre desired."

"Ah, yes." Kairi gave her a small smile. "Good luck, Rima."

"You too, Kairi, with your research." Rima walked toward the door, before stopping suddenly. "Do you think… they hate us?"

"I…" Kairi's eyes drifted toward his keyboard. "Hate holds such strong connotation." Rima let out a sigh, clenching her fingers. Distinctly, she could recall the utter shock and melancholy present in his honey-golden eyes. She could remember the way his eyes spoke for himself, the complete surprise reflected in the way he stared at her, his eyes following each movement and action. Even to the last second, he refused to believe what she was doing; she knew he probably never would fully fathom it. He was so gifted at lies and breaking facades, and yet, he did not see her betrayal coming in the slightest. He was roughly stabbed in the back, and the blood was all over her hands.

"I would hate myself," Rima mumbled. She turned the doorknob, and exited the computer lab without glancing back at Kairi.

"Rima…"

"Not now, Kusu-Kusu," Rima muttered. "Let's go plant these X-Powers." She walked out of the doors, stepping into the coolness of the night. She shivered, hugging herself. "I should have brought a jacket… Whatever. This will be quick." She walked rapidly, clenching her fists tightly.

After five minutes of walking, she suddenly found herself outside a familiar glass garden. Even at night, its beauty was impeccable. It shined as if it were day, and immediately, the sense of belonging rang true for Rima. The Royal Garden, she wanted to believe, would always be her home.

She opened the glass doors, a breeze following her as she entered. She stared at the plants. The flowers remained prominently tall, clearly having been tended to recently. She knew Tadase or Nagihiko had been carefully watering them; they regularly watered the plants. Kukai likely mocked them for it, while Yaya wondered why it was necessary. Amu would comment on their beauty, which would lead to a romantic moment between Tadase and her.

"Amu…" Rima whispered, letting out a sigh. "I hope you're doing okay." She walked to the back of the Royal Garden and placed an X-Power. She glanced over at the previously planted one briefly, before turning around and heading out of the Royal Garden.

After planting more in various locations, Rima finally arrived outside of her home, sighing softly. She stared at her house, watching as each light in the house was turned off. Supposedly, each person in the house was sound asleep. According to her parents, she was in her room, her eyes fastened tight.

"Kusu-Kusu," Rima whispered. Instantaneously, clown paint appeared on her face. She closed her eyes and performed a backflip that was unfamiliar to her normal athleticism, rapidly grabbing her windowsill. She pulled herself up, and slipped through the window she had conveniently left open. Upon inside, she closed the window behind her, closing the blinds. She ended her character change and undressed, proceeding to put on her pajamas.

"It's been a long day!" Kusu-Kusu yawned, sitting on top of Rima's bookshelf. The petite blonde sat upon her bed, her eyes focused on the bed.

"Every day is so long," Rima mumbled monotonously.

"You worked late tonight," Kusu-Kusu pointed out. "You've got to be exhausted." She giggled, and floated in front of her owner. "You know what's in a few days, right?" Rima stared blankly at her chara. "The newest Q. T. Gag Manga edition! It's so exciting!"

"Yeah…"

"Aw, you should be excited! C'mon, why aren't you enthusiastic? Last month, you were begging for it to come out and counting down the days! What happened?"

"What happened?" Rima's eyes drifted away from her chara. "Oh, I don't know. I lost the people closest to me and my life fell apart. What's the point of enthusiasm?"

"Rima…" Kusu-Kusu sighed. "It'll be better…"

"Will it?" Rima turned back to her chara, tears in her eyes. "When? I can't imagine it ever being better. The people I love hate me; how can it be better? They'll never forgive me, Kusu-Kusu…"

"They just don't understand."

"They _can't_ understand." Tears trickled down her cheeks. "I can't do this, Kusu-Kusu… I should have never…"

"Rima!" Kusu-Kusu floated up to her face, wiping away tears. "You can do it, you know you can. You know what-"

"But for what?" Rima clenched her fists. "I know what I need to do, but I just feel like it's pointless. I lost everything. The guardians… I needed them; they were my family." Rima hugged her knees into her chest and rested her head on top of them, crawling into her ball position. "I even fell in love. I should have known it would fail; didn't I learn anything from my parents?"

"You can't say that…"

"Yes… I can. Ugh, this is stupid." She uncurled herself, and laid herself underneath her blankets. "It's been a month; I need to move on. But Kusu-Kusu?"

"Hm?" The clown chara floated to her egg.

"I wouldn't have been able to do anything without you."

"I'll always be there for you, Rimzy," Kusu-Kusu promised, her egg forming around her. "Good night!" Rima stood up briefly in order to turn off the lights. She laid down underneath her sheets, staring at the dark wall.

"I wish I still had you," Rima mumbled, sighing. "If you knew what I was doing, you would comfort me, wouldn't you? It's so hard without you, Nagi…" She closed her eyes, ignoring the tears that beckoned to form again. "I still love you…"

* * *

 **I know some of you were wondering why Rima was not even mentioned in the first chapter. Well, here she is, all aligned with Easter and such. While she is definitely one of the main characters of this fic, arguably the main, I did not list her as such because I wanted to avoid spoilers for the first chapter. But in the future, I may change that.**

 **Anyhow, please review! Hope you're all enjoying!**


	3. Promises

**Again, I am super sorry for updating late. While I had most of this chapter finished for a while, I needed to edit it a lot. But the main delay for my update was my idiotic Internet. My whole computer is so slow. I seriously need to bring my laptop in to get fixed... But enough of that! Allow me to present you with one of the longest chapters I have ever posted on this site. Usually, I work on each chapter for a story in a separate word document, but for this story, I just write it on one long doc, therefore it is difficult for me to keep track of the length of each chapter. Please enjoy! For the first scene, I recommend going onto YouTube and typing in Pokemon Colosseum Relic Forest, and clicking the video that's 2 minutes.**

* * *

 _As Amu gazed out the large window, she could see birds taking flight in the distance. They travelled in a flock, flying almost in an arrow shape toward the sun. Her fingers clutched the maroon curtain, feeling the velvet texture within her hand. She wondered what it was like to fly. She closed her eyes, and imagined herself as a bird. She could feel the wind blow underneath her, rising below her. She was almighty; gravity was at the mercy of her beckoning._

 _And yet, this feeling seemed simultaneously tangible and foreign._

 _"Amu?" The pinkette opened her eyes and turned, her eyes now focused on the greenette. Her emerald eyes sparkled, excitement bubbling within them._

 _"Arisa-Chan," Amu greeted. "It is great to see you." Arisa beamed, walking beside her. She inhaled heavily._

 _"It's pretty out, isn't it?" Arisa wondered._

 _"Sure is," Amu agreed. "I like watching the birds fly. They seem so…free."_

 _"But are they really?" Amu turned to Arisa, surprised. Arisa's eyes remained staring straight ahead. "Sure, they can fly high above the world, but in the end, they are merely birds. They have to follow the same life cycle; they must find a mate, lay eggs in a nest, and repeat. We are always envious of what we will never have. Freedom is subjective." Amu stared at Arisa, in utter awe._

 _"Sometimes I forget you're a little girl," Amu murmured. Arisa giggled._

 _"My Daddy reads me poetry often, so I learn what it is like to imagine," Arisa explained. She closed the curtains, the room darkening. "But, enough of that!"_

 _"What are we going to do today?" Amu wondered._

 _"I wanted to show you something," Arisa explained._

 _"Again? But you've already given me this beautiful mansion; you can't possibly—"_

 _"It's not as good as that, unfortunately. But I think you'll like it!" Arisa grabbed Amu's arm, and started to drag her. Amu followed suit, following the little girl as she ascended the stairs. Finally, they reached the top level. Arisa pushed open the door, revealing the outside world._

 _"W-We're on the roof?!" Amu exclaimed, walking forward. She looked around, her eyes widened._

 _"Are you scared, Amu?" Arisa wondered. She stared at the grass below her, seeing as it practically glowed under the shining sun. It was so far below, yet Amu felt as if she was one with nature._

 _"No…I'm not."_

 _"Good. You're safe here. You'll always be safe." Amu watched, as Arisa walked over to a chest. She opened it up, revealing a small brown object. It had various holes and appeared slightly dusty._

 _"What is that?" Amu wondered, as Arisa walked forward, dusting it off._

 _"It's called an ocarina. Just listen." Amu watched, as Arisa placed her mouth on it. She began to put her hands accordingly on the holes, and blew. Amu was awed, as beautiful music emitted from it. The song she played sounded natural; its music embodied the nature around her. And yet, there was an inner melancholy Amu could make out; the poignancy embodied each note played by the wooden instrument. Out of the corner of her eye, Amu could see the birds flying toward the sun and the breeze blowing the leaves of the matured trees._

 _"Arisa, this is…amazing," Amu whispered, cautious as if to not disturb the tranquility. Distantly, she could imagine the softness of a violin playing alongside the ocarina. Its tune mirrored that of the ocarina, its melody sad and longing._

* * *

"Amu-Chan, wake up!" The pinkette's eyes drifted open, fixating on the ceiling above her. She sat up suddenly, glancing around rapidly. The purple-colored walls contrasted with the elegant magenta of the mansion. No longer was there a beautiful ocarina singing; instead, a loud blaring alarm filled her ears.

"Wh-What…" Amu turned to the alarm, reading the time as 10:00. She groaned, slamming the snooze button. She laid down on her pillow, frowning slightly.

"Amu-Chan, you can't go back to sleep!" A voice exclaimed. "You've got a guardian meeting!"

"A guardian meeting…?" Amu mumbled drowsily.

"Yeah, you know. The guardians? Nagi, Tadase-Kun, Yaya, Kukai?"

"Oh. Them." Amu let out a sigh. This was the life she did not want to live; she wanted to hear Arisa's ocarina and watch the birds fly whilst she relaxed in her shared mansion with Arisa.

"Are you alright, Amu-Chan?" Amu sat up, facing her charas. All four of them were studying her, concerned.

"Yeah… I'm good," Amu lied. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. You know how it is in the morning." Ran and Su laughed.

"You better get moving," Miki pointed out. "You told the guardians you would be at the Royal Garden at 10:30."

"I did?!" Amu exclaimed, rising from her bed at once. "It's already 10:02!"

"That's why we've been trying to wake you up…" Ran murmured. Amu ran into the bathroom, and quickly turned on the shower. She undressed, and stepped into the warm water, letting it relax her. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine herself back at Arisa's mansion. Everything was serene and peaceful when she was there. When she was there, her problems were alleviated. Nothing else mattered; Arisa's comfort was her solace.

"It's been a while since you were at the Royal Garden, Amu-Chan," Dia pointed out.

"Yeah…I guess it has been," Amu agreed. She got out of the shower and changed into clothes. She stepped downstairs, and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Amu." Amu turned, her toast hanging out of her mouth.

"Yes Mom?" Amu murmured, her voice muffled.

"Are you going with your friends today?"

"Yeah… I have to go now though," Amu persisted. "I'm going to be late."

"I'll give you a ride," Her mother offered.

"I-I'll just walk. It's fine. It's a nice day out, so I wouldn't mind getting fresh air." Her mother gave her a concerned expression. "Mom, I'm sixteen! I'll be fine!"

"You were just in the hospital," Her mother pointed out. "I'm concerned you'll have another amnesia incident or pass out."

"That was a week ago, and it hasn't happened since," Amu protested. "I was feeling nauseous that day. The doctors said I was merely lightheaded; it's _fine_."

"Be careful," Her mother warned. Amu nodded, exiting her house.

"Ugh, about time," Amu murmured, walking to the Royal Garden. "She needs to understand that my hospitalization was merely just a fluke." Still, she thought back to her date with Tadase. That had been the only time she saw Arisa in this world. Arisa had promised her a forever. Did forever mean she would leave this awful world and continue to live with Arisa?

"Amu-Chan…" Her four charas exchanged nervous glances. She frowned at her charas.

"I'm fine!" Amu snapped coldly. They were supposed to be her guardian characters; shouldn't they understand that she wanted Arisa and only Arisa?

"Amu-Chi!" Upon arriving on Seiyo grounds, Yaya ran over to the pinkette, hugging her tightly.

"Ow, Yaya," Amu mumbled.

"Late as always!" Yaya reprimanded, letting go. She grabbed her arm, and began to drag her to the Royal Garden.

"Yaya! Let go of me!" Amu whined. It was okay when Arisa did it; after all, Arisa was practically her sister and the only person she could truly trust.

"But you're too slow!" Yaya moaned. "Yaya has to make sure you keep up!" Amu's eyes darkened, as Arisa's familiar words rang through her mind.

"There she is!" As Amu entered the Royal Garden with Yaya, Kukai stood up, grinning cheekily. Amu panted, her arms dropping down to her knees.

"We were wondering what was taking you," Kukai teased. Amu frowned at the auburn-haired boy, before taking her respective seat in the Royal Garden.

"Good morning, Amu-Chan," Tadase greeted sweetly. "How are you doing?" Amu turned to him, his ruby-eyes sparkling. Normally, her sweatiness would have bothered her immensely while talking with Tadase; however, she no longer cared about her presentation to him.

"I'm fine," Amu lied, smiling cheerfully. "Mom and Dad have been making me stay at home, so this guardian meeting is a relief."

"It's definitely good to see you, Amu-Chan," The fourth guardian told her, a smile present upon his face. Amu looked at him, forcing a smile back. His smile waned slightly.

"Tadase-Kun, how has everything been with…?"

"It's fine," Tadase murmured. "The funeral will be held tomorrow, since the wake was held yesterday."

"I didn't know that the wake was yesterday. I would have gone." Tadase shook his head slowly.

"I appreciate the sentiment Amu-Chan, but I intentionally ceased to tell you," Tadase explained. "I did not want you to worry, especially after everything you went through."

"I'll go to the funeral," Amu persisted, faking worry. In the past, she knew she would be concerned. She always became frantic when it came to Tadase, always exaggerating her concern and fussing over him. Now, it was almost humorous. Why was she so obsessive over some boy?

"Amu-Chan, I don't expect you to-"

"We're all going, Tadase," Nagihiko interjected. "We're your friends. Don't think for a second that we wouldn't be there for you."

"Exactly," Amu agreed, contrary to how she felt. Friends was such an ephemeral term, Amu knew; one second, the guardians were her everything, and now it was Arisa. And just a month ago, Rima and Kairi were two people she trusted tremendously, but now, they were enemies of the guardians. _Their_ enemies, not hers.

"I appreciate that Nagihiko, Amu-Chan…everyone." Tadase beamed. "I always know I can count on you." Nagihiko's eyes lowered. "But this guardian meeting is not centered on my grandmother's funeral."

"Let me guess: X-Eggs?" Kukai wondered, leaning back. "Have we seen any since last week when that weird hooded figure said forever?"

"We have not had any more encounters with barrier X-Eggs since last week, but we discovered something. Nagihiko and I happened to be at the Royal Garden yesterday night, and we came across this." Tadase gestured toward a circular black machine stuck onto the wall. "We could not figure out what it meant."

"It looks like some smoke detector or something," Yaya murmured. "You sure it's something?"

"I have never noticed it before yesterday night," Nagihiko pointed out. "It must have been placed some time since we were here last week and yesterday. Look closer." The three remaining guardians stood up and walked over to it.

"It says something in fine print," Amu noted.

"Easter." Kukai gritted his teeth.

"This is something Easter put in?" Yaya wondered. "But why? What does it do?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out," Tadase murmured. "Whatever it is, they clearly placed it strategically in an area they knew we would be frequently."

"Wonder how they knew that," Kukai muttered sarcastically.

"This looks really techy," Yaya pointed out. "Something that…that Kairi would do."

"This may not be them," Tadase muttered. "Everything associated with Easter… we can't just assume it's them."

"How can we not?" Nagihiko's eyes fixated on the table. "They…they knew everything. They know us extremely well and can relay that information to Easter. Of course they know we meet in the Royal Garden."

"Regardless, we need to stop it," Kukai hissed. "It's pretty damn obvious they're up to something. We need to put an end to Easter one thing for all—even though we already did that."

"This is a different Easter," Nagihiko reminded, "No longer is Kazuomi the director; Easter is under a new direction, by that Deidre woman, and someone else. We have no idea who she is or what her motivations are."

"Well, clearly something with this weird machine thingy and X-Eggs," Yaya pointed out.

"Wow, great job Yaya," Kukai teased. Yaya grinned, sticking her thumbs up.

"We will need to acquire more information," Tadase urged.

"I'll do some research tonight," Nagihiko announced.

"I do not believe that will be necessary, Nagihiko." Nagihiko looked at his friend, startled.

"What?" Nagihiko studied Tadase curiously.

"You have been pushing yourself too much lately," Tadase pointed out. "Temari and Rhythm have told me that you do not sleep well." Nagihiko narrowed his eyes at his charas, who whistled innocently. "You need to catch up on your sleep."

"What are you, my mother?" Nagihiko smiled gently. "It's fine, really. I can fit in research into my schedule."

"Look, Tadase's right," Kukai agreed. "If you haven't been sleeping…"

"I _have_ been sleeping," Nagihiko insisted, gritting his teeth. "I had one sleepless night, but overall, it's been really fine. It is true that my mother is pushing my dance studies, but that does not dominate my entire night. I will have time for all my priorities—along with rest."

"Nagi-Tan…" Yaya murmured.

"She would not have believed me," Nagihiko muttered quietly. Tadase and Kukai exchanged a glance.

"Why is it even necessary to do research at home anyway?" Amu wondered. "Can't we just do research while we're here?"

"Amu, you're a genius," Kukai told her, smiling.

"We all have busy lives," Yaya added. "With Nagi-Tan's dancing and sleep problems—'

"I don't have sleeping problems!" Nagihiko protested.

"—and Tada-Tan's grandmother, we do not really have time. Yaya also has to babysit Tsubasa, Amu-Chi still needs to take things slowly, and Kukai…does Kukai things." Kukai grinned sheepishly.

"I've been doing chores for my parents," Kukai explained. "And mentally preparing for Utau's return."

"Yaya's point is, we should relax! We can focus on the research thing next meeting at the meeting, yeah?"

"Sounds good," Nagihiko agreed. Tadase gave him a skeptical look, of which Nagihiko chose to ignore.

"Tomorrow, we will reconvene," Tadase explained. "We will commence our research then, and find out as much as we can regarding the New Easter."

"Meeting, adjourned!" Yaya announced giddily. Amu stood up and grabbed her bag before beginning to leave the Royal Garden.

"No goodbye?" Kukai called.

"Mom's going to worry," Amu murmured. She paused for a moment, turning around. "See you guys tomorrow!" As simple as that, she exited the Royal Garden.

"Well…" Yaya sighed.

"God, she seems so…distant," Kukai mumbled. "Something is definitely off."

"It's like she's acting," Nagihiko murmured, turning back to the other guardians. "She has this façade; she's definitely hiding something." He bit his lip, recalling the words she had told him in the hospital room. She had completely dodged his question by utilizing his emotions.

"Do you think it's Easter?" Kukai wondered, glancing over at Nagihiko.

"There's no way she…you know. Like…them?" All eyes turned to Yaya. Her eyes remained fixated on the table, and tears beckoned to glide down her cheeks. "She…she didn't betray us…right?"

"No," Tadase answered quickly. "There's no way…"

"Well, we thought there was no way with Rima and Kairi," Kukai grumbled.

"It's not that…"

"They were leading us on," Nagihiko explained. "They had been acting like themselves while Amu-Chan blatantly isn't. I do believe Easter is involved, but it would seem too coincidental with her passing out and the word forever for her to betray."

"So, what are they doing to her?" Yaya wondered.

"That I suppose we have to figure out." Kukai gritted his teeth.

* * *

As the plane descended the sky and landed on the runway, Ikuto stared out the window, watching as the trees appeared to move rapidly far back. As the plane began to come to a halt, he could see several buildings, buildings of which he had known since his childhood. The sky was foggy and Ikuto could make out raindrops falling upon the window.

"Six months, huh." Ikuto turned his head, facing the girl who sat beside him. One earbud hung out of her ear as she faced the seat in front of her. She leaned her head back, her hat sliding off of her head.

"It's hard to believe," Ikuto muttered.

"Can't argue that." Utau looked at her brother, pulling her last earbud out. "How are we getting back?"

"I called Mother," Ikuto explained. "She'll pick us up." Utau groaned.

"Why?" Utau mumbled.

"It's cheaper than a taxi," Ikuto pointed out. "And she did miss us."

"I didn't miss her."

"Utau…"

"Oh come on, why are you sympathizing with her?" Utau frowned. "After Father left, she ignored us just to screw around with Kazuomi. I don't trust her."

"People can atone for their errors," Ikuto pointed out. "You should understand that well." Utau crossed her arms.

"You cannot possibly compare my involvement with Easter to her," Utau mumbled. As the plane stopped completely, the siblings stood up. They reached up to the luggage rack, and took down their suitcases before they exited. "I was forced to work for that wretched company, so there wasn't much atoning to do. Mother deliberately chose to ignore us. Don't tell me you don't hold any resentment."

"Of course I do, but she's providing us with a place to stay. At least try to act grateful." Utau grunted. As they exited the gate number, they scanned the room.

"Ikuto, Utau!" The siblings turned, facing a familiar brunette. She smiled warmly at them, heading toward them. Utau scowled at her, juxtaposed to Ikuto's forced smile.

"Mother," Ikuto greeted, allowing the woman to pull him into an embrace.

"You've grown up so much," She whispered, reaching up and running her fingers through his midnight blue hair.

"It's only been six months," Ikuto pointed out.

"I know, but… it amazes me how mature you've gotten. You are such a responsible young man."

"Well, our maturity came from an early age, considering we had to, you know, raise ourselves," Utau spat sarcastically. Souko let go of Ikuto, and lowered her eyes. Ikuto turned to his sister, shooting her a warning look.

"It is great to see you, my daughter," Souko whispered cautiously. Utau scoffed.

"Don't bother. It's a bit late."

"Utau," Ikuto growled.

"No… it's alright." Souko let out a sigh. "I understand your hesitance Utau, I truly do. I know I haven't been the best mother in the world."

"Oh _really_?" Sarcasm lined Utau's words. "I never would have imagined." Souko's eyes darkened, her eyes drifting to the ground.

"Let's go," Ikuto urged, shifting the conversation. Souko nodded, seemingly relieved. She led the two siblings out of the airport. They wheeled their luggage behind them.

"When can we get that apartment?" Utau muttered, walking behind with Ikuto. "We've been talking about moving out for years. Why can't we do it now?"

"It doesn't financially make sense," Ikuto mumbled. "Not when we have Mother more than willing to provide us a home."

"I don't trust her."

"Could you make it any more obvious?" Ikuto murmured, letting out a sigh. "Look, I'm not financially secure enough to afford-"

"But I am," Utau insisted. "I make money from my concerts. Well, made. It's not like I've done anything for months."

"Apartments are expensive," Ikuto pointed out. "Even though you do have large audiences at your concerts, there are a lot of expenses. You know that. Sanjou-San receives some money, the lights, stage—"

"I'm not an idiot!" Utau snapped. "I know how money works. I just don't want to deal with… _her_." Utau sighed. "I hope Kukai decides to live in an apartment off-campus instead of a dorm. He would let me move in with him."

"But I wouldn't," Ikuto mumbled. Utau turned to her brother, a bit taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"You're still my little sister. Moving in with your boyfriend is a big step I wouldn't be comfortable with for you. Especially considering he's younger than you."

"You can't dictate my actions, Ikuto," Utau pointed out. "You're my brother, but not my parent."

"True," Ikuto agreed. As Souko stopped in front of a car, she opened the trunk, allowing for the Tsukiyomi siblings to place their belongings inside. They entered the car, Ikuto taking the passenger's seat.

"How was your trip?" Souko wondered, pulling out of her parking spot. Utau stared out the window, paying no attention to her words.

"It was fine," Ikuto replied bluntly.

"Did you find… what you were looking for?"

"Kind of." Ikuto shrugged. Souko's eyes remained fixed on the road.

"You…you guys were looking for him, weren't you?" Ikuto said nothing. Souko let out a sigh. "I should have known. I…I could have come."

"Glad you didn't," Utau muttered. Souko's eyes darkened.

"Do you know…?"

"No," Ikuto replied bluntly. "Not everything."

"Then why are you back?" Souko gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Of course, I am more than delighted to see you both, but what brings you back early, if you have not discovered everything you were searching for?"

"Important matters came up," Ikuto replied. "Something we could not ignore." Souko said nothing, sensing his repression.

Finally, after a long ride with no speaking, Souko parked the car in front of their house. Ikuto and Utau got out of the car and retrieved their luggage from the trunk before proceeding inside.

"Feels good to be home," Ikuto muttered.

"No it doesn't," Utau replied, rolling her suitcase inside. She carried it upstairs and into her room. Ikuto followed the blonde upstairs. He dropped his suitcase in his own room, and proceeded to enter his sister's room.

"It's funny how little this room changed since our youth," Utau pointed out. "And yet, everything else has changed so much."

"Yeah…" Ikuto sat down on her bed, glancing around. His eyes fixated on a photograph hung up on the wall of their family. Utau was in the front, grinning amicably, while Ikuto stood beside her, a small smile present upon his face. Behind them, stood Souko and Aruto, Aruto's arm around his wife. They were a happy family; Ikuto was positive he never would have speculated the eventual downfall of them.

He turned to face his little sister, who was staring into her reflection. How often was it when she smiled that much? Only seldom did he see her smile, and that was when she sang. She radiated when she expressed herself in music; that was when she was purist. He knew how much singing meant to her, and yet, she had gone with him for six months-jeopardizing her singing career—just for a chance to find information about their father.

"The funeral is tomorrow, right?" Utau finally asked, turning to face her brother. He nodded slowly.

"I believe we missed the wake," Ikuto murmured.

"We probably wouldn't have gone anyway. His parents would never have permitted us to be anywhere near her." Ikuto lowered his eyes.

"We'll have to stand towards the back tomorrow," Ikuto muttered. "We're faces from the past that, surely, they will not want to see."

"Yeah…" Utau sighed. "Hey Ikuto?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if Father never left?" Utau stared at the ground. "We would have been…normal."

"No we wouldn't have." Ikuto glanced up. He watched as Yoru laughed, floating beside El and Il. El was giggling about something as well, while Il looked annoyed. "We still have them." Utau turned to face her charas as well. The three of them turned, and waved, with the exception of Il.

"That's true," Utau agreed. "I guess no one can call transformations normal per se. But we never would have worked with Easter. Perhaps we would have been guardians."

"The guardians was never really our place," Ikuto muttered. "Honestly, Tadase's like a brother to us, but I never could have dealt with him as a leader."

"True. I would have never put up with Kukai nor Yaya either." Utau's eyes shifted to the ground.

"You'll see him soon," Ikuto promised. "You know he'll be there tomorrow."

"I know… I just… I missed him." Utau shook her head. "We have a lot of catching up to do. Based on our findings with Easter, we know they're up to something. I bet the guardians know a lot about that."

"Especially in regards to…" Ikuto's eyes darkened.

"You really think they'll let her get hurt?"

"Based on the new directors, I highly doubt they can control that." Ikuto clenched his fists. "I guess we will see what they've done to her tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Utau sighed. "We should get some rest. I'm jet-lagged."

"Yeah, agreed. Good night Utau."

"Sleep well, Ikuto." Ikuto exited her room, and went to his. He closed the door behind him, and stared at the window.

"Don't do it, Ikuto," Ikuto did not need to turn to know who was speaking.

"Yoru… I need to go," Ikuto insisted. "It's been six months since I saw her."

"Wait until tomorrow." Yoru floated to Ikuto's pocket and pulled out his egg. He struggled to carry it to his desk, but successfully did. "If what you found was true and relates to what Tadase was saying, chances are Amu needs to rest."

"You're right." Ikuto sat upon his bed. "Goodnight Yoru."

"Night!" Yoru went into his egg and closed it. Ikuto sighed and briefly stood up to turn off his lights. Sighing, he went underneath his sheets and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Tadase, please wake up." Tadase slowly opened his eyes, revealing his mother. She smiled at him, her brown eyes gleaming peacefully at him.

"Good morning, Mother," Tadase greeted, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

"Today is…" She let out a sigh.

"Right…" Tadase's eyes darkened. "I will get ready quickly."

"Thank you, my son." As she exited the room, Tadase rose to his feet. He checked his cell phone. Upon seeing no messages, he let out a sigh.

"Still nothing?" Kiseki wondered.

"No. They said they'd be there, but…" Tadase's eyes darkened. "I told them the date of the funeral and they promised me." He sighed. "I guess I should know the futility of promises now."

"They are just petty commoners," Kiseki pointed out. He left his room and entered his bathroom. He turned on the shower and stepped into the hot water after undressing. "You mustn't concern yourself with trivial matters."

"But Ikuto and Utau promised," Tadase protested, ignoring his petulance.

"Stop concerning yourself with them!" Kiseki floated up. "The other commoners will be present."

"Of course… Nagihiko, Kukai, Yaya, and Amu-Chan…" Tadase's eyes darkened. "I hope she's okay." Before Kiseki could open his mouth, Tadase grabbed his chara and smiled wistfully. "I know what you're going to say."

"A king cannot worry about individuals," Kiseki proceeded. "He must show compassion for a collective group." Tadase smiled slightly.

"That is the role of the King of the guardians, isn't it?" He exited the shower, and wrapped a towel around his body. After fully drying off, he changed into a nice suit. He brushed back some of his hair, and gazed at himself in the mirror, letting out a sigh.

Upon hearing a knock at the door, he turned around rapidly.

"Tadase, are you ready?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, Father," Tadase replied, exiting his room. His father smiled morosely, prompting Tadase to reciprocate it. He followed his father to front of the room, where his mother awaited with his aunt and uncle on his mother's side.

"You look handsome, Tadase-Kun," His aunt cooed, caressing his hair. Tadase smiled half-heartedly, discomfort running through him. "Just like the little prince your mother raised you to be." Tadase bit his lip and gave Kiseki a warning look. Kiseki sighed in aggravation, crossing his arms dejectedly.

"We ought to leave," His uncle urged. The others nodded, following into the car. Tadase stared out the window, feeling no desire to spark conversation. He felt gloomy; he had known this day was inevitable, but he had not wanted it to come. As a child, he could never fathom death; he held that naïve belief that his grandmother would live forever. Even after Ikuto had supposedly harmed her, he still believed that she would be okay. She had to be.

As the car parked in the parking lot, Tadase stepped out, ignoring the scorching sun. He followed his parents over to the burial site. A plethora of chairs were lined up accordingly, but Tadase's ruby eyes remained fixated on the red coffin sitting beside the large hole. His eyes darkened. Just the day before, he had seen her dead body. Upon recalling that memory, he couldn't help but to shiver.

"Tadase, I am so sorry." He turned slowly, facing his cousins. They were much older than him and, like their mother, treated him as if he was a little kid.

"It is what it is. How are you?" Tadase wondered, his eyes remaining fixated on the coffin.

"I guess we cannot be too shocked," His eldest cousin murmured, brushing some of her blonde hair out of her face. "That woman had gone through so much. It's amazing she lived this long." Tadase didn't say anything, but out of the corner of his eye, noticed his cousins walking away after exchanging glances.

As more and more people began to fill up the available seats, Tadase was continually approached with more apologies. He hated the pity and the attention.

"Tadase…" He glanced over, expecting to see some distant relative or family friend. Upon noticing who was there, he could not help but to muster a tiny smile.

"Thank you for coming, Nagihiko," Tadase whispered.

"That's not a question. You know I'm your best friend and would always be there for you." Nagihiko sighed, leaning against a chair. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know… It's just…weird." Tadase shook his head. "I don't know how to explain it."

"I understand." Nagihiko smiled crestfallenly. "It's-"

"Hey man." Tadase turned, facing the last three remaining guardians. Kukai wrapped his arms around Tadase. Yaya and Amu stood beside Nagihiko.

"Hi… thanks for coming, all of you. I'm so grateful."

"'Course!" Kukai fought back a grin, letting go of Tadase. "We're a family; we stick together."

"Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten!" Yaya announced. Tadase smiled slightly. He turned to Amu, whose eyes were focused on the ground. Sighing, he turned back to the others.

"You ought to take your seats," Tadase told them. "I'll talk to you guys after."

"It'll be okay." Nagihiko hugged his friend lightly, who returned it. "I know it seems impossible, but you will get through it."

"I wouldn't have been able to without you guys," Tadase murmured, letting go of his friend.

"Ugh, so cute," Kukai muttered under his breath, prompting Yaya to laugh loudly. Upon obtaining a few stares, Yaya stopped abruptly, realizing her untimeliness.

"Really Kukai?" Nagihiko rolled his eyes. Tadase narrowed his eyes at the elder male.

"Funerals don't last too long." Tadase turned to Amu, who had finally looked up at him. "I mean, if that's what you are concerned with. I know it's necessary, but it'll be over and you can mourn quietly soon."

"Thank you Amu-Chan." Tadase smiled at her. Nagihiko, Yaya, and Amu began walking to their seats, while Kukai lingered for a moment.

"Oi, Tadase…"

"Hm?" Tadase watched Kukai curiously.

"I know this isn't the most appropriate question right now, but…"

"I don't know," Tadase replied, letting out a sigh. "They promised me, but…" He shook his head. "Has Utau contacted you?"

"Not a word since, like, a month ago," Kukai admitted, sighing. "If they promised…"

"Rima and Kairi promised to remain friends, and look how well that turned out." Kukai's eyes lowered.

"But they're not them." Kukai sighed. "Let me know if they show." He ruffled Tadase's hair. "It'll be okay, man. Trust me."

"Thank you, Kukai." He watched as Kukai proceeded to his respective seat beside Amu. Tadase sighed, watching as more and more people arrived. He saw Tsukasa arrive, taking a seat toward the back. Tadase glanced around anxiously. Where were they? As he glanced over toward the back, a flash of blue caught his eye. He turned rapidly, and sure enough, he could see both Tsukiyomi siblings standing far to the back.

"I'll be right back," He told his mother.

"Tadase, the funeral is going to commence shortly," His mother informed him. "Where are you going?"

"It'll be quick," He promised. "I need to use the restroom." He started to walk away, hoping his mother was not watching him.

As he walked closer to the siblings, he couldn't help but to smile widely. They stood behind a building, talking quietly among themselves. Ikuto wore a nice suit, while Utau wore a black dress extending just below her knees.

"You came." Both siblings turned, upon seeing Tadase. "I…I'm so grateful." He looked at them

"Tadase…" Tadase walked closer to them, his eyes lowered. Utau and Ikuto exchanged glances, ultimately pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Tadase," Ikuto whispered.

"It was inevitable." Tadase sighed, letting go of them. "But thank you for returning for me."

"Of course we would. You're like a brother to us," Utau told him. "And your grandmother was always so kind to us. The least we could do is show our respect."

"Six months…" Tadase murmured. "That's how long she fought with this disease." Utau's eyes darkened.

"And how long we've been away," Ikuto muttered.

"It's just a coincidence," Tadase reassured. "There's no way…" He sighed. "How was Paris?"

"It was fine," Utau replied.

"That's all? Did you find anything about-"

"Yes, but not a lot," Ikuto interjected, his eyes lowered. "And what we found wasn't necessarily what we wanted to."

"I'm sorry…"

"How about you? How's everything here, besides the obvious?" Utau wondered.

"Well… everything's been kind of tense recently," Tadase admitted. "Even besides my grandmother's passing, everything's been going downhill. Easter seems to have been having a resurgence of power."

"We've done some research about them," Ikuto explained. "We'll tell you everything we found out too. What have they done?"

"We don't really know." Tadase's eyes darkened. "A month ago, we were facing these X-Eggs, with some sort of barrier. We've since then mastered the barrier aspect, but…" Tadase's eyes darkened. "Rima and Kairi betrayed us." Ikuto and Utau exchanged surprised looks.

"What?!"

"And now, everything with Amu-Chan…" Ikuto's eyes darkened.

"Everyone, please take your seats," The minister announced.

"I'll talk to you both later," Tadase promised. "Are you two-"

"It's safer if we stay here," Ikuto explained. "You should go." Tadase nodded, hurrying off to his respective seat. As he sat down, his mother gave him a look of which he ignored. He stared straight ahead, gazing at the coffin. The words spoken by the minister passed right through him, as he imagined her lying motionless inside. He tried to imagine what she was thinking. Was she happy? Was she cramped?

 _She's dead. She can't think._ Tadase thought, biting his lip. He could feel some tears begin to form, but he desperately fought the urge to cry. He had cried too much; he needed to be strong now. He clenched his fists tightly, digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand. His grandmother would have scolded him for his remorse.

 _"Stop your tears, Tadase-San." Tadase stared at the elder woman, his eyes widening._

 _"Huh? I'm not-" He rubbed his cheek, realizing it was slightly wet. "I-I had no idea. I apologize…"_

 _"Stop with the apologies. Apologizing is for the weak, and you are the strongest man I know." His grandmother reached up to him, brushing her fingernails against his cheek. "You cannot dwell on me."_

 _"But-"_

 _"I'm an old woman, my grandson. I cannot live forever." She smiled gently. "You have your whole life ahead of you. Do not dwell upon my illness; it is futile. I'll die, and that's normal. Everyone will one day, and I suppose my diagnosis just means it is sooner." She smiled gently. "It is what it is, and there is not point stopping it. But please, when I go, promise me you will not drown yourself in melancholy. Why, I would be rather insulted if you weren't a little upset." Tadase laughed half-heartedly. "But please, Tadase, do not overwhelm yourself with sadness. Eventually, I will die, and I want you to move on. I'm an old woman and you're a young man; you cannot just focus on me."_

 _"I…I'll try."_

Tadase let out a sigh. Even though he had known she was diagnosed with cancer and had been sickly for years, he still never fathomed the idea that she could actually go. But here he was, at her funeral. He wanted it to be a terrible nightmare so badly; couldn't he just wake up and see his grandmother perfectly healthy?

After what seemed like hours, the minister finally terminated his speech. Tadase ignored the mass of tears and tissues surrounding him. He abruptly stood up.

"Tadase…" His mother whispered. He looked at her, his eyes darkening upon seeing her red and puffy eyes. She sniffled, looking at her only son.

"I would like to see some of my friends," Tadase whispered.

"But-"

"Let him." Tadase's father placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "He needs time to cope."

"But we are having my family over…"

"He will return soon," His father reassured. "Allow him to have some time to speak with his friends." His mother nodded reluctantly. Tadase bowed his head in graciousness and walked in the opposite direction.

"Your grandmother would have found this process dreadfully boring," Ikuto murmured, as Tadase walked over to him and Utau. He smiled half-heartedly.

"I know. She despised such formalities."

"She was a great woman… But you've probably heard that to death." Utau sighed. "Uh, well, no pun intended…" Ikuto shot Utau a frown, while Tadase chuckled darkly.

"That woman had a lot of perseverance." The three of them turned rapidly, facing a tall brown-haired man.

"Tsukasa." Tadase smiled gently at his uncle. "I am pleased to see that you could attend."

"It is not a problem." His eyes fixated on the Tsukiyomi siblings. "I suspected your imminent return. I presume you have gathered information."

"Not enough," Ikuto replied, his arms crossed.

"Satisfaction is seldom ever reached. Would it not be great if we could have all of our wishes granted and achieve all of our goals?"

"Well, why don't we just summon the embryo or something?" Utau murmured sarcastically. Tsukasa smiled shrewdly.

A sudden sound of tree bark snapping prompted all four pairs of eyes to glance up at the nearby tree.

"Who is there?" Tsukasa called. Ikuto and Utau tensed, exchanging quick looks. Tadase watched concernedly, turning to the siblings.

"Ah, shit. Didn't mean to make noise." Kukai stepped out from behind the tree, grinning sheepishly. He held his hands up in innocence. "I swear, I wasn't eavesdropping. Well, I guess I technically was eavesdropping, but I didn't mean-"

"Kukai…" Utau suppressed a smile that involuntarily began to form. "I see you haven't changed in the slightest. Still an idiot as always." Kukai pouted.

"Seriously? It's been six months; I would have expected a more romantic greeting or something. Like you know, 'it's so good to see you, my love.'" Utau rolled her eyes. "Well, I certainly missed you, Utau." Kukai walked toward her and hugged her tightly. Utau returned the hug, allowing Kukai's head to rest on her shoulder.

"It's so good to see you, my love," Utau teased.

"Jerk."

"You love me."

"Can't argue that." Ikuto watched the pair of them, watching Utau's apparent bliss. They separated slightly, only for Utau to lean back toward him and gently kiss him. He kissed her back, deepening it rapidly.

"Iku-Tan! Utau-Chi!" Tadase turned, watching as Yaya jogged over and hugged Ikuto tightly.

"Seriously?" Ikuto grumbled. Yaya let go of him, grinning happily.

"It's been soooo long!" Yaya whined. She glanced over at Utau. "Eh, she'll wait."

"Good to see you Yaya." Utau separated from Kukai. Yaya looked up at the blonde, grinning ecstatically. As the other two guardians approached, Ikuto stared, his eyes widening. He paid no attention to the lack of conversation between Nagihiko and Amu; his eyes followed the pinkette's every move. Her eyes glanced straight ahead, before finally turning to him. To Ikuto's dismay, there was no compassion or any sort of embarrassment. She appeared apathetic.

"Amu," Ikuto whispered, his eyes widening.

"It's good to see you, Ikuto," Amu greeted. This statement took him aback. Utau gave Amu a skeptical look of which she ignored. Tadase let out a sigh.

"It's very good to see you two," Nagihiko interjected, breaking the awkward silence that had emerged. "I hope you enjoyed your time in Paris."

"More or less," Utau murmured.

"You've got to tell me everything!" Kukai exclaimed. Utau narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. Kukai laughed, pecking her on the cheek. Nagihiko looked away quickly, his eyes fixated on the grass below. Tadase watched Nagihiko briefly, his eyes softening.

"I am quite pleased to finally see you all reunited." Everyone looked at their former principal. "The future holds such danger, and trusting each other will prove to be invaluable."

"What do you mean?" Tadase wondered. Tsukasa smiled brightly, his amethyst eyes sparkling under the shining sun.

"You all have seen so much in your past and yet, the uncertainties coming your way, you cannot possibly fathom. Soon, the time will be right for you to know the truth. But that time cannot be now. Only one who has been confined can possibly know how to free another." As simply as that, Tsukasa proceeded to exit, leaving the guardians in his wake.

"That guy hasn't changed in the slightest," Utau mumbled. "His words are _so_ helpful."

"I guess you just have to have patience to deal with him." Kukai glanced over at Utau. "Though, I can't say you're the most patient of people." Utau shot him a glare.

"Hey guys, I sense X-Eggs!" Ran called suddenly. She pointed, prompting the guardians and Tsukiyomi siblings to follow suit.

"Damn, there are a lot," Utau noted, her teeth gritted. She exchanged a glance with Ikuto. He let out a sigh, his eyes drifting toward Amu. She stared at the X-Eggs blankly. Everyone transformed into their respective transformations and faced the X-Eggs as they had been doing for years.

"Duckies!" Yaya called, sending her rubber ducks in the direction of the X-Eggs. The X-Eggs flickered blue, prompting many of the ducks to bounce backward. Many of them flew up and swooped downward into the X-Eggs. Nagihiko shot a basketball as well, floating behind the mass of ducks.

"The barriers…" Ikuto began.

"You know about them?" Tadase wondered, surprised.

"In Paris, we learned gathered some information regarding Easter's new plans," Utau explained. "It seems you're well acquainted with them?"

"We've been fighting them for over a month now," Tadase explained, holding his scepter tightly. "It seems to be their new plan, though we do not know exactly what motivation they have."

"Golden Victory Shot!" Kukai kicked a golden soccer ball into the X-Eggs beside Yaya. A familiar sound of glass shattering sounded.

"Amu-Chi's turn!" Yaya called. Amu let out a sigh and stepped forward. Her hat shifted on her head, but nonetheless, her powers as Amulet Spade remained strong.

"Negative Heart, lock on." Amu made a heart with her hands, directing them at the X-Eggs. "Open—" Suddenly, a dark beam from the X-Eggs aimed at her. Amu gasped.

"Amu!" Ikuto immediately shoved her out of the way, the X-beam hitting the grass instead. Amu looked at him, stunned.

"Ikuto…"

"Did you really think I'd let you get hurt?" A smirk danced its way upon his face. Amu stared at him for a moment, before she suddenly lost her balance and collapsed. His smirk vanished, as he caught her before she reached the ground. Her transformation abruptly ended, allowing her hair to flow over his arm.

"Amu-Chan!" Tadase cried. He looked at Nagihiko worriedly, who nodded, and stepped forward.

"I'll do it." Utau closed her eyes. "Angel Lullaby!" Instantaneously, the X-Eggs glowed white and regained their normal color. They floated away, presumably to their respective owners.

"What happened?!" Nagihiko exclaimed, walking beside Ikuto. He cradled the pinkette in his arms worriedly.

"I do not know," Ikuto murmured, his eyes fixated on her. "She appears to be breathing but…" He shook his head, looking at Tadase. "What's been happening with her?"

"It all started last week," Tadase whispered. "We were on a date together. She had been acting normal really. But then suddenly…" His eyes lowered. "She spaced out. I didn't think much of it; Amu-Chan was normally the type to day dream. Upon getting her attention, she…she had no recollection of who I was. Not long after, she had passed out. But before she did, she whispered one word clearly…" Tadase clenched his fists. "Forever."

"Forever?" Utau wondered.

"Shortly after, we were facing another group of X-Eggs, similar to these," Nagihiko proceeded to explain. "After I purified them, we saw a hooded figure who had also said forever."

"Ever since all of this… Amu hasn't been the same," Kukai finished.

"What did you two find out about Easter?" Yaya wondered, turning to the siblings.

"Nothing in regards to Amu or 'forever'," Ikuto muttered, his eyes remaining on Amu. "We learned about the barrier and other new plans of Easter. We also know who the new director is."

"That woman, Deidre," Nagihiko muttered.

"Deidre Ichigami, yes. She is the assistant director. But the executive director is a man by the name of Seto. You may know him better as Sanjou Seto."

"Sanjou?!" Tadase exclaimed. Yaya's eyes widened.

"But how-"

"He's Kairi's father," Utau explained. "Yukari has always described her father as an ambitious business man. Taking ownership over Easter must have provided him significant power; after all, who wouldn't want to be in charge of a company with that many resources?"

"But since when was he involved with all of this X-Egg shit?" Kukai wondered. "Why didn't Kairi tell us that before everything?"

"Why do you think?" Tadase's eyes darkened. "He's a traitor. His loyalties remained with Easter; they have since the sixth grade. He never trusted us." Kukai looked at Yaya, his face etched with concern.

"How long was Kairi-Kun involved with this?" Yaya wondered, tears beginning to form. "He…His father wasn't planning on overrunning Easter for long, right? Kairi…was he really evil since sixth grade…? All of those times he took Yaya to get candy and scolded her for being informal and almost dated her… It couldn't have all been…" A few tears began to flow down her face. Upon feeling a hand on her shoulder, Yaya turned, facing Nagihiko. He gave her a crestfallen smile.

"You probably don't want to know the answers to those questions," He whispered. "I know I don't…" Yaya hugged him tightly, prompting him to return the hug. As Yaya rested her head on Nagihiko's shoulder, he stared at the ground, any trace of a smile being replaced with melancholy.

"Amu's waking…" All eyes turned to the pinkette in Ikuto's arms. Her eyes slowly opened, her golden brown eyes gazing tiredly up at Ikuto.

"Amu, are you alright?" Ikuto asked worriedly.

"I…I'm fine." She blushed slightly, immediately getting down from Ikuto's arms. "The X-Eggs…"

"Utau purified them," Tadase explained. "Amu-Chan, please, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Really, I'm fine Tadase-Kun." She looked at him, smiling carefully. "I…I have a headache. But not a bad one, I promise!" She sighed. "Please don't tell my parents about this. It's just a bad X-Egg attack; there's no need to worry them."

"We won't tell them Amu-Chan, but we're worried," Nagihiko told her. "Please open up to us. We're your-"

"There's nothing to worry about!" Amu smiled. "I'm fine. I promise. I'm fine." Nagihiko watched her concernedly.

"So many promises have been broken recently," Yaya grumbled. Utau looked at Kukai, who sighed and mouthed something to her.

"I'm not lying to you." Amu smiled reassuringly, prompting Nagihiko to raise a skeptical eyebrow. "I better get going…"

"Not alone you aren't," Ikuto replied. "I'll take you back." She turned to him, surprised.

"Ikuto, I…"

"Don't worry about it." Ikuto glanced at Tadase. He nodded slowly, his eyes shifting toward the ground. Ikuto turned to Utau. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Sounds good. I have some things to do myself." Utau glanced over at Kukai, who grinned happily.

"We'll reconvene tomorrow," Tadase announced. "There's a lot we must discuss, especially considering the information Ikuto and Utau discovered regarding Easter in Paris."

* * *

As Ikuto walked with Amu to her house and Utau and Kukai parted ways to go on a date, Nagihiko began to walk away. He knew Tadase needed to more than likely return to his family; after all, he had just attended his grandmother's funeral. Nagihiko reached into his pockets and pulled out his keys. He pressed unlock and walked over to his silver car.

"Nagi-Tan!" The purple-haired teenager turned, watching as the final guardian approached him. Yaya began panting heavily, her arms extending to her knees. "Geez, finally you hear Yaya!"

"Sorry Yaya-Chan," Nagihiko apologized.

"No worries!" She grinned, regaining her composure. "Can Yaya have a ride home?"

"Of course." Nagihiko opened the passenger door for her. He walked onto the other side, and climbed into the driver's seat. Upon buckling, he turned on his car and began to pull out of his parking spot.

"Hey, Nagi-Tan?"

"What is it, Yaya-Chan?" His eyes focused on the road ahead of him.

"Yaya just wants to say… thanks for everything. Yaya knows that it's been hard on you lately, but Yaya, err, I appreciate the fact you comforted me today."

"It's not a problem. You know I'm there for you."

"Yeah… but Yaya wants you to know that she's there for you too." Upon reaching a red light, Nagihiko turned to her. "You always close yourself up, but we just want to help."

"I know. I appreciate it. It's just…" Nagihiko sighed, pressing on the gas pedal as the light changed color. "It's not something to dwell upon."

"But even after we confronted you that day, you still aren't opening up!" Yaya whined. "You know, there isn't a day that goes by in which I don't think about Kairi." Nagihiko gripped the steering wheel tightly. "It's not just _that_ day though. I mean, that day's bad, but that's not the worst part. It makes me the saddest when I think about the happy memories we had." Nagihiko didn't say anything. Yaya leaned onto the window. "You know, even if Tadase says that Kairi-Kun has always been against us, Yaya doesn't believe it. Not for a second. There was a time when he would just smile at Yaya and say how 'endearing' I was. And there was that time he took my hand and promised…" Yaya began to sniffle.

"I know…" Nagihiko murmured. "Not a day goes by for you? Not an hour goes by…" Yaya looked at Nagihiko, surprised. He sighed, pulling up to Yaya's house. "Here you are."

"Thanks Nagi-Tan!" Yaya reached over, and hugged Nagihiko, who reciprocated it.

"Thank _you_ Yaya-Chan. I'll try to open up more." As Yaya got out of the car, Nagihiko let out a sigh. "Yaya-Chan? Try to move on, alright? I know it's difficult, but you shouldn't be focusing so much on him."

"You too Nagi-Tan," Yaya told him. "There's nothing you can do now." As Yaya closed the door behind her, Nagihiko let out a sigh.

"Except for relentlessly think about her," Nagihiko grumbled. He put his car back into drive and proceeded to his mansion, the image of Rima not once escaping his mind.

* * *

 _"It's almost time, Rima."_ The blonde shot a juggling pin at the grey wall, leaving a slight dent. She panted heavily, sweat drenching her neck. _"You must face them, head on."_ Another juggling pin was aimed at the wall.

"Head on…" Rima mumbled. She shot three more juggling pins before falling to her knees. Her transformation ended, leaving her hair tied up into a messy ponytail. "I can't do this, Kusu-Kusu…"

"Of course you can!" Kusu-Kusu tried to reassure, floating up to her. "You'll be well-rested tomorrow! You've been training for three hours straight; of course you feel exhausted."

"But I have to be perfect," Rima persisted. "Deidre expects—"

"You know none of this is for Deidre," Kusu-Kusu pointed out. Rima's eyes darkened. "You just need to…"

"I know what I need to do." Rima sighed, rising to her feet. "That doesn't make any of this any easier." She ascended the stairs, leading her to the ground level of Easter. The comfort of the air conditioner was more refreshing than the sweatiness of the training room. "At least the X-Powers will help…"

"Help…" Kusu-Kusu echoed. "They don't help; they hurt hearts' eggs and conflict with the guardians."

"Which is exactly what we're supposed to be doing," Rima replied harshly. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Don't forget who our loyalties lie with, Kusu-Kusu."

"It's only temporary," The clown chara mumbled, landing on Rima's head. She grabbed her coat from a closet and exited the building. She gazed at the night sky, letting out a sigh. The stars illuminated in the night, their beauty pure and untainted. Rima stuffed her hands in her pockets, feeling the cool breeze that juxtaposed with her prior sweat.

"It's so late out," Rima observed. "I didn't realize how dark it was when I was down there."

"It's past midnight," Kusu-Kusu pointed out. "You shouldn't keep leaving Easter at these hours alone; you don't want to, you know…"

"Get kidnapped…again. I know," Rima mumbled sternly, though there was a discernable waver in the petite blonde's voice. "What does it matter though if I did? No one would care. Mama and Papa would be too busy fighting to notice. Nagihiko…wouldn't give a crap." Saying his name stung worse than any bee sting Rima had ever gotten. She could picture his genuine and wistful smiles he gave everybody—even acquaintances he hardly knew—and, of course, the benign smiles he gave her that assured her that he promised her the entire world. Just that smile alone, and Rima could feel instantly calmed and special. He always had that effect on her; he knew how to make her feel like the most important person in the entire world just by smiling the special smile he reserved for her and speaking his sweet words. She longed for his eloquence and silky, soft indigo-hair and his ability to know exactly how she felt about anything; she wanted to cast aside her association with Easter just to take comfort in his arms that were always open for her.

"Well… I guess I'll be seeing him tomorrow," Rima grumbled. It had been over a month since she last saw the guardians; the last thing she saw was the expression of absolute distraught upon Nagihiko's face. She shuddered, hating herself for hurting the one she loved so immensely.

A sound of a violin seized her attention. Turning around, Rima could see a figure in the dark of the night, holding a small violin. He caressed the bow against the strings, ensuing a beautiful melody. The tune epitomized everything Rima felt: a deep longing for what she once held. As she watched the violinist, she could discern dark midnight blue-hair under the stars. Of course Rima knew who that was; after all, Amu had always spoken so fondly regarding a cat-man with that description with a violin. But it was also illogical. Ikuto had been away for six months; was it really possible he was back? Yet sure enough, the male in question stood firmly, gently playing his violin.

"Amu… I wish you could hear my music," Ikuto suddenly whispered, startling Rima. "If it could offer you any solace in your time of struggle, nothing would please me greater." Rima clenched her fists.

"Don't worry Ikuto," Rima whispered under her breath, "I will do everything in my power to ensure she is okay." Turning around, Rima headed back to her house.

* * *

 **Was there enough angst in these 9000+ words? I will try to have another update ASAP, maybe even next week if I'm motivated enough. If I can't update next week, don't expect an update until the end of August. I'm going on vacation for two weeks. But don't worry, I'm always thinking of ideas! Please, please, _please_ review! This story means a lot to me, so it would be super awesome if you could leave your opinions or guesses on what you think will happen.**

 **Oh, and just a side note, remember that time I said in an author's note that this story was based on two of my older stories, Easter's Revenge and another I wouldn't say for spoiler purposes? That other story is my story called Betrayal, which is literally exactly as it sounds and if you have not read it, you can probably easily deduce what inspiration came from there.**

 **Again, review and/or alert! You guys rock.**


	4. Medallion

**Hello fanfiction. I have not disappeared off the face of the Earth. Instead, college applications and Senior Year work has possessed my life, and I have had hardly any time for anything else. For the last couple of months, I have had little spurts of writing bursts, resulting in the completion of this! The fact that I'm publishing this does not mean that I am back from my hiatus. I still have five applications to submit, and then I am freeeeee. But I still have to edit so many college supplemental essays ;_;. And I'm also in five super time-consuming AP classes. High school sucks. Senior year sucks. Don't recommend.**

 **But once I finish my college application process, I will focus much more on fanfiction. Yes, I'll be very busy with school work, but as a senior, I don't need to go _as_ crazy as I had in prior years. Therefore, I can actually devote free time to doing things I love- this and video games. I know it's been forever since I've been an active writer, but I will do it again. I will finish this story. That's an absolute promise. I cannot guarantee anything for Conceal Don't Feel or Alluring Nightmare (which I will 100% be updating ASAP I haven't given up!), but this story and Call Me Crazy will have definitive endings. That's a promise. Thank you all immensely for reviewing and following my stories for all these years 3.**

 **Enough of my rant; this is an actual update, not an author's note. Please enjoy this exciting chapter! New character and new perspective for you all! Woohoo!**

* * *

 _Amu stared at the eggs in front of her hesitantly. The scrambled eggs laid motionlessly upon her plate, prompting the pink-haired teenager's mouth to water. As a child, she distinctly could recall the delicious eggs her mother made her. She always used to melt cheese, complementing the eggs extremely well. Upon taking some eggs and putting them into her mouth, Amu closed her eyes. These eggs tasted just as well as her mother's; it was as if her mother had been there, cooking as she did when Amu was a little girl._

 _"Do you like them, Amu-Chan?" She glanced up at the girl sitting directly across from her, and suddenly, her past no longer mattered._

 _"These are the best eggs I have ever had!" Amu exclaimed. Her cheeks immediately reddened, quite flustered by her outburst. "You're such a good chef for a little girl, Arisa!" The little girl grinned._

 _"Papa taught me how to make eggs," Arisa explained. "So really, I was just following his recipe."_

 _"Well, he must be a genius with food." Arisa giggled._

 _"He sure is! I'll have to show you—" A sudden clap of thunder made Arisa shriek._

 _"Arisa, what's wrong?!" Amu exclaimed, immediately rising to her feet. Arisa clenched her fists tightly, shaking her head slowly._

 _"N-Nothing!" She denied, furiously shaking her head. Amu walked beside the little girl. As a flash of lightning appeared, Arisa whimpered. Amu placed her hand over Arisa's._

 _"You're afraid of thunder and lightning," Amu realized. Arisa furiously shook her head, before squealing as the thunder sounded. "It's okay to be scared. Everyone has fears."_

 _"B-But…"_

 _"You know, my little sister, Ami is scared of lightning too," Amu reassured Arisa. Arisa opened her eyes and stared at Amu, taken aback. "Every time there is a thunderstorm, she always comes into my bedroom. You know, I think you and her would—"_

 _"Don't speak of her again." Amu's eyes widened. Arisa's fearful eyes darkened, a solemn glint present. The thunder cackled again, but Arisa did not react in the slightest. She grabbed Amu by the collar of her shirt, prompting her to gasp. "You promised me that I was all that mattered forever."_

 _"I-I-I'm sorry, Arisa. I-I just thought…"_

 _"She doesn't exist, Amu. None of them exist. I am all that matters. I am the center of your life, the focal point at which your life revolves around. Promise me that forever." Her eyes glistened darkly._

 _"Forever…" Amu cooed. Arisa's smile returned._

* * *

Amu sat up suddenly, sweat pouring down her body. She clutched her blanket tightly to her chest as she panted heavily. She glanced over at her clock, frowning as she read the time.

"6:33…" She mumbled, rubbing her eyes. As she turned the other direction, she could see raindrops hitting against the window, pounding repeatedly. The leaves rustled outside, and some trees swayed back and forth. She leaned back against her pillow, letting out a melancholic sigh.

"What am I doing?" Amu wondered aloud, staring at the ceiling. She could imagine Arisa's menacing stare, so fervent for a little girl. Just one simple word—forever—and suddenly, Amu could trust Arisa wholly. Upon sniffling, Amu suddenly realized that tears were dancing down her cheeks.

"Amu-Chan…" Amu glanced over to her side table, seeing her yellow chara pop out of her egg.

"It's early Dia; you should get some rest," Amu mumbled.

"Please tell me what is wrong," Dia whispered, floating toward her owner.

"You're my chara; shouldn't you know?" Amu leaned up again, letting out a quiet yawn.

"You're feeling lost," Dia told her. "You're losing sight of who you are, Amu-Chan." Amu's eyes darkened. "But please try and remember what makes you happy. Think of your friends and family. Think about Ami and your parents. Think about Tadase and Nagihiko and Ikuto and everybody; remember—"

"No," Amu hissed. "None of them matter. Arisa's all that matters." She clenched her fists tightly, resting them on her lap. Dia watched Amu, her yellow eyes filled with concern. "She is all that I need."

"Amu-Chan, who is Arisa?" Dia wondered.

"My forever," Amu replied hastily, rough tears falling down her face. Her face felt heavy; why did it hurt so much to cry? Why did everything feel so wrong?

The glistening emerald eyes of Arisa reflected in Amu's mind. How could Arisa have been so angry? Seeing her furious like that shattered the teenager's heart. Why would she bring up Ami? Ami was nothing, nothing in comparison to Arisa.

Letting out a sigh, Amu glanced over absentmindedly at her remaining chara eggs. All three of them appeared to be motionless in their eggs. Out of the corner of her eye, Amu could see Dia floating aimlessly, gazing pensively at the ground. She turned back to her bedside table, something bright catching her eye. Lying beside her basket with her chara eggs was a silver necklace with a golden charm. As she picked up the necklace, she stared at the charm. Its colors were bright yet dark simultaneously, like the ocean under a sunset.

"What is that, Amu-Chan?" Dia wondered, glancing over at her bearer.

"I…I'm not sure," Amu admitted, sniffling slightly. "I just found it beside the girls' eggs. I don't know how it got there…"

"Maybe it was Ikuto?" Dia offered.

"No… I don't think so…" Cautiously, Amu opened the necklace and put it on.

"It's beautiful," Dia admired, floating in front of her.

"Thanks…" Amu glanced over into her mirror, admiring her look. Aside from her bedhead and pajamas, she could not help but to notice how beautiful it complimented her eyes.

 _I wonder what Arisa will think of it._ Amu thought.

* * *

The rain poured down rapidly, but the petite blonde paid no mind to it. She glanced into the glass doors, watching remorsefully as Amu gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

"The medallion looks so pretty on her!" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed, landing on Rima's head. Rima put her finger to her lips, prompting Kusu-Kusu's giggles to die down.

"It just needs to do the job," Rima mumbled, her hazel eyes watching Amu's every move. The wind tousled the blonde's damp hair, blowing her curls in multiple directions. Sighing, Rima turned around, mumbling words under her breath. Kusu-Kusu entered her egg and went inside Rima in a familiar fashion. Releasing a rope, Rima began to climb down the balcony. Hesitantly, she faced Amu once more, watching the redness in her eyes.

"I'll see you soon, Amu," Rima whispered, watching her friend morosely. "You better learn to lock your doors; you may have some more unwanted visitors."

* * *

"I'm really worried about Amu-Chan." Tadase mumbled, resting his arms on the Royal Garden table. The words echoed his thoughts for the past few weeks. "Everything she's doing is so…un-Amu like. What are they doing to her? Why are they doing this to her?"

"We'll figure it out," Nagihiko lamely tried to reassure. Tadase glanced over at his best friend for a moment, sighing slightly.

"Seto Sanjou… Why would he possibly want to harm her?" Tadase frowned. "Utau said he was a business man; why is he suddenly involved with Easter?"

"Suddenly?" Nagihiko mumbled. "How 'sudden' is this really? Yukari and Kairi had been affiliated with Easter—Kairi still is; perhaps he was only trying to gain control." Nagihiko hesitated for a moment, before glancing back at Tadase. "Tadase, what are Yukari's involvements to Easter?" Tadase perked his head up.

"I…I'm not sure," Tadase confessed. "Ever since Kairi betrayed, I haven't really had much of a connection with her."

"Utau's back," Nagihiko pointed out. "Yukari is her manager; if anyone would know about her connection, it would be Utau."

"But why does it matter?" Tadase wondered. "We know that Seto controls Easter and Kairi works for him; what more can Yukari give us?"

"Perhaps she has an inside source," Nagihiko pointed out. "If she is connected to Easter, perhaps she knows what they're doing to Amu-Chan." Tadase thought for a moment, his eyes widening.

"And if she can't tell us, Nikaidou-Sensei would," Tadase pointed out. "No matter what, I know he would never turn back to Easter. And he respects Amu-Chan immensely, so he would give us any information necessary to protect her."

"Protect whom?" The teenagers glanced up as the doors to the Royal Garden opened. Kukai and Utau strolled in, with Yaya and Ikuto following right behind.

"Who do you think?" Nagihiko mumbled. Ikuto's eyes darkened.

"Utau, Nagihiko and I were wondering, do you know if Yukari is involved with Easter?" Tadase wondered, turning to the blonde.

"I don't know," Utau admitted. "I have only spoken with her briefly in the past few months. Ikuto and I learned about Seto Sanjou's ownership of Easter, but we both just assumed that his children would have stayed out of Easter. But with Kairi's betrayal, anything is possible." Kukai placed a comforting hand on Yaya's shoulder. The auburn-haired girl stared at the ground, biting her lip.

"I doubt Yuu is," Ikuto mumbled, his arms crossed. "He detests Easter almost as much as Utau and I do."

"As much as we all do," Kukai amended, letting out a sigh. The doors of the Royal Garden opened suddenly, revealing a wet pinkette. Amu was shivering lightly, but she paid no mind to that. Her hand quivered, clutching something around her neck. Tadase stood up suddenly, making his way toward her.

"Amu-Chan, you're soaking wet!" Tadase exclaimed. He began to unzipper his jacket, but Ikuto had already taken his rain jacket off and handed it to Amu. Tadase sighed, taking his seat slightly. Upon seeing the oversized jacket on her, he frowned slightly.

"I…I forgot about the rain," Amu replied. Yaya burst out laughing.

"Some things don't change!" Yaya grinned, glancing upward. "Amu-Chi will always be careless, though Yaya isn't one to judge." Amu glanced at the walls of the Royal Garden, Ikuto's jacket sprawled across her. Tadase rested his head on his elbow, absentmindedly watching Amu. Her eyes were distant, as if she was in another world. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Nagihiko exchange a look with Dia.

"It sure is coming down heavy," Utau mumbled, breaking the silence. "Though when Ikuto and I were in London, it was always rainy."

"You guys were in London?!" Yaya exclaimed. "Yaya's always wanted to go to London! Apparently they have a really good candy shop!"

"We didn't check that out," Ikuto mumbled.

"Well that's super lame!" Yaya whined. "Yaya has heard there are soooo many candies! Chocolates, lollipops, ring-pops, pocky…"

"Amu-Chan," Nagihiko called suddenly, interrupting Yaya's candy rant. Tadase noticed his friend grimace slightly. Amu turned to face Nagihiko, her eyes gaining life in them.

"What is it?" Amu wondered, her golden eyes fixating on Nagihiko.

"What is that necklace you're wearing?" Nagihiko wondered curiously. Tadase glanced over at Ikuto with a slight scowl. Ikuto shook his head slowly.

"I…I found it this morning," Amu explained.

"Wait, you mean that you just…found it?" Kukai wondered, dumbfounded.

"That _is_ what she said," Utau mumbled. Kukai pouted at his girlfriend.

"It was next to my charas," Amu proceeded to explain. "I don't know how it got there or why, but I just…I liked it."

"It is very cute Amu-Chi!" Yaya pointed out. "It makes you look like a princess!" Amu flushed a deep crimson.

"Y-Yaya!" Amu exclaimed, embarrassed. "I'm not a princess!" Tadase studied her, his eyes widening. He remembered the first time she character changed with Ran at that assembly and how flustered she was once it ended. Even back then, Tadase inwardly found her adorable.

"You're not a princess; you're a model," Ikuto teased. Amu's face turned redder.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu whined. Her cheeks were as bright as her hair—something that was quite iconic for her. Tadase did not even mind that Ikuto complimented her; he was blown away by her. He glanced over at Nagihiko, smiling brightly. Nagihiko gave him a slight nod, a semblance of a smile forming.

"I think you're more suited as a queen," Tadase told her sweetly, turning to face her. Nagihiko's eyes lowered. Amu looked at Tadase, blushing profusely.

"T-That's sweet Tadase-Kun," Amu faltered. Tadase beamed, his stomach feeling light. "Regardless, I just found the necklace very…fitting."

"It does suit you nicely, Amu!" Kukai agreed, grinning. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, prompting her to glance up at him curiously. "I've never seen anything fit you more." Amu laughed at Kukai.

"Amu…" Utau began, staring at her friend. "Are you…" Amu turned to Utau, cocking her head to the side. Her four charas exchanged glances.

"What is it Utau?" Amu wondered.

"Amu-Chan, you're finally acting like you—" A loud crash prompted the guardians to turn rapidly. Tadase glanced up concernedly, exchanging a quick glance with Kiseki.

"What the hell was that?" Kukai wondered.

"It wasn't thunder," Utau pointed out. "Perhaps a tree fell from this wind?"

"No… I sense X-Eggs," Temari whispered, turning to face Nagihiko. "Their power… it's nothing like I've ever felt before."

"She's right," Su agreed. "Not even Death Rebel exerted this much X-Energy." Ikuto grimaced.

"Let's check it out," Tadase suggested, rising to his feet. He could feel something uncanny. The others nodded, following him outside of the Royal Garden.

Upon exiting, aside from the heavy rain, the guardians were immediately greeted by an immensity of X-Eggs. They floated around in a spiral, circling a central object. They continuously glided around and around, like a tornado. Tadase's eyes widened; he had not seen that many X-Eggs since last month.

"My own heart, unlock," Tadase mumbled under his breath. Upon transforming, Tadase clutched his scepter tightly.

"The X-Eggs are glowing blue!" Yaya exclaimed. "They must have barriers!"

"Very good, Yaya. Your deduction skills are truly remarkable." The voice startled Tadase. Only one person Tadase knew had such a high-pitched, delicate voice, and that was the last person Tadase wanted to see. His ruby eyes immediately drifted toward his left. Nagihiko looked absolutely horrified. His face was paled and his eyes were watering. In all of the years Tadase had known Nagihiko, he had never seen him look so fractured and devastated. His eyes were fixed on the X-Eggs in front of him.

Upon turning to the X-Egg complex as well, Tadase watched as the X-Eggs started to shift, moving to the back of the central figure, who was fully transformed. Her adorable image juxtaposed to the enormity of X-Eggs behind her.

"Mashiro Rima," Tadase hissed venomously. In the back of his mind, he recalled speaking in a similar manner to Ikuto all those years ago once his grandmother first got sick. But this time, it wasn't about his grandmother; it was about his best friend. Rima studied Amu for a moment, before turning to face the king.

"I'm quite pleased you seem to recall my name, though your tone is awfully rude," Rima replied, her voice emotionless. Tadase gripped his scepter roughly.

"I don't forget the people that hurt me and the people I care about," Tadase growled.

"I haven't hurt anyone yet," Rima pointed out. "You're spoiling the outcome of this fight."

"Like you stand a chance against seven of us," Kukai spat. "Golden Victory Shot!" Rima immediately reflected his ball with her ropes, and shot them at Yaya.

"Yaya, watch out!" Ikuto called. Yaya turned rapidly, but Kukai had jumped in front of her.

"No, Kukai!" Yaya cried, her eyes widening. She looked up at Rima, her eyes trembling.

"Predictable," Rima mumbled.

"Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau stepped forward, shooting a purple beam toward Rima.

"Juggling Party!" Rima shot juggling pins in the direction of her attack. "About time you've returned." Tadase could tell that she had known they were back.

"It seems quite a lot has changed since we left," Utau pointed out. Rima grimaced.

"I'm sure Easter would love to have you come back," Rima retorted.

"Unlike _some_ people, we don't betray our friends," Ikuto mumbled.

"Touche." Rima continued shooting juggling pins at Utau, who countered back with her attacks.

"Duckies!" Yaya called, attacking Rima from the side. Rima revealed more juggling pins and shot them at the duckies, while holding her ground against Utau.

"Crushing Claws!" From behind her, Ikuto lunged forward and aimed to attack her. Rima rapidly turned around and shot ropes at him, tying him up tightly. He grimaced as he struggled to escape unsuccessfully. He had no mobility of his arms, so he could not cut through the ropes.

"Ikuto-NiiSan!" Tadase cried, his eyes widening. Never once had he seen Ikuto fall so quickly.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother _and_ my boyfriend," Utau growled, clutching her trident tighter. With a stoic expression, Rima shot more ropes through her attack, tying her up beside Ikuto. Utau growled in annoyance, struggling to escape as well.

"You all are so predictable," Rima mumbled. "Deidre was right about you. You're all blinded by your emotions."

"But emotions make us human!" Yaya cried. "And Yaya knows you have them too; you _have_ to!" Rima looked at the pigtailed girl with boredom. Tadase exchanged a look with Amu and Nagihiko quickly. Nagihiko gave a curt nod, his eyes drifting unconsciously toward Rima once again. He clenched his fists, forcing himself to look away. Amu stood beside Tadase.

"Emotions are futile," Rima replied bluntly. Yaya shook her head rapidly.

"No, they're not!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't you remember Rima-Tan? Don't you remember being trapped under the school with Yaya? You were so scared; you—"

"Shut up," Rima growled, shooting a juggling pin in her direction. Yaya rapidly sent a ducky to take the attack.

"You were a human that day, Rima-Tan!" Yaya shouted, tears rolling down her cheeks. "When did you suddenly become a monster?!" Rima stared at Yaya, her mouth widening slightly.

"Now!"

"Blaze Shot!" Rima turned rapidly, watching as Nagihiko shot a fiery basketball toward the X-Eggs, shattering the barrier.

"Juggling Party!" Rima shot a juggling pin in the direction, completely missing. Tadase watched the pin fall to the ground, frowning inwardly.

"You've caused him enough pain," Tadase muttered darkly. Nagihiko landed on the ground squarely, his eyes lowered.

"Tadase, now," He muttered, his voice weary. Tadase turned to Amu, who nodded rapidly. Amu clutched her heart rod tightly, placing it next to Tadase's scepter.

"Platinum Heart!" They shouted in unison. Rima watched blankly, her fists clenched. A bright light formed, and suddenly, the X-Eggs were completely whitened.

"The X-Powers were useless," Rima mumbled monotonously. "Seto won't be pleased."

"X-Power?" Ikuto questioned.

"The device we discovered in the Royal Garden," Nagihiko realized, glancing at Tadase. "This 'X-Power' must somehow augment the power of the X-Eggs." His eyes widened. "The barriers! These X-Powers must strengthen the barrier."

"Always the intelligent one, Fujisaki," Rima muttered. Nagihiko clenched his fist and bit his lip. His eyes darted away and futilely attempted to maintain a stoic expression despite the emerging tears.

"We won!" Kukai suddenly awoke. "Told you that you had no shot." Kukai rose to his feet. He walked over to Utau, and untied her. Rima watched coldly, her eyes unwavering. He helped her up and proceeded to untie Ikuto.

"What do you even want from us?" Tadase wondered, angrily. "What does Easter want from us?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rima wondered, dejectedly. "I'm fairly confident you know that answer, Hotori." Tadase glanced at Amu, his eyes softening. He reached for her fingers suddenly, startling her. Ikuto glanced at them, before looking up at Rima.

"We're going to put an end to your company," Ikuto declared, his arms crossed.

"Oh really?"

"We did it once; we can do it again, no problem," Kukai interjected. "And just because you were a former ally, that won't hinder us. If you stand in our way, we will not hesitate to crush you."

"I'd like to see you try, Souma." Kukai clenched his fists.

"Golden Victory Shot!"

"Kukai, what are you—"

"Scorching Ropes." Rima immediately countered Kukai's ball with enflamed ropes. Kukai's eyes widened, as the ropes continued to attack him.

"Enough." The ropes suddenly disintegrated. Rima turned around, her eyes widening. Tadase watched, puzzled. A teenage girl walked over, a light blue dress reaching the tops of her knees. She had light greenish-blonde hair and wore purple sunglasses despite the fact it was pouring rain. Juxtaposed to the soaking bodies of the guardians, Rima, and the Tsukiyomi siblings, she held a pink umbrella.

"Saira, what are you doing here?" Rima wondered. "I told Deidre I could handle this."

"Well, considering the X-Eggs purified, it seems you have not done quite a great job," Saira mused.

"I still have them cornered," Rima insisted. "Saira, please, I can handle this." Tadase could discern desperation in her voice.

"Seto's orders." Rima watched, seemingly terrified, as Saira stepped forward. She faced the guardians, a small smile on her face. Tadase could feel Amu's hand tighten on his. He looked over toward her, seeing her paled face.

"Who the hell are you?" Ikuto wondered, frowning.

"My name is Saira." The girl smiled. "I work with Mashiro-San in Easter. It's a pleasure to finally meet the so-called guardians."

"We aren't afraid of another Easter worker," Utau mumbled. "Night—"

"I have no interest in fighting," Saira mumbled, lifting her hand up, prompting Utau to be sent flying backward. Immediately, Kukai caught her in his arms, and he held her tightly. Utau turned her head to look at him, a trace of a smile forming. Saira walked over to Amu and Tadase, a small smile present.

"Hinamori Amu, you are the one that intrigued me the most," Saira pointed out.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Tadase growled, stepping in front of her.

"Boys." Saira rolled her eyes, lifting her hand up again. Immediately, Tadase moved to the side, his eyes widening.

"Who are you?" Amu whispered, her body trembling.

"I told you already: I'm Saira." She winked slightly. "You have a very pretty medallion." Amu watched Saira, her eyes widening. Saira put her hands together, as if she was doing a prayer.

"What is she doing?!" Ikuto demanded, turning to face Rima. Rima lifted her eyes from the ground and looked at him emotionlessly.

"Who knows," Rima bluntly replied.

"Is she hurting her?!"

"I expected more than that from you, Tsukiyomi," Rima mumbled. "You seem like the type that would separate himself from his emotions." She glanced to the side quickly, and turned back to him. Her eyes softened quickly and she mouthed something to him. Ikuto's eyes widened. Rima shook her head quickly, prompting Ikuto to nod swiftly.

"Believe in what is to come, Amu," Saira whispered. Amu watched her.

"Amu-Chan!" Tadase cried. He glanced at Nagihiko nervously, whose eyes were fixated on the ground.

"Amu… believe in forever." Nagihiko immediately glanced at Tadase.

"Forever…" Amu whispered, her eyes glowing for a moment.

"Amu-Chi!" Yaya cried, a sound of thunder following her. Saira flinched slightly, before taking Amu's hands in her own. Amu's eyes suddenly changed back to normal, and her eyes widened.

"No, you can't! Ar—" Amu suddenly screamed, clutching her medallion. She collapsed to the ground, falling unconscious.

"Amu!" Ikuto cried, rushing to her side.

"Come on Rima; our business is complete here," Saira told her. Rima nodded slowly, her hazel eyes watching Amu carefully before following Saira. Ikuto picked up Amu gingerly, and carried her inside the Royal Garden. The others followed, watching as Ikuto laid Amu on the table.

"What did Saira do to her?!" Yaya wondered, shivering.

"I don't know…" Tadase let out a sigh. "It must have been a set up. They wanted to do something to hurt her…"

"Ugh!" Kukai cried in aggravation. "This seriously sucks! Rima and Amu were best friends! God, she used to be so freaking protective of her. When Nagi came back from Europe back in sixth grade and tried to be Amu's best friend, she…" Kukai immediately silenced himself, his eyes drifting toward the purple-haired teenager in the corner. He leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, but it was very clear that he was on the verge of tears. "Nagi, man, are you alright?" Kukai wondered, walking toward his friend. Nagihiko bit his lip, glancing up at Kukai.

"I'm doing just great," Nagihiko mumbled. "Everything is just wonderful." Kukai watched his friend morosely. Tears rolled down Nagihiko's face. He tried to wipe them away, but they started tumbling down faster and faster. Kukai wrapped his arms around his friend, prompting him to sob harder on Kukai's shoulder.

"Kukai, I'm such an idiot," Nagihiko sobbed.

"No you're not, man. You couldn't have seen it coming," Kukai tried to reassure. "None of us did. I know you're good at seeing lies, but—"

"Not that… I…" Nagihiko picked up his head, his eyes still watery. "After all the pain she caused us, how can I possibly still love her?" Kukai's eyes widened.

"You…what?!" Tadase glanced over at Kukai, shooting him a glare. He turned to Nagihiko and smiled reassuringly.

"You can't just forget all of the feelings you had for her immediately," Tadase pointed out. "You were with her for two years; obviously, you aren't just going to pretend none of it happened."

"Clearly, she can do just that though," Nagihiko mumbled. "The way she spoke to me… It was as if we never—"

"Amu-Chi's waking!" Yaya called, prompting everyone to turn to her. Amu's eyes opened slowly. She blinked a few times, before sitting up.

"Amu…" Ikuto began.

"I feel alright now…" Amu let out a sigh. "Just a bit lightheaded…" She placed her hand on the medallion.

"What if that medallion is hurting her?" Tadase wondered. "She was clutching it tightly as she passed out." Amu glanced down at the medallion.

"No." Everyone turned to Ikuto. "I don't think the medallion is the issue. If anything, it could be protecting her."

"Me." Amu let out a sigh. "I'm right here. Stop talking about me as if I'm not here."

"I'm sorry, Amu-Chan," Tadase apologized. Ikuto gave her an apologetic look as well.

"Amu-Chan, you should head home," Dia told her. "You should rest."

"No, I'm fine."

"Amu-Chan, don't be stubborn!" Ran tried to reason. "It's been a hectic day; I'm sure everyone needs to take it easy!"

"I…" Amu lowered her eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry; I'm just tired."

"That's understandable." Kukai smiled gently. "Do you need a ride home?" Amu nodded slowly. Yaya stood up as well, following as they exited the Royal Garden.

"Try to take it easy guys, alright?" Kukai called before he left the Royal Garden. His eyes were focused on Nagihiko. He turned around quickly, before leading Yaya and Amu outside.

"I'm going to head home too," Nagihiko announced

"Nagi, wait." Nagihiko paused.

"It doesn't matter, Tadase. I don't want to talk about it."

"But—"

"Not now." Before he left the Royal Garden, he turned around briefly, his watery eyes fixed on the former king. "But thank you for everything." On that note, he exited the Royal Garden.

"Rima has gotten powerful," Utau mumbled. "I never realized how strong she was."

"She was always important to the guardians, especially with her ropes, but you're right," Tadase agreed. "She definitely is a threat, especially with whatever she's doing to Amu." He let out a sigh.

"Rima wasn't wrong, you know," Utau mumbled. "About emotions." Tadase glanced at Utau.

"I know, but I don't think it's just our weakness… I think it's our strength too." He turned to face Ikuto. "Ikuto-NiiSan and I both love Amu-Chan; that's what motivates us to keep fighting, don't you think?"

"Sure, but you both also have a tendency to ruthlessly protect her," Utau pointed out. "I lost control today when she tied you up. Kukai jumped in front of Yaya. Fujisaki…forget it." She crossed her arms. "I wouldn't be entirely surprised to see Rima in many more fights in the future. Easter knows that we all care about each other immensely. Rima knows this too and she will use this to her advantage." Ikuto frowned at the ground.

"We just have to be more careful." Tadase mumbled, sighing.

* * *

"Great work today, girls," Deidre began, as Rima and Saira entered her office. Deidre handed Rima a towel, prompting the petite blonde to immediately wrap it around her body. She shivered, clutching the towel tightly.

"Thank you, Ichigami-San," Saira whispered, bowing slightly. Rima watched her, a slight scowl present on her face.

"Is something bothering you, Rima-San?" Deidre asked. Rima glanced up, regaining her stoic expression. She shook her head slowly.

"Is that all?" Rima wondered.

"I was just going to say that the plans are running smoothly with Hinamori-San. Saira's techniques seem to be working well. Soon, Hinamori-San will be solely under our control." Rima bit her lip.

"Ichigami-San, I noticed that Amu was wearing a strange necklace today," Saira pointed out. "She seemed somewhat focused as well. She performed a purification with Hotori Tadase today."

"A purification? But that's impossible! Damn it!" Deidre ran her fingers through her silky blonde hair. "The X-Power must have been powerless."

"I planted it in the Royal Garden," Rima pointed out. "The barrier should have been impenetrable, but Nagihiko was able to break it easily." _Considering I let him,_ Rima thought, clenching her fist.

"I thought Kairi had that down… I'll have a word with him." Deidre sighed. "Saira, keep trying to refine your powers. Perhaps you can work independently from the X-Power." The girl nodded. "Rima, we will be putting you on the field more often. Reflect on what went wrong today, but be prepared to go back out soon." Rima nodded slowly. "You two are dismissed." Rima followed Saira out of the room, sighing.

"What was that necklace Amu wore?" Saira wondered, turning to Rima.

"I don't know," Rima lied, her eyes remaining fixed on the ground. She could feel tears begin to form. She clenched her fist tightly. She couldn't cry, not here.

"Rima-San? Is everything alright?" Saira asked, stopping short. Rima glanced up at the taller teenager, forcing a stoic expression.

"Just tired. And wet," Rima replied bluntly. "I need to train more, so I'll see you later." Rima walked rapidly away from Saira and headed for the training room. She locked the door behind her and closed the blinds.

"Rima, what's wrong?" Rima fell to her knees and began to sob.

"What's wrong?" Rima repeated, sniffling. She curled into her normal ball position and hugged her knees into her chest. "Oh, I don't know Kusu-Kusu. How about everything?" Kusu-Kusu floated over to Rima, landing on her head.

"It's going to be okay," Kusu-Kusu whispered. "See? The medallion is already working! Amu-Chan didn't fall under Saira's spell so easily!"

"But Saira was able to penetrate it," Rima mumbled. "God, I was so stupid! I could have let on that the X-Power would have worked. The barrier shattered so easily…"

"Nagi is powerful, you know that Rima," Kusu-Kusu pointed out.

"But I could have stopped him; I _should_ have stopped him. Saira wouldn't have needed to come if I could have just—"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Rima," Kusu-Kusu tried to reassure. "Our juggling pin missed."

" _Missed?_ Kusu-Kusu, I didn't miss. I intentionally sent it the wrong way." Kusu-Kusu looked at her, surprised. "I…I didn't want to hurt him…"

"So this is about…"

"It's about the stupidity of love." Rima began to cry harder, burying her head onto her knees. "And looking at him… he… he hasn't…"

"Of course not, Rima-Tan. He loved you deeply."

"I loved…I _love_ him deeply too. But it would have been so much easier if he had just moved on. Seeing that pain in his eyes and knowing that I was the cause of it… I've never hated myself more."

"He'll understand soon, you know that," Kusu-Kusu promised. "They all will."

"No… they won't. I'm a monster; Yaya said so." Rima let out a sob. "Yaya of all people called me a monster. She…She sees the kindness in people and yet..." Kusu-Kusu watched Rima concernedly.

"When will this pain end? With Saira here, I won't be able to do anything," Rima sobbed. "They hate me. They think that I want to hurt Amu when I'm really just trying to…" Rima sighed, rising to her feet shakily. "This is stupid."

"Rima?"

"I…I can't just keep drowning in self-pity. I'm not this weak; I have to be strong for Amu's sake." Rima sniffled and rubbed her puffy red eyes. "I'm supposed to use emotions as my strength; I can't let them weaken me." Rima wiped her eyes and exited the training room.

"Rima, where are you going?" Kusu-Kusu wondered.

"You know where," Rima bluntly replied, exiting the Easter Building. "I need to talk to him. If Saira's powers are working at a faster rate than the medallion, I need to warn him that my options are limited now."

* * *

As the door swung opened widely, the forest green-haired teenager let out a crestfallen sigh. Without turning around, he immediately knew who was standing behind him.

"The X-Power did not accurately perform its task," The man pointed out, disappointment present in his voice.

"I will run a diagnostic and analyze what went wrong," Kairi mumbled, reaching for the keyboard. "My deepest apologies, Father."

"I thought you said that you were confident this would work." Kairi finally turned around to face his father. Seto's eyes contained dissatisfaction—something Kairi was quite acquainted with.

"Perhaps the guardians have gotten stronger," Kairi pointed out, adjusting his glasses. "I likely underestimated the potential of their power."

"Of course you did." Seto shook his head. "Work harder, Kairi. Saira's strength is unparalleled; you have a simple task of merely escalating her abilities. Get on it." Kairi nodded slowly, watching as his father exited the room.

"You're losing focus Kairi," Musashi whispered. Kairi's eyes darkened as he stared at the computer screen. "You cannot allow your father's words to undermine you."

"Perhaps he is correct. Everything I seem to accomplish is merely a failure."

"Kairi, that is nonsensical—"

"I must abide by what he says. He is my elder; I must fulfill his expectations." Kairi stared blankly at the computer screen.

 _"You're never going to meet his level of satisfaction. He's looking for you to be him and—thankfully—you're not."_ Kairi recalled his sister say to him just two months prior.

 _"I do not have a choice, Yukari." Kairi glanced at his sister. She stared at the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks._

 _"Kairi… you're setting yourself up for trouble by aiding Father. You can't keep doing this to yourself. All you're getting in return is pain."_

 _"Both Father and Mother expect me to take part in Easter. I must fulfill their expectations." Yukari placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder._

 _"You can't just keep following them, Kairi; you can't just feed into what Father says. He may be your father, but he's a bastard. He never treated you right. You can't just keep following his lead; you aren't him."_

 _"Then who am I?"_

 _"Kairi Sanjou." Kairi rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Kairi. You're one of the most mature men I have ever met. You are kind and loyal to those you love. If you do this… you're disregarding all of that."_

 _"I don't have a choice."_

 _"Yes you do! You can't just keep following Father. You need to find yourself. With the guardians, I see how happy you are. And what about Yaya?" Kairi flinched._

 _"Don't." Kairi lowered his eyes and bit his lip._

 _"When you came home after taking Yaya to that park, you…you were literally radiating. I've never seen you look so happy. Even if you haven't told her or admitted it out loud, I know you love her." Kairi's eyes darkened. "Let your future be with the girl you love, not with a man whom you'll never please."_

 _"Yaya deserves someone better than me." Yukari's eyes dilated._

 _"Kairi, what are you saying?!"_

 _"You're right. All I do is follow Father because I am too weak to find my own path. I thought I could find myself with Yaya, but… I am unworthy of her. She deserves someone who is strong enough to create his own path rather than abide by another."_

 _"Kairi, that's absurd! You-"_

 _"I'm sorry, Yukari…" Just like that, Kairi exited his front door and aligned with an organization he promised he never would again._

Kairi could feel tears roll down his cheeks. Musashi studied him, a frown present. Kairi clenched his fists.

"Yukari was right…" He whispered. "But it is too late for me; I cannot find my own path anymore. I will keep following Father and futilely attempting to abide by his wishes."

"Kairi, it's not too late!" Musashi tried to call. "You can still break free from Easter; you can still obtain your happiness with Yaya."

"Yaya," Kairi repeated, sighing. He reached into his pockets and took out his phone. Upon unlocking his phone, he stared at the background screen. The girl in question was grinning cheerfully, her arm wrapped around Kairi's shoulders. A shy smile was present on Kairi's face as his face was pressed against the much more enthusiastic girl's beside him. Kairi let out a remorseful sigh, pressing his finger on his cell phone screen upon Yaya's cheek. "Yaya will find someone who is strong enough to confront his feelings," Kairi mumbled, watching her smile. "She will find someone better suited for her, someone who is worthy of her love."

"You must break the mold, Kairi." Kairi glanced up at his chara, his eyes widening. To his dismay, Musashi appeared faded.

"Musashi! You cannot—"

"You are losing sight of the path you desire. As that path dissipates… I, too, shall dissipate, until you rediscover yourself." Kairi's eyes widened, watching as an egg formed around his samurai chara, landing on his desk. He picked up the closed egg, feeling its coldness. Tears rolled down the high schooler's cheeks.

"Musashi…I'm so sorry."

* * *

 **Ahh, writing in Kairi's perspective is so refreshing. I've been in such a Yairi craze recently, oh man.**

 **I know you all are probably wondering where this story is going. Stuff is happening, but for a story with super duper lengthy chapters, nothing seems to be moving forward. I promise you though, the plot is going to be seriously picking up soon. Chapter 6 will be a chapter that I've been super excited about even prior to the existence of this story. Be excited. Be scared. Have some emotions.**

 **Anyhow, please review! I'll try to respond to your reviews ASAP. Reviews are what keep me motivated and may urge me to procrastinate work and update sooner. I promise, I will be working regularly soon once I clear out the chaos of senior year. Press that little button below and make a stressed author smile :).**


	5. Expectations

**I know it seems like I took a long time to update, but this is actually one of the fastest updates I've had in a long time. Regardless, I have a good feeling that from here on out, my updates are going to be quite rapid (well, at least somewhat constantly). Enjoy!**

* * *

"I was expecting your return soon, Mashiro-San." Rima quirked an eyebrow, her hands in her short pockets.

"Of course you were." Rima let out a frustrated sigh. "It seems Easter's plans are advancing much faster than I expected. Saira came today when I was fighting the guardians and she was easily able to cast her spell on Amu."

"The medallion—"

"It failed." Rima frowned. "Amu performed a purification with Tadase, and I thought that was a good sign, but then Saira came."

"Why was Saira there in the first place?"

"I don't know." Rima gritted her teeth. "I thought Deidre trusted me. I told her I would have everything under control." Rima leaned against the wall of the building. "I was sloppy. I knew the barrier wouldn't hold, but I should have let Nagi…"

"You cannot live with regrets, Mashiro-San. While emotions are integral to your strategy as an Easter employee, you cannot dispel your own emotions." Rima's eyes drifted to the floor.

"I feel like I'm powerless," Rima mumbled. "The medallion should have worked. Kairi's deliberate weakening of the X-Power should have hindered Saira. But I underestimated Saira's abilities; she hardly needs the X-Power anymore. And clearly, the medallion is worthless."

"Easter truly is a formidable foe." Rima nodded slowly.

"They're going to win anyway, aren't they?" Rima looked up at the elder man, her eyes darkening. "After everything I've done these past months, after all the sacrifices I've made… it was futile. I just ended up hurting myself more for no reason."

"You bought more time for the guardians," The man reassured, his smile practically twinkling. "Time is scarce in our world, but you defied the normal order and succeeded in extending time."

"But it's inevitable," Rima persisted. "Buying time is nice and all, but it means nothing when they're going to take Amu regardless."

"Prolonging the attack will allow for the guardians to prepare more. They already have a vague idea of what Easter is planning."

"What should I do now?" Rima wondered.

"In our current predicament, your options are limited. You have nearly saturated all resources on your end. Your mission has been essential for acquiring the necessary knowledge needed to put an end to this. However, Saira's powers are augmenting at a faster rate than we anticipated and there is little we can do."

"After everything Amu has done for me, I won't be able to repay her…"

"Do not lose hope, Mashiro-San. Everything you have sacrificed for the Joker has been extraordinary. But now, we are running out of bought time." A gleam was present in the man's eyes. "Mashiro-San, the fears you have experienced for these past few months will finally be expunged." Rima's eyes widened. She could feel a smile tugging at the sides of her lips, but she bit her lip to prevent it. The man smiled.

"Tsukasa, you're going to—"

"It is time for the guardians to be enlightened. This task cannot be yours solely any longer; the guardians have faced their share of strife and must understand what exactly we have been planning." Rima could imagine herself sitting in her respective chair in the Royal Garden, basking under the sun that shined through the glass. She would perhaps be laughing at one of Yaya's antics or frowning at Kukai as he teased her about her height or her relationship with Nagihiko. Tadase would be droning on about some guardian task that needs to be done, despite the fact that they were in high school. Nagihiko would be listening, but every now and then, he would smile his special smile that made Rima melt and wink romantically at her. Maybe she would kick his feet underneath the table or they would secretly hold hands, his large and slender fingers surrounding her petite hand. And Amu would…

Suddenly Rima was transported back to reality. Nothing would be the same as it was; nothing _could_ be the same as it once was. Amu was gone—possibly eternally—and Rima couldn't save her. Not yet.

"I don't think they'd listen to me," Rima mumbled. "They…they obviously don't trust me." Yaya's voice resonated in her mind. A monster was what they perceived her as.

"I will be the one to enlighten them." Tsukasa's amethyst eyes gleamed. "Of course, the initial plan was to limit their involvement, but circumstances have changed." His eyes drifted over to the roof. Rima's eyes followed his, staring at the stars above. "The path of the stars has changed; we must rely on an outside force to exterminate the threat rather than striking from within."

* * *

 _Amu tucked her knees into her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. The comfort of the bed she sat upon hardly affected her; the echoing of Arisa's harsh words sent a shiver down her spine. Arisa was her forever, the most important person to her. The idea of upsetting her so greatly was unsettling._

 _As she touched the golden charm of her medallion absentmindedly, an image flashed through her mind of something blonde. Gasping, she removed her hand from the charm, the world restoring to normal. Hesitantly, she caressed the charm benignly, the image clearing up. In her mind, she could see a blonde-haired boy with an expression of deep hurt and melancholy. His ruby eyes were dilated, gazing at Amu with a look of betrayal._

 _"Tadase…" Amu whimpered, closing her eyes. As she could vividly see this image in her mind, she couldn't help but to poignantly smile. That had been six years ago; Tadase had changed since then._

 _"It's funny, Tadase-Kun," Amu mumbled aloud, sighing. "I had forgotten how upset you were that day, when you found out I was caring for Ikuto. You had felt so betrayed…" Amu gazed out the window. The sun was shining, oblivious to the torrential rain of the previous day. "Is that how Arisa feels?" Amu shook her head. "But why? Why was Arisa so upset? All I did was mention Ami…" As Amu uncoiled herself, her eyes widened._

 _"Idiot!" She hissed in frustration. "How moronic could I be?! Arisa is my forever. Nothing else matters. If I have everything I ever dreamed of with Arisa, why would anyone else matter? Why does anything else matter?"_

 _"You finally get it." Amu turned to her door, her eyes widening as she saw the source of her stress. Arisa's emerald eyes sparkled, a small grin present on her face._

 _"Arisa…" Amu began. "I…I'm so sorry I upset you."_

 _"You understand now." Arisa stepped toward the pinkette. "The world is full of so much strife, Amu. Reality brings so much burden, so much unwanted grief. But Amu, we need each other. With each other, we can escape the constraints of reality. We can find eternal happiness in each other."_

 _"That sounds amazing," Amu marveled. Arisa beamed._

 _"Thank you for providing me with this opportunity, Amu." Amu smiled brightly._

 _"No, thank you Arisa. I was misguided; you have helped me find the light. You have allowed me to discern what matters and what doesn't."_

 _"There's just one last thing." Arisa bit her lip. "Amu, the medallion you're wearing. I need you to take it off."_

 _"Eh?" Amu cocked her head to the side._

 _"Do you trust me?"_

 _"Of course I do," Amu replied without hesitation. "But I don't understand—"_

 _"It's contaminated. I know it's hard to understand, but if you trust me, then please take it off." Amu nodded slowly, reaching to the back of her neck. As she unlatched the necklace, the image of Tadase flickered in her mind. But now, she was enlightened; Tadase was irrelevant. Ikuto was irrelevant. The problems in reality meant nothing to her; all that mattered now was Arisa. And with Arisa, Amu was certain that she could reach her aspired eternal happiness._

 _As the necklace fell onto Amu's lap, Arisa leaned over and snatched it. She examined it, an eyebrow raised._

 _"Hm… how intriguing." Arisa shook her head slowly, before looking back at Amu. "This is just the beginning. Our future begins now!"_

* * *

Slowly, Amu's eyes drifted open, revealing the room she had been acquainted with for seven years. Despite the longitude of time she had lived here, it suddenly felt so foreign.

"Arisa…" Amu mumbled, feeling her vacant neck. Not to her surprise, the medallion was missing. "Thank you, Arisa."

"Who's Arisa?" Amu jumped, clutching her blankets tightly. As she turned to face the cat-like man, she frowned.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Amu exclaimed, flustered. "I-I was sleeping, you creep!" A smirk danced its way onto Ikuto's face.

"You've known me for a while, Amu," Ikuto pointed out. "It shouldn't surprise you so much that you still cannot grasp the concept of closing your window." Amu glanced toward her balcony window, frowning slightly.

"Well, can't you leave?" Amu wondered. Ikuto's smirk vanished.

"Hm?"

"I don't have need for you here, Tsukiyomi."

"Amu—"

"You staying in my room has only caused me trouble and, quite frankly, I've never gotten anything good out of it." Ikuto's eyes darkened. "I have no need to speak with you now."

"Amu-Chan!" Ran gasped. "It's Ikuto-Kun! You care about him!"

"He means nothing to me." Ikuto stiffened.

"If that's what you wish…" Ikuto stood up. "But who is Arisa?"

"No one you deserve to be associated with." Ikuto turned around slowly, and hopped down the balcony. Amu turned around, frowning.

"Amu-Chan, why did you say those things to Ikuto-Kun?" Su wondered, her voice benign.

"He shouldn't take it personally," Amu mumbled. "It's not like anyone means anything to me."

"That's not true!" Miki cried. "You have so many friends besides just Ikuto-Kun! You have Tadase-Kun and Nagi and Kukai and Yaya and Utau and—"

"No. I do not have the need of any of them." Amu frowned.

"What about us?!" Ran cried.

"Ran…" Dia whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You girls represent my dreams, my would-be selves." A sigh escaped Amu's lips. "But really, why do my petulant dreams mean anything? Even if I eventually find myself and become what you all represent, I'll still be in a world plagued with problems. I'll never escape the problems of reality. All I need is Arisa. She is the sure route to happiness."

"But—"

"Su." Dia looked at her sister. Miki stared at the ground, tears beckoning to fall down her cheeks. The yellow chara looked back at Amu, her eyes solemn.

"I do not know who this Arisa is, Amu-Chan, but what she is feeding you lies. You cannot delve within these lies. It's merely a ploy by Easter," Dia whispered.

"Arisa is the first truthful thing to happen to me," Amu snapped. "Everything I surround myself in is a freaking lie! Ikuto said he would come back shortly, but it took him six months! I entrusted Nagihiko with everything, but it took him years before he could even reveal his actual gender. Rima and Kairi betrayed me. My entire life was lived in a cool and spicy façade. Everyone I ever knew, everything I ever did—all of it was shrouded with lies." Amu took a deep breath. "But none of that matters any longer." The four charas exchanged nervous glances.

* * *

Ikuto leaned against a tree, his fists clenched. Amu's words echoed through his mind, prompting him to grimace. The Amu he knew—his sweet, loving Amu—would never say those types of things genuinely.

"It's funny. I am always able to read through her facades, but this time…" Ikuto sighed morosely. "Whatever Easter has done to her, it's serious."

"Why are they doing this?" Yoru whined. "Wasn't it enough with Death Rebel? What are they doing with Amu-Chan?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Ikuto grimaced. "This isn't the same Easter we were a part of, Yoru. This isn't just some selfish desire of Kazuomi to obtain the embryo for his grandson; this has absolutely nothing to do with Kazuomi or the embryo." Ikuto frowned. "The information Utau and I found in Europe can't even help…"

"What are we going to do?" Yoru whimpered.

"Amu wasn't wearing the medallion today," Ikuto observed. "Yesterday with the medallion, Amu was acting like herself. But today, after whatever Saira did to her and in the absence of the medallion…" His eyes widened.

"What is it?" Yoru wondered.

"I think… The fact that Amu had the medallion in the first place couldn't have possibly been a coincidence. Someone is looking out for her."

"Um…aren't you doing that?" Ikuto sighed.

"To the best of my ability, but someone with more knowledge of what is happening has the best chance at protecting her." Ikuto glanced at Yoru for a moment. "Rima Mashiro. She didn't betray the guardians without reason; she has a plan. She's doing something for Amu." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his iPhone. Unlocking it, he scrolled through his contacts and found the M section.

"You're going to contact her?" Yoru wondered.

"Perhaps she knows something about this Arisa person or the absence of the medallion," Ikuto mumbled.

"But shouldn't you discuss this with the others?" Yoru asked. "I mean, the guardians were really attached to her and if she isn't really evil—"

"She told me not to tell anyone," Ikuto explained. "Yesterday while we were battling her, she made eye contact with me. She didn't say anything, but she conveyed that she was somehow protecting Amu. Her anonymity must somehow be integral to her plans…" Ikuto stared up at the sky. "I just hope that it's helping Amu somehow."

* * *

" _It's not fair." A chuckle emanated from the male's throat._

" _Life isn't fair," He replied smoothly, turning back to face the girl beside him. She quickened her pace as he walked steadily._

" _It's not my fault that I was cursed with my height," She mumbled._

" _Rather, lack of height."_

" _I hate you, Nagihiko Fujisaki." The purple-haired teenager laughed, coming to a halt._

" _Now, now, Rima, we've moved past the hating stage, have we not?" Rima stopped as well, panting. She glared at him._

" _And I thought we moved past the height-mocking stage, cross-dresser." Nagihiko feigned an expression of hurt._

" _Touché." A look of triumph formed on the petite blonde's face._

" _I'll always be able to use your Nadeshiko years against you," Rima taunted._

 _"Ah, ah, but I don't 'cross-dress,' as you kindly put it, in public anymore. You cannot hide your height."_

 _"I can wear heels," Rima pointed out._

 _"And then you may be average height." Upon seeing Rima's frown, Nagihiko laughed. "Funny how short you can be, and yet there's so much of you to love." He kissed her cheek lightly. Rima bit her lip to keep herself from smiling._

 _"Cheesy much, Nagi?"_

 _"We've been dating for almost two years now, Rima; you should be used to that now." He smiled._

 _"Fair enough." Rima reached for his hand, prompting Nagihiko to immediately intertwine his fingers with hers. "Shall we get that parfait?"_

 _"I wouldn't be opposed to that."_

* * *

"Young Master?" Nagihiko blinked, snapping back to reality. He dropped his fan suddenly, his attention diverting to Baaya and his mother. Hearing her high-pitched voice echo through his mind prompted him to clench his fists.

"Something is troubling you," His mother noted, her stern glance fixated on him. Nagihiko gulped, but slowly shook his head.

"I…I spaced out," Nagihiko mumbled. "I-I haven't been sleeping well, so my concentration is off." Rhythm and Temari exchanged looks. He bowed his head. "My apologies, Mother."

"This is becoming a bit of a routine, don't you think?" She sighed dramatically. "For the past month, you have been making constant excuses for your distractions and inattentiveness to dancing. All of your steps are completely off and—"

"I'm sorry," He interrupted, prompting his mother's eyes to widen. "I...I've been, um, preoccupied."

"Is everything alright?" Baaya wondered, concernedly.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll be okay." Nagihiko forced a smile, but he knew he didn't believe himself. "I…I can't dance right now." His mother watched him, as he descended the stage and went to his room to change out of his kimono.

"Your mother is right, you know…" Temari began, as Nagihiko slipped on a white t-shirt. "You are usually great at keeping your emotions at bay." Nagihiko sighed.

"You're right," Nagihiko agreed, sitting on his bed. "Whenever I was feeling stressed—whether it was schoolwork or fighting X-Eggs, I was able to refresh myself when I danced. I was able to separate myself from my emotions when I danced; it was the only way I could truly feel at peace." His eyes drifted to the ground. "But ever since she…" He bit his lip. "I've been a complete wreck. God, I was so stupid. Everything I do, I can't help myself from thinking about her." He laughed humorlessly. "I fell for her, more than I ever thought was possible. I should have known that I would fall onto concrete instead."

"Nagi, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay," Rhythm promised. "You just need time, yeah? Everyone needs time to get over something like heartbreak."

"No… This is ridiculous. It…she's impacting everything I do. While we were fighting X-Eggs yesterday against her… I totally lost it. I wasn't in control." He clenched his fists. "I can't even tell Mother. She would tell me that I'm being irrational—which I am. She would tell me that as the future heir, I shouldn't dwell on some trivial romance." He leaned back against his wall.

"It's not trivial," Temari tried to reassure. "You fell in love, and that's okay. You can't regret it; you can't expect to remove your emotions immediately."

"But she did," Nagihiko persisted, recalling her cold words.

 _"Always the clever one, Fujisaki,"_ She had mumbled, no emotion present in his voice. He couldn't even bear to speak directly to her; he couldn't even handle being around her. And yet, he could distinctly recall the same soprano voice teasing him, flirting with him, mocking him, telling him that she loved him.

"Yaya was right," He mumbled, sighing. "It hurts more to think about the happy memories…"

The sudden vibration of his cell phone startled him. Upon picking up his phone, he saw that the caller ID was Tadase. He unlocked his phone and put it to his ear.

"Tadase?"

"Hey, how are you holding up?" Nagihiko reflected upon his dancing. He had become distracted again, thinking about a date with Rima. He knew he wasn't getting better; he was getting worse, and fighting against her only augmented his pain.

"I'm fine," Nagihiko lied, knowing for a fact that Tadase wouldn't believe him. "Why did you call?"

"I'm not allowed to check in with my best friend?" Tadase laughed hoarsely.

"I figured you had something you wanted to discuss. Knowing you, you would want to talk about my problems in person."

"That's true…" Tadase sighed. "Utau got in touch with Sanjou-San."

"She did?" Nagihiko wondered, surprised. "Did she say anything about her father?"

"She…she wants to meet with us," Tadase explained. "Utau said that she wanted to speak directly to us. Are you okay with that?"

"That's fine with me. I'll be there in a few."

* * *

"It's a pleasure to see all of you," Yukari greeted, as the guardians and Tsukiyomi siblings filed in. As Utau entered, she smiled. "Utau, I'm glad to see you have returned."

"It's been a while, Yukari." Yukari pulled her into an embrace, to which Utau returned.

"How was Paris, or London, or wherever you guys went?" Yukari wondered, letting go of Utau.

"We traveled all around Europe in an attempt to find the most information we could," Ikuto explained. "They were nice cities, but we didn't find exactly what we were looking for."

"That's a shame. But I'm sure you two will. I've known you two for a long time; you two have the most perseverance of anyone I've ever met."

"Yeah, you can always count on Utau getting what she wants. Trust me." Kukai laughed, wrapping his arm around her waist. Utau rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey guys." Everyone turned, facing Yuu. He placed a tray of chocolate chip cookies on the center table. Yaya immediately gravitated toward the table, prompting Kukai to chuckle lightly.

"Nikaidou-Sensei," Tadase greeted politely. "It's a pleasure to see you."

"Hotori-San, it's nice to see you as well." Yuu gave him a somber look. "I heard about your grandmother. I apologize immensely; I know you were very close with her."

"I…thank you." Tadase smiled graciously. "But how did you know?"

"Amakawa-San informed us," Yuu explained. "I apologize I couldn't attend the funeral. We were planning on it, but," He cast Yukari a side-glance, of which she sighed and shook her head slowly, "Some situations arose." Nagihiko raised an eyebrow. Silence ensued, filled with only Yaya's crunches of the cookies.

"Are they good, Yaya-Chan?" Yukari wondered. "Yuu can screw up the simplest recipes sometimes, but he's still a better baker than me."

"Yeah, they're, um, yummy," Yaya replied, biting her lip. Her eyes remained cast downward. Yukari watched her for a moment, her eyes filled with remorse. Kukai glanced over at Yaya worriedly as well.

"Well, how have you all been?" Yuu wondered, breaking the silence. Yuu gulped, laughing uncomfortably. "I mean, um, Kukai, are you ready to go to college soon?"

"I'm really excited!" Kukai grinned. "I mean, I'm kind of terrified and it'll be weird leaving, but I know nothing's really going to change. I'm going to visit a ton. It's just a different school; I'll get used to the change."

"When are you leaving?" Yukari inquired.

"I still have a solid three weeks," Kukai pointed out. "I haven't really thought too much about college. I mean, so much has been going on, hell, I don't even know if…" He let out a sigh, beginning the silence again. Utau and Ikuto exchanged nervous glances.

"I guess we should cut to the chase," Utau muttered.

"He's not evil," Yukari suddenly began. Yuu put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you guys hate him right now; I know it seems like he's a terrible person, but he's not, I promise. He just…he…"

"Since when was he in charge of Easter?" Kukai wondered. Utau let out a disgruntled sigh, pressing her hand to her face. Yukari raised an eyebrow.

"What? He's not in charge of Easter?" Kukai raised an eyebrow, turning to Ikuto and Utau.

"But didn't you say that he was the new director—"

"She's talking about Kairi," Tadase interjected. Kukai's expression softened.

"Well… I feel dumb now."

"My father is a bastard," Yukari mumbled. "I feel nothing toward that man. He never cared about Kairi or me growing up; his sole focus was profit. Everything he did was in an attempt to earn money. Unfortunately—or fortunately, however you want to put it—his old business failed. He needed a new outlet to turn to, and luckily for him, a large company called Easter had recently lost its director."

"How long was he in charge of Easter?" Tadase wondered.

"He had affiliations with them for years," Yukari explained. "Some of his sources for his past company worked with Easter, hence why Kairi and I worked for Easter six years ago. He had been intrigued by the company for years. But after Kazuomi gave up the company, he jumped in."

"For that long?" Nagihiko wondered, surprised.

"He was quiet about it for years," Yuu explained. "Unlike Kazuomi, Seto did not vocalize his plans loudly. He has spent these past few years developing Easter, preparing his plans. Now, it seems as though he is ready to execute his plans."

"My father is smart," Yukari mumbled. "He doesn't just jump into something; he makes certain to plan it out adequately first. After Kazuomi retired Easter, I had no idea what my father was planning ;frankly, I didn't give a crap about his plans. I thought that he would give up the company, seeing as it was a failed business venture." Yukari gritted her teeth. "Evidently not."

"What is he planning?" Tadase asked.

"I don't know exactly," Yukari admitted, biting her lip. Yuu frowned slightly.

"Whatever they're doing, it has to do with Amu," Kukai explained. "We don't really know what's happening with her, but she's been acting really weird." Yukari cast a sideways glance at Yuu. "Yesterday, we fought against Easter. We were fighting Rima, when some girl came along—I think her name was Sarah or something—and did some weird thing to Amu."

"Saira," Yukari interjected, her eyes lowering.

"Who is she?" Tadase asked.

"She's…"

"You're hiding something," Utau mumbled, her arms crossed. "You two seem to know more than you're letting on."

"It's complicated," Yuu began, sighing. He nervously glanced at Yukari. "We—"

"You loathe Easter," Ikuto pointed out. "And we're trying to stop them. Don't you resent your father, Yukari?"

"I want to help you guys succeed against my father, but unfortunately, I...I can't tell you everything I know." Yukari sighed.

"Why not?!" Utau exclaimed.

"Because I refuse to endanger my little brother." Silence ensued, as Yukari exhaled heavily. Yuu gently massaged her shoulder.

"Why… Why did Kairi-Kun join Easter?" All eyes turned to the one person who had been silent for the duration of the conversation. The ordinarily cheerful girl's eyes remained fixated on the ground, her voice shaky. Her fists were clenched, but her eyes contained melancholy.

"He…He didn't want to," Yukari mumbled, her eyes drifting to Yaya. "Like Yuu and I—and all of you—he detests Easter. It pained him immensely to align with them, but…" Yukari sighed. "Our father has always had high expectations for him." Nagihiko's eyes widened. "Even as a child, my father expected Kairi to follow his lead. I never listened to Father's demands; I was more rebellious, but Kairi was always compliant. He just did what Father told him, because he felt he was entitled to. So when Father requested Kairi's assistance with Easter, he felt required to follow him. He didn't want to, but he couldn't just stop—"

"But what about us?!" Kukai interjected, his eyes widened. "He realized his wrongdoings in Easter all those years ago; he trusted us, hell, we trusted him!"

"Kairi has never said no to him before," Yukari explained. "He didn't want to get involved with Easter, but he was afraid to say no to Father. But I know he didn't want to. I tried to stop him, but he felt…" Yukari sniffled, rubbing her eyes. She turned to face Yaya, who was staring at the wall. "God, he didn't want—he _doesn't_ want—to hurt you of all people." Yaya turned to look at Yukari, her eyes widened. "He loves—"

"Don't," Yaya interjected, tears welling up in her eyes. "Yaya… I-I can't…" She immediately rose to her feet.

"Yaya," Kukai whispered, immediately walking beside her.

"I never knew… I didn't know…" She buried her head on Kukai's shoulder and started to sob. Kukai ran his fingers through her hair benignly.

"He didn't want you to know about what his father sought," Yukari tried to comfort. "He thought you would perceive him as weak and incapable. I just don't get how he can be so hard on himself…"

"Because he knows he'll never live up to his father's expectations, and that's how he defines his value, isn't it?" Yukari turned to Nagihiko in surprise.

"How did you know?" Nagihiko chuckled darkly.

"I'm well-acquainted with futilely attempting to abide by a parent's expectations." Tadase gave Nagihiko a cursory glance, of which the purple-haired teenager ignored.

"What is Kairi doing for Easter?" Utau asked, her voice cautious.

"Computer work," Yuu explained. "Seto has been having him research and work on X-Eggs."

"The barriers…" Tadase began.

"He didn't come up with them, but he had researched extensive information regarding them," Yukari explained.

"They were originally developed by Kazuomi," Ikuto explained. "He had programmed X-Eggs to erect barriers to prevent Amu's purification techniques. However, the idea was discarded upon his realization that the X-Eggs summoned the Embryo."

"You knew that?" Yuu wondered, surprised.

"We discovered some information of our own in Europe," Utau explained. "In trying to find our father, we found some papers he had written. It turns out that he was attempting to stop some future plan of Easter's as well. Whatever they're planning, it must be huge. Aruto mentioned something about eternal darkness."

"The darkness is coming, forever," Nagihiko suddenly mumbled, his eyes widening. "Some hooded figure after we purified X-Eggs said that, the day everything with Amu-Chan began happening."

"Yukari and I don't know anything about—" A knock at the door interrupted Yuu. He gave Yukari a confused look, prompting her to shrug.

"I'll get it," Yukari announced, rising to her feet.

"I'm sorry we can't tell you guys too much." Yuu let out a sigh. "I know everything is hard on you all, but I have full confidence you will stop Easter's plans. We may not be able to help much, and while we must protect Kairi, just know that we are supporting you."

"We appreciate that," Tadase told him.

"What are you doing here?!" Yukari suddenly hissed, as she opened the door. As the others turned, she quickly stepped outside, closing the door behind her.

"That's not…" Yaya began. Yuu let out a sigh but didn't say anything. Yaya gripped Kukai's shirt tighter, prompting him to wrap his arms around her tighter.

After a few moments of silence, Yukari entered the house, letting out a sigh. She exchanged a nervous glance with Yuu. He mouthed something to her, prompting her to shake her head.

"It's not good," She mumbled.

"Is everything alright?" Utau wondered. Yukari laughed.

"Ask me that after you all save the world, or whatever you've got planned."

"It'd be much easier if we knew what we were fighting," Utau grumbled. Yukari frowned, letting out a sigh.

"You of all people should know, Utau; it's the same enemy we once were a part of. It's the same company you guardians fought against for years. It's just an upgraded version, but I know you all can stop them."

"We will do everything we can," Tadase promised.

"And… I know you don't really understand him entirely, but please…" Yukari took a deep breath. "Please save my brother."

"We will," Yaya announced, separating from Kukai. She turned to face Yukari, a small smile present. "I won't let Kairi-Kun suffer."

"Thank you, Yaya." Yukari smiled brightly at her. "You all are welcome back at any time."

"See you later, Yukari, Yuu," Utau told them. As the guardians and Tsukiyomi siblings exited their house, Nagihiko paused briefly.

"Yukari-San…" Nagihiko began cautiously.

"What is it?" Yukari wondered.

"Do…Do you know why… Why did Ri—never mind. I'll, um—"

"We don't know," Yuu interjected. Nagihiko sighed.

"Thank you," He mumbled, joining the others.

* * *

The next morning, Tadase sat on his knees in the basement, his eyes closed. . He allowed thoughts to freely permeate his mind, circulating through his brain like electricity running through circuits.

 _I can't let the people I love keep getting hurt._ Tadase thought bitterly. _Some king I am, constantly losing my family and friends._ He thought about his grandmother, the first person whom he swore to protect. He opened his eyes briefly, sighing as he laid eyes on the bed she used to inhabit. He could still feel her aura present in the air surrounding him; the basement still reflected her comfort. _I must leave her to Heaven, if such a place really exists._

 _I can't lose Amu-Chan. I must be the king I am supposed to be; I must protect her._

"Do not undermine yourself, Tadase," Kiseki murmured. "You are protecting your people as any proper king would do."

"But then why is Grandmother dead?" Tadase wondered. "Why is Amu-Chan beyond my grasp? Why is Nagi constantly suffering in his grief? Why is Yaya still so hurt? Why haven't Ikuto-Nii and Utau-Nii found—"

"Tadase." Tadase jumped, upon hearing the footsteps of his mother. Her eyes were stern, reflecting no despair or confusion. He was extremely grateful that she appeared to not hear his inner monologue. She held the phone to him, prompting him to sigh.

"It's your uncle." Tadase frowned, taking the phone from her. His father had mentioned something about his uncle calling to talk to him about the money left for him in his grandmother's will. Tadase, however, had no desire to speak about finances at the moment.

"Hello?" Tadase wondered, watching his mother's retreating figure.

"It's good to hear from you, my nephew." Tadase's eyes widened.

"O-Oh, Amakawa-San! I didn't know that it was you, my apologies. I thought it was my other uncle."

"That is quite alright. Your mother has mentioned that he wishes to discuss the will with you."

"Yeah… Why did you call, Amakawa-San?" Tadase wondered.

"Urgent matters have arisen. I do not wish to bother you during this time of grieving, but unfortunately, I cannot delay this any longer."

"What is it?"

"This is something that must be discussed in person. Gather your fellow guardians and meet me at the planetarium in two hours. This is of utmost importance."

"But what is going on?" Before Tadase could pose his question, Tsukasa had already hung up. Tadase took out his cell phone, puzzlement filling his mind.

* * *

"This seems a bit familiar," Kukai noted. "I mean, we all just gathered together yesterday." Tadase knocked on the door gently.

"Any idea what he wants?" Yaya wondered.

"Not the slightest clue," Tadase mumbled. "He said something about urgent matters, but he did not elaborate, other than the fact that we all had to be there." Slowly, the door opened, revealing their former principal. The man's smile remained intact.

"I truly appreciate your efficiency in gathering here, despite the fact that it is last minute. You may enter." They complied, entering the dark room. Tadase glanced up at the ceiling, marveling at the stars above. Despite the umpteenth amount of times he had entered the room, Tadase never tired of watching the stars.

"Would anyone like anything to drink or eat?" Tsukasa offered kindly.

"I thought no one was allowed to eat in your planetarium?" Tadase wondered, an eyebrow raised.

"Ah, I am impressed you remembered, my dear nephew. However, in such dire times, some rules must be bent in order to make proper accommodations."

"Why did you call us?" Nagihiko wondered.

"As you are all well aware, the revitalization of Easter is upon us." Tsukasa sighed. "Unlike its previous incarnate, this new Easter, headed by Sanjou Seto, holds dire potentials. The vast majority of these plans directly involve Miss Amu Hinamori."

"What are they doing to her?!" Tadase demanded. "We know some information, but…"

"I can answer that question, in due time." Tadase watched Tsukasa, biting his lip. "I have received excellent intel regarding the Joker. And that the source of this intel is precisely why I have gathered you all here."

"Why is this relevant?" Kukai inquired. "Don't we just want to save her and get that information as fast as possible?"

"The plan to rescue Hinamori-San from Easter's clutches initially was not going to involve any of you. In fact, excising Hinamori-San from Easter was intended to be—somewhat of-a simple task. Unfortunately, this new Easter is posing to be a much larger threat than I—than we—ever would have anticipated." Tsukasa smiled brightly. "I told you once that mutual trust is essential to your success. Without learning how I obtained the necessary information, mutual trust is impossible to attain."

"So… what's really happening?" Yaya asked.

"Acquiring the proper knowledge of Easter's plans was not a simple task. Having the guardians continuously fight Easter would not reveal the full extent of information that was mandatory to stopping them. What was required was a probe of sorts: something that could infiltrate without them being aware." Tsukasa's eyes twinkled. "And without Mashiro-San, none of this would have been possible."

* * *

 **And thus reveals the not-so surprising twist I have been super excited about ever since I started thinking about this story. It has been built up throughout these five chapters, but nevertheless, I hope it's still exciting. The next chapter is one of the first chapters I had planned out for this story, and probably one of the two chapters I am most excited about writing. From here on out, I can guarantee my updates will be more frequent. Why? Because the next few chapters are going to get seriously insane, and I am beyond excited. I highly doubt that I will enter a writer's block as the next chapters emerge.**

 **I'll give you a little bit of information about chapter 6. It will be almost entirely told as a collection of flashbacks. Unlike the normal progression of this story, there will only be one perspective throughout. I have the utmost confidence that you all can figure out who that is.**

 **I am beyond excited, and I hope you all are too. But please please please review. Quite frankly, I really only receive like 1-2 reviews chapter per chapter (special shout-out to Randombore, of whom I appreciate so very much for reviewing each chapter), and I hate to whine about reviews, but they seriously keep me motivated. I'm not one of those I'm-not-updating-until-I-receive-x-reviews type of people, but I do give like 5000+ chapters each time (chapter 3 was 10k, fun fact), and I'd love some more reviews. If you're reading, please review or PM me or something! That type of thing makes me feel happy and motivated. Thank you all for keeping posted on my stories, I truly appreciate it!**

 **Can I update before I turn eighteen (wtf I'm turning 18 in exactly two months?!)? Time will tell, but I have a pretty good feeling about it.**


	6. Striking From Within

**Remember that time I said that I'd update fast throughout my senior year because work didn't matter as much? Yeah, about that...**

 **So, so, so sorry for this super late update. I will be putting more in the end author's note as to my life, but for now, enjoy! I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I've been working on this chapter, believe it or not, throughout my large gap of not updating. I hope this 9500+ word chapter is good enough; it's something I've been immensely excited about! As I previously mentioned, this chapter is composed of different flashbacks, so just for your own convenience, the present date is approximately early to mid-August.**

* * *

 **May 28** **th**

"You can't keep wasting our money like that!"

"You have absolutely no right to tell me how to spend _my_ money! It's not like you contribute a goddamn yen."

"I can tell you how to spend _your_ money when it contributes to our daughter's college!"

"Maybe it wouldn't be so difficult to afford college next year for her if you didn't just sit on your lazy ass and do nothing all day."

"It's not my fault that I was laid off!"

Rima raised the volume on her music, attempting to drown out the sounds of her parents' screams. The loud music, however, could not entirely eliminate the echoes of their shouts across the halls. The teenager let out a sigh, clenching her fists tightly.

"Rima, look here!" She glanced up at her chara, who was flipping continuously in midair. She wore a wide grin as she perpetually twirled around and around. Rima forced a small smile at her chara's antics, before turning back to her iPhone. As the song ended, the brief moment of silence was immediately shattered by the loud screams.

"Eight years…" Rima murmured.

"Huh?" Kusu-Kusu stopping twirling abruptly. She swayed back and forth, attempting to regain her balance in midair.

"It's been eight years since they started fighting." She sighed, pausing her phone as the next song began to play. Pulling out her headphones, she laid her head down on her pillows. "Funny how they don't seem to tire out."

"They'll stop one day," Kusu-Kusu reassured, floating in front of Rima. The blonde snorted.

"Yeah, they'll stop the day they die."

"Hey! Don't think like that." Kusu-Kusu poked her nose. "It's going to be better, you know! School's almost over, so you'll be able to hang out with the others. And next year, you'll be in college!" Rima's eyes darkened.

"If they can afford it…" Rima mumbled. "It's all they fight about now."

"You'll be able to go," Kusu-Kusu promised. "Colleges can give you money, right? And your parents care about your education and well-being!"

"I don't want to be a burden on them. Even if I get financial aid, it's still a huge burden. And if they get divorced…" Rima closed her eyes. "Ugh, it's not fair, Kusu-Kusu. Why can't we be a happy family again? Why did it all have to crumble? Don't you remember how we used to be so happy? I just wish I had never gotten kidnapped—"

"Rima, stop that!" Kusu-Kusu sighed. "You can't blame yourself for your parents' fights. You just said it; _it_ was eight years ago. Their fighting is deeper than that. Maybe that's when it started, but their fighting has nothing to do with it anymore. Don't you remember what Nagi said? Even a small crack in ice can lead to its crumbling."

"I…" She sighed. In that moment of silence, she could hear her parents' shouts become louder. "I need some fresh air." She immediately sat up and straightened her hair before heading downstairs.

"I'm heading out," She announced to her parents. Her father briefly nodded in her direction, before turning back to her mother. She hesitated briefly, before heading out of her house and slamming the door behind her.

"Are you going to call anyone?" Kusu-Kusu wondered, floating beside Rima. She shook her head slowly.

"I don't need to call them every time something like this happens," Rima mumbled. "I can't rely on them for everything."

"But they love you," Kusu-Kusu insisted. "You know they would be there for you in an instant!"

"I know, but…" Rima paused suddenly as she arrived at the nearby park. To her bemusement, it was entirely vacant. Cocking an eyebrow, she entered the park, glancing around. There were no kids jovially running around or teenagers playing sports; the entire park was devoid of anyone.

"Where did everyone go?" Kusu-Kusu wondered, cocking her head to the side. "It's two in the afternoon on a Sunday; the park is usually super crowded." Rima shrugged, looking around confusedly.

"Rima, look out!" Kusu-Kusu suddenly shouted. Rima turned around rapidly, her eyes widening as a flock of X-Eggs suddenly flew in. She gasped, watching as thousands of X-Eggs floated around the park.

"X-Eggs?!" Rima exclaimed. "I haven't seen this many X-Eggs since…since Death Rebel…" Rima glanced over at her chara. "We can't just leave them here. My own heart, unlock." Instantly, Kusu-Kusu entered her egg and went inside Rima.

"Tightrope Dancer!" She yelled, throwing ropes at the X-Eggs. To her bemusement, they all dodged her attack, prompting her to curse under her breath. She immediately reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. As the X-Eggs launched an attack, she dodged it and rapidly began searching through her contacts, before hitting send.

"Pick up, pick up," She mumbled. As the sound of voicemail echoed through her ears, she frowned. "Damn it, Amu." She hung up and immediately proceeded to go through her contacts.

"What are you doing?!" Kusu-Kusu wondered from inside of her.

"I can't purify X-Eggs," Rima mumbled, gritting her teeth. "Amu didn't pick up, but hopefully Nagi's around." Rima frowned suddenly, hanging up her phone. "Oh shit, he had some stupid dancing thing today. I have no idea what Amu's doing. Utau can purify X-Eggs too, but she's been in Europe for months now." Rima put her phone away. "I guess we'll have to manage something."

"We can do this!" Kusu-Kusu called.

"I sure hope so… Juggling Party!" Rima tossed her pins at the X-Eggs. To her dismay, the X-Eggs flickered blue, before sending the pins straight back at her.

"What was that?!" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed, as Rima pivoted out of the way. Rima's eyes widened, watching as her juggling pins crashed to the ground.

"Well, isn't that just great?" Rima frowned, watching as the cluster of X-Eggs remained floating. "Tightrope Dancer." Rima wrapped her ropes around the X-Eggs repeatedly, biting her lip. She held onto her rope, strenuously pulling as the X-Eggs attempted to escape.

"I can't hold on forever…" Rima closed her eyes briefly. "Scorching Ropes!" To her dismay, her ropes suddenly lit aflame. She watched as the X-Eggs seemed to cringe, struggling less aggressively against the tightness of the ropes. Suddenly, she heard a shattering sound, prompting her eyes to widen.

"What was that?!"

"I don't know, but that move was so cool Rima!" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed. "I think you did something to the X-Eggs!" Rima loosened the ropes slightly.

"Yeah, they seem much—damn it!" Rima frowned, watching as the X-Eggs rapidly escaped. She let out a disgruntled sigh. "I had them weakened. Amu could have easily purified them if I had just—"

"What a great performance," Rima turned around rapidly, her eyes widening. To her surprise, a familiar brunette stood prominently in the park, a gleam present in his smile.

"Amakawa Tsukasa," Rima mumbled.

"Your efforts were laudable, Mashiro-San. You truly put forth the maximum amount of power nullify those X-Eggs, and that in itself is excellent."

"But I failed," Rima muttered. "I lost the X-Eggs, and I was unable to do anything with them."

"You severely weakened them," Tsukasa pointed out. "You have facilitated the actions of Hinamori Amu. You have proved to be of great use." Rima sighed, ending her transformation.

"Great. So, I'll be seeing you then." As she began to turn around, she could hear Tsukasa let out a sigh.

"I believe you hold the greatest potential…" Rima turned back around, cocking an eyebrow.

"The greatest potential?"

"May I have a word with you for a moment? Come with me to my planetarium." Puzzled, Rima nodded slowly, following her ex-principal to the planetarium. Their walk was filled with silence, but Rima paid no mind to that. Her mind was racing, perplexed as to why Tsukasa wanted to talk to her.

"Would you like some tea, Mashiro-San?" Tsukasa offered, as they arrived inside.

"No thanks…" Rima let out a sigh. "Why am I here?" A soft chuckle emanated from Tsukasa's throat.

"You are quite direct, aren't you?" He smiled brightly. "Perhaps that will prove useful for the task."

"What task?" Tsukasa's smile vanished. Rima watched him, raising an eyebrow.

"As you know, five years ago, you defeated Easter. You—as well as the other guardians—all worked diligently and powerfully to take down Hoshina Kazuomi by freeing Ikuto from Death Rebel and protecting the embryo from his clutches."

"It wasn't really us," Rima pointed out. "It was mainly Amu. She's the one who pretty much did it single-handedly."

"Every heroine requires a support cast to bolster her actions," Tsukasa pointed out. Rima sighed for a moment. Tsukasa wasn't wrong; that day, Amu couldn't worry about X-Eggs; she was solely focused on saving Ikuto. The X-Eggs were left for Nagihiko and her. Rima could distinctly remember performing Queen's Waltz with him, as he benignly took her hands in his and led her in a dance to purify a huge cluster of X-Eggs. A small smile formed on her face. So much has changed from that moment, Rima realized. When she danced with him then, that was the only time she ever felt a semblance of an emotion toward him that wasn't hatred; now, she couldn't even fathom feeling an ounce of loathe toward him.

"Of course, a support cast may not always be viable." Rima cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Things have changed from that day you put an end to Easter. With your teamwork and dedication, you all convinced Kazuomi that indoctrinating an innocent soul and darkening children's dreams was sacrilegious. And from that moment on, Easter—a company that specialized in darkening children's dreams for their own greed—was shut down."

"But of course, the blueprints for their greater plans were not entirely discarded. Kazuomi simply left the company he worked so hard to galvanize; he left his papers and tools untouched. It was inevitable that the immense resources of Easter would fall into another's hands for another man's greed."

"So you're saying that Easter is back?" Rima wondered.

"Precisely."

"You said it yourself: we already defeated them. We can handle it again," Rima pointed out.

"It's not quite that simple, Mashiro-San." Tsukasa let out a sigh. "Each individual possesses his or her own ideas. While being provided with the exact copies of Kazuomi's plans, the new executive director has his own plans for how to steer the company. He has analyzed Kazuomi's mistakes and shortcomings for five years. The scattered presence of X-Eggs have been no coincidence; the new director has been experimenting, properly preparing for years in order to develop his plan. And now, he has fully synthesized all that he needs. His plans are nearly prepared to be fully executed."

"What are his plans?"

"I do not know his end goal necessarily, but the implications of his plans hold dark potential. While his motivations are unknown to me, I am aware of the concerning possibility that his plans could possibly endanger the lives of everyone on this Earth." Rima's eyes widened. "In particular, Miss Hinamori Amu is particularly vulnerable."

"What are they planning with Amu?!" Rima wondered desperately.

"I believe that they would like to reap the benefits of her abilities. As you well know, Hinamori-San possesses extraordinary abilities. She holds the powers of four guardian characters—more than any other individual. If they can indoctrinate her—similar to Death Rebel—they will yield immense power, power that perhaps not even you guardians could counter."

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"As a previous Easter employee, Yuu Nikaidou still can gather some knowledge from the company. However, this information is scarce. In actuality, we hardly know anything. Perhaps this new Easter's plans have already commenced, and Miss Hinamori could already be facing imminent danger. But this requires a source within Easter. And that is the role you could play, Mashiro-San."

"You're implying—"

"I understand this is a large request, Mashiro-San."

"A large request?! You're asking me to join a company I fought against!" Rima exclaimed.

"If we had options, I would not be imploring you to do this. But sadly, prospects are grim. I do not quite know all Easter is planning, but acquiring the necessary intelligence would save Miss Hinamori; this could save the lives of everyone."

"So, your grand plan is for me to join Easter and just report the information to you?" Rima wondered. "And then after I get all of the information, I and the rest of the guardians take down Easter?" Tsukasa frowned, sighing dramatically.

"I'm afraid that would be too simple." Tsukasa met Rima's hazel eyes. "It has been five years since you have faced Easter, and unfortunately, you are not the only one that has grown up. Easter, too, has built on their technologies—as you could definitely see by those X-Eggs today—and have advanced their plans. They are expecting a large attack from you guardians. You guys cannot strike externally; we must strike from within, as quietly as possible."

"You mean—"

"This is something you must handle alone, Mashiro-San. You must align with Easter momentarily, gathering all of the information possible. Then, once we are prepared, you will eliminate them, before they can grow exponentially. We must eliminate the first bacterium before it multiplies to an entire colony."

"And the guardians—"

"They will not have to worry about a thing."

"No. I-I'm not doing this," Rima exclaimed. "You want me to betray my friends _and_ join Easter?! I can't do that; I can't lie to the people that mean the most to me."

"I know it is immensely difficult, but think about Miss Hinamori." Rima hesitated. "They are trying to brainwash her, convincing her to work with them. They want to utilize her powers for something potentially lethal to the entire world. And of course, Miss Hinamori means a lot to you, does she not?" Rima let out a sigh. She thought back to when she first moved into Seiyo Academy. Amu was the first other person she met with a façade; Amu was the first person to break her façade and see her for who she really was. Amu had been the first person since Rima's kidnapping to make her feel special and wanted. And Rima had always felt indebted to her ever since.

"Why me…?" Rima wondered. "Tadase is in love with Amu; he would have done this in a second. You could have chosen anyone; Nagi would have volunteered in an instant as well. So, why me?"

"You hold the most potential, Mashiro-San," Tsukasa pointed out, smiling. "You demonstrated your strength upon facing those X-Eggs; I believe you hold the most potential to saving Miss Hinamori. I understand this request is far from simple, but I know that you are a strong woman who can handle this." Rima stared at the ground, her eyes watering slightly. She couldn't afford to lose Amu, but she knew that if she agreed to Tsukasa's plan, she could lose everyone else, if they found out.

"Do you read fairy tales?" Rima glanced up, slightly startled.

"No… Not since I was a child," Rima murmured, taken aback by the question. She knew Tsukasa however; she knew he was making some point.

"Fairy tales are timeless, defined by no particular age or time." Tsukasa's amethyst eyes flickered. "Though appearing fictitious, their meanings hold quite a high value. Each fairy tale speaks vividly of life's tales—of the myriad demonstrations of bravery, love, sacrifice, and even selfishness and evil. Fairy tales, in fact, reflect the most real parts of us."

"What are you getting at?" Rima wondered, frowning.

"Why do you think the supposed damsel-in-distresses are protected by their gallant princes?" Tsukasa turned to face her.

"Uh… because of true love?"

"On the surface, yes. The man want to fulfill their destinies and receive the grace and affections of his respective beloved. But perhaps, it is more in depth than that simplicity. Love holds a multitude of dimensions; it cannot be confined to such rigid boundaries." Rima's eyes drifted to the floor, biting her lip. She thought about her love. If she went through with Tsukasa's plan, she could lose her entire relationship. She could possibly lose Nagihiko forever, and how could she live with herself without him? "This is not love; this is protection." Rima glanced back up at Tsukasa, grimacing slightly.

"Because the girl _always_ needs to be protected," She muttered sarcastically. "Women are helpless beings who long for their—"

"On the contrary," Tsukasa smiled gleamingly, "the girl is more powerful than the prince could ever dream of." She glanced back up at him, puzzled. "The prince may appear brave and gallant; he could ward off all the evil guards that tried to lock her up, but in the end, she was the one who contained the true bravery. She managed to hold her ground, with no aid from her beloved."

"I still don't understand—"

"Now suppose this." He took a deep breath. "This 'damsel-in-distress', suppose she was truly the heroine? Suppose she was the one who had rescued her beloved and—simultaneously—held the most bravery?"

"That would give her too much power," Rima murmured. "Doesn't that contradict what you were just saying?"

"Precisely." Rima gave him a confused glance. "She holds too much power. The one in need, her beloved in distress, should hold the most power. And yet, it is her. Without boundaries, too much power yields dire consequences. And when one has too much power, others long for said power. Greed is what drives people to insanity." Rima's eyes widened. It all suddenly made sense to her. She couldn't let Easter take her best friend; she couldn't let this evil company hurt Amu. "Do you now see what you must do?"

"Yes…" Her eyes lowered. She clenched her fists, trying to prevent them from shaking. Fear filled her veins, pumping through her entire body. Could she really just join Easter—without providing her friends with a real explanation, and risk the potential for them to never forgive her?

"Happily ever after is not evanescent; only you can adequately preserve it. Power—ironically—has the power to bend the normal laws of sanity. It is you who must maintain its proprietary. Do you accept?"

"I do," She murmured. "But—"

"All of your worries will be alleviated in no time." Tsukasa smiled warmly. "While your greatest fears may reveal themselves, remember that your worries are ephemeral and all will be restored." She nodded slowly.

"I…I will cease to disappoint, Tsukasa." She turned around and exited without another word. Standing outside of the planetarium, Rima looked at her chara nervously.

"What the hell am I doing, Kusu-Kusu?"

 **May 29** **th**

"Everything seems to be in order." Rima stood in front of the desk, her hands clenched within her skirt pockets. She maintained a nonchalant composure, despite the fact she could feel her hands trembling.

"When will I be starting?" Rima asked.

"Well, it would make sense to get you on the field as soon as possible, don't you think?" The elder woman smirked slightly. "But first, I would like to hear about what you know. As a former guardian, you clearly know a lot about what they have planning." Rima bit her lip.

 _I'm still a guardian._ She thought bitterly. _They don't know about this; they won't know about this. And how can I tell her this information. I'm not supposed to be betraying the guardians! I'm acting as a spy of sorts, aren't I? I can't betray them like this! I—_

"Rima-San?" Rima snapped back into reality.

"I apologize, I was just thinking of what we last did." She took a deep breath. "The guardians, we, err, they are unaware of Easter's plans. I can't really remember the last time we have planned much against Easter. Sure, we have occasional X-Eggs to purify, but nothing related to Easter."

"So they don't suspect our revitalization?" As Rima shook her head, Deidre smirked slightly. "Perfect. Uncle Seto will be pleased that his intentions were successful."

"Seto?" Rima inquired.

"Ah yes. You see, I am merely the assistant Executive Director. My uncle, Seto Sanjou, is the Executive Director—the man behind the rebirth of this company." Rima's eyes widened.

"Sanjou?!"

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot to mention. You aren't the first of your band of guardians to align with Easter's best interests. My dear cousin, Kairi, too, has joined Easter, unbeknownst to your guardians. I presume your involvement with us is behind their back as well? You will be maintaining your membership as a guardian to feed us information?" Rima nodded slowly, her mind in a daze. Kairi betrayed them? But that was impossible, she reasoned. He had betrayed them once before; he regretted it, didn't he? Kairi would never—

"Perfect." Deidre clapped her hands together, prompting Rima to snap out of her daze. "The fact that you have come here to join Easter is a sign that our plans are beginning to roll into motion. Now, Rima-San, allow me to introduce you to someone you will be working alongside closely. Saira, come here." Rima watched as a teenager approached Deidre. She had light-green shoulder length hair and she appeared as if she was Rima's age—though she certainly appeared more seventeen than Rima ever could.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Rima-San." Saira bowed her head. Rima studied her emotionlessly, nodding slowly. "As partners in Easter, I am positive we will be getting to know each other quite well. I have a feeling your experience in the guardians will prove to be quite useful."

"I'll provide whatever I can," Rima told her, biting her lip. Saira smiled lightly. As Rima scanned the walls of Easter, she let out a disgruntled sigh. These were the walls she would learn to call her home; this is where she would seek solace.

 _It's all for you, Amu._ Rima thought bitterly.

 **June 12th**

Rima shifted in her wooden chair uncomfortably, watching Deidre read through her reports. It had been two weeks since she joined Easter, and still, guilt flowed through her veins each time she made the walk from the Royal Garden to the Easter Headquarters.

"These reports are beautifully written, Rima-San," Deidre complimented, her brown eyes meeting Rima's hazel eyes. "It's very clear you have a lot of knowledge of X-Eggs and purification techniques." Rima shrugged slightly. "Your reports indicate that there are purifications that happen with multiple people?"

"I mentioned that in the third or fourth report, I believe," Rima pointed out. "Amu and Tadase have been able to purify a larger quantity of X-Eggs using a purification called Platinum Heart." Saying Amu's name made her inwardly frown. That was who they really cared about, was it not? Tsukasa claimed that Amu was in trouble, and yet, Amu's name had not even come up other than Rima describing guardian plans. Was it possible that she was betraying for nothing?

No, Rima tried to protest. It couldn't be futile; Tsukasa wasn't lying, right? He wasn't making her miserable and guilty for no reason?

"Hm, it's unsurprising that Amu can purify with others as well, given her powers." Rima grimaced. "Is Hotori Tadase the only member of the guardians she can perform a joint purification with?"

"Yeah, she hasn't purified with anyone else," Rima answered. She hesitated slightly, giving Kusu-Kusu a side glance. The clown chara nodded slowly. "I, however, have performed a purification with Nagihiko, the former Jack, called Queen's Waltz." Queen's Waltz. Rima thought about that purification quite frequently. It was the first time she saw Nagihiko as more than just a best-friend-stealer and liar; she saw him as truthful to himself for once, and she could trace that moment as the moment she started having a crush on him.

"But you can't purify normally?" Deidre inquired.

"No. And nor can Tadase," Rima explained.

"I wonder why those joint purifications have occurred then…" Rima gritted her teeth. "Perhaps—" A knock on the door interrupted Deidre's speech. "Come in," She commanded. The door opened, prompting Rima's eyes to widen.

"Deidre-San," The speaker greeted politely. "The analysis that you and Father had required me to run is—" Upon seeing Rima, he froze.

"Hm, it's been two weeks and you two haven't even run into each other?" Deidre mused. "Well, well, well, I feel as if an introduction is unnecessary, given your history together. What was it that you had to say, Kairi?" Kairi gulped, pushing up his glasses. He shifted his gaze from Rima, turning toward his cousin.

"I-I am nearly complete with the development of the X-Powers," Kairi explained. "They are likely to be fully operational within a few weeks."

"Great, I appreciate that. I'm sure Uncle will be pleased." His eyes drifted to the ground, and Rima could hear him mutter something under his breath. "Now that I have you both gathered here, I might as well inform you both of our upcoming plans. Rima-San, your recent reports on purification have been quite beneficial. We are utilizing that knowledge to develop a device called an X-Power, something that facilitates the barriers on the X-Eggs. These barriers make it harder for the guardians to purify the X-Eggs, resulting in them tiring out much faster." Rima recalled the X-Eggs she battled in the park when Tsukasa first found her two weeks ago. She had defeated the barrier, had she not?

"Does the barrier negate the ability of the guardians to purify at all?" Rima wondered.

"Not yet," Deidre explained. "As of now, it acts as a sort of decoy mechanism. The barrier will reflect any sort of attack until the guardians manage to shatter it. Then, Amu Hinamori—though not for long—will be purifying the X-Eggs." _Not for long?!_ Rima thought, anxiously.

"What do you mean, not for long?" Rima wondered, maintaining her composure. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kairi frown, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Deidre smirked.

"Amu Hinamori is absolutely integral to our plans," Deidre explained. "She is the sole reason that Easter fell the first time; with her powers with four charas, she possesses strong abilities that cannot go wasted. You see, we live in a world full of strife and suffering. Wars plague our planet and diseases cause deep sadness. Suicide rates have been rising more and more; we can no longer ignore this epidemic of distress. With Miss Hinamori, we can alleviate these problems."

"How can Amu do that?" Rima wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"If we reap the full potential of her abilities, the potential of what we can do is limitless. We can cure any disease. We can manipulate people to make peace. We can do anything—we can solve any problem, we can make any advancement: we can change the world. And try and fathom the amount of profit we can make on this." The profit. That was what it was about really, was it not? Rima tried to maintain her stoic expression, but inwardly, she was absolutely distraught. They were planning on using Amu's abilities to solve the world's problems? But was it really going to solve anything? Rima knew it couldn't; based on their plans, they were going to possess people and make them stop. Rima couldn't accept the immorality of it!

"And what about the X-Eggs and X-Powers?" Rima wondered.

"In order to yield the maximum profit, we need to foster a sort of misery that is incurable. Eventually, the guardian's—with the exception of Amu—will be void of their powers. The former Jack, Nagihiko Fujisaki, will be unable to handle that many X-Eggs, and he—as well as all of the guardians—will be vulnerable to their eggs becoming X-Eggs as well. With your help—both of you, really—we can hasten this. They will likely be in deep emotional distress upon learning of both of your betrayals." No, Rima couldn't let them find out. She was absolutely sure of that; if Nagihiko knew… she gulped. He couldn't. They couldn't.

"And you met Saira, Rima-San." She nodded slowly. "Saira is the key to indoctrinating Amu."

"Indoctrinating?!" Rima exclaimed. She coughed slightly, trying to cover up her shock.

"It's the only way, unless your friendship with Amu, you believe, could motivate her to voluntarily join us. In the years since Easter's initial collapse, we have been studying ways to use energy from X-Eggs for our own benefit—in order to make our plans successful with Miss Hinamori. Saira has been practicing the extent of her abilities, and soon, she will be able to indoctrinate Miss Hinamori in a manner similar to Death Rebel. I trust Saira's abilities immensely." Rima nodded slowly, though she was still in a daze. Tsukasa was right; this Easter would pose a new threat that the guardians could never imagine. This wasn't just about getting the embryo for Hikaru; this was about having an infinite source of making people miserable so they could pay large sums of money and ultimately, Easter would profit.

"Any questions?" Deidre wondered. Both teenagers shook their heads. "Perfect. I will be seeing you both later." Rima nodded slowly, exiting her office with Kairi beside her. She was appalled; could she really stop their plans on her own? Tsukasa said striking internally was the best bet, but was it really possible?

"Rima…" She snapped out of her thoughts, turning to her friend. Kairi's eyes were fixated on the ground.

"It's not what you think," Rima mumbled, and then very quickly covered her mouth. A small smile formed on Kairi's face.

"Do not fret, Rima; you can trust me." Rima smiled slightly. "I suppose I will be seeing you later."

"Wait, but what are you—"

"My father is the executive director," Kairi pointed out, grimacing slightly. He turned around quickly and walked away, prompting Rima to watch him in confusion.

 **June 13th**

"It's completely morally wrong!" Rima exclaimed. "They—they can't do this! And using Amu as some sort of slave…"

"This could be quite serious," Tsukasa mused.

"Well, yeah, duh!"

"Our actions will be slow and gradual. Have you noticed anything peculiar about Hinamori-San recently?" Rima hesitated.

"Amu has been more dreamy and upset recently, but that's probably more related to Ikuto being gone since she's instantly happy whenever Tadase's around," Rima explained. Tsukasa chuckled slightly. "But really, she's the same. She's freaking out for final exams and just being frantic overall, but that's her."

"We must have time to spare. Perhaps we can exterminate this threat before it becomes too large."

"Tsukasa, Deidre mentioned something about my betrayal that could potentially worsen the guardians' well-being. What if Deidre wants me to reveal that I'm working for Easter to the guardians? Should I explain everything first?" Tsukasa let out a sigh.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this." Rima clenched her fists, digging them into her pockets. "As an Easter employee, you must abide by them. You need to ensure Ichigami-San's trust, and by doing that, if she feels revealing your identity to Easter is the best bet…" Rima glanced at the ground. "It is only temporary, Mashiro-San."

"It's for Amu's sake…" Rima sighed. "I need to move faster on this. I need to come up with something that can counter their attacks as soon as possible."

"I have no doubt that you can do this, Mashiro-San." Rima grimaced slightly.

 **June 28th**

"…All of you better promise to remain best friends with Yaya, and each other of course. We've known each other for a long time; we need to promise that the seven of us will remain best friends forever and ever and ever!" Rima tried to maintain a stoic expression. She wanted that more than anything; she loved all six of them dearly. But her love for Amu prevented her from keeping that deal with Yaya; she had to protect Amu.

"I have no doubt in my mind," Amu told her, smiling brightly. Rima gulped.

"Then let's all promise! Everyone put your hands in the middle!"

"Do we have to?" Rima complained, maintaining her normal composure.. Nagihiko shot her a look. She rolled her eyes, and complied, extending her hand that was not holding Nagihiko's hand. She could feel the warmth of Nagihiko's hand, and it filled her with guilt.

"We all are going to be best friends forever!" Yaya declared. "No matter what happens and where we go, we are all going to talk every day, and if we can't every day, than every week at least. Yaya doesn't want us to have a reunion party every decade or so; there will be no reunion party because we will never be apart so reuniting is unnecessary! And this is a promise!" Rima willed herself not to start crying. It took every ounce of energy to prevent the tears from escaping her eyes and from explaining everything right then. But she couldn't; she couldn't explain what she was doing without endangering them. She needed everything to be flawless so it could be quick and easy, like Tsukasa intended.

She could feel Nagihiko's eyes on her, and she slowly turned to him. Based on the loving expression, she could not doubt his affections for her. Even without words, she knew that he was probably imagining their future together. He had a warm smile—a smile that never ceased to brighten her mood. It was her special smile: the smile that he had reserved just for her. She remembered Tadase and Kukai saying something about how his eyes always gave away his love for Rima, and in that instant, she saw exactly what they were referring to. He loved her so, so much, and she knew that it was inevitable she would hurt him in unimaginable ways.

Despite her inward guilt that seemed to seep at her, she turned toward him and smiled brightly. She tried to mimic his loving affection to the best of her ability. Could she really lie to him much longer? He always saw through lies, but she needed to deceive him in the worst way possible.

 **July 4th**

"Rima-San, I'm glad you're here," Deidre told her. Rima sat down in front of Deidre, the chair becoming sickeningly familiar to her. "We are just about ready to hasten our plans. Saira is just about ready to begin indoctrinating Amu. It should begin in about a month." A month. Rima needed to put an end to this plan in just a short month.

"Why does it take a month?" Rima inquired.

"We still have last minute preparations to make," Deidre explained. "We need to fully test Saira's abilities with the X-Energy. Tomorrow, we will be testing the X-Powers' abilities. You have done a good job placing them around, but we will see how well the guardians fare against the barriers."

"It will be difficult to fake fight the barriers," Rima admitted. "I will have difficulty holding back."

"You won't need to," Deidre pointed out. Rima cocked her head to the side. "Rima-San, you are an invaluable member of this company. We will need you here much more frequently as our plans come into motion. Tomorrow, we will reveal Kairi's and your loyalty to Easter to the guardians." Rima froze. No, not tomorrow. It couldn't be that soon! Silently, she could hear Kusu-Kusu gasp. "The guardians need to begin feeling emotionally unstable. Amu needs to have doubt in order for Saira's abilities to work."

"Sounds good," Rima replied icily, managing to avoid stammering.

"Perfect. As I have already discussed with Kairi, act as normal to begin with. I will come as well, and I will give you the proper cue. There's nothing to worry about." Deidre smiled warmly at Rima. Nothing to worry about.

"I don't believe they will be suspicious at all," Rima replied.

"Perfect. I'll be seeing you tomorrow then at their Royal Garden." Rima nodded slowly, exiting Deidre's office.

"Rima…" Kusu-Kusu began.

"We don't have a choice," Rima replied hesitantly. As she exited the Easter Building, Rima pulled out her cell phone, the date on the front screen tantalizing her. She unlocked her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she reached the N section. Her hand lingered over the call button, before very quickly hitting text message. She began typing, sitting down on a bench as she did so.

"What are you doing, Rima?" Kusu-Kusu asked.

"I-I can't just ignore the date, Kusu-Kusu," Rima whispered. "I haven't revealed myself yet; I need to act normal." Rima read through the message multiple times, before hitting send. "Happy birthday, Nagi…"

 **July 5th**

Sweat was pouring down Rima's neck, but that paled in comparison to the nerves that ran through her body.

"It's really hot," Yaya complained, leaning onto Kukai.

"Leaning on me won't help!" Kukai moaned. "You're too sweaty!"

"You're sweatier than how you are during soccer games," Yaya retorted back, a whine present in her voice.

"Or when he's in bed with Utau," Rima muttered under her breath quickly. She wanted to slap herself in the face. She shouldn't be joking around!

"RIMA!" Kukai exclaimed, his cheeks bright red. Amu and Tadase chuckled nervously, while Nagihiko gave the blonde a look. Her eyes remained steadfastly fixed on the table, ignoring Nagihiko's continued gaze. She did everything in her power to ignore him. She turned to Kairi, a look of fear present. He sighed quietly, prompting her to nod slowly. Once Nagihiko finally turned away, she looked back at him, melancholy seeping through her. She didn't want to lose him; she didn't want him to be inevitably furious with her.

"Guys, I sense X-Eggs!" Ran announced suddenly, floating up. Amu looked at her chara, her eyes widened. Rima took a deep breath.

"Now?" Kukai wondered, surprised. "Damn, it's been a while…" As they stepped outside, they were greeted with the sight of a plethora of X-Eggs. They floated around tantalizingly, crying sounds of agony. Rima saw them discreetly shine in the sun, a sign of the barriers intact.

"There are so many…" Nagihiko observed, his eyes widening. "But why? The concentration of X-Eggs has not been this much, not since Death Rebel all those years ago."

"We need to stop them," Tadase urged. "We can fully analyze after we purify." Immediately, everyone transformed into their respectful transformations.

"Kairi-Kun, what do you think?" Yaya wondered, landing on her feet. She cocked her head as she looked at the youngest guardian, her bunny ears flopping to the side. "You usually have good ideas or clever thoughts." Rima could see the discontentment present in his eyes.

"I…do not know," Kairi muttered, holding his katana tightly. Sweat drenched the blade, prompting it to slip in his hand slightly. His glasses shined in the sun, facing the X-Eggs rather than Yaya.

"Tadase's right; we should focus on the purification rather than the analysis," Rima urged, her voice stern.

"Uh… aren't you going to tie them up, Rima?" Kukai wondered.

"Oh." Rima remembered Deidre's advice: she needed to act normal. Yet, she could feel Nagihiko's suspicious eyes on her. Did he know?! Did he hate her?! "Tightrope dancer." Rima summoned ropes and tied up the X-Eggs, halting their movement. "Amu."

"Right." Amu stepped forward, clutching her heart rod in her palm tightly. "Negative heart, lock on!" She dropped the rod, forming a heart with her hands. "Open Heart!" Pink emitted from her hands, prompting the X-Eggs to glow pink. Suddenly, they flashed blue, and reflected the pinkness back at her. They untangled from the ropes, disintegrating them entirely. Amu gasped.

"Amu-Chan!" Tadase cried, immediately creating a shield to protect her.

"What the hell was that?!" Kukai wondered, shooting a soccer ball at them. They immediately countered it back, prompting Kukai to grit his teeth.

"We cannot try our conventional tactics on them," Nagihiko began. "Blaze Shot!" He shot a basketball directly upward, flames surrounding them. Several other basketballs followed in concord and surrounded the mass of X-Eggs, each respectively attacking with a fiery force. The X-Eggs responded by making the basketballs vanish entirely. Nagihiko gasped. Rima watched Nagihiko, amazed by his sudden move.

"That's impossible!" Yaya exclaimed.

"They are a modified version of the initial prototype," A voice whispered. Rima knew that voice too well. Her heart started racing as she turned to face Deidre. She began to panic slightly.

"Calm down, Rima," Kusu-Kusu whispered from inside her. Rima clenched her fists, trying not to look at any of the guardians.

"Who are you?!" Tadase demanded, clutching his siphon. The woman smirked, her fists clenched.

"Ah, Tadase Hotori, King of the guardians. Seems only appropriate that you would jump the gun." She curtsied. "My name is Deidre, and I am the assistant director of Easter Corporation."

"Easter has a new director. Figures," Kukai grumbled.

"And you are Kukai Souma, former Jack. Might I congratulate you on your recent graduation? You have come so far from your days as a Seiyo Academy Guardian."

"How the hell do you know my name!?" Kukai exclaimed.

"I know all of you." She looked around. "Nagihiko Fujisaki, formerly the Queen and the Jack, whose intelligence often proves as an essential asset." Nagihiko's eyes widened, staring at her in confusion. "Yaya Yuiki, the former Ace whose bouncy energy often leads her into trouble." Yaya cocked her head to the side. "Amu Hinamori, the former and one and only Joker. How could I not know you?" Deidre's smirk prompted Amu to wince. Rima knew exactly what was coming next.

"And of course, there's Rima and Kairi, who I could not have done anything without. They have provided excellent information for me."

"What are you talking about?!" Tadase demanded. All eyes turned to the remaining two guardians. Rima's eyes remained fixed on the ground.

 _Do not show emotion, do not show emotion…_

"Isn't it obvious? You should have figured it out by now." Deidre smirked viciously.

"What is she talking about?!" Nagihiko exclaimed dubiously, his eyes focused on Rima. "Rima, you don't know what she's saying, do you?"

"You of all people should understand, Nagihiko." Rima looked up at him, immediately regretting it. He looked absolutely confused and horrified; he clearly was refusing to register her words. "We have been working alongside Deidre, providing her with information regarding the guardians." She attempted to make her voice icy, but she could feel her heart beat extremely rapidly. Could he hear it? Could Deidre hear it?

"They're with Easter," Deidre finished. Rima could see Nagihiko shake his head slowly. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see all of the guardians—with the exception of Kairi—looking absolutely distraught.

"No…" Yaya whispered, in aghast.

"Rima… this is a joke, isn't it?!" Nagihiko whispered, his eyes widened tremendously. "There's no way… It's something from one of your gag mangas, right?" Desperation lined his words. Rima had never seen Nagihiko like this; she had never seen him so hysterical, and it was killing her.

"My allegiance is with Easter," Rima bluntly replied, attempting to hold onto her outer character. Nagihiko's eyes were shaking, tears beginning to form. She wanted to announce her true motivations; she wanted to explain to Amu what they were going to do with her and why Rima was with Easter; she wanted to tell Nagihiko how much she loved—and would always love—him.

"But you promised!" Yaya exclaimed. "You said we'd be friends forever no matter what! You promised! And Kairi-Kun…you…"

"Promises are feeble; they are meant to be broken," Kairi replied, his voice steadfast.

"But…But…"

"Rima, Kairi, shall we return to Easter?" Deidre wondered, gesturing toward the two guardians. The two of them nodded, following her.

"Rima, wait!" Nagihiko called, lifting his honey-golden eyes from the ground. She stopped walking for a moment, bitterly knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Our relationship… what was it to you? Did what we have mean anything to you?" She looked at him, and saw saddest expression she had ever seen. Not only was he about to start crying, but the pain and betrayal was so evident. Nagihiko was normally so gifted at hiding his emotions, yet his emotions were written boldly across his face. He didn't even look angry; he looked defeated. Rima wanted so badly to comfort him and hug him tightly; however, _she_ was the one solely responsible for causing him such deep pain.

"It was merely an illusion," Rima replied, trying to make her voice icy. An illusion… No, Rima knew that was a lie, the biggest lie she would ever tell. Being with Nagihiko was the realest experience Rima ever had. She quickly turned around before he could see the tears lining her eyes. She followed Deidre and Kairi back to the Easter Headquarters.

"Great work, both of you," Deidre lauded them. "Rima, I will need you to run analyses of the X-Eggs and each of the guardians'…" Rima could no longer hear what Deidre was saying; all she could think about was Nagihiko's hurt expression. He looked fractured; he seemed to be a mirror of her internal emotions.

"Sounds good," She could hear Kairi distinctly make out. He took Rima's arm, startling her, and led her into a room. He locked the door behind them and turned off any security cameras. Immediately, Rima fell to her knees and began to sob hysterically.

"Rima!" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed worriedly. "Kairi, Rima never wanted to—"

"Don't," Rima hissed amongst her tears. She glanced up at Kairi, who was sitting in a faraway corner. She could hear sobs from him too. She rose to her feet, sniffling slightly, and made her way to her friend.

"We have each other, don't we?" Rima whispered to the youngest guardian.

"I—"

"We'll make it through; we have to." Rima hugged Kairi slightly, prompting him to lower his head onto her shoulder. Rima frowned as he cried; she didn't believe a word she was saying. She pictured Amu in her mind. For Amu, Rima tried to reassure herself. She had to endure this pain, for Amu's sake. And yet, as she hugged Kairi, she could feel tears cascading down her cheeks, the image of Nagihiko resonating in her mind.

 **July 31st**

Saira stood prominently in the center of the room, her arms hung at her sides. Her green hair was brushed over one shoulder, making her look particularly dressed up.

"It's time," Seto announced, turning to his niece. Deidre nodded slowly, a smirk forming. She moved over to a large machine on the side of the room. Rima's eyes remained on Saira. Confidence radiated from her; Rima knew that she believed that she was ready. Rima could feel her nerves building up. What if Saira was successfully able to reach Amu?

 _I've done everything I can._ She thought, gritting her teeth. _I've sabotaged the X-Powers and weakened the barriers. Amu hasn't been weakened by them; she couldn't have been._

"Rima, if this doesn't work, you know have options," Kusu-Kusu whispered in her ear. Rima nodded subtly.

 _The medallion… I can steal some X-Energy if I need to in order to synthesize some form of internal barrier to protect Amu further. If I can make this medallion, then perhaps—_

"Are you ready, Saira?" Deidre asked.

"Yes," Saira replied, a smile forming. Rima glanced around the room. Every Easter employee that Rima had ever seen was gathered in that room. Kairi stood beside his parents, his eyes focused on the machine. Deidre pulled the switch on the machine, immediately powering up. It began revving up, before releasing some X-Energy. Saira brought her hands into a prayer-like position and allowed the X-Energy to penetrate her body. The X-Energy surrounded her, shrouding her in a mist-like substance.

"Amu Hinamori," Saira whispered as the X-Energy surrounded her. The machine began getting louder, prompting Rima to grimace slightly.

"Is it working?" Deidre wondered anxiously. Seto was silent, studying Saira carefully. Suddenly, a blast of X-Energy shot up from Saira and through the roof. After a few minutes, the X-Energy dissipated, revealing Saira. She blinked a few times, before wobbling slightly and collapsing on the ground. Seto and Deidre made their way to the teenager.

"Saira, is everything alright?" Deidre inquired. Saira panted slightly, before looking up at Deidre. The bright smile that formed immediately filled Rima with bitterness.

"I did it, Ichigami-San," Saira announced. "I was able to contact Amu." Rima's eyes widened. No… "It was much more difficult than I had imagined, but now that I have established a connection, I feel as if the next times will be simpler." The Easter employees began a round of applause.

 _It shouldn't have worked!_ Rima thought anxiously. _I weakened the X-Power; I must have underestimated Saira's abilities._

"You can try the medallion Rima; it'll be okay," Kusu-Kusu whispered. "I'm sure that will work!" Rima nodded slowly, though she had an immensity of doubts.

 **Present Day**

"From that day on, Mashiro-San worked tirelessly on the medallion," Tsukasa continued to explain. "She worked long nights to further Ichigami-San's trust but more importantly, to continue weakening Saira's abilities. Without explaining exactly what she was doing, she had Sanjou-Kun aid her in deliberately weakening the X-Power. She even managed to break in on numerous occasions to steal X-Energy in order to create this medallion. Unfortunately, we underestimated Easter. Saira was clearly much more powerful than we ever could have envisioned, and sadly, she was able to get back into Hinamori-San's mind, with the medallion posing little obstacle for her."

"The medallion did work to an extent, did it not?" Tadase pointed out. "Just a few days ago when we fought Rima-Chan, Amu-Chan was acting like herself. That is, until Saira did something to Amu…"

"The medallion did allow for Hinamori-San to gain back some strength," Tsukasa explained. "But unfortunately, Saira has truly reached her maximum strength. Any weakening of X-Powers no longer matters; her powers lie independent of any device." Tsukasa took a deep breath.

"Mashiro-San's intel and work with Easter has been invaluable. Without anything she has provided, we would be in a much more precarious position. But unfortunately, I can no longer rely on her alone to exterminate the threat from within. It is time for the guardians—and Tsukiyomi siblings of course—to unite once again to eliminate Easter once for all. Now that you understand, you must work together to free Hinamori-San and save the world. While you are no longer officially guardians, you must continue the important role as protectors. This is no longer Mashiro-San's role alone; it is now something all of you must do. Do you four accept?" From behind Tsukasa's desk near the entrance of the planetarium, Rima sat and watched the four original guardians look at each other. She could very distinctly see the shock present on their expressions.

"I accept," Tadase announced. "I will not let people suffer from Easter's injustices, and I will do anything I possibly can to protect the girl I love."

"Artificially causing pain and alleviating it just for profit?" Nagihiko analyzed, shaking his head slowly. "That's absolutely immoral. We can't let that happen; I accept."

"As I said before, we took them down once. I'm ready to take them down once and for all." Kukai grinned, but Rima could see that it waned slightly.

"How about you, Yuiki-San?" Yaya's eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Yaya just… Yaya can't believe…" Yaya shook her head. "Yaya called Rima-Tan a monster, but she's actually…a saint. Rima-Tan is the greatest hero ever to live." Rima glanced at the ground.

"Hey, you can say anything you want to her now," Kukai pointed out. "And I'm sure we all have hell of a lot to say to her." Rima frowned slightly. Her eyes diverted to Nagihiko, who looked devastated and on the verge of tears.

"Yeah… Well, obviously Yaya's in!" Yaya stuck her thumbs up.

"I am sure Mashiro-San will be pleased to hear that. She will meet up at the Royal Garden tomorrow to discuss more of Deidre and Seto's plans with you."

"Yay Rima-Tan is coming back!" Yaya cheered. "But what about…"

"I'm sure Rima-Chan can fill us in on everything going on with Kairi-San," Tadase reassured. Yaya nodded slowly, smiling lightly.

"As you have already experienced, this Easter is nothing quite like the Easter you are used to. But I have full confidence that you guys will be able to put an end to this Easter. I will be seeing you all around." The four of them stood up, and exited the planetarium. Rima watched them leave slowly, seeing all of their expressions. Tadase looked as if he were deep in thought, paying no mind to the others. Yaya looked poignant, frowning slightly. Kukai walked beside her, ruffling her hair. He had a thoughtful smile, which surprised Rima. As Nagihiko exited, he paused for a moment, making Rima's heart leap to her throat.

"Thank you, for everything," He whispered quietly, before hastily exiting the planetarium to catch up with the others. Rima stared at the spot he had previously stood in, her heart beating uncontrollably. Would they really accept her as if nothing happened?

* * *

 **Enough explanation for one chapter? I have had this chapter planned out for a long time, and I am so happy to finally publish this. It was fairly obvious that Rima was doing everything to protect Amu, but now it all makes sense, eh? And it's only going to get more intense!**

 **I am on summer break now, but unfortunately, I cannot guarantee that I will be updating frequently. I should have been updating these other chapters at a much faster rate, but sadly, I haven't. This summer, I am going to be extremely busy. From vacations to college dorm shopping to Pokemon plans, I have a lot going on. However, I will be updating to the best of my ability.**

 **As many of you may or may not know, this is one of my last free summers ever. Starting in August, I will be attending Cornell University. I've known for months now, but writing it here is so weird. College. What the hell. I've literally grown up on fanfiction; I got my account while I was in sixth grade and now, I'm about to be graduating high school and starting college. Obviously, during the school year, I'm really bad about updating my stories, but as I pursue an engineering degree, I know my free time will be more compromised. That's why this summer, I really am going to try to update as much as I can. Albeit, I have the same attitude with video games and TV shows, but fanfiction has always- and will always- be one of my priorities. And even though I'm going to be immensely busy and probably will take year-long hiatuses (hopefully not, but I better brace for the worst), I'm not the type for finality, and I swear, I will _not_ abandon my stories. This story, as well as many of my others, will be completed. Since I have so many ideas, unfortunately it seems next to impossible for this story to be completed this summer. _Therefore, I am making it my goal to reach a certain point in this story (can't say exactly what because spoilers), which is about chapter 15-16_. I know that's ten chapters away and it seems really ambitious, but I'm determined to reach it. Stay tuned!**

 **I really really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart that you all have stuck with me this long. I love all of you so much. Thank you, as always, for reviewing, following, favoriting, and, most importantly, simply for reading and supporting me. I promise I won't let any of you down. In exchange, I wouldn't be opposed to a review. You know, just saying. I need incentive for this ambitious goal.**


	7. Gains and Losses

**This took a lot longer than I was hoping it would- despite the fact that it's almost one-third the length of practically every other chapter. This chapter is pretty much filler, but it was necessary. I'm getting worried that I won't complete my goal of finishing the first part of this story by the day I leave considering that date is rapidly approaching, but I'll do my best! I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP!**

* * *

 _Amu gazed at the large meadow below her, her pink hair tousling in the gentle breeze. She watched the enormity of trees and grassland, the vastness astounding her. Her eyes studied the large extent of foliage, searching aimlessly for an end in sight._

 _"Beautiful, isn't it?" Amu turned slightly as the little girl walked beside her. Amu smiled lightly, nodding slowly. "I know I can always take solace in the beautiful sites. I wouldn't trade this view for anything."_

 _"It really is breathtaking," Amu agreed. "It's always so hard to find beauty anymore, don't you think?" Arisa cocked her head to the side, though there was a slight dark glint in her eyes._

 _"What do you mean, Amu-Chan?" Arisa wondered._

 _"When I'm not with you, everything is just terrible. I-I mean, I acknowledge that none of that matters and it's all so insignificant compared to this, but I just…I just wish it wasn't so awful."_

 _"You know I'm always with you," Arisa reassured. "No matter what happens, this mansion and I will be with you whenever you need us." Amu smiled brightly._

 _"I know, and I really appreciate it. I guess I'm just over-exaggerating; I mean, I'm absolutely happy now. Everything is amazing here."_

 _"Amu-Chan, you will be able to find the beauty in the other world, I promise."_

 _"How?"_

 _"It may not exist now, but I know you have the power to synthesize it."_

 _"Eh? What are you talking about, Arisa-Chan?" Arisa smiled cutely._

 _"It doesn't matter. Let's get inside, Amu-Chan. It's getting much windier, don't you agree?" Amu nodded slowly. "I have some pretty dresses you can try on!"_

 _"That's sounds like so much fun!" Amu agreed, following the little girl inside._

* * *

Slowly, Amu opened her eyes. Upon seeing the yellow walls of her bedroom, she couldn't help but to grimace. She was back here; no longer was she beside Arisa. Amu couldn't help but to think about what Arisa said though. The power to synthesize beauty? What did that mean? Amu shrugged it off; she trusted Arisa immensely and knew that Arisa would explain everything later.

"Amu-Chan! Tadase-Kun called before, but you were still asleep," Ran told her. Amu turned to her chara, only half-listening. "The four of us picked up, though it was super hard. The touch screen wouldn't let us swipe! Fortunately, Miki and Su worked together and were able to fully unlock the phone and then—"

"Tadase-Kun is arranging a meeting at the Royal Garden today," Miki interjected, narrowing her eyes at Ran. "He says that something really urgent came up and involves a lot of explaining. I bet it has to do with Easter…"

"Tadase-Kun said the meeting was starting at 11, so you should get up, Amu-Chan," Su suggested. Amu's eyes fixated on the floor. The Royal Garden, Tadase, Easter… none of that mattered. They were all just words, just words that held no meaning to her any longer.

"I don't want to," Amu bluntly replied. The four charas exchanged nervous glances.

"Amu-Chan, you can't just not go to the Royal Garden!" Su cried. "You're a guardian; you have to—"

"No. I'm not anymore," Amu retorted. "I don't give a crap about them. I just want Arisa…"

"Not this Arisa again," Miki mumbled. She looked at Dia concernedly.

"Arisa is the person that makes me whole," Amu explained, prompting the four charas to turn to her. "I need Arisa to function; Arisa is all that matters. And I just want to go back to her, not be here." Tears welled up in the pinkette's eyes. Was there really a way to make this world so much better, to bring beauty? Only Arisa could bring beauty. Could she bring Arisa to this world and have Arisa by her side at all times? Is that the beauty Amu could synthesize?

"Amu-Chan, this girl, Arisa… she doesn't exist," Dia prodded carefully.

"That's not true!" Amu cried, turning to Dia sharply. "Arisa is real; Arisa is the only damn thing that matters!" Tears began falling down her cheeks rapidly.

"She's only a dream!" Ran tried to argue. "Amu-Chan, you have to distinguish between dreams and reality. This is real; this is what matters. The guardians, Ami-Chan, your parents, Tadase-Kun, Ikuto-Kun… they're what matters!"

"No, you're wrong," Amu spat. "These are trivial concerns. This matters nothing to me. Arisa is my new purpose, my sole guidance in life."

"But Amu-Chan, you have your own goals and pursuits!" Su exclaimed. "You wanted to be athletic and artistic and a good hostess and more confident in yourself; those are your dreams! You can't devote yourself to one person—a person that doesn't even exist nonetheless. You need to be true to yourself, Amu-Chan."

"Why?" Amu shook her head slowly. "I've changed now, Su. These aren't my priorities any longer. I'm sorry, but I'm no longer the girl you met seven years ago; Arisa has changed me for the better, enlightened me to the things that really matter."

"What about us, Amu-Chan?! Do _we_ still matter at all?" Miki cried desperately. "We represent your dreams and your pursuits; if you don't believe in any of that anymore, then we will vanish!"

"Then I suppose you'll vanish," Amu bluntly replied. The four of them gasped, their eyes widening. Amu stood up suddenly and exited the room, leaving the four charas among themselves.

"We can't…we can't dwell on her words," Dia whispered. "I'm going to go see the guardians later."

"We'll come too," Ran persisted.

"No, stay with Amu-Chan. She may not think she does, but she needs us more than ever. Despite what she says, we're still here, aren't we? Whatever is going on, Amu-Chan is still in there somewhere, believing in finding herself." Dia forced a smile. "Don't lose hope, girls. We have to be especially strong, for Amu-Chan's sake."

* * *

"…And that's really it. It seems pretty futile at this point, but I guess I can't go back in time now. What's done is done." Kairi stared at the petite blonde in front of him, his eyes widened.

"You…You merely aligned with Easter in order to protect for Amu?" Kairi began, shock evident in his voice.

"Yep, and it did nothing," Rima mumbled, letting out a sigh. "Saira's going to go on indoctrinating her and suddenly, their evil plans are in motion. Everything I did these past few months has been a waste."

"Rima, that is entirely inaccurate. My father had initially projected that Amu would be entirely indoctrinated a month and a half ago. You have done an impeccable job delaying his plans. Perhaps now that the guardians know, they will be able to strike powerfully, putting an end to this."

"Saira is powering independently from the X-Powers at this point," Rima pointed out. "What's even the point of delaying the inevitable? Easter's going to win, aren't they?"

"Not necessarily. The guardians are strong; even without Amu's strength, I theorize that they can successfully launch a massive attack. Rima, what you have done is unfathomable; I cannot process how courageous you were and—"

"I have to go; apparently I have a guardian meeting to go to in ten minutes." Rima interjected. "It's going to be weird going to the Royal Garden aside from planting an X-Power."

"Let me know how it is." Kairi's eyes drifted to the ground. "I have come to dearly miss that place."

"I will," Rima promised. "And obviously, you know that no one else can know about me."

"Of course." Kairi pushed up his glasses. "I am honored to be your confidant."

"Thank you, Kairi."

"Just be careful, Rima. If my father or Deidre learns of your true loyalties…"

"They won't, not any time soon," Rima reassured him. "I'll see you later." Kairi nodded slowly, as Rima exited the room.

"Hey Rima, I couldn't sense Musashi at all," Kusu-Kusu pointed out. Rima hesitated for a moment, turning back around. Kairi had also left the room and was exiting through the other hallway.

"I was wondering where Musashi was too," Rima agreed. "I'll have to ask him about that." She turned to her chara. "To the Royal Garden?" Kusu-Kusu giggled excitedly. A small smile formed on Rima's face, her heart beating rapidly within her chest.

* * *

The sound of the fountain filled the silence of the Royal Garden. Nagihiko stared absentmindedly at the water in the fountain, watching as it continued to flow downward. The familiarity of the sound was not new, yet it still managed to capture his gaze. For a brief moment, it took his mind off of his scrambled thoughts; he could solely focus on the sound of the water flowing down.

"Are Ikuto-Tan and Utau-Chi coming today?" Yaya suddenly wondered, breaking the silence.

"Ikuto-NiiSan told me that they're coming a little late today," Tadase explained. "I think they need to go to the mall quickly for something."

"The mall? Huh, that's weird. Utau didn't mention that to me." Kukai thought for a moment.

"Tadase, did you hear anything from Amu-Chan?" Nagihiko wondered, glancing up at him.

"I called her this morning, but her charas picked up instead. They said they'd wake her up and let her know," Tadase explained, letting out a sigh.

"How did her charas manage to pick up?" Yaya wondered. "Yaya means, it must be difficult for all four of them to successfully answer a phone." Tadase shrugged.

"Oh, I got it!" All three of them turned to Kukai.

"I'm sure they just coordinated a way to slide—"

"Not the cell phone. I know why Utau and Ikuto are at the mall!" The other guardians watched Kukai inquisitively. "You know what's in two days?"

"Your birthday!" Yaya exclaimed. "Yaya almost forgot!"

"I hope you guys got me awesome stuff." Kukai grinned.

"No worries! Yaya has had your gift for months! Right, Nagi-Tan?" Nagihiko nodded.

"It's all ready to go," Nagihiko told her.

"You guys got something together?" Kukai wondered.

"Yep! It's super-duper awesome!" Nagihiko chuckled lightly, nodding slowly.

"Now you've guys got me excited! How about you, Tadase? You got me anything good?" Tadase looked at Kukai, a slight smile on his face.

"Depends on your interpretation of 'good,'" Tadase pointed out. "I mean, I think it's a pretty good gift, but maybe you won't like it." As Kukai opened up his mouth, the door of the Royal Garden suddenly opened.

"Sorry I'm late." All four of them turned to the source of the voice. Rima wore a white-and-black sleeveless dress that extended just below her knees. She wore her signature black headband and white sandals. Nagihiko watched her, his eyes widening slightly. He could not process that she was standing there; he had spent over a month sulking over her betrayal, and yet, she had simply joined Easter to protect their mutual best friend. She stood at the entrance, her eyes scanning the entirety of the glass garden. Her eyes fixed on the X-Power in the back of the Royal Garden for a moment, before hastily turning away from it.

"Um, you can sit down, if you want," Tadase began. Rima nodded slowly, walking over to the vacant seat in the middle of Nagihiko and Yaya. She slowly sat down, her eyes remaining fixed on the table. Silence filled the Royal Garden once again, the quiet breaths of the guardians filling up the room. The charas all glanced at each other nervously. Kusu-Kusu floated close to Rima, watching the other charas with apprehension. Rhythm grinned at her, and Pepe waved giddily, prompting Kusu-Kusu to grin back and float over to her.

"Well, I suppose we ought to…" Tadase coughed. "We should discuss the matters at hand. There's, um, a lot of stuff going on, and we should, you know…" Kukai stifled laughter, prompting Tadase to shoot him a glare.

"What have you guys been planning?" Rima wondered cautiously, her eyes remaining fixed on the table.

"Well…" Tadase hesitated. "We haven't really had an established plan. We've been discussing ways to stop Easter, but it was difficult to really get anything done without knowing what was happening for real. Though now that we're caught up, we should be able to help out a lot more."

"Yeah…" Rima sighed. "So…"

"So Easter. How is Easter?" Kukai wondered. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow at his friend while Tadase pressed his hand to his face, sighing dejectedly.

"Easter's good, I guess…"

"Well, that's good!" Kukai paused for a moment. "Or bad, really. Actually, that's really bad. That's why we're here, since Easter's doing so well. Huh." Rima frowned slightly, her eyes remaining fixed on the table. Silence ensued once again, the sounds of quiet breaths being the only audible sound. Tadase glanced up for a moment, his eyes scanning the room. He turned his head, seeing Kiseki standing in front of the other charas outside of the Royal Garden, discussing something.

The doors of the Royal Garden opened once more, prompting the guardians to glance up. Ikuto and Utau strolled into the Royal Garden, moving over to the table. Tadase rose to his feet immediately, retrieving two extra seats for them. Both of them sat down around the table. Ikuto glanced over at Rima, offering her a rare small smile to which she returned. Nagihiko watched their exchange with puzzlement.

"Took you two long enough," Kukai teased.

"We were preoccupied," Utau replied.

"I _wonder_ what you were doing." Kukai smirked.

"You're right. Ikuto needed a gift for you, and he figured that I'd know what to get you," Utau explained. "I got you a gift in London."

"Way to throw me under the bus," Ikuto mumbled.

"Well, I'm sure you both got me awesome gifts! Utau's surprisingly good with presents, so I trust her judgment." Kukai snaked an arm around the elder blonde's shoulders.

" _Surprisingly_ good?" Utau wondered, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, you aren't really the mushy type," Kukai pointed out. "So I wouldn't have expected you to be the best with gifts." Utau rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Her eyes fixed on Rima, watching as she continued to avoid eye contact with the guardians.

"Now that we're all here, I'm sure we have a lot to discuss," Utau began. She frowned. "Well, I guess not _all_ of us. We still need Amu." Rima let out a sigh, and Ikuto clenched his fists.

"And Kairi-Kun," Yaya added suddenly. Rima turned to look at the pigtailed girl. She faced Rima as well, guilt filling her eyes. "Is…Is he okay?"

"He's doing the best he can," Rima explained. "He doesn't want to be with them. I know you're probably mad at him, but he didn't do anything wrong. Without knowing exactly what I was planning, he really helped me out. I wouldn't have been able to sabotage the X-Powers without him."

"Yaya never should have doubted him; Yaya should have never doubted you, Rima-Tan." Rima's eyes darkened.

"Yaya…"

"I called you a monster!" A sob escaped Yaya's throat. "I called you heartless; I thought you were cold and mean and a traitor. But how could I have…"

"I'm so sorry Yaya…." Rima finally glanced up at everyone. "I'm sorry, all of you. I'm sorry for—"

"Rima, don't you dare apologize." Kukai smiled at her. Rima turned to him, astonished. "What's there to apologize for? You went out of your way, sacrificing basically everything and risking yourself, to save Amu. Rima, that's…that's heroic; you're a freaking hero. Don't ever apologize for being a hero; you did what you had to do for the benefit of Amu, and we all know that."

"But I—"

"Kukai's right!" Yaya grinned. "Rima-Tan, we should have seen it before. We should have had faith in you; you clearly had faith in us." Out of nowhere, Yaya rose to her feet and hugged Rima tightly. Nagihiko watched them with a slightly amused expression.

"Yaya!" Rima exclaimed, quite startled. She hesitantly patted her back.

"Yaya is excited to have you working with us again instead of them. You're still a guardian; nothing will change that! And of course we're still besties!"

"It's not that simple…" Yaya let go of Rima, cocking her head to the side. "I mean, I'm aligned with you guys, but I'm still an Easter employee."

"You aren't cutting off ties with Easter?" Ikuto wondered, surprised. Rima shook her head.

"Tsukasa explained everything to you guys, well, the guardians anyway, but Deidre nor Seto still know of my loyalties to you," Rima explained. "As a member of Easter, I still can obtain information on what they're planning. No one in Easter—with the recent exception of Kairi—has any idea what I'm doing, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"So you're going to report your findings from Easter to us?" Tadase wondered. Rima nodded slowly.

"So, is there anyone who's nice in Easter?" Kukai wondered, preventing another silence from resurfacing.

"Not really, no. Besides Kairi, of course." Rima thought for a minute. "Well, there are people who act nice, but it's hard to call anyone who wants to possess someone just to create world disasters nice."

"How's the base?" Yaya wondered. Rima raised an eyebrow.

"It's fine?"

"Wait, what about the hooded person?" Tadase glanced over at Nagihiko. "Rima, do you know anything about a hooded person?"

"Hooded person?" Rima inquired.

"We were fighting X-Eggs just after Amu-Chan was in the hospital after passing out—which was evidently a direct result from Saira," Nagihiko proceeded to explain. He hesitated for a moment. It dawned on him that this was the first thing he had said to her in well over a month, and he could feel his heart begin to race. Fending off his initial shock, he continued, maintaining his composure. "After I purified the X-Eggs, a hooded figure appeared and mumbled something about darkness coming forever before suddenly proceeding to vanish."

"I have no idea what that means…" Rima wondered, pondering. "It could have been Saira since she has powers from the X-Energy, but I've never seen her flat out vanish or teleport away before."

"Who is Saira anyway? Why is she doing this whole thing?" Yaya asked.

"I don't know—"

"And what about Deidre? She's Kairi's cousin?"

"Yeah, hence why she's Assistant Director."

"I still can't believe all of this." Kukai started to laugh. "God, we were so naïve. We really believed that you would arbitrarily betray us. We really thought…but wow, damn. You…You're really freaking amazing, Rima. I can't believe you'd do all this." Rima grimaced slightly, tucking her legs into her chest.

"Rima-Tan is my inspiration!" Yaya chorused. "Wait, so Tsukasa just approached you and you agreed to sacrifice everything to save Amu? Oh my god!"

"Holy shit, like I know the story, but when you put it like that… God, Rima, you're so—"

"Guys, enough," Nagihiko hissed. Kukai and Yaya turned to him, puzzled. They turned to the petite blonde who was fully curled into a ball.

"Hey, Rima, I didn't mean—" Kukai stopped abruptly upon seeing a familiar yellow chara float in.

"Dia?" Tadase inquired. "We were just wondering if Amu-Chan would show up."

"I'm afraid that she won't be joining us. She is losing herself rapidly, and… Rima-Chan?!" Dia looked at the blonde, startled. Rima uncoiled herself, glancing at Dia.

"She's with us," Tadase explained. He turned to Rima hesitantly, prompting her to nod slowly. Tadase turned back to Dia, explaining everything that Tsukasa had previously explained.

"You did all of this for Amu-Chan?!" Dia exclaimed, her eyes widening. To everyone's surprise, a smile formed on Rima's face.

"I didn't have a choice. I was indebted to her. Amu was the first person after my kidnapping to really understand me." Nagihiko looked at Rima, surprised. "My outer character always repelled people, and that was my intention, but Amu didn't let that stop her. She persisted, determined to be my friend. She saw me for who I really was despite the fact I pushed her away, and for that, I am eternally grateful. Amu made me, well, _me_ again, so I had to seize the opportunity to save her." Tadase and Ikuto's eyes widened, turning to Rima astonished. Nagihiko smiled warmly.

"Amu never felt like you owed her anything, you know. As someone with her own outer character, she saw through your outer character and recognized you as someone like her, someone scared to embrace their true self." Tears formed in Dia's eyes. "But on behalf of Amu-Chan, as well as Ran, Miki, and Su, I thank you immensely for everything you have risked for her. Thank you for playing the role of a guardian chara and looking after my bearer."

"I'm a guardian after all; isn't it my job to protect everyone? And Amu… Amu means the world to me; I just hope I did enough for her."

"You did enough—and more," Tadase reassured. "Because of you Rima-Chan, we have a good shot at saving her. The odds were stacked against us, but you made it plausible. You didn't just work to save Amu-Chan; you worked to save the entire world. You embodied exactly what a guardian should stand for." He gave Nagihiko a side glance, prompting the purple-haired teenager to nod slowly. "Not to be redundant, but you truly are a hero, Rima-Chan, and I am proud to call you a fellow guardian, and moreover, one of my best friends."

"I…" Rima sighed. "We still have so much to do. Amu isn't safe yet."

"We'll do it together from now on," Nagihiko told her, smiling softly. Rima turned to him, her eyes widening. "The six of us will save Amu-Chan; we have to." Rima's eyes lowered slowly, and she bit her lip, nodding slowly.

"Why did you come here, Dia?" Ikuto wondered. Dia frowned.

"I just came to express my concerns regarding Amu-Chan. Having Rima-Chan back is amazing, but every day, I fear I'm losing Amu-Chan more and more."

"What do you mean?" Kukai wondered.

"Every day recently, Amu-Chan is always waking up from these dreams, seeming upset. She is always talking about this little girl, Arisa, and describing her as if she is her entire world. Just this morning, Amu-Chan didn't care about the guardians or us; she just wanted to return to Arisa."

"It's something Saira is doing," Rima mumbled. "Saira has been indoctrinating her, penetrating Amu's mind. The dreams must be how she is connecting."

"But then who is Arisa?" Yaya asked, turning to Rima confusedly. The petite blonde shrugged her shoulders, her expression pensive.

"Saira never mentioned someone else involved," Rima mumbled. "I never really knew the specifics of how exactly she went about controlling Amu aside from the use of X-Energy, so I'm not really sure what this all means."

"Whatever Easter's doing, it hasn't taken full effect on Amu yet," Utau pointed out. "After all, all four of you are still fine." Dia nodded slowly.

"I wondered the same," Dia agreed. "Every day, Amu-Chan seems to be losing herself more and more, and I thought it was only a matter of time before the four of us went back into our eggs or turned into X-Charas. But I understand now why we're not fading, why Amu-Chan still has some of herself inside." The yellow chara smiled at Rima, prompting her to smile softly.

"I won't give up until she's safe," Rima promised. "I won't stop fighting Easter until they release Amu."

"And we will stand with you," Ikuto added. "We'll end Easter—for good this time."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	8. Facades

**I didn't take _too_ long this time. I actually would have had this up a few days ago, but I instead started writing the next chapter, so that should be up soon enough too! Considering I'm moving into college in a week (still unbelievable to me), there is no way I am achieving my goal of reaching the midpoint of the story- unless I go crazy and write more than a chapter per day, which is just impossible especially given the lengths of my chapters. But do not fret: my entrance to college does not prevent me from writing! I'll definitely try to update on breaks and when I can obtain some free time. But enough of that, and onward to the story! **

* * *

_Amu stared at her reflection in the mirror with a grimace. She donned a frilly yellow dress that cascaded just below her knees. Her pink hair was tied into a small ponytail, held up by a matching yellow ribbon. She wore hanging earrings that appeared to be shining, particularly in the darkness of the room. She looked as though she was radiating; why did this seem wrong?_

 _"Arisa picked this out for me," She tried to reassure herself, biting her lip. "She is my forever." Somehow, a lingering doubt filled her mind. It was all going to be over soon, Arisa promised. No longer would she have to plague herself with the troubles of reality or the pain of living a fake life. But why, Amu tried to rationalize, why did it seem as if she was being misled?_

 _"I'm being ridiculous," She mumbled, shaking her head slowly._

 _"Is something the matter?" She did not even need to turn her head to see the little girl. Arisa stood next to her, her reflection beaming through the mirror._

 _"Not at all," Amu lied, a small smile forming. "I just… you made me look completely different."_

 _"You look beautiful," Arisa complimented, prompting Amu's face to redden. "Are you ready? Things are going to change—for the better."_

 _"Our forever…"_

 _"Will be reality," Arisa promised. "Soon, your worries will be alleviated. All of the strife you wished to escape will soon be a thing of the past. Are you ready?"_

 _As Amu gazed into the emerald eyes of her companion, she allowed herself to drown in rich promises—promises that guaranteed her the world. In front of her stood a girl, but to Amu, the prospect of the world was what gazed back at her comfortingly, guaranteeing her an eternity of bliss. Freedom was finally tangible; she could embrace the concept of forever once and for all._

 _"Yes…" Amu replied. A small smile formed on the girl's face._

 _"Our paths shall join eternally soon. No longer will we be apart, Amu-Chan." Arisa extended her hand. "Do you trust me?" Trust… Amu's eyes glowed, prompting a warm smile to form. She outstretched her hand and took Arisa's smaller hand in hers. Arisa smiled benignly back. The little girl turned away from Amu for a moment. "Soon, Luca…" She whispered, her eyes closed._

* * *

Slowly, the mossy blonde haired teenager stirred, her eyes slowly opening. She blinked a few times, focusing on the world around her. She began to rise to her feet, before a hand was on her shoulder. She turned to the side quickly.

"Don't over-exert yourself, Saira," The assistant director chastised. "The use of X-Energy should never be regarded lightly."

"She's ready," Saira began. "Amu Hinamori. She's entirely under my control now." Beside Deidre stood Rima, who maintained a stoic expression. Internally, however, Rima could feel her heart racing. The smile that formed on Saira's face only worsened Rima's mood.

"Already?" Deidre wondered, surprised. "My uncle will be pleased. The indoctrination is quite above schedule."

 _I speculated a few more weeks!_ Rima thought, biting her lip. _This is worse than I thought. I hope I can prepare the others quickly enough._

"Miss Hinamori is much more susceptible than I would have imagined," Saira explained. "She will be quite easy to control."

"Perfect." Deidre turned to face Rima. "Rima-San, you say that the guardians meet at the so-called Royal Garden located on Seiyo Academy, correct? Where I first met them?" Rima nodded slowly. _What is she planning?!_ "The guardians are the only threat to our plans, though even they are likely unable to cease our plans."

"What are you suggesting?" Rima wondered.

"Tomorrow, I want you two girls to finish them off once and for all. We must test the limits of Saira's abilities and render the guardians useless. Rima-San, I need you to wear them out."

"What about the X-Power?" Rima wondered. "Last time we fought them, they had no issue purifying the X-Eggs." She neglected to explain how the purification could have been easily stopped had she so desired.

"Miss Hinamori purified herself, did she not?" Deidre smiled. "Fujisaki-San's purifications, nor Hoshina-San's, are nearly as powerful as Miss Hinamori's. Besides, Saira's powers work independently of the X-Power now; there is hardly a need for them anymore."

"We're on it," Saira told Deidre confidently.

"Saira, if you feel ready to indoctrinate Hinamori-San fully…"

"I can do it," Saira told her. "I can beckon Amu under my control." A smirk formed on Deidre's face.

"Everything is moving accordingly. Soon, we won't have even the slightest worry that our plan will fail. Once we have Miss Hinamori in our grasp, nothing—not even the guardians—can stop us." Rima clenched her fists. "Both of you are dismissed. Saira, make sure to rest well. Tomorrow will be very important."

"Yes, ma'am." Saira smiled at Deidre, before proceeding to leave with Rima.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rima announced to Saira, turning down another hallway. Saira turned to face Rima.

"It is a pleasure working alongside you, Mashiro-San," Saira told her. Rima paused for a moment, turning back to Saira. As a bright smile adorned the greenish-blonde's face, Rima couldn't help but to internally scowl. How could she act like they were best friends when Saira was currently possessing Rima's true best friend?

"You as well," Rima mumbled awkwardly. "We'll get this done." _Unless I can wipe that ugly smirk off your face and save Amu._

"For sure!" She lingered for a moment longer, before forcing a small smile and continuing to walk away.

"What are we going to do?!" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed once they were outside Easter. "I didn't think Saira was _this_ close to taking over Amu-Chan!" Rima frowned.

"We knew they were close; that's why we told the guardians in the first place. But this is bad…" She sighed. "I'm going to text them now. I need to warn them."

* * *

Kairi frowned at the computer in front of him, absentmindedly watching the status of the X-Power. He knew that he should have been working to improve its ability in order to please his father. He thought back to his father's criticisms, frowning. The X-Power had failed to stop Amu and Tadase from purifying X-Eggs, though he had weakened the X-Power deliberately. However, seeing the disappointment in his father's eyes haunted him, perpetually fixated on him as they had for nearly sixteen years.

"Musashi, what should I do?" Kairi mumbled, taking his egg out of his pocket. He could feel the coldness of the egg in the palm of his hand, prompting him to frown. For the umpteenth time in the past two days, he thought about Rima.

 _She joined Easter merely to protect Amu… I joined Easter because I was too cowardice to defy my father. I aligned myself with a company I vowed never to again because it was better to betray my friends rather than defy my father. And Rima, she…_

"Kairi." Startled, the green-haired teenager turned to face the bane of his thoughts. The taller man stood firmly, his gaze piercing through his son.

"I am currently making progress on the X-Power," Kairi lied, pushing up his glasses. _Yaya told me on a multitude of occasions that she found that attractive._ He feigned that thought away rapidly. "Its current status appears to be dormant, but it is quite simple to—"

"We no longer require the X-Power." Kairi looked at his father, startled. "As I anticipated, Saira's power have grown entirely independent of the X-Power. Hinamori Amu is almost fully under her control." Kairi frowned. Amu was one of his best friends; he always respected her immensely. As a petulant fifth grader, he swore to love her always, and here he was, contributing to her indoctrination.

Kairi rapidly regained his composure. "What should I do next then?"

"I need you to focus on the power of the X-Energy Saira emits," Seto explained. "Make certain that Hinamori-San cannot escape her. You can handle something simple like that, can't you?" Ignoring his father's demeaning remark, Kairi nodded slowly. Seto huffed, before turning around and leaving without another word. He frowned, turning back to the egg in his hand.

"What am I doing, Musashi?"

* * *

"Deidre means to eliminate you guys as a threat entirely. She… this is much worse than I thought. Saira wasn't supposed to have Amu completely under her control yet; that shouldn't have happened for another couple of weeks!"

"Jokes on Easter. They really think they can eliminate us _that_ easily?" The newly eighteen-year-old grinned confidently. Rima sighed.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of this, Kukai," Rima pointed out. "If Saira indoctrinates Amu fully, then they are unstoppable. They have achieved everything they so desired. Even the X-Powers are futile; sabotaging them will no longer be of any use."

"We need to reach her," Tadase persisted, his fists clenched. "Maybe we can convince her that she can't trust that girl Arisa. Perhaps she'll realize— "

"It won't work," Ikuto mumbled, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall of the Royal Garden. His eyes were fixed on the floor, a frown present on his face. "Amu has no control. She's helpless; she's simply a slave to them…" Utau watched her brother concernedly, but he paid no mind to her.

"If this is anything like Death Rebel, it's not hopeless," Utau pointed out, her gaze shifting to the rest of the guardians. "Amu was able to reach Ikuto. Maybe one of you two can reach to her."

"Deidre and Seto are well aware of our, err, _the guardians'_ emotions," Rima pointed out, biting her lip. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Nagihiko frown at her stammer. "It's been central to their plans; there's no way that some declaration of love would manage to fix everything."

"What do you suggest we do?" Tadase wondered, glancing at Rima. Her eyes remained fixed on her hands. What _can they do?_ She wondered bitterly, Deidre's confident smirk and Saira's accomplished smile fresh in her mind. _They're going to win. They're going to claim Amu and turn her into their freaking slave._

"We need to stop Saira," Rima mumbled. "She's the center of all of this. Without Saira, they have no means of controlling Amu."

"We can do it!" Yaya announced. "There are seven of us—eight, plus Kairi-Kun—and one of her! We'll defeat her easily!"

"Six of you," Rima clarified. "I'll have to fight alongside them. It's too risky to compromise my position." The blonde sighed. "Tomorrow right outside the Royal Garden, Saira and I are going to strike. I won't do anything that will put Amu in danger, but I can't promise that I won't fight you guys. I don't want to, but…"

"It's okay," Nagihiko reassured. "You have to maintain your cover; we understand." A smile tugged on the corners of her mouth, but she resisted.

"Will there be X-Eggs?" Kukai wondered.

"I believe so."

"If Saira is the main focus, we will direct our attacks to her," Tadase pointed out. "Last time we met her, she was quite powerful and could simply move us around as she pleased." Tadase thought for a minute.

"If there are X-Eggs, I can take them," Nagihiko pointed out. Tadase looked at him surprised.

"Alone? With the X-Powers and whatnot—"

"We don't have much of a choice," Nagihiko urged. "We need to weaken Saira before she gets strong enough to indoctrinate Amu-Chan. Perhaps it would make most sense for the rest of you to take on Saira. Though," Nagihiko gave a side glance to Rima, before looking away rather quickly. Rima bit her lip, her eyes studying the table as he spoke. "It would be awfully suspicious if we just didn't fight…"

"I'll take Rima!" Kukai announced. Rima turned to face him, an eyebrow raised. "Hey, it makes sense, doesn't it? You _did_ knock me out last time, which was quite rude."

"Sorry…" Upon seeing her guilty expression, Kukai's smile softened.

"Hey, relax Rimy! I'm only kidding! It's hard to hold a grudge against the girl who freaking saved our lives. Knocking me out was simply a consequence of protecting Amu." Rima grimaced uncomfortably.

"What about Kairi-Kun?" Yaya wondered.

"He… He isn't in any position to be aiding us," Rima explained. "His father is the director; he can't just aid us." Rima turned to her chara. Kusu-Kusu shook her head slowly, prompting Rima to nod subtly.

"Ikuto, Utau, Yaya, and I will focus on Saira," Tadase proceeded to elaborate. "Nagihiko will purify the X-Eggs, and Kukai will fight Rima to prove as a distraction. We'll all have to stand our ground. We have to prove Easter wrong and demonstrate that we have the capacity to protect Amu-Chan."

"Sounds perfect." Kukai stuck his thumb up.

"And Rima, be careful as well," Tadase advised. She looked up at him, surprised. "You've done a great job at maintaining your identity at Easter, but just make sure you stay safe."

"I…I'll try," Rima stammered, taken aback. Tadase smiled.

"Even if you are an Easter employee, do not forget that you are still a guardian, and we consider you as much." Rima smiled lightly.

"I-I appreciate that, Tadase."

"I suppose we can adjourn our meeting now. Everyone, make sure you're all well-rested. We must be at our strongest to fight against Saira."

* * *

As the guardians filed out of the Royal Garden, Nagihiko couldn't help but to notice Rima walking out at a particularly rapid speed. Upon leaving the Royal Garden himself, he could see her walking in a direction opposite her house. Frowning slightly, he fumbled in his pocket, feeling for his car keys.

"You can't keep making everything super awkward, you know." Turning his head, he found himself face to face with Kukai.

"Oh, hello Kukai," Nagihiko greeted, a little taken aback. To his surprise, Kukai didn't grin or greet him back. His expression was serious—which was quite seldom for the eldest guardian.

"You can't ignore this." A sigh escaped the purple-haired teenager's lips.

"I…It's not the time now," Nagihiko muttered. Kukai frowned.

"Why not? She's really uncomfortable around all of us, but especially when you and her have any sort of interaction—"

"I know," Nagihiko interjected, biting his lip. "But she…she probably needs space. And I have to, um, get going to—"

"Dude, you need to grow a pear." Nagihiko's eyes widened. "This isn't about your comfort level. In fact, this has absolutely nothing to do with you." Kukai's face softened. "I mean I totally understand what you're going through. It's a weird thing, especially considering how much history you two had. But none of that matters. The fact is that you need to be there for her. She lost literally everything just to try to save Amu. She sacrificed her friendships—her relationship—for what she believed was the greater good. And after a month of being in basically isolation, she's back with us. Just imagine how hard that is." Nagihiko grimaced. He _had_ in fact imagined the difficulty of Rima's situation. But every time he tried to imagine himself in her shoes, he had to blink back tears and immediately fend off the thought.

But as Kukai lectured him, it dawned on him that he was being extremely selfish. Kukai was right; he needed to grow a pear. He couldn't let his own disarrayed emotions get in the way of being a good friend—or more.

"The truth of the matter is I don't really know what it's like to be going through all that shit. But what I do know is that nothing I can say will help her in any way. Nor can Tadase or Yaya or Utau or Ikuto. There's only one person that knows her inside and out—and I don't mean that in a sexual manner." A light crimson tainted Nagihiko's cheeks. Kukai smiled gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not saying you need to sweep her off her feet and be a dashing boyfriend like you used to be, but you need to talk to her like a normal human being as opposed to weird awkward exchanges."

"I…You're right." He let out a sigh. "I'm being overdramatic. I need to be there for her."

"Hey, every so often I can offer some words of wisdom. But thank me later! Go catch up with her!" Kukai shoved him lightly in the direction she had walked.

"Catch you later Kukai!" Nagihiko called as headphones appeared around his neck. He broke into a light jog, faintly hearing Kukai's laugh.

After jogging ten or so minutes, he could see the nearby park in his vision. He broke into a halt, the headphones around his neck vanishing. He panted slightly before proceeding to enter the park.

"You think she's here?" Temari wondered.

"It's likely," Nagihiko began, "I know she always used to come here when she needed to decompress from her parents…" His voice trailed off. _Are her parents still fighting?_ He shook his head slowly, frowning at his thoughts. _Of course they are. It's only been a month; everything wouldn't magically be okay._ Upon thinking more about her parents, he bit his lip. _She always used to call me when things got really bad. But she couldn't all this time; she had to deal with everything alone. Everything…_

"Nagi, look!" Nagihiko turned, watching where Rhythm pointed. To his dismay, he saw the girl in question sitting on a bench on the other side of the park. Her blonde hair was tossed over one shoulder, and her eyes were fixed on the ground. He could feel his heart begin to beat extremely rapidly within his chest. A part of him was tempted to jog right back the way he had entered. He could lie to Kukai and pretend he comforted her; he was always very gifted at lying.

 _And apparently so is she._ All thoughts of fleeing vanished upon thinking of the illusion she created. Kukai was right; she needed someone desperately, and as he always promised to be in the past, Nagihiko would be that someone for her.

Taking a deep breath, he concealed his insipid anxieties and began to make his way to her. Upon making his way to her, he hesitated for a moment, leaning against a lamppost. He watched as her eyes seemed to be watching kids running jovially around, a saddened expression present. He could make out the red-and-black headphones in her ears—headphones that Yaya had given her for her birthday last year. He wondered how many times those headphones helped her escape the world. Could she use the loud music to help console her when she felt alone? Could the music distract her from the fact that her friends believed she was a traitor, when in reality, she was a hero that was unacknowledged for what she did?

"Don't just stare; go!" Rhythm hissed. Exhaling heavily, he leaned forward, making his way beside her.

"Hey," He greeted, a nonchalant smile forming. Inwardly though, he felt his anxieties deepen. The blonde turned around, seemingly surprised. He did not miss the panicked expression before it transformed into an artificial smile. She pulled her headphones out and peered down at her cell phone for a moment, before glancing back at him.

"Hey," She greeted back. Silence ensued, prompting Nagihiko's nerves to continue to grow. He continued to stand awkwardly, his eyes looking everywhere except for her.

"Can I, err…" He began, gesturing to her side.

"Go ahead." Hesitantly, he took a seat beside her, immediately becoming alert to the large gap between them. Before, there was never even a fraction of an inch between them. Whether they were holding hands or hugging—or even showing physical aggression in her case—Nagihiko made sure never to never leave her side. He wanted to make her feel loved; he wanted to show maximum affection.

But now, things were different, and the large space between them was a blatant reminder of that.

Nagihiko forced himself to look at her. Upon looking at her, the month of resentment and sadness returned to him. He could easily recall the feelings of deep betrayal that pierced through him like a sharp knife. And yet, he no longer could possibly feel that. She lied for an entirely justified reason; she was a hero. So why was everything so awkward?

"So… how are you?" She wondered, breaking the silence finally. Nagihiko blinked for a moment, his cheeks heating up upon his realization that he had been borderline staring at her. Her eyes had met his, and in that instant, he could feel as if there was some form of clichéd electrical charge between their eyes. But her quick averted glance immediately snapped him back to the reality of their situation.

"I'm good. How about you?" He immediately knew that the question was a colossal mistake.

"I'm fine," She quickly replied, and for the first time in well over a month, Nagihiko could actually see that she was lying to him.

"Are you sure?" He wondered quietly, his voice nearly a whisper. Hesitantly, the blonde nodded.

"I'm just worried about Amu, but other than that, I'm all good."

"I'm sure we can save her," He reassured, though he was not sure at all. She frowned. "I mean, we're together now, right?" He bit his lip, immediately regretting his choice of words. Her eyes darkened. _But are we together now? Will we ever be together again?_ "We have your information, unbeknownst to Easter. That's a huge advantage."

"I guess so." He could vividly see the doubt in her eyes. Nagihiko knew that he was doing a feeble job in comforting her; in fact, his presence seemed to be unhelpful and possibly damaging. He took a deep breath.

"Rima." Her eyes darted upward. It felt good to say her name. The way the two syllables escaped his lips felt natural; its iambic sound seemed appropriate on his lips. "I know… I know it's been hard on you these past few months—and I know that saying that is a vast understatement. You say you're alright, but how can you possibly be? You…you've gone through so much." She let out a sigh, a frown adorning her features.

"I'm okay," She maintained. "It wasn't that bad."

"You've managed to keep up this façade for so long, this façade of someone who is cold and uncaring. And for a long time, I believed that it was really you. But I can see through it now; I can see the pain and stress you've gone through." Rima turned to her side for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see their charas floating far away, whispering amongst themselves but keenly watching. She turned back to Nagihiko, a resigned sigh escaping her lips.

"How do you do it for so long?" Rima wondered. "Keeping a façade, I mean."

"It's hard, isn't it?"

"It's tiring. But you've done it for all of your life; you pretended to be someone else. I just…" Rima's voice trailed off. "I guess I did too, to an extent. I thought it wouldn't be too hard because that's how I was when I first moved here. I was callous and cold, especially to Amu. But all of this… it was just so hard…"

"You don't need to pretend to be anyone you're not, Rima," Nagihiko promised. "Well, I guess you still have to pretend to trust Easter, but to us, you don't need to lie anymore. You can be you." Rima bit her lip.

"What does that even mean anymore?" She murmured. As Nagihiko watched her, he could see some tears building up in her eyes. She aggressively shook her head in an effort to prevent her tears.

"I could tell you what it means to be you, but that's not for me to say." A small smile formed on Nagihiko's face. He hesitated for a moment, before reaching toward her. He touched her cheek for a moment, benignly caressing it. He remembered the first time he had done that all those years ago when she had confided in him about her parents. A lot had changed since that moment; simple caresses had quickly turned into small hugs and then holding hands until they become soft kisses. But here he was, caressing her like he had done as a sixth grader. "You need to find who you again are yourself, okay?"

"I…" She sniffled, prompting her to wipe her eyes rapidly. "I—"

"Rima, I'm here for you," He promised again softly. "I told you once that I would always be there for you, no matter what. And that promise hasn't expired; I'll be there in an instant for you whenever you need someone. A lot has happened, but if you ever need someone to talk to or just someone to be with, I promise to always be there." Tears were coming down her cheeks rapidly, but she quickly wiped them away.

"I can't afford to feel this way; I'm supposed to be stronger than this…" She mumbled.

"Rima, you're the strongest person I know—and this all confirmed it." Her eyes widened. "But more importantly, you are a human, and you're allowed to feel emotion. In fact, you _should_ feel emotion." He moved his hand slightly from her cheek to brush some hair out of her face. He could see a shade of pink present on her cheeks. "Do you remember all those years when I told you that tears don't suit you?" She nodded slowly. "I was wrong." He hesitated briefly, watching as Rima gave him a confused look. "I mean, I wasn't wrong that a smile suits you more. Your smile is still enchanting as it was all those years ago." Her cheeks reddened significantly. "But… But the truth is, tears suit everybody. It's okay to cry. Crying isn't a sign of weakness; it's a mark of humanity. It signifies that we feel emotion, and that is entirely natural. And I shouldn't discourage you from crying; you should let yourself feel emotions and cope with everything." He smiled warmly. Rima stared at him for a moment, amazed.

"Nagihiko…" She began. The sides of her lips began to rise, before the tears started flowing faster. She sniffled once more, before she began full-fledged crying. A whimper escaped her mouth, and Nagihiko could see her eyes becoming quickly red and puffy. To his surprise, she immediately rested her head on his shoulder, continuing to cry. Without saying another word, he ran his hair through her blonde curls. He had missed the feeling of her wavy blonde hair in his fingers. He hugged her closer to his body, feeling her petite body pressed closer to his—a feeling he had once been quite acquainted with. He wondered if she could hear the rapid beating of his heart as her head pressed against his shoulder near his chest.

He couldn't be sure how long they stayed in that position, with his hands benignly running through her hair while she sobbed against him, but after some time, she picked her head up, her hand rubbing her eyes.

"I probably look like a mess," She mumbled. He chuckled lightly, shaking his head slowly. "I… Thank you, Nagi." She paused for a moment, looking at him eagerly. She shook her head slowly, rising to her feet.

"Hey, if you ever need anything Rima, don't hesitate to call me." She smiled lightly, before exiting the park, Kusu-Kusu immediately floating to her side.

"Well, you two seemed awfully close," Rhythm mused, floating beside him. A flush formed on Nagihiko's cheeks.

"It's not like that."

"Why not?" Temari wondered. Nagihiko didn't answer. His mind was racing, his fingers still tingling with the soft texture of Rima's hair.

"Let's go home," Nagihiko persisted, rising to his feet as well. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Temari and Rhythm exchange a look, but he chose to ignore them.

* * *

Ikuto sat at his childhood dining room table, staring absentmindedly at the eggs in front of him. He had become quite unaccustomed to the idea that someone—especially his mother—would make breakfast for him. He had insisted that he was twenty-two-years-old and could handle breakfast on his own, but his mother was persistent. Upon seeing Ikuto's apprehensive expression however, Souko had decided to finally give him some space.

He thought about Amu—as he had since the moment he returned. He had not seen her ever since the day she told him that she did not want to see him. A large part of him longed for her, but his worry overpowered everything. Even Dia had been increasingly worried; her own charas were unable to restore her.

 _But she did have a guardian watching over her._ Ikuto thought to himself, the image of the petite blonde flashing through his mind. He always found it slightly amusing how protective of Amu she had always been. Whenever Ikuto would mess with Amu or tease her, Rima always seemed to give him some form of a glare. There was a time Ikuto questioned Rima's own feelings for Amu, but upon seeing her relationship with Nagihiko, all thoughts of that were abandoned.

"Ikuto, your phone!" Yoru called suddenly, floating beside him. Ikuto glanced at his cell phone, reading the group message Rima had sent to everyone—with the exceptions of Amu and Kairi. It suddenly dawned on him that Amu probably had no idea about Rima's true loyalty. Sure, her charas knew—or at least Dia—but he doubted they told her.

 _"It's time."_ It read. Ikuto immediately rose to his feet.

"Utau," Ikuto called. "You ready?"

"Coming." It only took a few more minutes for his little sister to bound down the stairs. "Let's do this."

* * *

"I thought Rima-Tan said it was time?" Yaya whined impatiently, as the guardians and Tsukiyomi siblings gathered inside the Royal Garden.

"I'm assuming that Rima-Chan was giving us some time to get situated before they attacked," Tadase pointed out. "We are supposed to act natural after all."

"I sense X-Eggs," Temari pointed out. "As well as an overwhelming amount of X-Energy."

"You guys ready?" Kukai wondered. "Like Rima said, we have to hold our own. We have to prove to Easter that we've got this."

"Let's do it!" Yaya called confidently. They rose to their feet and exited the Royal Garden.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," Kukai hissed, feigned anger rising to his voice. Tadase turned to his friend, surprised by his skillful acting. Beside the X-Eggs stood Rima—fully transformed with Kusu-Kusu—and Saira. Rima maintained a stoic expression, faintly reminding Tadase of when he first met her all those years ago. She appeared to be emotionless, as if she had truly betrayed her best friends without a care in the world. Saira, on the other hand, had a cocky smirk present on her face. Her hand was on her hip, and X-Energy seemed to radiate out of her hand.

"The guardians of Seiyo," Saira mused. "Though, I see a few members are not present." Tadase frowned at her.

"We're going to save Amu-Chan," Tadase announced. "We won't let you harm her anymore." Saira only appeared further amused.

"Geez, Rima-San. How did you deal with these emotional wrecks?" Rima shrugged slightly, prompting Saira to laugh. "Easter is a better place for you." Out of the corner of his eye, Tadase could see a wince from Nagihiko. That surprised him; this was all an act, and Nagihiko was fully aware. Tadase knew that anything regarding Rima was sensitive for him.

"Well, I guess it's time to eliminate these emotional wrecks," Rima pointed out. "It should be easy to wipe them out if they're too blindly attached to Amu."

"I'd love to see you try." Kukai smirked. He turned to Tadase. Tadase nodded slowly.

"My own heart, unlock!" Tadase announced, leading the guardians into their respective transformations. Upon completing his transformation, he turned to face Ikuto. The midnight-blue haired adult nodded.

"Crushing Claws!" He yelled, lunging for Saira. Immediately, Saira shot X-Energy at the cat man, prompting Utau to counter it and launch her own attack.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase yelled, forming a shield around both siblings.

"Looks like it's me and you, Rima," Kukai looked like he wanted to grin, but he held back. "This is for knocking me out because that really hurt! Golden Victory Shot!"

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima immediately countered with her ropes, shooting the ball back at him. He dodged it, a smirk forming.

"Not bad." Rima gave him a dirty look, prompting his smirk to disappear. He formed a false angry expression, prompting the blonde to raise an eyebrow.

Nagihiko watched the others take on their assigned roles. Kukai seemed to be at a stalemate against Rima, both of them fighting legitimately without causing pain to the other side. Saira's cocky smirk had been wiped clean, a frustrated look replacing it as she fought the four guardians. Sighing, Nagihiko turned to face the X-Eggs, his hands clenched.

"Blaze Shot!" He called, shooting a basketball at the X-Eggs. Not to his surprise, the X-Eggs flashed blue, reflecting it back at him. He extended his hands, powering the basketball further and sending it right back at the X-Eggs at a much faster speed. Saira turned to face him, grimacing slightly as the barrier shattered.

"Nice going Nagi!" Yaya called reassuringly. Rima looked at him, quite surprised with his haste, before turning back to Kukai and narrowly dodging an attack. Saira shot X-Energy at Nagihiko. He prepared another blaze shot, when Tadase formed a shield around him as well. He clutched the scepter in his hands.

"Holy Scepter!" Tadase raised the object in his hand, watching it transform into a sword. He immediately charged at Saira, who looked quite startled by this action. To her dismay, the X-Energy she countered was immediately pierced by Tadase's blade.

Nagihiko focused his attention on the powerless X-Eggs. He took a deep breath, before taking another step forward.

"Basketball—"

"Spiraling Heart!" To everyone's dismay, a baton was tossed in a heart pattern in a seemingly random spot. As everyone turned, they could see the baton return to its bearer. Amu, transformed as Amulet Heart, stood a few feet away, an emotionless expression present.

* * *

 **Oh, how I love plot twists. Wouldn't it be awfully cruel of me to leave you this without another update before I leave? Good thing I'm about two-thirds of the way done with chapter 9!**

 **Please, please, _please_ review! I haven't been getting a lot, so I would definitely appreciate more! You guys rock!**


	9. Sacrifices

**Last author's note, I said that I would have this chapter up really soon. "Really soon" apparently means five months. In total honesty, I had this chapter done for months, but I just haven't had time for last minute revisions. Well, a lot has changed in my life ever since I updated last. I started college, and I survived my first semester with a pretty good GPA! I'm currently on winter break (it's a month and a half, thank god), so I figure it's time to catch up on some writing and updates! I'm not really sure if anyone is reading this story anymore- hell, I don't actually know if this entire fandom is alive or not- but I'm updating anyway! Even though I'm in college now and I've been in this fandom forever, I'm still not giving up on it.**

 **On my profile in the next few days, I'll post some updates as to my life in terms of fanfiction. I'm not really sure what stories I'm going to be finishing/rewriting/etc., but once I figure all that out, I'll let you know. The good news is that this story is not in any danger of being unfinished. I know my life is crazy busy and my free time is often filled with video games (Pokemon Sun and Moon is so good!), but I truly do enjoy writing this story. In fact, I already have the next chapter finished (I still need to make revisions, but it should be up in a few weeks, hopefully before I leave for school again), and I have a good amount of chapter 11 completed too.**

 **Enough of my ramblings. It's only 1:40ish right now, so I'm not actually sure if anything I'm writing makes any sense, but I just want to get this finally updated. If anyone is still reading this story (please say you are I'm working really hard on this), I hope you enjoy this very eventful chapter!**

* * *

Rima stared at Amu, her mouth agape. Why was she here? How could she possibly be there? She didn't know they were fighting; according to Dia, Amu had no interest in the guardians' affairs. So why was she standing just a few feet away, transformed as if nothing was wrong?

"Amu Hinamori," Saira began. "It's so nice of you to join us." The cockiness that seeped back into her voice terrified Rima. Everything had been going so well, Rima thought bitterly. Nagihiko had shattered the barrier within minutes and was a second away from purifying the X-Eggs. Tadase had been in perfect position to render Saira useless, with the aid of the Tsukiyomi siblings and Yaya. Saira had not suspected a thing upon seeing Rima and Kukai fight. But the presence of Amu changed everything, and the smirk on the Easter employee's face was proof.

"Amu-Chan!" Tadase cried. "Y-You should be at home!"

"Home," Amu repeated. "Home is where… _she_ is." Saira's smirk deepened.

"We tried to stop her!" Miki exclaimed frantically. "But Amu-Chan was persistent. She forced Ran into a character transformation and just knew to come. It was almost like she was possessed or something!"

"Amu, I'll take you back," Ikuto offered, placing a hand on her shoulder. She immediately jerked back, prompting his eyes to widen.

"The more the merrier, I suppose." Saira turned to look at Rima. "I guess we'll take her on too, eh?" Rima nodded slowly, trepidation filling her veins.

"Not a chance." Ikuto immediately stood in front of her as Saira shot X-Energy at Amu. Amu stood, staring blankly as Ikuto defended her with his claws.

"Seraph Blast!" Utau yelled, a move Rima had never seen her use. A white aura emitted from her hands, aimed at Saira, who immediately blocked the attack.

"Duckies!" Yaya cried, shooting duckies at Saira while she was distracted. A scoff escaped the teenager's lips, as she rapidly deflected the duckies. Yaya gasped, her eyes widening. Before she was hit, however, a basketball knocked the duckies out of the way, prompting them to crash to the ground. Nagihiko gave Yaya a small smile, before turning back to the X-Eggs.

"We were in the middle of something, were we not?" Kukai suddenly wondered. Rima turned to him, nearly forgetting his presence.

"Let's make this quick," Rima grumbled, giving Saira a side-glance. She needed to show desperation to help her supposed ally; she couldn't make it too obvious she was fighting Kukai merely to stall.

"Golden Victory Shot!" Kukai immediately shot a rapid soccer ball at her. Rima countered with her juggling pins, prompting the ball to rise into the air. Out of the corner of her eye, Rima watched as Nagihiko prepared to purify the X-Eggs once again. A part of her considered stopping him, but Rima could see that Saira was oblivious to his purification. Rima, too, decided she would play the oblivious role; Saira couldn't question that.

"You..." Amu suddenly whispered, seizing everyone's attention once again. Her transformation ended, leaving Ran to float to her sisters.

"Amu-Chan!" Ran cried. "Character Change! Hop, Step, Jump!" For once, a heart did not appear in her hair. Ran looked nervously at the others, who were also trying to desperately character change her.

"It's no use!" Su cried, her eyes watering.

"Amu-Chan, I told you that you can trust me." Saira stepped forward, rolling her eyes as both Tadase and Ikuto stood in front of her. In a familiar fashion, she used X-Energy to brush them to the side, prompting them both to grit their teeth. She smiled softly, taking Amu's hands in her own. Amu stared into Saira's emerald eyes.

"Amu, don't listen to her!" Kukai shouted. "She's feeding you lies!"

"I will grant you a safe haven. You can find your freedom… forever." Tadase and Nagihiko gasped. Amu's eyes widened.

"A-Arisa?!" Amu exclaimed.

"No! Arisa doesn't exist!" Dia exclaimed. "This is Saira; she's a monster who is trying to influence you to work with Easter."

"Arisa-Chan," Amu whispered, ignoring Dia's pleas. "Y-You're here." Saira smiled gently.

"I am, Amu-Chan. You are safe now." Rima watched the pair of them, her eyes shaking. It couldn't be happening, not now…

"Arisa… Arisa _is_ Saira," Nagihiko suddenly realized. "It's an anagram. If you rearrange the letters of Arisa…"

"Very clever," Saira mused quietly. Rima's eyes widened, realizing at once he was right. How could she have not made that connection?! Saira must have disguised herself as a little girl in Amu's dreams to appeal to Amu, Rima realized. She peered over at Nagihiko subtly, whose sole focus was on Amu. She shouldn't have been too surprised he realized; he was always good at figuring out things.

"Let us unite eternally, Amu-Chan," Saira whispered, her hands still intertwined with Amu's. "We will never be apart any longer." Amu's eyes started to glow black.

"Amu-Chan!" Tadase cried desperately.

"I have no need of you foolish guardians anymore." While her eyes remained fixed on Amu, she raised one of her hands, prompting the X-Eggs to flash blue. Rima's eyes widened, watching as the barrier restored. Within seconds, the cluster of X-Eggs flashed simultaneously and shot toward Nagihiko.

Before the X-Eggs could hit him, however, Rima had immediately summoned her tightrope and wrapped it around the X-Eggs tightly. Nagihiko finally turned to face them, his eyes widening. He looked at Rima for a moment, worry present in his eyes.

"Rima-San?! What are you doing?!" Saira exclaimed, her eyes suddenly focusing on the petite blonde. Rima's eyes were darkened as she stared at the ground. She steadfastly held her grip on the ropes, shaking slightly.

"Send Deidre my regards," Rima mumbled, looking back up at Saira. Somehow, Rima had gotten quite used to seeing a feeling of betrayal in others' eyes.

"You… This whole time, you—" Before Saira could finish, a bunch of basketballs and soccer balls suddenly bounced around, creating smoke. As Rima stared absentmindedly at Saira, she could feel something tug on her hand. Rima looked up at Nagihiko, who gave her a determined look. Heat rushed to her cheeks, but she nodded slowly, following him as he fled the scene with the other guardians.

"Oh shit, that was close," Kukai murmured, leaning against the basketball court at Seiyo Academy. Rima was extremely out of breath, but her exasperation was the least of her worries. They all ended their character transformations, looking like a bunch of worn out teenagers—or adults in Ikuto and Utau's case.

"Rima-Chan, are you alright?" Tadase wondered, worry leaking into his voice. Rima looked up at him, still panting slightly. She became aware that her hand was still gripping Nagihiko's tightly. She was a bit embarrassed by the action; she knew that he clearly was reticent when it came to her, but she selfishly had no desire to let go of his hand at that moment. Fortunately for her, he either didn't notice that they were still holding hands or he was okay with it.

"I…" Rima frowned. "I screwed up." She groaned slightly. "My cover is blown."

"It's not your fault," Nagihiko reassured her. "I should have been more aware of the attack; I could have dodged it." He frowned. "Moreover, I should have purified the X-Eggs when I had a shot." He gave Rima a side-glance. "Though, thanks for saving me. I really do appreciate that." Rima could have said something sarcastic, but she held back. _Of course I'd save you, idiot._ Rima thought, grimacing. _I'm hopelessly in love with you, and I just seem to always act really impulsively around you._

"We can't blame ourselves," Kukai pointed out. "It wasn't anyone's fault. We were all taken off guard by Amu…"

"Who is currently under Saira's control," Ikuto mumbled, though Rima could make out anxiety in his eyes.

"She's probably being taken to Easter right now," Utau muttered, sighing. "Shit, they're going to turn her into some wish-granter now. Saira's plan was successful; she rendered us useless."

"We almost did it though!" Yaya pointed out. "Before Amu-Chi came, we almost had it! You could see the fear written on Saira!"

" _Almost_ is a pretty damn important modifier," Utau grumbled.

"Yaya-Chan does have a valid point," Tadase pointed out. "We did make more headway than Saira expected. They have Amu-Chan, but… but maybe it isn't hopeless. We can fight through Saira. And maybe we don't have Rima-Chan as a source in Easter anymore, but we still have someone."

"Kairi can't give us too much, if anything," Rima pointed out. "His father is the director. He can't directly disobey him like that." She sighed. She had put months into maintaining a façade for Easter, and in an instant, it was all broken, shattered like glass. But it wasn't just her façade that was shattered; everything she had planned for months was futile. Amu was taken by them—something Rima was supposed to prevent at all costs. She could feel tears forming, but she held back. She couldn't cry, not now. She had already cried too much in front of Nagihiko; she couldn't just turn to tears.

"Well… now what?" Kukai wondered. No one said anything. Rima looked at the ground. She had no answer to that question, she realized. She couldn't obtain information from Easter any longer; Saira was probably explaining Rima's betrayal to Deidre and Seto at that very instant and plotting to harm her. Amu was captured and fully indoctrinated. She turned to the group around her, seeing all of their grim expressions. Some guardians they were, failing to protect the one person that desperately needed protection.

"We continue to fight." All eyes turned to Tadase. His eyes were lowered, but Rima could see a glint of determination present. "We can't just give up. Amu-Chan…Amu would never give up. Whether it was purifying X-Eggs or trying to get Dia back," Utau crossed her arms, a slightly guilty look present, "she never hesitated for an instant to get what she wanted. It's a quality of hers I have always admired. And I know if it were any of us in her position, she would be rallying us." Tadase turned to Ikuto for a moment. "This isn't that different than Death Rebel. I…I hadn't quite understood you at that point, Ikuto-NiiSan, but Amu-Chan convinced me to set aside my reservations. She urged me to help her save you—and we did. And now, we will do it again." Tadase smiled at the group.

"More than, well, any of us admittedly, Amu-Chan has touched every single one of us in a distinct way." Rima sighed at that, her eyes absentmindedly drifting to her hand still in Nagihiko's. Though their relationship was waning at the moment, she had Amu to credit for its beginning; Rima had Amu to credit for her happiness and security—in everything. She had seamlessly pierced through Rima's icy exterior, forcing the blonde to melt and show her inner colors. That was why Rima was willing to sacrifice all that Amu had secured for her, in order to pay her back for all that she had done. That was why Rima would listen to Tadase and work with the guardians to pursue her original task.

"I swore to protect the people I love," He whispered. "And while I couldn't protect my grandmother… I cannot let Amu-Chan down. I love her more than I could ever put into words, and I refuse to give up. I will protect Amu-Chan, even if I die doing so."

" _We_ will protect her." Nagihiko let go of Rima's hand, walking over to Tadase. Rima could immediately feel the vacancy. "Today may have not gone as planned, but we cannot let ourselves be too discouraged. We cannot give up on Amu."

"We can do it!" Yaya called. "And Yaya knows that, again, today sort of sucked, but we did get one good thing!" Everyone looked at her confusedly. "Maybe we don't get information from Easter, but we have Rima-Tan 100% now!"

"Yaya, I was already on board with you guys fully," Rima pointed out, trying not to smile at the pigtailed girl's comment.

"But now it's _official_ official!" Yaya hugged Rima tightly, prompting Rima to return it hesitantly. "You don't even need to pretend to be with the bad guys; you can just be a guardian and no one else!"

"It does feel good to be back with you all," Rima pointed out, a small smile forming. "And it wouldn't feel right saving Amu without everyone." Still, Rima could feel a pit in her stomach. She knew she had to save Amu, but could she possibly do it? Rather, could _they_ do it?

* * *

Kairi stood beside his father, only half-listening to his conversation with Deidre. As they discussed how Saira and Rima were going to obviate the guardians, he could only feel a crushing sense of guilt. Saira's plans were moving far too quickly, and Kairi had a grim feeling that not even the guardians could do anything about it—even with Rima's aid. The X-Powers were irrelevant; it was solely Saira powering X-Energy and possessing Amu.

"Sanjou-San, Ichigami-San." Kairi glanced up, as Saira returned. With a sinking feeling, Kairi watched as Amu followed her, her eyes glossed over.

 _Impossible._ Kairi thought, his eyes widening. _She already has Amu?! But how—_

"Oh my god." Deidre walked over to Saira, her eyes widening as she studied Amu. To Kairi's dismay, there seemed to be no life in Amu; she was fully indoctrinated it seemed. He could see four small eggs in her purse, the weight of his own egg suddenly apparent in his pocket.

"I had a feeling that she may show up, and she did. Even the guardians seemed surprised with that."

" _I'm_ surprised with that," Deidre exclaimed. "I can't believe you forged that connection with her so quickly!"

"Very impressive, Saira," Seto complimented. Kairi frowned discreetly; seldom had he heard Seto praise anyone, and certainly Kairi was never the target of said praise. "Where is Mashiro-San?" Saira's smile faded.

"She's a traitor." Kairi's eyes widened. How did they know?!

"What?!" Deidre exclaimed.

"She's with the guardians," Saira mumbled.

"How is that possible?! She joined us, claiming she was an ex-guardian. The guardians seemed to believe that she was against them; are they all _that_ good at lying?" Deidre gritted her teeth. "She had devoted herself to us…"

"She knows too much," Seto murmured. "She has been integral to our plans and at the forefront of every action. And she has definitely relayed this information to the guardians." He turned to Kairi. "You were friends with Mashiro in the guardians. Did you have any knowledge of her plans?"

"Not at all," Kairi lied. "It had perplexed me that Mashiro-San had initially aligned with us, but I had not anticipated her betrayal either." Seto turned back to Deidre, prompting Kairi to sigh a breath of relief internally. He could feel his heart rate augment.

"What happened to the guardians?" Deidre inquired.

"They escaped," Saira explained, frowning. "They were just about to purify the X-Eggs, when I restored the barrier and attacked Fujisaki Nagihiko. That's when Rima jumped in to protect him, revealing her loyalty." Kairi sighed morosely. He knew how much Nagihiko meant to Rima; of course she would risk everything to save him. Kairi briefly thought about Yaya, wondering if he could do the same. He bit his lip, glancing at his father out of the corner of his eye. No, Kairi decided; he was too much of a coward. He couldn't possibly risk disappointing the man who was already disappointed with everything Kairi did, even for the girl he loved. He thought about Musashi, sighing. _No wonder he disappeared._

"They had created a diversion to escape," Saira continued. "They didn't purify the X-Eggs ultimately, but the guardians escaped without a scratch—with Rima."

"We need to dispose of them," Seto announced. "With Mashiro-San's information, it is far too great of a risk. They know too much."

"I will take care of them, but we have Amu," Saira pointed out. "Even with Rima-San's betrayal, our plans are progressing. Nothing can stop us now." _Nothing._ Kairi thought bitterly. _Unless…_ The teenager's eyes widened. He gave a side-glance to Amu.

 _I cannot let myself be a coward,_ He thought, biting his lip. _I am being ridiculous; of course I would save Yaya in a heartbeat. And now, I will save Amu—as I swore to do all those years ago._ Emerging from her purse, he could see a pair of yellow eyes. He gave a slight smile to Dia, contrary to how he felt. The other three charas popped out slightly, winking at him.

"Take care of her," Deidre announced, prompting Saira to nod. Saira gestured for Amu, prompting her to immediately follow. Kairi watched as they walked away, nerves beginning to build up in his chest. He had to do something; he needed to help Amu. And yet, a lingering doubt filled his mind, the familiar disappointed expression of his father vivid in his mind.

* * *

As Yaya munched on pocky, her eyes fixated on her bulletin board, a slight frown on her face. Her legs were tucked into her chest, the box of pocky lying motionlessly beside her. She reached into her box, her hands searching for another stick. She leaned against the wall of her bed, a sigh escaping her lips.

"We should go out and buy more Pocky," Pepe whined. "I'm getting bored of the strawberry ones!"

"Maybe later," Yaya replied, a solemn tone present.

"But don't you want chocolate? Or that new mint type?"

"Mint…" Yaya repeated, a grimace forming. Pepe's eyes lit up, prompting her to float up excitedly.

"Let's go get it, Yaya-Chan!" Pepe urged, floating up to Yaya's pigtail and pulling on it slightly. Yaya swatted her chara away, maintaining her position. "Well if you aren't going to move, I can go visit Daichi and tell Kukai to buy it."

"Not now." Pepe stopped floating around excitedly. She turned to her bearer, noticing the melancholic expression present. She floated beside her, munching on one of the strawberry sticks.

"What are you thinking about?" Pepe asked. She followed Yaya's eyes, noticing the picture she was staring intently at. In the front of the picture, Yaya stood beside Rima, holding two piece signs beside the shorter girl's hair. Rima had a visible smile—though Yaya always had attributed to the fact that Nagihiko stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. Tadase stood next to Nagihiko, a slightly estranged expression that was likely caused by the fact Kukai was rubbing his hair, a huge grin present. Utau had a rare smile as well, standing next to Kukai and her brother. Ikuto, too, had a smirk on his face, as he held a very frantic looking Amu. Directly behind Yaya stood the final member of their group. He had a small smile as well, looking conspicuously calmer than the rest of their gang. Yaya giggled faintly, recalling how after that picture was taken, Yaya had started to tickle him, which did make him laugh and push her away.

"Things… things are never going to be the same," Yaya mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Pepe wondered.

"Yaya means, the nine of us… That doesn't exist anymore. We won't have fun like that anymore." Yaya could feel tears well up in her eyes.

"Don't say that, Yaya," Pepe tried to reassure. "You said it yourself: Rima-Tan is back now! Soon, we'll save Amu-Chi from Easter and—"

"But it won't work!" Yaya whined in frustration. "Rima-Tan seemed so hopeless, and she knows what's really going on. And even if we somehow do save her, that doesn't mean Kairi-Kun is back!" She sniffled.

"Well, then we'll save him too!"

"But he's following his father, and he's scared to disobey him. Pepe, Yaya… _I_ can't save him. It's not like that…" Yaya bit her lip. "I can't save him from himself. He's scared of disappointing his father, and what can I do about that?" She took another Pocky stick, and stuffed it in her mouth.

"He'll listen to you," Pepe tried to reassure.

"No he won't. You know Kairi-Kun; he's always the one lecturing me. Besides, what am I supposed to do, be like, oh don't worry about your father? Yukari-Tan described this as something that haunts him always; I can't just make that vanish." Yaya let out a sigh. "I wish… I wish I could go back to the park."

"The… _oh_." Pepe watched her owner concernedly. Yaya took a deep breath, leaning back further.

 _"Kairi-Kunnnnnn!" Yaya had whined almost six months prior. They had just finished up a guardian meeting, and Yaya had spent the entire guardian meeting researching the best ice cream parlors near Seiyo. Of course, she found one in a place called Twilight Park, a park that was, unbeknownst to Yaya, a forty-minute walk, and Kairi had been the person she demanded would follow her._

 _"What is it?" Kairi wondered, a hint of exasperation in his voice. He looked up at Yaya, eating his mint ice cream slowly._

 _"You forgot to order the hot fudge!" Yaya whined. He raised an eyebrow._

 _"I did not forget to order it; I simply neglected to order it." A look of horror was present on the pigtailed girl's face, prompting a chuckle to emanate from his throat._

 _"Why?!" Yaya exclaimed. "Yaya gave you Yaya's super-duper-epic ice cream order, and you 'neglected to order it'?!"_

 _"Precisely." Kairi smiled. "You had requested both hot fudge and chocolate syrup, which seemed quite redundant."_

 _"That's not for you to say! You cannot mess up Yaya's super-duper-epic ice cream!"_

 _"I paid for your sundae, so naturally I have input on your ice cream selection."_

 _"Yaya didn't ask you to pay." She glanced at the ground, a small blush forming. "But Yaya does appreciate it. Even if you altered Yaya's super—"_

 _"It is my absolute pleasure," Kairi interjected. Yaya pouted._

 _"You interrupted Yaya!"_

 _"I did not need to hear you utter the unnecessarily extensive title for your ice cream sundae order—"_

 _"You mean Yaya's super-duper-epic ice cream!" Yaya interjected, sticking her tongue out triumphantly. Kairi rolled his eyes, his smile remaining. He turned back to his ice cream, taking another scoop._

 _"You did an excellent job researching, Yaya-Chan. This ice cream is quite delicious. In fact, according to the nutritional information, this ice cream utilizes all-natural ingredients, containing minimal artificial sugars." Yaya beamed._

 _"Hey, just because you're a nerd doesn't mean you're the only one that can do a super great google search!" Yaya winked, prompting Kairi's cheeks to redden slightly. "But Yaya doesn't really think this ice cream is that great." He gawked at her, prompting her to laugh._

 _"You dragged me all the way here for ice cream that you feel is mediocre?!"_

 _"Hey, hey, ice cream is never mediocre! It's just not the 'best' ice cream like it was claimed to be, y'know? It's, like, a seven out of ten in terms of ice cream!"_

 _"Right…"_

 _"Besides, Yaya's super happy we're here anyway. Yaya always likes spending alone time with Kairi-Kun." Kairi turned bright red. After a moment, Yaya covered her mouth, blushing deeply as well. "Y-Yaya means, um, well, like—"_

 _"I enjoy spending time with you too," He mumbled quietly. "Err, alone." Yaya looked up at him, watching his fluster. She smiled softly, watching as he pushed up his glasses._

 _"You look really cute when you do that." Kairi blushed deeper. "Push up your glasses, Yaya means."_

 _"U-Um, err, well, I-I suppose, um…" Kairi stammered, prompting Yaya to laugh quietly. She looked up at the sky, watching as the sky turned orange._

 _"It's beautiful…" She marveled._

 _"It truly is," Kairi agreed, regaining his composure._

 _"I could stay here always." She turned back to him for a moment. He looked at her, a little surprised. "It's just so pleasant here, with such a beautiful sight, yummy ice cream, and you. I'm really happy." She suddenly slipped her arm through his, prompting him to gasp. She rested her head on his shoulder, not worrying about what he may think. She looked back up at the sunset, a dreamy smile present. Silence fell between the two of them, but Yaya was for once comfortable with the silence, as she gazed up at the sunset. After a few minutes, she could feel his head move slightly onto hers, prompting her smile to deepen._

Yaya could no longer hold back her tears; they began falling rapidly down her cheeks, prompting her to sniffle violently. She could still feel the hesitance, yet comfort, of Kairi's head on hers. She could remember walking back to her house with him, and the hug that they had shared, his warm embrace sending shivers through her body. Everything had felt so perfect then; why was everything so _not_ perfect now?

"We can fix everything," Pepe whispered.

"When we were at the park, I wonder if he thought about his father at all. Is that something always on his mind?" Yaya shook her head. "No, Yaya _has_ to save him. Yaya promised Yukari-Tan; Yaya will make him feel better." She smiled warmly at Pepe, despite her tears. "That's what people in love do, don't they?"

* * *

 **Yairi has been mentioned at times, but this is the first chapter it's really focused on.**

 **Please leave a review! It would be the absolute world to me, and I promise that if you review, I will update even sooner! How's that for incentive? One of my goals for this year is to write a lot more, so hopefully I can actually make significant headway.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed my first update of the year. Happy 2017 everyone!**


	10. His Shadow

**I'm pretty sure this was my fastest update ever! I have been making a lot of headway on this story these past few weeks. I'm pretty much complete with chapters 11 and 12 (perhaps 13 too, depending on how I break up the chapters), and I've began the next one. Of course, I will be returning to college in three days, so unfortunately, this doesn't mean that my updates are going to be fast. However, since my next updates are just simple edits and tweaks, it shouldn't take forever. Not that I have a bias or anything, but the next few chapters are getting really exciting ;).**

 **But enough of that. Thank you all so much for reviewing last chapter! I don't think I've had that many reviews on a chapter in such a long time. Please keep it up; I will definitely make time to update sooner with some motivation!**

* * *

 _"No longer will we be apart, Amu-Chan."_

Slowly, Amu stirred, Arisa's words echoing through her mind. She blinked a few times, her hand reaching out to her side. As she accidentally hit the wall, she grimaced, her eyes fully opening.

"Wait…" Amu sat up fully, glancing around confusedly. "Where am I?" She glanced around the vacant room surrounding her. The bare white walls juxtaposed the decorated yellow walls of her bedroom. There was no furniture at all with the exception of her bed and a wooden table on the opposite side of the room; the only other item was her purse. Amu lifted her bag and reached into it, her hands shoving aside her chara eggs as she reached for her cell phone. She held down the power button for a moment, sighing as she realized the battery was dead. She sighed, placing her phone back into her purse.

The door suddenly opened, prompting Amu to glance up. Her eyes widened as a greenish-blonde girl strolled into the room, before closing the door behind her.

"Hello Amu-Chan," She greeted softly. "How are you feeling?"

"W-Where am I?" Amu inquired.

"Home," Saira replied, smiling warmly. "You're finally safe now, Amu-Chan." Amu studied her, her pulse beating rapidly. She clutched the blanket beside her tightly, as she cautiously studied the familiar girl in front of her.

"You seem afraid," Saira noted.

"You…"

"It's me, Amu-Chan. You know who I am." Saira took a seat beside the pinkette. Amu tensed immediately, coiling backward. "I told you we would join in reality."

"B-But you… You're not—"

"I promised you forever." Amu froze. The word echoed through her mind. Arisa promised her forever, an escape from the problems that plagued the world. Arisa and she, together, could live in a perfect world free of strife and problems.

But what exactly was she escaping?

Amu gasped suddenly, jolting backward from Saira. She could feel her heart rate intensify, and her body began to tremble. Her eyes were dilated as she clutched her purse closer to her.

"Amu-Chan?"

"N-None of this is real," Amu began cautiously, gulping. "There is no mansion or perpetual freedom. There is no "forever." I… Oh my god, what am I doing?!" Amu rose to her feet, Saira's eyes following her. "This is all Easter's doing. It's like Death Rebel all over again; it's all a lie! There is no Arisa—" Upon looking back at Saira, Amu's eyes suddenly flashed, before quickly regaining their normal eye color. Her eyelids drooped, her body slumping to the ground.

"That's enough for today," Saira mused. She lifted her slump body, plopping her on the couch. She turned around swiftly, her hair moving to her back, as she exited the room without another word. As the door closed behind her, a figure stood up from underneath the table, his gaze fixating on Amu.

"There still is a way," Kairi analyzed, studying her. He pushed up his glasses, furrowing his eyebrows. "There could still be an opportunity to intervene before she is fully indoctrinated." Upon seeing movement from the corner of his eye, he turned, his eyes facing Amu's purse. Slowly, Amu's four charas rose up.

"She was herself for a split second!" Ran exclaimed. "She realized!" Kairi nodded slowly.

"Saira did anticipate some self-actualization," Kairi pointed out. "That is to be expected. However, there is still an opportunity to exploit this minor realization into something impactful."

"You can save her?!" Miki exclaimed. Kairi hesitated for a brief moment before nodding, a small smile forming.

"But isn't it dangerous?" Su wondered. "I mean, if your father is the director and—"

"I have spent far too much of my life living in his wake," Kairi mumbled, digging his hands within his pockets. "As consequence, I have lost nearly everything in a futile effort to appease a man whom will never be satisfied with my actions." He pulled out his chara egg from his pocket. "Before he disappeared, Musashi told me that I am losing sight of my path." He sighed. "Perhaps I still do not what my path entails, but I know that I cannot devote myself to Father any longer. I must atone for my errors; I must work to free Amu-San."

"You're not alone, Kairi," Dia reassured. "As long as Amu-Chan has some of herself present, we will be with you all the way. The guardians, too, are devoted to saving Amu-Chan, and they will fight the hardest they possibly can." He frowned slightly, nodding slowly.

"I am going to speak with Rima-San now," He told them. "She will definitely want to remain updated with Amu-San's well-being. You guys…"

"We'll stay right here, under the radar," Dia explained. "Amu-Chan needs us more than ever, and Saira cannot know that we have yet to disappear."

"Be careful, Kairi-Kun," Miki urged, as she entered her egg, Ran and Su following suit. Dia glanced over at Kairi, her eyes studying him closely.

"Thank you, Kairi-Kun," Dia whispered solemnly. "If you proceed down this path, you will find yourself. Musashi is not gone eternally, I promise."

"Thank you, Dia." Kairi watched as the last of Amu's charas went into her egg. He frowned slightly, his eyebrows creased.

 _Can I really do this?_ Kairi wondered, leaning against the wall. _I have never directly gone against Father's wishes. I know that I cannot sit idly by anymore, but…_ A familiar image of an auburn-haired girl filled his mind. He could still hear her giggles ringing through his mind, even if it had been well over a month since he last saw her. He thought back to the park, biting his lip. He could feel warmth in his chest as he remembered how she slipped his arm through his and laid her head atop his shoulder.

"I hope I can be worthy enough to be with you one day, Yaya."

* * *

 _"You know I'll always be there for you, right?" The blonde picked her head up suddenly, giving her friend a perplexed look._

 _"What?"_

 _"If something's wrong, you can tell me. That's what best friends are for." The girl grinned sheepishly. "I know I'm not always the best about these sort of things, but I'll try. After all, it is a part of my best friend duties." The blonde girl raised an eyebrow._

 _"Best friend duties?"_

 _"Yeah! You know, there's a certain sort of code that exists for being best friends. Like, we always have to be there for each other if we need to. And this is no exception, Rima. If something is bothering you or you're in trouble or something, I'm there for you, 'cause we're best friends!"_

Rima hugged her knees into her chest, her head laying on top of them. As she recalled Amu's promise to uphold her 'best friend duties,' she bit her lip harder.

"I'm letting you down Amu…" She murmured quietly. "I'm so sorry."

"Amu-Chan would be flattered," Kusu-Kusu tried to reassure. "You've done everything for her! You sacrificed yourself and worked for Easter just to save her."

"But I failed." Rima gritted her teeth. "I'm not giving up on her yet, but if Amu and I had changed positions, she would have saved me by now. That's just who she is: she's strong, but moreover, she's a better friend."

"You know this has nothing to do with friendship," Kusu-Kusu pointed out. "Saira is powerful." A giggle escaped the chara's mouth. "And besides, if Saira turned into a little girl in your mind, she probably wouldn't be able to possess you since you don't like children!" Rima glanced up at her chara stoically as she burst into more giggles.

The sudden ringing of her cellphone startled her. Rima immediately uncoiled herself from her ball position and rose from her bed to retrieve her cell phone. Upon seeing the caller ID, she answered the call without hesitation.

"Kairi! What…" She faltered for a moment.

"Hello Rima-San," The younger teenager greeted. "I suppose we have quite a lot to discuss." Rima bit her lip. "First of all, how are you doing?"

"I-I'm fine," She began. "I take it you know about…"

"My father was displeased by the news of your betrayal," Kairi pointed out. Rima frowned. "You need to keep your guard up. He—as well as Deidre—have great concerns regarding your knowledge of Easter's plans, and how much you have shared with the guardians."

"As expected," Rima grumbled. "How about you? Do they suspect you had any connection to me?"

"My father inquired me regarding that, but he appeared to have bought my lie."

"That's good." Rima frowned. "I shouldn't have told you about my plans at all. It was too risky bringing you closer to this."

"No, I am glad you did, Rima-San." She could hear Kairi exhale deeply. "I will continue your work." She gasped.

"But your father—"

"My father is a bastard," He bluntly responded. Rima's eyes widened. "I can no longer live in his shadow if I am to be the man I aspire to be. I have already lost too much: aside from the guardians, Musashi has gone back to his egg. I am currently lost, but I know…I know that I cannot just keep following his orders blindly."

"Don't do anything stupid," Rima mumbled. "I wish I could be there to help you. I was reckless, and—"

"I know why you acted as you did, and I know I would have done the same in an instant, for Yaya-Chan." Rima's eyes widened. She had never heard him vocally express his feelings for the pigtailed girl, though it had always been painfully obvious. While she had never spoke to him about his feelings, she had known Yaya's feelings—as anyone within a five-mile radius of Yaya knew, with the exception of Kairi—and it was clear he reciprocated.

"This is my chance to redeem myself, to atone for my sins. As you are likely aware, Amu-San is being held captive. She is under Saira's control, but just this morning, she was able to regain some control. For an instant, she remembered herself. She realized that Saira's dreams were simply artificial. I believe I can exploit this. She still has herself inside, and I believe we can save her."

"She… she remembered?" Rima repeated, stunned. Saira had expected some sort of recollection, but questioning everything?

"For a brief moment, yes."

"Maybe we can work with that."

"I will do everything I possibly can to save her," Kairi promised.

"Be careful," Rima warned. "You're not alone in this, Kairi. I'm not giving up on Amu until the day I stop breathing. And the guardians, too, are determined to save her."

"Good. Make sure that they are prepared for anything. I should probably continue working, as I cannot look too suspicious."

"Talk to you soon, Kairi." Rima hung up the phone. She placed the phone next to her, staring at the wall for a moment. She let out a sigh.

"I hope he can really do it…"

* * *

"Holy Scepter!" The king of the guardians shouted, swinging his blade across thin air. He rapidly turned around, swinging swiftly again.

 _My turns aren't smooth enough._ He thought bitterly, biting his lip. _I'm thinking too hard about this._ He clutched his blade in his fist, holding it sideways out in front of him. He swung it to the side, slicing through air. He stepped forward, positioning his blade in a different manner.

"Are you training or dancing?" Tadase froze, dropping his blade. He turned, coming face to face with Ikuto, whose arms were crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"I thought you said you were going back to sleep?" Tadase wondered, his cheeks faintly red. The elder boy shrugged.

"Once you woke me up to come over, I wasn't able to go back to sleep." The blonde ended his character transformation, panting slightly.

"I just needed a spot to train," He explained. "My parents are home, and if I went to the basement, it seemed wrong to practice where my grandmother slept."

"You're lucky my mother leaves to go to work early." Ikuto pointed out. "I think to someone without charas, it would have looked quite odd." Tadase laughed awkwardly. "Regardless, do you want breakfast?"

"Maybe in a little bit. I still need to get this move down."

"Jousting with air won't help save her," Ikuto pointed out. Tadase frowned. "I understand how you feel; you know I feel the same way."

"I'm not giving up. I-I can't… She—"

"I know." Ikuto placed a hand on Tadase's shoulder. "You would have to rip my heart out and crush it before you stopped me from fighting for her. But training incessantly isn't going to do anything good for you."

"I…I guess you're right." Tadase sighed. "I wouldn't mind eating something."

"Then let's head up." Tadase nodded, following Ikuto up the stairs. As he passed a cabinet, he paused for a moment. To his dismay, it was completely ruined, with scratch marks all over it. Draws were sliced in half, seemingly nonfunctional.

"Ikuto-NiiSan, this cabinet…"

"Like I said, I know how you feel." He frowned, continuing to proceed upstairs. As they made their way upstairs, they could see another figure sitting at the table. She glanced up as the two boys made their way over to her.

"What were you doing down there?" Utau wondered.

"He was just training," Ikuto explained.

"I hope you didn't break anything else. I don't want to hear Mom constantly whining about another dumb thing broken down there."

"It was one time!" Ikuto protested. "I only broke the cabinet; I had nothing to do with the laundry machine. All I know was that there was a mark that looked conspicuously like a trident."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ikuto frowned.

"Trashing the entire basement isn't bringing us closer to her anyway. We need to figure out how to save her."

"Well, let's see. We no longer have a source in Easter. It turns out that Saira is a lot more powerful than we expected. Amu is ignoring her charas and all of us. Everything seems _really_ promising."

"We're not giving up," Tadase repeated. "I will not give up until Amu-Chan is safe and is on our side again."

"How are we going to do that?" Utau wondered. "Break into Easter?" Tadase and Ikuto exchanged a look. Utau rolled her eyes. "Are you serious?"

"What other choice do we have?" Ikuto wondered.

"Busting her out of there seems idiotic to me, and I'm usually the one who does rash things like that," She pointed out. "Besides, Seto and Deidre are most likely expecting us to act that way."

"If Amu-Chan hadn't come suddenly, we were going to defeat Saira," Tadase pointed out. "We can win against her. Rima-Chan's loyalties are now officially with us, so she and Kukai and help us fight Saira."

"Tadase's right," Ikuto pointed out. "We can't just let them hold Amu captive anyway. With her there, they can harm her even more. Every second we waste is another moment for them to continue making her their freaking puppet." Ikuto clenched his fist. "I know that feeling more than anything, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone—especially the girl I love." Tadase's eyes darkened.

"Remember what Rima said when we fought against her? They can use our emotions against us to play right into their trap. They know about both of your feelings toward Amu; they know how much Amu means to all of us, and how we could just sacrifice ourselves for her." Tadase looked at the ground.

"It's a risk we have to take," Ikuto urged. "If we just sit idly by, Amu could be in much more danger. Whether they expect it or not, we have to go in. We did come close to defeating Saira; perhaps we can do it again." Utau sighed.

"You might be right, but that doesn't mean it's not an awful plan."

"It's extremely risky," Tadase agreed. "But we have to try. Amu-Chan would be there in a second for any of us; we cannot hold back." He looked at the two siblings. "I'll call up the others, and we can discuss."

* * *

The cool breeze tousled his neck, but the purple-haired teenager paid no mind to it. As the leaves on the trees rustled, Nagihiko watched absentmindedly, a thoughtful frown adorning his features. He sat atop the roof of his house, wearing a plain blue t-shirt and gym shorts.

"You ought to get ready soon, Nagihiko," Temari urged him. "Your mother likely wants you to continue practicing, as you have been behind in your routine. If she sees what you're wearing right now…"

"I'll head there in a few minutes," He mumbled.

"What are you thinking about? You're in, like, a super deep trance," Rhythm pointed out. The teenager exhaled deeply, turning to his charas.

"I've just been thinking…" He sighed. "You'll probably say I'm overthinking things again."

"Well, you probably are as usual!" Rhythm pointed out, prompting Temari to shoot him a look. A soft chuckle emanated from his throat.

"It's just I… I can't help but to wonder why she did all of this."

"Huh?" Rhythm cocked his head to the side. Temari rolled her eyes at him, before turning to her bearer sympathetically.

"You know the answer to that, Nagihiko. She has always been rather protective of Amu-Chan, and she said it herself: she feels indebted to her. I know it's a weird thing to grapple with, but—"

"I understand _her_ motivations, but…" He glanced at the grass below him. "What I don't understand, is why she had to be the one to do it. Amakawa-San could have assigned anyone to the task. Tadase and Ikuto would have gone in a second. I'm Amu-Chan's other best friend; I would have done it too. Even Kukai or Yaya would have sacrificed themselves. So, why Rima?" Temari and Rhythm exchanged a glance, but didn't say anything.

"In no way am I discrediting her efforts either," Nagihiko added. "What she has done is… is absolutely amazing. I say I would have gone in to help Amu-Chan, but I'm not really sure I could have done what she did."

"And maybe Tsukasa knew that," Rhythm pointed out. "It could just be as simple as that!"

"But why would he do that? Why would he hurt her so much?" Nagihiko clenched his fists. "He had to have known that this would inflict so much pain upon her. How could have he expected anyone to do this without facing so much emotional turmoil?!"

"Nagi…" Temari began. The purple-haired teenager shook his head slowly.

"Regardless, something does seem suspicious about Amakawa's plan," He insisted. "Tsukasa hardly does something without a reason, and choosing Rima was likely not just based on convenience."

"Young Master?" Nagihiko glanced below him, watching as Baaya pushed the sliding door opened. She glanced around the backyard, her eyes scanning around. He looked at his male chara, who grinned excitedly, allowing headphones to appear around the male's neck.

"Baaya-San." The woman gasped loudly, as Nagihiko slid down the roof and landed squarely on his feet. He thought back to the time he had first met Amu as himself in a familiar fashion. At the time, he had harbored feelings for her, and he knew that he wanted her to meet the _real_ him just once, especially before he left for Europe. A lot had changed since then; he obviously no longer loved her romantically, and she now knew that Nagihiko and Nadeshiko were the same person.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Baaya cried. "If your mother had seen you up there…"

"I apologize Baaya-San." Nagihiko bowed politely. "Is Mother ready for me?"

"Actually, your mother is giving you the day off." Nagihiko's eyes widened. "I believe she feels guilty regarding the pressure she has been exerting on you."

"Guilty?" Nagihiko couldn't believe what Baaya was telling him. Since when did his mother care about his well-being? Dancing was of utmost importance to her; any slacking off by Nagihiko was deemed inadequate.

"We both have realized that you appear to be rather… discontent recently. I expressed my concerns to your mother, and she feels that perhaps, giving you some time to yourself to cope may in fact, improve your mental state."

"I… Thank you, Baaya-San. I have been feeling much better lately." The woman smiled softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that your mother may be difficult to approach at times, but if you need to talk about anything, I will be there for you."

"I truly appreciate that Baaya-San." He hesitated for a moment. "Things are…complicated right now. I…I know things are going to be better than what they were, but I'm still working out the details." He smiled at her gently. "I will elaborate more once I can clear up my confusion." He bit his lip.

"I look forward to it, Nagihiko-San."

"If I am off from dancing today, I suppose I will take a walk. Tell Mother I will be back by dinner." Nagihiko gave her a curt bow, before turning the other direction and exiting his backyard.

"That was nice of your mother!" Rhythm pointed out.

"I am quite surprised." He stuffed his hands in his pockets, as he continued to walk. "I suppose it has been quite obvious that I was quite a mess ever since I thought she betrayed us." A light chuckle emanated from his throat. "Though, I suppose it's safe to say I'm still somewhat of a mess…"

"Where are you going now?" Temari wondered. Nagihiko frowned.

"I'm heading to the Royal Garden," He explained. He looked up at his charas. "Are you guys up to purifying those X-Eggs? We never had the opportunity to finish off those X-Eggs during yesterday's battle after Amu-Chan showed up and Rima revealed her true loyalty."

"Are you sure they'll still be there?" Temari inquired.

"I have no idea," Nagihiko admitted, "But it's worth a shot. I should have purified them yesterday when I had the opportunity, so I ought to take this chance to finish the job."

As he arrived outside the Royal Garden, he glanced around keenly, searching for any sign of the X-Eggs. He walked around the perimeter of the glass building, frowning inwardly.

"Nagi, this way!" Rhythm called. Nagihiko glanced upward, following his charas deeper into the woods. As he reached Tsukasa's planetarium, he could see hundreds of X-Eggs floating outside.

"There are more of them," Nagihiko observed, his eyes widening. "There's no way there were this many yesterday!" He glanced around nervously. "Could this be a trap?"

"What would the trap be?" Temari wondered.

"Good point. They already have Amu-Chan; what else could they want?" He turned to face his charas. Rhythm floated forward excitedly, prompting the purple-haired teenager to chuckle lightly and begin his transformation with him. Upon landing, he faced the large mass of X-Eggs in front of him. Grimacing, he began to charge an attack.

"Let's make this quick," He mumbled. "Blazing shot!" He shot a basketball at the X-Eggs. The X-Eggs quickly formed a barrier to reflect the attack. The basketball went above the barrier, slamming into the X-Egg mass with a fiery collision. The flames danced radially around the X-Eggs, until the barrier shattered.

"Basketball blitz—" As Nagihiko prepared to purify the X-Eggs, they suddenly flashed blue.

"Nagi, watch out!" Temari called. He opened his eyes, cartwheeling out of the way of the X-Egg beam. When he looked back in front of him, they had disappeared.

"Damn it!" Nagihiko hissed, ending his transformation. He gritted his teeth.

"Hm, they've gotten pretty fast," Rhythm pointed out. "Guess we just gotta outspeed them next time."

"What a surprise to see you here." Nagihiko's eyes darted upward. A familiar blonde stood outside of the planetarium, her hazel eyes stoically watching him.

"Rima," He greeted lamely, surprise leaking into his voice. Ignoring his heightened heartbeat, he forced a small smile. "It's nice to see you here."

"Kusu-Kusu said something about X-Eggs nearby," Rima explained. "Obviously I alone couldn't have done anything about it. I was going to call you or Utau, but it seems you found your way on your own."

"I was looking for these X-Eggs after I failed to purify them yesterday." Rima frowned slightly. "I guess I just keep failing to purify them in time. Hopefully I can purify them next time." He shook his head slowly. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" Upon seeing the planetarium out of the corner of his eye, he had a pretty good wager.

"I was just filling in Tsukasa about what's been happening… Well, I guess I should inform you too." He frowned, his eyes turning toward the planetarium. Tadase always went to the planetarium to seek console from his uncle. The planetarium was always a safe space for the king, a place in which he sought solace. But for Rima, Nagihiko figured that the planetarium was a beacon of disaster. From agreeing initially to save Amu and ultimately lose—or severely tarnish—her friendships to informing him of Easter's imminent plans, speaking with Tsukasa never managed to console Rima. _Why would he do that to her?_ He wondered for the umpteenth time.

"Things may not be as hopeless as they seem." Nagihiko turned back to Rima, surprised.

"Hm?"

"I spoke with Kairi this morning," She proceeded to explain. "Apparently Amu was able to regain her memories for an instant, and she questioned everything. She realized what she was doing, and even though Saira stopped it, Kairi witnessed it."

"She's still in there." Nagihiko's eyes widened. "We can definitely work with that." Rima nodded slowly.

"Kairi seems really determined to offer as much aid as he can," She explained. "I'm not sure how much he can do for us considering his father is the director, but he seems really passionate. It's something, at least."

"What can we do now?" He wondered. "There has to be some way we can still help Amu-Chan from the outside."

"I…I'm not sure," Rima admitted. "I guess by fighting X-Eggs and holding our own against Easter we're doing something. I'll keep staying in touch with Kairi of course." Nagihiko nodded slowly. Rima lingered for a moment, before slowly turning around.

"Um… bye?" She coughed slightly. "I'll, err, see you tomorrow, I guess. We can discuss with the others."

"Yeah…" His voice was distant. As she started to walk away, he glanced up. "Wait." She paused, turning around. "Sorry, this is kind of random, but it's just been bothering me for a while, ever since you…I found out what you've been doing."

"What is it?" She looked emotionless—the way in which she was when they first met. The coldness unnerved him; even in the early days of their rivalry, she at least demonstrated anger toward him over her jealousy. But this was new. It was almost as if she was just an acquaintance, someone who meant nothing to him. Nagihiko could feel a wave of melancholy. Is this what they were now, just two people that had everything together but now have nothing?

He feigned off his thoughts for a moment, trying to mimic her emotionless expression. "I just…" He lowered his voice, glancing apprehensively at the planetarium. "Do you know why Amakawa-San chose you for this?" Rima raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean, not that you aren't capable or anything because obviously you are, but…"

"Well, he found me fighting some X-Eggs that very first day," Rima replied matter-of-factly.

"I suppose that's true, but you don't think there's another reason?" Nagihiko shook his head slowly. "I'm probably overthinking it."

"You, overthinking? Please." He thought he saw a small smile cross the petite teenager's face. He rolled his eyes playfully, but smiled as well—perhaps a bit too wide. She gazed thoughtfully at the ground for a minute before looking back up at him. "The truth is, I wondered that every day while I was at Easter," she admitted. "According to Tsukasa, I'm the one who holds the most potential. I don't really know what that meant, but I sort of just took that as one of his ramblings." Nagihiko chuckled slightly.

"Maybe he just saw your capability."

"He said it had to do with seeing me fight those X-Eggs, though in the end, I let them escape." She sighed, staring up at the sky. "Honestly, I think it was mere convenience. Ikuto and Utau were both in Europe at the time. Tadase is too in love with Amu, and he could have easily done something reckless. You were the only purifier at the time, and Yaya and Kukai… need I say more?"

"That makes sense…" He sighed. "But still, putting you through all of that pain and—"

"It was fine," Rima interjected. "It was just about saving Amu—and it still is." Nagihiko nodded.

"Well, I'm happy to hear about Kairi, though I hope he'll be careful." He smiled at Rima, who simply nodded.

"Is that all?"

"Um, yeah that's all my lingering questions for now. Sorry to keep you." She shrugged.

"No worries. It's not like I'm in a major rush; I just get to return home to two people that pay _so_ much attention to me." Before he could say anything, she turned away from him. "Catch you later, Nagihiko. It's always great talking to you."

"Y-You too…" Upon seeing her walk away, he let out a disgruntled sigh, leaning against the tree.

* * *

 **I know that this chapter was a lot slower than previous chapters have been recently, and I apologize immensely for that. But I do hope you all enjoy Kairi's self-actualization. Kairi is a character seldom explored in this fandom, so I love diving deeper into his character and guiding his internal problems. And, there is _definitely_ no way that the fact that I'm rewatching Avatar: The Last Airbender means that Kairi's story is slightly based on Zuko. Definitely not. Psh. **

**Anyhow, please review! While this chapter seemed kind of slow, I promise that next chapter is super exciting. It was definitely quite a fun one to write. Hopefully I can polish it up fairly quickly and have it up here ASAP! You all rock!**


	11. To Be or Not To Be

**Three months isn't so bad, right?**

 **Well, I guess it is when I promised you that I had already finished this chapter and the next 2-3 afterward. I had a rough idea of stuff written, but I decided that it was too rushed. While the stuff I had written is still going to happen in this story- and chapter 13 is probably going to stay exactly the same- I had combined the events of chapters 11 and 12 into one, and it was absolutely hectic. Spacing it out will create a better story and build up more excitement. Next chapter is going to be seriously intense, that I can promise you. But this chapter is exciting too! It really sets the stage for some intensity and whatnot! But enough of my rants; please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _You can still fight the darkness, Amu-Chan._

Amu turned around frantically, some of her pink hair hitting her face. She rose to her feet shakily. A rush of dizziness immediately passed through her, prompting her to grab the edge of her bed for support.

"Arisa?" Amu called wearily.

 _Do you believe in yourself?_

"Who…?" To her dismay, a figure appeared in front of her. A hood concealed the speaker's identity, but Amu could distinctly make out a feminine voice.

"I don't have much time, but there still is a way to find yourself again." the hooded figure insisted. "Do not succumb to Saira's abilities; make sure to—"

"Amu-Chan?" The peppy voice prompted Amu to turn rapidly. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the hooded figure vanish from thin air. Saira smiled warmly at the pinkette. "Who were you speaking to?"

"N-No one," Amu stammered. "I just thought…" She shook her head slowly. Saira walked closer to Amu, her fingernails caressing the side of her face.

"The final preparations are being made," Saira cooed. "Very soon, you will be unstoppable. Are you ready, Amu-Chan?"

"Yes…" Amu replied, her eyes shining green.

"You'll soon have everything you have ever desired," Saira promised. "Any dreams and hopes, all of it—soon, you will be able to grant it."

"Forever?" Amu wondered hypnotically. Saira nodded.

"Yes Amu, we will have our forever. Anything you wish for will be your command." She gazed up at the ceiling. "It's funny. The Easter before us sought the very same thing: to make a wish. They devoted their plans to seeking the embryo. But no longer do we need the embryo; it was Easter's greatest antagonist in the end that can accomplish the very same mission much more effectively." She turned back to Amu, who stared straight ahead. "It is nearly time. Get some rest; you will definitely be needing it." Amu nodded slowly, climbing back into her bed and falling into a slumber.

* * *

 _Words without thoughts never to heaven go._

Kairi read the line over again, his eyebrows furrowing. He had read those words so many times, but only now did they finally resonate with him. People can say things lightly, but if they do not act, then statements could mean nothing. Saying something cannot be substantiated without an action backing it up, Kairi reasoned. One could say so many things, but—

"Kairi, what are you reading?" Kairi glanced up suddenly. His mother smiled at him, prompting him to rapidly return it.

" _Hamlet_ ," He responded. "I have read it on several occasions, but it has been quite a while since I've read it."

" _Hamlet_ is your favorite Shakespeare, isn't it?" She wondered. Kairi nodded slowly. "Your sister loves that one too, and we both know how—how to phrase this kindly—how she isn't exactly drawn to classic literature the way we are." Kairi chuckled lightly. Yukari had been the one who had actually convinced Kairi to read _Hamlet_ when they were kids. He had been riveted by the tale, inspiring him to read even more Shakespeare plays. He remembered telling Yaya all about the play many months ago.

"Wait… isn't that the plot of _The Lion King_?" Yaya had wondered, cocking her head to the side. "Yaya means, Simba gets mad at his uncle who killed his father or something like that, right?"

"Well, yes, _The Lion King_ could be considered a modern adaptation of _Hamlet_ , though since it is a Disney film, it is altered to be more appropriate for children," He had reasoned. This, of course, had prompted Yaya to make a disgusted face and question why on earth she would read something for adults when she could just watch _The Lion King_ that was meant for a kid like her. Kairi sighed remorsefully.

"It's such a tragic tale, isn't it?" He turned back to his mother. "Hamlet simply wants to avenge his father's death and take action against his uncle, but it only results in destroying everything around him."

"I suppose when people become too absorbed in their own pursuits, they lose track of all of the other consequences," Kairi mumbled, frowning slightly.

"Are you two ready?" Kairi and his mother looked up, facing Seto. "Everyone else from Easter is already gathering inside."

"This is just an overview of what will be occurring next, is it not?" She wondered, rising to her feet. Kairi closed his book and stood up beside his mother. Seto nodded. "I will pass then. I already know what your plans entail; I told Yukari that I would pay her a visit today."

"Kishara, is it really necessary to visit her?" Seto wondered. "It isn't as if she contributed anything to our plans."

"She's our daughter, Seto," Kishara pointed out. "That supersedes anything, does it not?" She turned to Kairi. "Kairi, would you like to come with me?" Kairi opened his mouth to speak, but Seto quickly interjected.

"Kairi will remain," He pressed, though his voice remained level. "He needs to be briefed on what is coming next."

"Very well then." Kishara turned to face Kairi, an expression of softness present. "I'll see you later, Kairi. I love you." She ruffled his hair before gently placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Love you too, Mother," Kairi told her, a small smile on his face. Kishara smiled at him, before walking away.

"Come inside," Seto urged him, prompting him to glance over, nodding slowly. As he followed his father into the auditorium, he could feel the weight of the familiar play in his pocket. _Words without thoughts never to heaven go_. The familiar line repeated in his mind as he took his seat. Simple words and promises… they were meaningless alone.

As the large auditorium began filling with more and more people, Kairi felt extremely small in comparison. The constant inflow of Easter employees raised his anxieties. He could surmise that his father was going to unveil the last of their plans now that Amu was in their control. Unconsciously, he reached into his pocket, feeling the coldness of his chara egg on his fingers. Frowning, he faced the front, watching as his father cleared his throat.

"I have gathered you all here to deliver the latest news," Seto began, his voice smooth. Kairi always noted the seldom change in intonation of his father's voice; even with his perpetual disappointment of his son, he never seemed to express his anger in his voice. Rather, his emotions were present in his eyes and the haste of his breath—something that Kairi learned to read. Beside Seto stood Deidre and Saira, both beaming beside the elder man. Kairi glanced to his left, seeing an empty seat. His mother would have sat there, he reasoned. But maybe it was for the best she had gone to see Yukari. He felt out of place in the room and having his mother there would have been some security, but he didn't need that security: someone else did.

"As most of you are aware, Hinamori Amu is now under our control." A resounding applause filled the room, of which Kairi did not partake. "It is only a matter of time before Saira fully indoctrinates her. Soon, our plans will be completed. Hinamori Amu will be able to bring light to our world; all of the world's problems and tragedies will be solved with the powers of Hinamori—soon to be the powers of Easter." A bright smile formed on Saira's face. "In the midst of all of this, Easter will thrive. Our company will face unprecedented growth. Nothing—not even the guardians—can halt our imminent success."

"This is everything the company has worked for," Deidre continued. "When Kazuomi Hoshina founded Easter nearly eight years ago, he dreamed of this great power. And now, we will finally realize this dream. We can finally culminate all of Hoshina-San's plans into a larger scheme, one of which he never could have fathomed. We have nearly reached our pinnacle." Kairi could feel himself trembling.

 _I don't have much time,_ He thought, a grimace appearing on his face. _I need to do something, fast. If I am ever to escape Father's shadow…_ His eyes widened, as he glanced around the large room. _Everyone in Easter is here. If I could reach Amu-San, then perhaps…_ He could feel his heartbeat quicken. He glanced up at his father, watching as he continued speaking. While he did not smile, Kairi could see the confidence glimmering in his eyes. He was close, so close to achieving his business pursuits, and he knew it. Kairi closed his eyes, imagining his father in his childhood. He always followed every action his father told him to do, and never did he once receive any sort of praise. Always obeying, always following his elder's order, always lost in his father's wishes…

 _I am my own person._ Kairi thought to himself. _I must forge my own path, and it is time for me to finally seize this opportunity._ He closed his eyes briefly. _Words without thoughts never to heaven go._ _I cannot simply love Yaya without doing something about it. I cannot simply swear to protect Amu if I do not actively protect her. I cannot escape my father's shadow if I do not try to evade it._

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his father continue to speak, explaining exactly what the plans entailed. Deidre every now and then joined in, elaborating on Seto's points. Saira stood beside him, the confidence draped across her proudly. Kairi gritted his teeth, before cautiously rising to his feet. He swiftly, but quietly, snuck out of the auditorium, his eyes every so often focused on his father. Seto, however, appeared oblivious to Kairi's sudden movement.

"I need to keep moving," Kairi whispered, walking rapidly away. "Musashi, if you're there somewhere, I would not be averse to a character change." He waited a brief moment, frowning as nothing happened. "I suppose I need more atoning before I can do that." He shook his head, continuing to rapidly move.

He arrived in front of Amu's room, leaning against the wall beside the door. Glancing around cautiously, he rose to his feet, glancing inside the room. Amu was sitting up, looking as though she was in a daze. Carefully, he pushed the door open. To his surprise, Amu didn't even react; in fact, she didn't appear as if she noticed.

"Amu-San?" He inquired, walking toward her. Again, there was nothing.

"Kairi!" The four charas floated up. Kairi glanced over his shoulder nervously, before turning back to them.

"We do not have much time," He hissed. "My father is currently holding a meeting, discussing his final plans."

"What are you suggesting?" Miki wondered. Dia's eyes widened.

"I am going to get you out, Amu-San," Kairi told her. "No longer can you be here; it is far too dangerous. Father and Deidre are nearly complete with their plans." Kairi watched, bemused, as Amu remained in her own place.

"Amu-Chan!" Ran cried. "You have to move!"

"She must be under Saira's hypnotic spell." Kairi shook his head. "No matter, there is no time to waste. If I can take her as far away from Saira as possible, she will likely have an easier time regaining control." He grabbed Amu's arm, prompting the pinkette to finally glance up. She tumbled forward, prompting Kairi to catch her. He slowly picked her up, carrying her bridal style. Six years ago, Kairi knew that he would have been simultaneously thrilled and overwhelmed by this action, but he was long through with his romantic feelings toward her.

"Let's go." Kairi opened the door to the room. Scanning both sides rapidly, he started toward the exit, quickly breaking into a run with Amu's four charas following him. Upon hearing footsteps, he could feel his heartbeat escalate.

 _The meeting is over!_ Kairi hissed, his eyes widening. _I have no time; I-I need to proceed._ He continued to run, trying desperately to evade anyone. Glancing around quickly, he ducked into a corner of the building. Knowing that he was by the computers, he knew that no one was likely to come this way, so he had a few minutes to spare." He took a deep breath, leaning against the wall. He settled Amu onto his lap for a moment.

"Where are you going to go?" Su wondered.

"I…I don't know," He admitted, exasperation leaking into his voice. "But maybe…if possible…" He slowly reached into his pocket for his phone. Taking it out, he could see some missed messages from his sister. Disregarding those, he quickly scanned through his contacts, hitting send rapidly upon finding Rima's name.

* * *

The four guardians and the Tsukiyomi siblings sat in Yaya's living room, listening attentively as Rima proceeded to explain what Kairi had told her the previous day. Tadase absentmindedly took another potato chip, his eyes widening as he understood exactly what the blonde was suggesting.

"So, are you saying that Kairi-Kun is helping us now?" Yaya wondered excitedly, munching on the umpteenth cookie. As Kukai reached for a cookie, Yaya grabbed the box away from him, playfully glaring.

"Kairi was always helpful to me, but now he seems really determined," Rima explained. "Obviously he's taking the necessary precautions, but he is not giving up on Amu. He's doing what he can from the inside."

"YAY!" Yaya paused for a moment. "But what about his mean Daddy?" Utau rolled her eyes.

"I guess Kairi is more willing to disobey his father." Rima shrugged. She looked at Yaya for a brief moment, her eyes softening. "He also…" She frowned. "Uh, never mind."

"He also what?" Utau wondered, an eyebrow raised. Rima looked over at Yaya for another glance. She turned from her, her eyes meeting Nagihiko's. The purple-haired boy nodded understandingly, facing Utau.

"I don't think it's relevant right now," Nagihiko interjected. He turned back to Rima. "Rima, you said that Amu-Chan remembered for an instant?"

"That's what Kairi said. Saira anticipated some recollection, but Kairi still believes that he can use this somehow to stop their plans."

"That's great news!" Kukai exclaimed.

"But they're close, aren't they?" Tadase wondered. "Amu-Chan is still kidnapped." Rima flinched. "Their plans to create some sort of wish granter for their profit are almost ready. We can't just wait for Kairi to act, unfortunately."

"What are you suggesting?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Well…" Tadase was interrupted by the sudden ringing of a cellphone. Rima took out her phone, puzzlement etched across her face. Her eyes widened suddenly, prompting her to slide open her phone.

"Kairi?" Yaya's eyes widened as well.

"I-I am in quite a precarious position," Kairi began, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What's wrong?!" Rima wondered. She put the phone on speaker, allowing Kairi to explain his situation to everyone. As he explained his current predicament, her eyes widened.

"Wait, so you have Amu?!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Yes, but I am afraid that my current position will soon be compromised," Kairi explained. "The meeting my father was leading appears to have ended, and it is simply a matter of time before they discover Amu-San is missing and locate us." Tadase and Ikuto exchanged a glance.

"Are you near any windows or something?" Nagihiko wondered. "Perhaps if you character change, you could—"

"A character change would be implausible currently," Kairi interjected. "I do not believe I am by any sort of exit. It is too risky to fully look around to obtain my bearings."

"If you could hide out somewhere for a little while, perhaps you'll find a way to sneak out," Rima told him. "I know there were some hallways that were quieter than others; maybe if you can go by the training room and—"

"Someone's coming," Kairi hissed.

"Wait Kai—" Before Rima could say anything else, he had hung up the phone. She turned to the others, anxiously.

"We have to go in," Ikuto stated simply.

"What?!" Kukai exclaimed. "But that's utterly insane! We can't just…" He looked over at Utau. Her eyes were lowered, but a glint of determination was present.

"It's extremely risky," Tadase agreed. "But what choice do we have? Sanjou-Kun needs us; moreover, Amu-Chan needs us. This could be our only shot at saving her from Easter, and quite possibly saving the world. Not doing anything would pose a greater risk."

"Well, we can't just barge in," Nagihiko urged. "We'll need some sort of plan."

"We don't have time to spare," Ikuto pointed out. "We need to leave now."

"But without a plan, how…" Nagihiko trailed off, sighing in disgruntlement as Ikuto and Tadase had already risen to their feet.

"Ikuto-Niisan, you have your car, right?" Tadase wondered, prompting Ikuto to nod, pulling out his keys. He gestured for everyone to follow, prompting everyone to hesitantly nod and follow him outside.

"Nagi's right," Rima pointed out, as everyone squeezed into Ikuto's car. "We can't just recklessly go in. Easter generally has good security, and if they notice that Amu's missing, they're going to be even more alert."

"If they know Amu-Chan went missing, they would suspect us, wouldn't they?" Nagihiko wondered suddenly. He looked at Rima. "They don't know that Kairi is aligned with us, right?" Rima nodded slowly.

"If anything, they would suspect me," Rima mumbled. "I'm the only one of you who knows how to get around this new Easter base."

"We can act as a diversion then," Nagihiko suggested. "If we can distract Easter while Kairi escapes with Amu…"

"But they'll know we didn't do anything when we don't have Amu-Chan with us," Tadase pointed out. Nagihiko bit his lip, thinking.

"What if some of us catch up to Kairi?" Kukai wondered. "Then we can take Amu off his hands, while he goes and fights against us or something?"

"But we have no idea where Kairi is," Utau pointed out. "He could be anywhere in the base, and how the hell are we supposed to get inside Easter at all?"

"We can split into groups," Tadase suggested. "Some of us can distract them from the outside while the rest of us infiltrate."

"And we can further split up from there," Nagihiko added. "There will still definitely be employees on the inside, so another group can further distract them, while the final group runs ahead and finds Kairi and Amu."

"Yay! Good plan guys!" Yaya grinned, but Rima could distinctly see the anxiety underneath. After all, it was mirroring how everyone felt.

Ikuto pulled over suddenly, parking on the side of the street. He got out of the car, quickly dropping some money into the parking meter. He turned to face the others, who were also climbing out of the car.

"Kukai, Yaya, you two can create a diversion from the outside," Tadase told them. The two of them looked at each other and smiled. "The five of us can sneak inside, and from there since there will probably be X-Eggs, Nagihiko and Utau, you two can hold back more Easter employees. Ikuto, Rima, and I will then catch up to Amu-Chan and Sanjou-Kun." Rima and Ikuto nodded affirmatively.

"But…" Tadase turned to Nagihiko, watching his hesitation. He let out a sigh, turning to Rima. "Rima, are you sure you should be sneaking in? You just betrayed Easter and surely, they aren't going to take that lightly."

"I don't have a choice," Rima responded. "I've worked this hard to save Amu; I'm not giving up now."

"But maybe if you took a safer role than running right in to—"

"I'm doing this, Nagihiko," She interjected, frowning. "Safety isn't an option." Nagihiko let out a sigh. He glanced over at the Easter Headquarters Building briefly before turning back to her.

"Just be careful," He murmured. Rima smiled slightly, prompting him to weakly return it, before turning to the others. "All of you. This plan is…it's prone to error, but I guess we don't really have time to do anything better."

"We can do this," Kukai told them confidently. "We've got this. This is what we've been preparing for months, right?"

Upon arriving outside of the Easter Headquarters, the seven of them huddled behind a bush. They peered over, watching as a couple of Easter employees stood outside.

"Kukai, Yaya, be careful," Tadase mumbled. The two of them nodded, before quietly transforming and stepping out of their hiding spots. They immediately began launching their projectiles, taking the employees by surprise.

"Let's go," Utau mumbled, her eyes keenly watching Kukai. The five of them subtly snuck inside the building, leaving Kukai and Yaya to fight the employees outside the building.

* * *

"We're going to have to move at some point!" Ran urged. "Sitting in the same spot won't do us—"

"Shh!" Miki hissed, covering the mouth of the pink chara. Kairi frowned, staring straight ahead. His mind was racing as he considered his options. He had no idea what Rima and the others were planning, but he knew that Ran was right. He needed to move rapidly, but he knew that he was in a perilous place.

"Ran, are you able to character change her?" Kairi wondered suddenly.

"Uh, I can try!" Ran floated toward her bearer. Amu was staring straight ahead, her eyes glowing slightly green. "Character change! Hop, step, jump!" To the charas' bemusement, nothing happened.

"How could this not be working?!" Su cried. "She…she can't just not character change!"

"It must be Saira's control." Kairi frowned. "It's no use. I will have to—"

"Kairi-San?" Kairi froze, turning around rapidly. He immediately rose to his feet, facing the approaching Easter employee. He subtly glanced behind him, only to see the four charas desperately trying to hide Amu's body behind the teenager.

"What are you doing here? I wouldn't expect you over here," The employee wondered.

"I-I…" He gulped. "W-Well, I thought that, um, I—"

"Ow!" The employee cried out suddenly. Slightly alarmed, Kairi watched as Su floated up from behind the employee's head, grinning sheepishly. He rubbed his head in pain. Kairi rapidly walked away, dragging Amu behind him. He took a deep breath as he hid behind another wall.

 _There are too many people here._ Kairi thought, biting his lip. _How can I sneak out if everyone can see me?_ He turned back to Amu briefly. Upon seeing the emptiness in her eyes, he bit his lip. _I cannot exercise caution any longer. I must make a dash for it. I cannot spend any more time overanalyzing each—_

"Kairi?" That voice made Kairi freeze. He stood stiffly, making sure to fully block Amu as he faced his father. He could feel his palms become extremely sweaty.

"F-Father," Kairi stammered, inwardly chastising himself. "What can I do?"

"Where have you been? You left the meeting early." Kairi gulped.

"My apologies," He mumbled, trying to keep his voice level. _Father is always so stoic; you can be too._ "I left a few minutes early to reassess the power of the X-Powers before the computer laboratory became crowded. I wanted to perform a precautionary measure in case Saira loses her control." Seto nodded slowly, prompting Kairi to inwardly breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"Well, we have a situation at hand. The guardians are here, and Hinamori-San is missing." _The guardians?! They must have heeded my warning, but…_

"I need you to come with me," Seto told him. "Since Mashiro Rima is likely with them, we need to make sure everything is set up accordingly." Kairi nodded slowly. As Seto started walking ahead, Kairi turned around quickly. To his horror, Amu was no longer standing there, her four charas nowhere to be seen either.

"What…"

"Is something bothering you?" Seto wondered, pausing for a moment.

"No, I'm fine," Kairi lied, turning back to his father. He clenched his fists, once again following his father as he always did.

* * *

"Keep it up guys!" Yaya encouraged, directing her duckies at the Easter employees. After holding them off for a few minutes, a flying soccer ball suddenly whacked them in the heads, causing them all to fall to the ground.

"I would be a lot sorrier if you weren't trying to destroy the world," Kukai mumbled. He looked over at Yaya, grinning. "Great job, Yaya!"

"You too Kukai!" They high-fived, before glancing around at the outside of the base. "Was that all of the employees outside?"

"Sure looks like it." Kukai shrugged. "Well… we did our job, did we not?" He looked wearily at the Easter Headquarters. "I hope the others are okay. We distracted enough, didn't we?"

"Why don't we go in?" Yaya wondered.

"Huh?"

"Well, Yaya means, if we're done distracting out here, then we ought to help inside, right? We can stay with Nagi-Tan and Utau-Chi while they fight X-Eggs."

"Yeah, you're right," Kukai agreed. Yaya let out a sigh.

"And Yaya's sure… he'll probably need help…" He placed a hand on Yaya's shoulder, prompting her to glance up at him.

"You'll see him soon," Kukai reassured. "I know everything's been really complicated, but it's going to be okay, I promise."

"Yeah…" Yaya smiled up at Kukai. "You always know what to say, Kukai!" He grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, I'm basically your big brother! I've known you forever; it's practically my job title to make you feel better." Yaya giggled slightly. "Well, as a big brother, I should be protecting you, but instead I'm making you charge straight into the action. You ready?"

"Let's do this!"

* * *

"Where is everybody?" Utau whispered. "I was expecting to see Easter employees everywhere."

"We're in the main halls; there should be employees monitoring every spot," Rima agreed, glancing around nervously. "Something's not right…"

"I hear footsteps," Tadase hissed, gesturing to the left. They ran behind a wall, watching as a few Easter employees walked by.

"Well, well, well." All five of them turned to face the source of the voice. "How kind of you all to pay us a visit." Saira smiled saccharinely at them, a large flock of X-Eggs floating behind her. A few Easter employees stood adjacently, clutching their weapons tightly.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!** **What's going to happen now that Saira found them? And where did Amu go? These questions will be answered soon hopefully. I have most of the next chapter written, as I had split apart much of the previous version I had, with the bulk of it being the chapter 12 material, so hopefully it will be up soon. I apologize immensely for taking such long gaps in updating, but it means the world to me that you are all so supportive. Reading your reviews means the absolute world to me.**

 **Just so you all are aware of what's happening in my life, my last final is May 22nd. If I can't update prior to the end of this semester, at least you won't have to wait too long until I can update again. May 22nd really isn't that far away (which is terrifying how is my freshman year of college almost over?!), so I can promise that there will be at least an update around that time. But since I have the bulk of chapter 12 done, I'm going to try and have that up soon! This semester has been super stressful, but I'm going to try and devote more time to doing things I enjoy so I don't get so insanely stressed and anxious as I have been, i.e. more writing time!**

 **Again, thanks so much, and please review! I know I take forever sometimes, but I have every intention of going all the way with this story. If you read my other stories, I will get back to them at some point; I barely have time for even just one story anymore! My birthday is also in less than a week (19?!) so a review is a great birthday present, am I right?**


	12. Rima vs Saira

**This was only under two months! That's not so bad, right?**

 **My first year of college is over (?!), so with that, I now have summer free to do updates. My goal is simply to reach a midpoint in this story that I was hoping to reach last summer...but I think I can actually do it this time, since it's actually a reasonable goal now.**

 **Also, the reviews have been severely lacking recently. Please, please, please review! I want to know if people are actually reading and/or enjoying this story! Thanks everyone!**

 **Anyway, enough of that, and onto this story. Enjoy! This chapter is one that I've been immensely looking forward to :).**

* * *

As the cluster of X-Eggs floated behind the teenager, Rima could feel her heartbeat begin to race. Clearly, Saira had known that the guardians were coming. But how could she have known so rapidly? There was no way she could gather all of this in a matter of seconds based on simply being alert to Kukai and Yaya outside; there had to be another reason.

 _They must have realized Amu was missing,_ Rima reasoned, her fists clenched. _But what about Kairi? Is he with her? Can we distract Saira for long enough to give him enough time to escape with Amu safely?!_

"Saira," Tadase hissed. Rima grimaced slightly, recognizing the tone of voice distinctly.

"I'm not going to lie; I'm quite impressed with how you were able to obtain Amu so swiftly. I didn't think you all had it in you." The guardians exchanged a quick glance. "But I'm afraid your plans are going to end here. Where is Amu?"

"I'm afraid we aren't going to disclose that information," Nagihiko bluffed. "But I assure you that we won't let you lay another finger on her." Ikuto and Utau stepped forward protectively, preparing their attacks. Saira scoffed.

"I don't have time for this. Seto requires fast delivery." As she lifted her arm, ropes quickly surrounded her wrist. She gasped, glancing over at the shortest guardian.

"I didn't expect you to show your face around here so fast," She spat.

"I won't let you hurt my best friend," Rima snapped.

"I thought you were my friend, Mashiro Rima," Saira pointed out. "We worked together; we had a common goal under Easter. You said you harbored no care for what the guardians did!"

"I lied," Rima replied bluntly. "We were never friends, Saira. Everything I did for the past few months… everything I did was to protect Amu. And I swear to you, I will not hesitate to put an end to your wretched plans to protect the people I love."

"Very well then." The ropes around Saira's wrist suddenly glowed green, and they suddenly disintegrated. "Then I suppose we have some catching up to do." She inhaled. "Care to dance, Rima?" Rima smirked.

"You bet I am. I've been wanting to fight you for so long, after everything you did to my best friend. This is all for Amu." Rima began juggling some pins in her hands, her eyes cautiously watching Saira.

"Take on the others. Leave Rima to me," Saira ordered, turning briefly to the other employees. The workers nodded, heading over to the remaining guardians.

"Rima-San, we can help," Tadase urged.

"No. Saira is mine," Rima hissed, her eyes not once leaving the green-haired girl. "You guys take care of the other workers and the X-Eggs."

"But Rima—"

"This is my fight, Nagihiko," Rima interjected. Her voice softened. "I need you to purify the X-Eggs, okay?" He nodded slowly, hesitantly making his way toward the X-Eggs not without glancing nervously back at her.

"Give me everything you've got Mashiro," Saira taunted. Rima stepped forward, a juggling pin in each hand. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the others heading straight toward the other Easter employees and X-Eggs.

"Juggling Party!" Rima yelled, directing her attention back to Saira. She tossed the juggling pins in the direction of the teenager, prompting her to quickly deflect them. Rima continued tossing juggling pins at her.

"Is that all you can do?" As a juggling pin aimed straight for Saira, she formed a shield around herself, prompting the pin to hit it squarely and aim straight back at Rima. Prepared, she tossed up multiple pins, allowing them to spin in the air in front of her. The reflected juggling pin hit into her decoy pins, prompting them to speed up in their rotations. They suddenly lit aflame, prompting Rima to smirk slightly. She stepped slightly forward, sending the juggling pins directly at Saira. She immediately extended her arms to try to create a barrier, but the juggling pins came too rapidly.

"Is that all you can do?" Rima mimicked.

"I'm just getting started." Rima's eyes widened, as the juggling pins floated around Saira. They were glowing green, indicative of her magic. Saira smirked, as they went flying back at Rima.

"Go Duckies!" An army of duckies suddenly appeared, blocking Rima from the damage. She looked up, watching as Kukai and Yaya ran over.

"I can take on Saira," Rima urged. "You two help out with the others."

"But…" Kukai glanced over at the others. Tadase was creating a shield, blocking some of the employees' attacks, while Ikuto charged straight at them. Nagihiko and Utau were rotating attacks on the X-Eggs, trying to weaken the barrier.

"Go," Rima hissed. Kukai and Yaya exchanged a look, before preparing to attack the other employees. Rima stepped forward, her hands extended. She began to summon ropes.

"Tightrope Dancer!" She shot her ropes at Saira, twirling them around. With a flick of her wrist, Saira cut right through the ropes, prompting Rima to gasp.

"Oh come on, did you really think you could just tie me up?"

"Juggling Party!" Again, Rima shot juggling pins at Saira, who continuously deflected them. Biting her lip, she watched as the pins went to the side. She took a deep breath, feeling power surge through her. She closed her eyes, focusing her abilities inward.

"Knife Toss!" Suddenly, knives appeared in Rima's hands. She juggled them briefly, before tossing them directly at Saira. She deflected them, aiming them back at Rima who dodged them.

"That's a new one," Saira noted. "But your stupid clown tricks won't work on me. Let's get serious, shall we?" Saira extended her arm out suddenly, prompting Rima's body to move on its own. Rima gasped, desperately trying to wiggle out of Saira's control. A small smirk formed on the teenager's face, as she swung Rima roughly into the wall.

"Rima-Chan!" Tadase cried. "We can help, please!" He maintained his shield around himself and Yaya, who was shooting duckies at the Easter employees. Kukai was shooting balls in an effort to distract them from Ikuto, who was slashing at their weapons and attempting to knock them out. Utau and Nagihiko continued to focus on the X-Eggs.

"I-I've got this…" Rima staggered to her feet, a juggling pin appearing in her hand. This time, however, the juggling pin was spiked. She charged at Saira, who immediately sent her flying backward again. Gripping her pin tightly, she shakily stood up once again.

"Give up already," Saira hissed. "What can you do anymore? You can't hide Amu for long, you know. With her power, we're unstoppable; you of all people know that. You've got nothing on us, Rima. Your betrayal means nothing to us." Again, Rima shot juggling pins at Saira, who proceeded to shoot them back at Rima. She cried out, ignoring the pain, as she continued shooting pins, an adamant look adorning her features. As she continued to shoot her pins, she formed another rope. She directed the rope at Saira swiftly, aiming toward her feet. Saira, who had been occupied with the continuous juggling pins, gasped as the rope swung at her legs, prompting her to trip over. Rima walked over to her shakily.

"Juggling Party." Rima shot several juggling pins at her as she laid on the ground. Saira rolled over, dodging the imminent attack. Rima continued to shoot her pins at each spot Saira seemed to be carefully avoiding. Eventually, Saira rose to her feet and extended her hands as Rima shot juggling pins. They reflected at Rima, prompting her to narrowly avoid the attack. As the petite blonde continued dodging her reflected pins, Saira focused on a throwing knife that was on the ground behind Rima. Unbeknownst to Rima, the knife began floating on its own, glowing green. While dodging one last pin, Rima paused for a moment.

"Rima, look out!" Nagihiko shouted. Before she could react however, a sharp pain filled her entire body. She screamed, falling to her knees in agony. Saira pulled the knife out of Rima with her powers, causing her to cry out in more pain.

"That's how it feels to be stabbed in the back," Saira pointed out. Immediately, Nagihiko rushed to her side, forgetting about the X-Eggs. He looked behind her, seeing the now bloody knife lying motionlessly on the ground. He knelt beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"N-Nagi," Rima stammered, whimpering, looking over at him.

"Shh," He whispered, benignly massaging her shoulder. "You're going to be okay, I promise. It doesn't look too bad. I'll get it patched up right away…"

"No… There's no time." She gently pushed his hand away, prompting him to gasp. "Go back to the X-Eggs; I'm not through with her."

"Rima, you can't—"

"I can…I must." She looked at him as she rose to her feet shakily. As she arched her back, she screamed in pain, falling back onto his lap. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. Saira watched the exchange, a merciless smirk present.

"Oh, what do we have here?" All the guardians turned, as Deidre suddenly entered. Rima glared up at her as she turned to face her. "You don't look so good, Rima."

"We're not going to let you get away with your stupid plans!" Rima yelled, sitting up slightly. The pain in her back became more palpable, but she tried to ignore it.

"Oh Rima, always jumping the gun. You were never the type for small talk; I suppose I should have suspected your betrayal, as you never tried to become my friend."

"I already have my friends," She snapped. "In fact, you're brainwashing my best friend!" Deidre scoffed.

"Please. You know that what we're doing is for the greater good."

"The greater good?!" Tadase exclaimed. "You're just trying to profit from peoples' misfortunes! You don't care about helping people; you simply care about furthering your business ventures!"

"Do you not understand the potential of what our plans entail?" Seto walked beside Deidre, his glasses shimmering in the bright sunlight. The figure behind him, however, is what drew the guardians' attention. Similarly to his father, Kairi's face was expressionless. He stared straight ahead, a stoic expression present. Yaya gasped, her eyes widening tremendously. She stared at him, her mouth agape. Kairi faced Rima for a moment. She studied him, confusion and anxiety present in her eyes.

"Where is she?!" She mouthed. Kairi slowly shook his head. Rima cocked her head to the side, but he had already looked away, his eyes gazing straight ahead.

"What Easter can do with Hinamori Amu's power is far more than you all can fathom. You cannot understand the capabilities that your friend possesses."

"We won't let you hurt her," Ikuto growled, stepping forward.

"Very soon, our plans will be complete," Seto proceeded. "There is nothing you petty guardians can do to stop us. Soon, we will take back Hinamori Amu, and we will be unstoppable."

"We won't give up," Rima demanded, gently pushing Nagihiko's arms away and shakily rising to her feet despite his surprised expression. She ignored the seething pain in her back. Seto turned to face her, his expression remaining empty. "I know all that your despicable company is capable of. I have spent months deliberately delaying your plans, and I have succeeded. I may no longer be striking from within, but I—as well as my friends—will not hesitate to put an end to your plans. We won't let you take her back. We will save Amu, and hell, we will save the world, if it comes to that." Yaya and Kukai grinned widely. Nagihiko smiled up at Rima, rising to his feet as well.

"Nothing you know can stop us, Mashiro Rima," Seto told her. "You know how close we are."

"And I know your weaknesses, as do the guardians know now," She retorted back. "If you expect us to give up, you're an idiot." She turned to Deidre. "Ichigami-San, you told me that the guardians' biggest weakness was their emotions. But on the contrary, our emotions are our strength. And we will wield them proudly, fighting to the bitter end."

"Give us a good performance then, Miss Mashiro," Seto sneered. "Let us see how emotions can be your weapon."

"Angelic Lullaby!" Utau yelled, closing her eyes. The directors and Saira turned suddenly, as Utau sang a quiet melody. Saira mumbled something under her breath, and the X-Eggs vanished. A small smirk formed on Deidre's face. Utau opened her eyes, alarmed.

"Scorching Ropes!" Rima yelled, sending enflamed ropes at Saira. She gasped aloud, as ropes suddenly tied her up, flames present on them. Rima squeezed her tighter with them, prompting her to cry in pain. Rima held her as tight as possible, ignoring the agonizing pain that continued to bother her in her back. She bit her lip, looking back over at Saira. To her dismay, the ropes were glowing green. They suddenly disintegrated, allowing Saira to rise to her feet, looking as if no pain was inflicted. She extended her arms, sending Rima flying backward once more. This time, she hit the wall again directly on the gash on her back, prompting her to collapse on the ground. The world suddenly began spinning. Rima started to rise to her feet, but she quickly fell backward. She could hear voices yelling, and felt someone—presumably Nagihiko—holding her.

"Blaze Shot!" Nagihiko yelled, shooting a basketball at the girl, his other arm carefully around Rima. She frowned, sending the basketball back at him. He grimaced, halting the speed of the basketball, allowing it to simply fall to the ground. Saira turned to the other guardians, who were focused on the other Easter employees. Saira raised her hand and prepared to attack the remaining guardians, unbeknownst to them. A green substance escaped her hand and aimed straight for the guardians. However, the attack instead hit a metal blade. Saira looked up, a gasp escaping her throat. The guardians looked up, their eyes widening.

"I am tired of being someone I am not," Kairi began, his voice stern. He stood in front of everyone except for Rima and Nagihiko, clutching his katana tightly. He looked at his father, not a trace of fear present.

"Kairi, what on earth are you doing?!" Deidre exclaimed. "You…you said that you had no association with Rima! You were loyal to us the whole time; you're an Easter employee!"

"I lied," He replied bluntly. "Years ago, I aligned with Easter under Kazuomi's direction. I had vowed that I would never associate with Easter again, but obviously, I did not hold true to that. But now, I remember who I am. I am not simply a boy who futilely attempts to please his father with every action; I am my own person who dearly adores his friends. And I will fight with them to the bitter end to save my other friend." Kairi gripped his blade tighter.

"Rima-San risked everything to protect her friends…to protect _our_ friends. I no longer can sit back comfortably, watching everyone I care about valiantly fighting for what I believe in. I am tired of living in your shadow, Father. I am finally going to be my own self, someone with his own direction." A smile formed on Rima's face as she looked up at him, amazed.

"That's my Kairi-Kun!" Yaya whispered loudly to Kukai, who smiled widely as well.

"What a shame." Seto stepped toward him, prompting him to hold up his blade. His face was emotionless. "I was going to praise you for your work here with Easter, though of course, you hardly did anything. You would have inherited the company one day."

"I never want to be the owner of a dastardly company," Kairi replied, his voice smooth. "And I do not require your approval for my well-being. Your praise—or lack thereof—means absolutely nothing to me. And if you must know… I _did_ do something for your wretched company. I weakened the X-Powers. I aided Rima-San in every possible manner I could. It may not meet your expectations, but I finally acknowledge that your expectations are impossible means of measurement. Moreover, I would be ashamed to meet that standard."

"I am ashamed to call you my son." Kairi tried to maintain his stoic expression, but his eyes widened. Seto moved closer to Kairi, but he was too stunned to retaliate. Without a trace of emotion visible, he leaned forward and slammed his fist roughly into his son's face. A resounding gasp followed from everyone.

"Kairi!" Yaya shouted, starting to run forward. Kukai grabbed her quickly, his eyes darkened.

"F-Father!" Kairi choked out, horrified. Again, his father delivered another blow to his face, this time shattering his glasses. Kukai let go of Yaya, and ran over. He stood in front of Kairi protectively before Seto could strike him again.

"Don't you dare hurt him again," Kukai growled protectively. Seto rolled his eyes, turning to face Deidre and Saira.

"Our business here is finished," He told them, his voice calm. "Let us attend to our own matters at hand. We must find Amu Hinamori at once."

"Two traitors in a week…" Deidre frowned. "Good things our plans are progressing nicely." She turned to face Kairi briefly, a look of guilt present. Shaking her head, she followed Seto.

"I'm not done with you!" Rima cried, a juggling pin spawning. She tried to sit up, but the writhing pain was unbearable. Nagihiko kept his arm around her, watching wearily as she struggled. Saira watched her, an eyebrow raised.

"You pose no threat to me," Saira told her. Rima tossed a juggling pin in her general direction, but it missed completely. Saira walked away. Rima continued to try and throw juggling pins, but they were hitting the walls instead. She leaned forward, prompting her to cry out and fall over. She collapsed onto Nagihiko, her head lying on his chest. He tightened his grip around her.

"She needs medical attention immediately," He muttered, slowly rising to his feet with Rima in his arms. She moaned quietly, barely conscious. "You…both do." He looked over at the forest green-haired boy worriedly. Kairi stared straight ahead blankly, his face completely pale.

"The Royal Garden has some medical kits," Tadase began. "We can head there…" He sighed hesitantly. "But what about…"

"She's gone," Kairi murmured, prompting everyone to look at him. "I do not quite understand where she went, but she and her charas vanished out of nowhere. I thought I could sneak out with her, but…"

"We'll find her later. You two need medical attention immediately," Kukai began, placing a hand on Kairi's shoulder.

* * *

Upon arriving at the Royal Garden, Tadase immediately headed toward the box that contained the first aid kits. Nagihiko gently set Rima down on one of the chairs, making his way over to Tadase.

"This should be used to clear up any glass that could have gotten in his skin," Nagihiko explained. "You should use this cream in case there are any infections." Tadase nodded, taking the appropriate tools and heading over to Kairi, who was absentmindedly watching the fountain. Nagihiko grabbed a sterilizer and bandages, and sat beside Rima. She looked at him briefly, a small smile present.

"Your shirt." He began. "Do you mind if…"

"Go ahead." He slowly lifted the back of her shirt, immediately tending to her wounds.

"So, what exactly happened?" Utau wondered quietly, breaking the silence that had emerged. "I mean, in regards to Amu and your sneaking out…" A moment of silence followed, before Kairi exhaled. Tadase backed away, having finished the work he needed to do.

"After I called Rima-San, I had remained fixed in one spot for a while," Kairi began. "Eventually, my father found me, realizing that Amu-San was missing and presuming that you were all responsible, given your presence. At that point, I did not have another choice but to follow him. But upon turning around, I discovered that she was just gone… I do not suspect that Easter has her anymore given their actions against you, but I cannot say where she is." He shook his head slowly. "I had a simple task, and I failed. I apologize…"

"You did what you could," Tadase reassured. "She's not in Easter, at least."

"Is that really a good thing?" Ikuto mumbled, his arms crossed. Kairi's eyes remained fixated on the floor.

"This is all my fault," Kairi began. "I never should have aligned with Easter. My sister had warned me months ago, and I should have heeded her warning. There is absolutely no excuse for my betrayal, and I truly and deeply apologize for everything I have done. I do not expect any of you to ever forgive me; what I have done is unforgiveable and—" To his dismay, he suddenly felt arms envelop him. He looked up, and through his blurry vision, he could make out familiar auburn pigtails held up by large red ribbons close to his face.

"You did nothing wrong, Kairi-Kun," Yaya reassured gently, a smile present on her face. "You're a hero, just like Rima-Tan. And standing up to your father… Yaya's so incredibly proud of you."

"Yaya…" He whispered, his eyes widening slightly. He rested his head on her shoulder, prompting the pigtailed girl to hug him tighter. As he held the girl of his affection, he could feel the weight of Musashi's egg in his pocket.

"Hey Kairi, you can stay at my place tonight, 'kay? I have a bunch of extra clothes you can borrow," Kukai offered, smiling reassuringly. Kairi picked his head up from Yaya, nodding slowly.

* * *

"This is fine." Nagihiko looked over at the shorter girl beside him. She limped forward, each step worsening the pain in her back.

"Are you sure you don't need help getting in?" Nagihiko wondered, worry leaking into his voice. "I don't mind at all, and—"

"It's fine," She dismissed. "You've done more than enough for me. Besides, Mama is probably home now, and she'd have a lot of questions…" He nodded understandingly.

"Well, don't overexert yourself too much more," He admonished, prompting her to smile bashfully. "You're going to need several days to recuperate before you get back into action. It's not too bad of a wound, but it could worsen with too much strenuous movement."

"Thanks Mom," She teased. He smiled half-heartedly. She glanced at the ground slightly. "But seriously… thanks for everything, Nagi. You didn't have to take such good care of me and take me all the way home."

"Don't worry about it." He opened his mouth, but he shut it quickly. "I'll see you soon, okay? If you need anything, please don't hesitate to call me. You know I'll be there in a second." He glanced longingly at the door briefly, before turning back to her with a smile. "I'll see you soon, Rima."

"Bye…" She looked up at him for a moment. He stared back down at her for a few moments to long, before smiling weakly and walking away. Once he turned around, she frowned, and she immediately entered her house, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm home," She mumbled, heading up the stairs to her bed, ignoring the searing pain that seeped through her back upon each step. As she reached her room, she immediately collapsed on her bed, groaning.

"Rima!" Kusu-Kusu cried worriedly, floating toward her.

"I'm fine." She groaned, leaning back onto her bed. "Ugh, I feel so pathetic."

"Hey, you're just recovering now!" Kusu-Kusu told her, floating in front of her. "Nagi said that the most important way to recover is to rest!"

"He's probably right; he always is." Rima sighed. "But… I lost so easily to Saira. Even though I should have known her weaknesses, I underestimated her. She shouldn't have been able to inflict this much pain; I should have been more prepared."

"You will be next time!" Kusu-Kusu tried to reassure. "This isn't the last time we're fighting Easter, I'm sure. Next time we take them on, you'll crush her! But Rima, maybe next time, we should fight with others. Saira is clearly powerful."

"But she hurt Amu," Rima whimpered. "I need to fight her alone."

"Why? Everyone loves Amu!"

"Saira… I know Saira better than anyone, except maybe Kairi. I know what she's capable of. Obviously, I took a huge beating from her, and I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Rima frowned. "I just hope I'm recovered enough to take her on again."

"You will be in no time!" She smiled.

"I guess I should be heeding Dr. Fujisaki's advice." She laid down on her bed again. "It still hurts, but the pain has definitely died down from before."

"That's great Rima!" Kusu-Kusu smiled giddily, before her expression turned serious. "Speaking of 'Dr. Fujisaki'…" Rima's smile faded.

"Don't go there," She grumbled.

"He was your boyfriend, you know."

"Of course I know," She snapped. "Like I can ever just forget those two years. It's in the past now, Kusu-Kusu."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but that's what he wants, I think." She frowned. "Too much has happened. Even though I didn't actually betray him, Nagi is very emotional; he can't just forget the feeling of heartbreak." She rubbed her eyes. "That day when Yaya made that promise about staying friends or whatever… I saw the way he looked at me, and I could see how much he loved me. A week later, I betrayed him horribly, and now, it turns out that I'm good again. It's a tumultuous emotion, and I…I do understand why he's acting this way. I just don't know how I'll ever get over…" She sniffled. "I was right from the beginning; love is always bound to failure. I should have learned from them…"

"Don't say that!" Kusu-Kusu cried. "Nagi still loves you, I know it! He really looked after you after the battle with Saira."

"Nagi is just a really sweet person… And maybe he does love me—in fact, he probably still does—but I think he's going to try and move on. And that's okay. If he can, then I…" A sob escaped her throat.

"This is stupid. I don't have time to worry about romance; I need to save Amu." She looked over at her chara. "We have to find her immediately."

* * *

Amu gradually stirred, her eyes blinking open. She sat up suddenly, glancing around nervously. She rose to her feet in a panic.

"W-Where am I?!" She wondered, the dark room frightening her. "Arisa-Chan? Are you here?" As the door opened from nearby, she gasped, stepping back. A hooded figure made her way toward Amu, prompting her to inch back.

"No need to fret, Amu-Chan; I'm a friend."

"W-Who are you?!" Amu exclaimed. Slowly, the hooded figure removed her hood, revealing the face of a girl. She had grey-brown hair that cascaded down to her neck and purple eyes that reminded Amu of Utau's.

"My name is Luca, and I am here to protect you from the eternal darkness."

* * *

 **Dramatic enough? Who is Luca? The name mayyyy sound vaguely familiar, but that's all I'm going to say! I hope I didn't get carried away with too much RimaHiko fluff without any actual fluff. Please don't hate me for teasing! It makes me as sad as you not to see them be together.**

 **Please please please review! If I can get a satisfactory number of reviews, I may be able to update in a week (GASP what a concept). Actually I may update at that speed regardless. But reviews are nice and I like nice things, and you guys are nice. Ergo, review!**


	13. Search for Amu

**I lied about the one week promise, but two weeks isn't so bad, hm? Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

 _"I am ashamed to call you my son."_

Kairi sat up suddenly, sweat pouring down his skin. He gripped his blankets tightly as the calm yet menacing voice of his father rang through his mind. He placed a hand on his left cheek, wincing slightly as his fingers ran across the large bruise. He could feel the skin tingling underneath his touch, the rapid—yet time-stopping—blow to his face still fresh in his mind. He shivered in recollection, before glancing to his side. He blinked a few times, attempting to adjust to the darkness around him. In front of him, he could see a digital green light that he could only deduce was the time. He squinted his eyes, trying to read the number to no avail.

Kairi patted the bed around him, feeling the softness of the blankets. He moved his hand, eventually hitting a table which caused him to grimace. He fumbled around the table, eventually reaching a cold rectangular object he could only deduce was his phone. As he pressed the home button, he could not read any of the notifications on the screen. Frowning, he placed it back on his table.

Instead, he reached into his pocket, feeling for an oval. Pulling it out, he held the egg in his hand, letting out a sigh.

"After everything… I thought… I just thought…" He wrapped his hand around the egg. "You're still so cold…" A knock on the door seized his attention. Turning, he could see light replace the darkness in front of him. A figure loomed over him, shades of auburn and tan being visible.

"Hey Kairi," Kukai greeted, walking toward him. Kairi quickly placed the egg back in his pocket. "I hope you were able to sleep somewhat well. You were out like right away last night." He thought back to the previous day. He vaguely remembered getting into Kukai's car and driving back to his place. He could recall seeing some ramen on his plate, but he had hardly eaten. The memories—much like his vision—were quite blurry.

"I got a little something for you." Kukai extended his hand toward Kairi. He glanced down, seeing a clear object. He reached for it, feeling the texture before realizing that it was his glasses. He placed them on his eyes, blinking a few times, before adjusting completely. He could fully make out Kukai now. He wore a white tank top that looked slightly big on him with plaid red pajama pants. A familiar grin was present on the jock's face.

"I remembered Yaya telling me once about how blind you are without your glasses, so I figured that I'd stop by your sister's place to see if she had an extra pair. Fortunately, she did! So here you are!" Kairi glanced over at his phone. He picked it up and opened it, seeing that he had eight calls and three voicemails from Yukari. He scrolled through his notifications, seeing some missed messages from Yuu as well as a missed call from his mother. He frowned, placing the phone back on the table.

"So, uh, do you want breakfast or something?" Kukai asked, breaking the incoming silence. "I make pretty damn good waffles, if I say so myself. My brothers agree, and they're really picky. I can also make coffee, if you want!"

"I-I'm quite alright, thank you." Kukai watched, as Kairi sighed, slowly rising to his feet. "I ought to head over to Yukari. I…I should see her."

"Kairi, wait." Kukai placed a hand on his shoulder, prompting him to sit back down. "Yukari knows what happened; I filled her in. You don't have to face her right away; stay here for a bit and eat something, 'kay?"

"I… You shouldn't…"

"Why not? You're one of my best friends; it's the least I could do!" Kairi shook his head slowly, prompting Kukai to sigh and lean against the wall.

"I betrayed your trust," Kairi pointed out. "I swore that I would never align with Easter again, and I did just that, backstabbing the very people whom deeply trusted me. I chose my father—a man who never accepted me—over my best friends, the people who swore to always accept me. For that, I cannot ever be forgiven."

"Kairi, that's absurd—"

"I am simply a coward," Kairi mumbled, feeling the words gush out. "I am just a weak boy who blindly follows his father. I—"

"Weak you say? I don't think weak is standing up for what you believe in against your father. I don't think weak is helping the greater good for the very friends you didn't believe in you." Kukai smiled. "Kairi, you're far from being a coward. You're strong as hell; you fight for what you think is right, and for that, how could I ever be mad at you?"

"But…"

"You've done absolutely nothing wrong. It's completely understandable why you did this, and I know it had nothing to do with trust or loyalties. You did what you thought you had to do, and the fact that you stood up for yourself… that in itself is so courageous. Don't doubt yourself, kid." Kukai patted his head. "Now, let me make you some breakfast." He tousled his hair, before standing up and leaving the room. Kairi stared at the ground, letting out a sigh.

"If Kukai's right, then why…" He pulled out his chara egg once again. "Did I not finally choose my own path? Did I not find enlightenment? You character changed me, so why…" Kairi shook his head. He knew that he still felt internal turmoil. He could still feel the continual slamming of his father's fist into his cheek, the sound of his glasses shattering ringing in his ears.

A moment later, Kukai opened the door again, prompting Kairi to glance up. "Look, uh…" Kukai shook his head slowly. "Yaya's here. Are you ready to speak with her?" Kairi exhaled. While Yaya had briefly embraced him in the Royal Garden the previous day, he wasn't so sure that he could handle a conversation with her. Last time he saw her, he had told her that promises were feeble. He could still recall how upset she looked. Yaya was always extremely attached to her friends; he knew that seeing himself—as well as Rima—betray her must have paid a huge toll on her. And he knew that there was something more, something special that they had shared together.

But Yaya had been the sole reason he stayed strong. Yaya had been the reason he held his ground and found his own path. He loved her dearly, and he knew that he wanted to keep fighting for her.

"Yes…" Kairi stood up, running his hand through his hair. He could feel his heartbeat pulsate rapidly. He pushed up his glasses, nerves tingling through his body.

"Alrighty! I'll take you downstairs." Kukai walked out of the room, prompting Kairi to follow suit.

"Before…" Kukai halted for a moment, cocking his head to the side. "I just… Thank you, Kukai-San, for what you said." He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, I only speak truth! Don't doubt yourself so much, 'kay?" Kukai tousled his hair again, prompting Kairi to quickly adjust it. Kukai laughed in response, "You know Yaya won't care how you look." He turned bright red, prompting Kukai to smile wider. He turned back around, leading Kairi down the stairs. As he saw the pigtailed girl sitting at the table, he could feel his heartbeat increase.

 _Stay calm._ He tried to instruct himself. _It's just Yaya. You've handled a multitude of encounters with her._ He could feel his hands get sweaty as he followed Kukai closer to the girl. Yaya turned around, and, much to Kairi's surprise, grinned widely.

"Kairi-Kun!" Yaya called loudly, waving her hands. She walked over to him, briefly taking off his glasses. He watched her in puzzlement, his cheeks getting warmer. "Ooh, new glasses?" She examined them closely, looking at the inside. Kairi watched her, opening his mouth to speak without words coming out.

"I got them for him from Yukari's," Kukai explained. "We gotta have a Kairi who can see." Yaya giggled.

"Yeah, we don't want Kairi-Kun to go blind!" Yaya laughed, placing the glasses back on his face. Upon seeing that everything was blurry, he took off the glasses and wiped them against his shirt before putting them back on.

"Well, I'll leave you two then! I'm going to grab a quick bite with Utau, but I'll be back. Your waffles are on the table. If you need anything, Yaya can get it for you." Kukai grinned. "Enjoy!"

"Bye-bye!" Yaya waved to her brotherly figure, watching as he got his car keys and put on a baseball cap before heading out. As the door closed shut, Kairi absentmindedly watched his vacant spot. He was fully aware of Yaya standing beside him, and he could feel his breathing increase consequently.

"Kairi-Kun, eat your food!" Yaya suddenly exclaimed, snapping Kairi out of his trance. He turned back to her, seeing that she had already sat down. He sat down across from her, lifting his fork and knife. "Kukai's waffles are super yummy," She explained, munching on it. "He makes them super sugary and fresh! Plus, his family owns the greatest syrup to make it taste even yummier!" Kairi slowly took a bite of the waffle.

"Ooh, there was this one time that, after making waffles, Kukai decided to take Yaya to the ice cream parlor because Yaya hadn't satisfied her sweet cravings yet." Kairi chuckled lightly, prompting Yaya's smile to brighten. "Soooo we ordered this epic sundae—you know, the super-duper-epic ice cream—and it was just so great! Plus they had extra candies at the store, so Yaya added even more!" Yaya leaned her arms behind her head. "Yaya had never been on quite that much of a sugar rush. Yaya thinks she ran all the way to Nagi-Tan's mansion and back!"

"That sugar consumption seems quite, err, excessive," Kairi pointed out. Yaya giggled.

"Yaya really missed Kairish," She admitted.

"Kairish?" He inquired.

"Yeah! You know, the super fancy delancey way you speak! Yaya never really thought she'd miss it—especially since Yaya didn't really understand very much of it—but it always sounded nice." Kairi blushed significantly. A moment of silence ensued—something that seldom happened with Yaya. Kairi only recalled silence falling between them when they had went to the park together, except that silence was peaceful. The green-haired teenager took a deep breath.

"So… How are you?" Kairi mentally slapped himself. "I-I mean, aside from, um, you know… J-Just speaking generally in terms of your personal well-being, and, um, yeah…" He felt extremely foolish, especially as Yaya laughed. Usually, Kairi prided himself on his eloquent speech, but with Yaya in front of him, everything in his mind felt jumbled.

"Yaya's been good, other than the bad stuff." Yaya leaned back into her seat, pouring more syrup onto her waffle. Kairi watched her waffle, his eyes widening. She poured an additional layer of syrup atop the already placed syrup that drenched the entire meal. "Well, school starts up in like two weeks which is pretty lame. Kukai is leaving for school soon which really sucks, like, what is Yaya going to do?!" She pouted for a moment, before continuing. "Tsubasa is starting first grade soon which is super weird! Like, he's sort of an actual person now instead of being little and squishy! Um, um, Yaya's stash of candy is running kind of low which has got to change! Yaya's been resorting to strawberry Pocky which is just eh and, ooh yeah! They have a new mint flavor of Pocky that Yaya's dying to try, but like Yaya didn't before because it made her think about…" Yaya suddenly stopped. She looked at him, smiling widely "But now thinking about Kairi-Kun is a happy thought again!" Kairi glanced at the ground, a sigh escaping his lips. Yaya watched him, her grin fading slightly. Upon hearing her chair move, Kairi glanced up, noticing that her chair was suddenly next to his.

"Don't be sad, Kairi-Kun," Yaya murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned red again, his eyes casting downward. "Yaya doesn't like seeing you sad."

"I…I am so sorry, Yaya-Chan," He whispered softly. "I never wanted…"

"Shh…" Yaya reached over and wrapped her arms around him, prompting him to return the hug. "Didn't we already go through this? Stop apologizing for nothing!"

"For nothing?" He separated from her slightly. "Yaya, I—"

"You didn't mean to." Yaya moved her hand from around him to on top of his hand. He looked up at her, a little surprised. "It's like Yaya said: you're a hero!"

"B-But you do not understand," He mumbled. "I followed him. I betrayed everyone; I betrayed _you_. I—"

"Yaya does understand." Yaya's eyes cast downward. "I-I mean, it took me a while to really get it." She squeezed his hand tightly, a small smile forming. "You've always had the need to follow him, right? To impress him? He's someone you always thought you needed to follow, and you were afraid to disappoint him because…because he might…" Yaya's voice trailed off, her eyes landing on his cheek. With her free hand, she reached up and caressed his bruised check gently. Upon seeing him flinch, she jerked backward immediately, but he shook his head slowly, allowing her to place her hand on his face again.

"I never thought that he would hurt me, physically anyway," Kairi admitted softly. Yaya looked up at him. "My father… He is callous and manipulative; his words would constantly berate me. I knew… I knew I would never meet his standards. But not in a million years would I have ever anticipated that he could…that he would…"

"Shh…" Yaya soothed. "It's over now. You're safe, Kairi-Kun." He watched curiously as her expression turned serious. "Look, Kairi-Kun… you're not alone, okay? I know things are hard for you right now. What happened yesterday was really scary, I know, but don't forget that you have friends. We're here for you." She smiled. "And I personally promise that no matter what, I will be by your side. I will always be there for you." He stared at her, his eyes widening.

"Yaya…I…" He could feel his eyes watering. "I do not understand what I could have possibly done to deserve someone as amazing as you…" Yaya smiled softly. He could feel their hands still intertwined, lying motionlessly on her lap. Her hand was still resting on his cheek gently. He looked into her brown eyes, feeling his cheeks redden slightly. As he watched her, he knew that there were many things he wanted to say to her. She had no idea how much she meant to him, how she was the guiding light through everything. He took a deep breath, causing Yaya to cock her head to the side slightly.

"Thank you, for everything," He whispered. Yaya smiled slightly, leaning closer to him. He could feel his heart beating rapidly as he moved closer to her, petrification filling his veins. He could faintly hear Pepe squeal slightly, but he did not pay any mind to the baby chara as he moved inches away from Yaya, feeling her breath on his lips. Kairi could feel her hand trembling against his, but as he watched, she closed her eyes and moved closer, their noses touching. Kairi closed his eyes as well and waited as she slowly moved closer until…

"I'm back!" Kukai suddenly called, the door slamming open. Yaya quickly moved away from him, her cheeks bright red.

"H-Hi Kukai!" Yaya squeaked, her face extremely red. Kairi was certain that he, too, was blushing profusely judging from the escalated heartbeat and sweat that ran down his face. "Um, Yaya has to run now. Gotta get those candies, ha-ha, yeah! Candy! Ooh, maybe Yaya will finally get the mint Pocky!" She winked at Kairi, prompting him to smile faintly. "Catch you all later!" Her voice softened. "And Kairi-Kun, don't forget what I told you. I'm there for you, always." She smiled, before turning away from him. "Au revoir!" And like that, Yaya dashed out of Kukai's house, leaving the jock with a highly amused expression. He turned toward Kairi, smirking slightly upon seeing his reddened face.

"Did I interrupt something?" He wondered incredulously.

"Uh, err, I, um…" Kukai laughed as Kairi stammered nervously.

* * *

" _Do you ever just wish we could stay young forever?"_ _Tadase looked over at the girl adjacent to him. She sat cross-legged, her eyes cast downward._

 _"Who are you, Yaya-Chan?" He teased lightly._

 _"I envy her sometimes. Yaya can be so carefree and happy; she can live in oblivion that she won't grow up. I bet that's really nice…"_

 _"Where's this coming from Amu-Chan?" Tadase wondered, placing a hand tentatively over hers. To his relief, she didn't budge._

 _"It's just… We're getting older now. We're almost done with high school." She outstretched her legs suddenly. "And then what? We're all going to go different directions. Everything… everything is going to change; everything is already changing." She frowned. "Kukai is going to graduate next week, which is so beyond weird. And Ikuto and Utau have been travelling for nearly five months. But what happens when all four of us graduate?"_

 _"Amu-Chan, we're never going to separate," Tadase reassured her softly. "You know Kukai will always be there for us. I've known Kukai for almost ten years, and I know he won't just forget us." He smiled. "The thing is, we've known each other for years. We're not just best friends; we're a family. No matter where our paths take us, there is not the slightest doubt in my mind that our stories will always remain intertwined. And you," Tadase squeezed her hand, "I swear to you, Amu-Chan, I will never leave you behind. Things may change in the future, but I assure you, I will be by your side." Amu turned bright red._

 _"Tadase-Kun…" She stammered. "I guess change is natural, isn't it? Kukai graduating, Ikuto and Utau leaving to find their father… I guess these things just happen…"_

 _"You're being dramatic!" Ran told her. Amu blushed even redder, prompting all four of her charas to giggle. Tadase chuckled lightly as well, smiling at the girl beside him._

"Tadase!" Tadase snapped back into reality. He blinked a few times, regaining his composure.

"Ah, sorry about that," Tadase murmured, looking up at his friend. "Did you find anything, Nagihiko?" The indigo-haired teenager shook his head slowly, letting out a sigh. He leaned against the bench Tadase was sitting on, a frown present.

"I just don't quite understand where she could have gone off to," Nagihiko mumbled. "Kairi said that it was almost as if she just vanished, but that doesn't…" Nagihiko bit his lip. "I mean, we saw the hooded figure vanish that one time, but still, disappearing out of nowhere doesn't really make any sense."

"Does anything make sense anymore?" The two teenagers turned, facing Utau. She held a plastic cup of coffee in one hand as she approached the boys. "Sorry I'm late; I was grabbing breakfast with Kukai. He wanted to help, but he wants to make sure Kairi's doing okay. Where's Ikuto?"

"He was checking Amu-Chan's house, I believe," Tadase explained. "I highly doubt she would be there, but I suppose it's worth a look." He let out a sigh, rising to his feet. "I honestly just hope she's safe somewhere. At least she's not in Easter."

"Let's hope that's a good thing." Ikuto strolled over to them. "I had no luck finding her either. She wasn't home, but her family didn't seem too shaken up by it."

"How is that possible?" Tadase wondered, surprised. "Her parents were both very concerned when she was initially hospitalized. There's no way that her disappearance wouldn't worry them."

"Saira must have done something magical to make them believe everything's normal," Ikuto mumbled. "She seems to be capable of quite a lot." He looked over at Nagihiko briefly. "Do you know what she's exactly capable of, Fujisaki?" Nagihiko looked over at him, mildly surprised.

"Well, she clearly can make things float and move things with her mind, almost like some sort of telekinesis," Nagihiko analyzed. "She also has some sort of connection with X-Eggs it seems like. But I don't know the specifics. But that is something we definitely should consider." He turned to Tadase. "Perhaps Kairi would know more of what her powers entail?"

"That's a good idea," Tadase agreed. "Kairi's probably still pretty shaken up though, so perhaps we should give him time." Nagihiko nodded in agreement.

"Your girlfriend doesn't know anything?" Utau wondered. Nagihiko turned bright red but looked at the ground. Utau raised an eyebrow at that.

"She's…she…" Tadase looked over at his friend worriedly.

"Why are you holding back, Nagihiko?" He wondered, his voice gentle. "Now that you know why she did everything she did, isn't it only natural to be with her again?"

"I…" Nagihiko let out a sigh. "It's just..."

"If you love her, you shouldn't overcomplicate things." Nagihiko looked at Ikuto, surprised. He stared straight ahead. "You don't know what you have until it's gone. Life's a bitch, and you better hold onto what you love dearly before you lose it all." Tadase clenched his fists. He could see Amu's cheerful smile in his mind, her soft laugh echoing. He imagined his grandmother sitting upward, listening attentively to Tadase's woes or making some sarcastic remark. Both women Tadase loved dearly, and both women he swore to protect. But he had already lost his grandmother, and he would not allow himself to lose Amu as well.

"We should continue to look for Amu-Chan," Tadase interjected, breaking the silence that had emerged. All three of them looked at him.

"I have a place I need to check," Ikuto murmured. Utau raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" Tadase asked.

"Somewhere," Ikuto responded bluntly. "Just keep checking the spots you guys think she would be." Tadase gave his brotherly figure a skeptical look.

"I'll come," Utau urged.

"No… It's somewhere I need to go alone."

"Ikuto… thank you." Nagihiko whispered. Ikuto faced him briefly, a slight smile forming, before character changing and hopping off. He turned back to Tadase and Utau.

"Shall we keep looking?" They nodded eagerly.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Yoru whined, following as Ikuto hopped from tree to tree. "You were being so cryptic before!"

"It's been years, but maybe, just maybe…" Ikuto suddenly stopped, his cat ears vanishing as he arrived outside his destination. The only sound present was the sound of the ominous wind. He watched as a leaf blew around the land, eventually hitting a no trespassing sign. As Ikuto closed his eyes, he could hear loud laughs and noises. The place was all lit up, with little kids running around aimlessly holding cotton candy and popcorn.

He opened his eyes, frowning.

"It's funny how things change," He mumbled, stepping over the no trespassing sign. He walked around, his hands digging into his pockets. He scanned the area, seeing the complete vacancy around him.

"Since when did the park have absolutely nothing?" Yoru wondered. "Last time I checked, there were still rides and stuff! They were abandoned, but they still existed! Now it's just a plot of land."

"It's been six years," Ikuto pointed out. "Six years since I came here with Amu…"

"Ikuto, there's something!" Ikuto followed where his chara pointed. Upon reaching the teacups, his eyes widened. He could still hear Amu's giggles as they rode the teacups together. She had been just a kid then, her innocence emanating. Her youthful ebullience had always attracted Ikuto to her. Even though she was oftentimes too stubborn to let her euphoria through and she held her "cool-and-spicy" guise, he managed to always see her perpetual excitement shine through.

"No matter who you try to be Amu… I will always love you." He looked up at the sky. "I wish… I wish I never left you. I almost didn't leave all those months ago. When I heard of Tadase's grandmother's diagnosis, I was going to stay. I knew that her days were limited, and as the older brother I swore to be, I knew that I should be there for him. And while Tadase urged Utau and me to go, it was you that should have convinced me to stay back." Ikuto let out a sigh. "What does my father matter anyway? Aruto is a thing of my past, and you're my future. That should be more important than anything…" He let out a sigh, recalling the moment he told the pinkette that he would be leaving again.

 _"WHAT?!" She had shouted, completely shattering her exterior. They sat inside a diner, a few faces looking over at them. Amu coughed slightly, her cheeks bright red. "Y-You're going, again?!"_

 _"Don't miss me too much," He teased. She blushed further._

 _"Y-You!" Amu cried, her cheeks even redder. He smirked, getting the reaction he so desired. "I-In your dreams, Tsukiyomi!" He chuckled._

 _"I won't be gone for too long," He promised._

 _"I-I don't care!" She maintained, her cheeks still very much tinted red. "Go forever, see if I care!"_

 _"Oh, I find it very likely that you'll care."_

 _"I won't!" She protested. "I'll be as happy as I can be!"_

 _"Well, there will be no one to make you blush for a year."_

 _"Tadase-Kun can make me—wait, a year?!" Ikuto's smirk vanished._

 _"It's an approximation, but this time, I really think I'll find him. I have a lead, and we're going to find him. It's a long time, but it's not permanent."_

 _"W-We? Utau too?"_

 _"Now it's suddenly not okay?" Ikuto teased. Amu didn't blush; her eyes went downcast._

 _"I… I don't want you guys to leave…" Ikuto reached across the table, taking her hand in his. She shook her head slowly. "No, I'm being selfish. If you have this chance to find your father, you should take it!" She looked at him, a smile forming. "This is what you've always wanted, isn't it?"_

 _"You're what I always wanted," He told her, solemnly. Her cheeks heated up._

 _"Jerk, jerk, jerk!" Amu hissed, flustered. He chuckled._

 _"No matter what, you know I will return to you. I always do, and I always will. Amu, I promise that when I do find him, I will come home to you. I promise." Amu smiled softly._

 _"I believe you, Ikuto."_

"I still have that promise, Amu," He whispered. "I will come to you."

* * *

Amu sat cross-legged on the floor, her eyes gently closed. Her hands were pressed together in a prayer-like position, her chest moving slightly up and down in time with her breaths. She breathed in and out repeatedly, as if a doctor was pressing a stethoscope against her chest. She could feel footsteps nearby. As Amu squinted her eyes briefly, she could see Luca circling her.

"Close your eyes, Amu," She told her, frowning. Amu quickly slammed her eyes shut again. "You need to focus inward."

"Sorry," She whispered.

"Maintain your breathing." Amu breathed in again, before breathing out. She remembered that she had once heard about meditating before. Meditation was the best ailment to escape the stresses of life, she had once heard. It could bring you a moment of peace and rejuvenate your senses.

But who said it? Amu tried to concentrate. Who…?

"Your breathing," Luca instructed. Amu nodded, continuing to breathe in and out. For the past two days, Luca had been having Amu sit in that meditation position. She had not said much, other than uttering instructions and maintaining Amu's position. Even Amu's meals had been cut short, though she never received the largest meals from Easter either. Luca made Amu sleep at specific times, waking her up at any given hour to continue meditation. Amu did not understand what exactly Luca was making her do, but she thought it better not to ask questions.

"You seem bothered by something," Luca suddenly interjected.

"I've meditated before," Amu told her, her eyes still closed. "Actually… I haven't, but someone once told me about it, how meditating is beneficial." She continued to breathe in and out.

"Did this actually happen?"

"Eh?" Amu started to open her eyes, but Luca quickly shook her head, prompting Amu to close her eyes again. "What do you mean?"

"Was it Arisa?" Luca asked tentatively. Amu shook her head slowly, exhaling.

"No, it was someone… older. Someone I used to see fairly often. Oh! It was Tadase's grandmother!"

"Level your voice. Speaking with such excitement isn't good." Amu nodded slowly, breathing in. "But tell me about her."

"She's… well, she _was_ a nice woman," Amu explained. "She was very sickly. I would visit her with Tadase-Kun every other Friday after the guardian meeting, if there was one. She seemed to really understand me. She would advise me, telling me not to worry or stress so much. She told me that I should look inward."

"Which is precisely what I'm doing now," Luca explained. "She was right. Looking inward is the only true way to gain clarity and discover your true inhibitions. You can really learn a lot about yourself from looking deep within." Amu nodded slowly, closing her eyes once again. She breathed in, following the previous rhythm.

"Luca…" Amu suddenly wondered, opening her eyes. "Who are you exactly? What are we doing here?"

"I'll tell you another time," Luca promised. "For now, I need you to maintain your concentration. It is imperative that you regain your sense of autonomy and balance before I explain everything. Do you trust me?"

"I do," Amu whispered, her eyes closing. Luca let out a sigh, shaking her head slowly.

"You must learn not to trust so easily, Amu-Chan. I won't hurt you, but you must be able to sense these things yourself." Luca frowned, staring out the nearby window. "After all, your affinity toward immediate trust is exactly what Saira was exploiting."

As Amu exhaled and her head moved forward unconsciously, a small yellow chara appeared from behind her pink hair.

"Ran, Miki, Su… please find us soon," Dia whispered.

* * *

"Why didn't you keep a better eye on her? If you had paid more attention, she wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"How is this my fault?! You were the one that let her go out alone!"

"Because she's practically an adult!"

"That doesn't make the world any less dangerous for her!"

"Stop, stop, stop…" Rima moaned, her head lying on top of her legs as she sat in her ball position.

"Rima, please smile!" Kusu-Kusu tried to urge.

"No, I can't." Kusu-Kusu's smile faded, watching her bearer. She groaned in frustration. "I shouldn't be here locked in my room. I should be helping Tadase and Nagi and the others look for Amu or comforting Kairi or, I don't know, anywhere outside of this freaking hellhole!"

"You're almost fully recovered Rima!" Kusu-Kusu told her, floating up excitedly. "Then we can transform again and fight on!" The clown chara punched and kicked midair, as if she was a martial artist. "Bam, bam, bam!" Rima watched her chara, quite amused. She giggled slightly, prompting Kusu-Kusu's smile to widen.

"We're going to need to start training right away, if we're going to defeat Saira once and for all." Rima told her. "There is no way in hell I am losing to her again." As Kusu-Kusu opened her mouth to speak, a knock on Rima's window prompted them both to turn immediately. Rima opened her blinds, her eyes widening upon seeing three familiar charas outside.

* * *

 **This was probably the last chapter without action/crazy plot development for a while. But I hope cute Yairi fluff makes up for the lack of action. Please review! I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP.**

 **Also! I made a poll on my page in regards to another story I may be working on this summer/next alongside this one. I have a lot of ideas, especially considering that I've been playing Final Fantasy VII now (a game I have tried to play for far too long) which provides me with additional ideas. Thanks so much!**


	14. Partners

**This took much longer than I was hoping it would. Well, I had the majority of this chapter done for a while, as a major scene I had planned for a _very_ long time, but for some reason, gathering the time to put everything together was just quite difficult. I have more story updates, but I'll save my major statements for the end. Enjoy! Also note: there's some coarse language here (which has probably been in previous chapters that I didn't warn about, oops).**

* * *

As Kairi stood on the porch of the familiar house, he hesitated, staring straight ahead at the door in front of him. He gulped, feeling his heartbeat quicken rapidly. He had no reason to be afraid, and yet, he felt as if there was a magnetic repulsion preventing him from stepping forward.

"You alright, Kairi?" Kukai wondered. Kairi turned around, facing the other guardians behind him. They watched him curiously, clearly puzzled by his hesitance. Kairi nodded affirmatively. He exhaled deeply, stepping closer to the door as he knocked. Upon hearing footsteps on the other side of the door quicken, he clenched his fists. He wasn't so sure he was ready for this conversation, and yet—

"Kairi!" Yukari swung the door open rapidly. He smiled weakly at his sister.

"I apologize for not coming sooner, Yukari," He began. "I, um…"

"You know you can always come to me. I'm your big sister; that's what I'm here for." She pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry you had to go through everything. I'm never going to forgive that bastard. I never thought…" She paused upon feeling a hand on her shoulder. Yuu smiled at the others.

"You all can come in," He offered. "I was going to bake something but we were out of flour, so I hope you can suffice with chips." Yukari let go of her brother briefly, opening the door further so the others could enter.

"Thank you for letting us meet here," Tadase told them, smiling gently. "We would have met at the Royal Garden, but Rima pointed out that Easter knows we meet there frequently."

"It's no problem at all," Yuu told them. "You all are welcome anytime."

"How are you going to take down that company?" Yukari wondered, as they got settled. "I can offer any aid at all. I am willing to do anything to make sure that—"

"Yukari," Kairi interjected, frowning. "I'm okay."

"He hit you!" Yukari yelled, prompting Kairi to wince. "That fucking bastard had the audacity to physically harm my little brother. He's a monster; he deserves to rot in hell for what he did to you!" Kairi's eyes darkened. Yaya looked at Kairi worriedly, seeing his discomfort. She reached for his hand and squeezed his fingers gently, prompting him to look at her surprised. Upon noticing their exchange, Yukari's face softened.

"God, I'm not helping anything, am I?" She sighed. "I'm so sorry… Kairi, if you want to talk about anything, I'll try to act calm, okay?" She sighed. "I'll leave you all to your discussion." She turned to Yuu, who nodded as well. Upon turning back to the guardians, she smiled gently at Yaya, who smiled back with a wink.

"Now that we're all gathered here…" Rima turned her head to her side. Ran, Miki, and Su floated beside Kusu-Kusu, watching the others apprehensively.

"Is…is she okay?" Tadase wondered, concernedly.

"I think so," Miki told them. "I know that's not really good enough, but it's all we've really got. We would be able to sense if something was really bad, like we had been with Saira's dreams."

"What exactly happened?" Nagihiko asked. "According to Kairi, he just turned around and all five of you were gone?" Kairi nodded affirmatively. The three charas looked at each other nervously.

"When Kairi was speaking to his father, we were trying to figure out a way to keep Amu-Chan hidden," Su explained. Kairi grimaced slightly. "She wasn't really herself, so Ran's character changing wasn't working. We were going to try and distract him, when we suddenly saw this person in a hood appear right in front of us." Nagihiko and Tadase exchanged a nervous glance.

"Is it the same person we saw all those months ago?" Kukai wondered, surprised.

"You saw that person before?" Ran wondered, surprised.

"It was a day after Amu-Chan first got into the hospital," Tadase recalled. "We were fighting X-Eggs, and some hooded figure appeared out of nowhere, muttering something about the darkness coming forever." The three charas gasped.

"Well, when this person showed up, she had grabbed Amu's arm and suddenly teleported somewhere," Ran continued. "Before we knew it, we were in a dark room. Amu-Chan was confused and scared, but then we saw the hooded figure. She had pulled down her hood, and said her name was Luca, saying she was going to protect Amu from the eternal darkness."

"Do you know who Luca is?" Ikuto wondered, turning to Rima. She shook her head slowly, facing Kairi, who also shrugged.

"At that point, we didn't know what was going on obviously, but Dia had pulled us to the side. She…" Su looked at the ground. "She told us that she would stay with Amu-Chan. She told us to leave and find you guys." Nagihiko looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Where is she being held?" Utau wondered.

"We don't know," Miki admitted. "But it was far away, that's for sure. It took us two days to travel back to Seiyo."

"We're just hoping that if something were really wrong, Dia would be able to send us a signal or something." Su looked at the other charas. "Could you all help us look out for a signal from Dia?"

"As your royal commander, it is my duty to protect those in my kingdom," Kiseki announced.

"Wow, way to say something nice for once," Yoru mumbled, his tongue stuck out at the king chara. Kiseki fumed. "But I suppose I'm in. I'm great at finding lost people!" As the other charas agreed, Ran turned to face Kairi with a bright smile.

"I know Musashi would help us too if he could!" Ran pointed out, prompting Kairi to flush. The guardians and Tsukiyomi siblings turned to look at Kairi, surprised. Sighing in defeat, he reached into his pocket with his hand that wasn't intertwined with Yaya's, pulling out Musashi's closed egg.

"He returned to his egg a few weeks ago," Kairi explained, sighing. "I do not know when he will hatch again."

"But didn't you character change that day?" Rima wondered, surprised. Kairi nodded.

"I thought that he would certainly rehatch after everything that had occurred, but evidently, that is not the case." He frowned.

"You'll get him back soon!" Yaya promised. "It didn't take Nagi-Tan that long to get Temari-Chi back all those years ago, right?" Nagihiko nodded slowly, biting his lip.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad." He smiled reassuringly at Kairi. "I know it's hard to rediscover your inner drive, but I know you'll find yourself again. It has a lot to do with discovering your true desires, rather than what someone else wants for you." Rima gave him a side-glance. Kairi looked at him, his eyes widened.

"It took _months_ for Temari to rehatch!" Rhythm whined. "I never thought you would ever—"

" _Rhythm!_ " Temari hissed, glaring at her brother. Kairi looked at the ground.

"Well, for now, we need to focus on Amu," Ikuto interjected, prompting everyone to nod. "So we know that she was in a dark room and somewhere that took multiple days to return from. Did you three notice anything while you were traveling back?"

"Not really," Miki admitted. "I mean, we saw roads and stuff, but that could mean anything..." Miki's voice suddenly trailed off. "Guys, I sense X-Eggs."

"There are a lot of them," Pepe agreed.

"Wait, Nagi, I think these are the ones you've tried to purify for a while now!" Rhythm pointed out. Nagihiko looked at his athletic chara, surprised. Utau frowned.

"We have to purify them," Rima urged, rising to her feet. "The longer these X-Eggs persist, the more power Saira has. If she has more power, she may be able to find Amu somehow, and we can't let that happen."

"Do you think Saira is with them now?" Nagihiko wondered, concernedly. "Perhaps she's simply trying to lure us in."

"We have to take the chance," Utau pointed out. "Rima's right; we cannot allow these X-Eggs to remain. We have to purify."

"I suppose I will let you all go ahead and—"

"C'mon Kairi-Kun!" Yaya dragged his arm, startling him. "Maybe Musashi will come back while fighting these X-Eggs!"

The guardians followed the charas, who led them into a wooded area. To their dismay, a huge cluster of X-Eggs appeared in front of them, their barriers shining in the bright sun. Everyone quickly transformed into their respective transformations, except for Kairi. He held Musashi's egg in his hand, frowning inwardly.

"You transformed with Temari?" Kukai wondered, turning to Nagihiko surprised. He smiled slightly.

"Well, my last few attempts to purify as Beat Jumper failed, so I suppose I should try as Yamato Mahime," He explained. Rhythm pouted, floating next to Il and Amu's charas beside Kairi.

"Do not neglect the barrier," Kairi told them. "If you aim directly for the center, you can most likely shatter it faster."

"Golden Victory Shot!" Kukai shot a rapid soccer ball, directly at the center Kairi was referring to. As it veered slightly out of center, Rima shot ropes, redirecting the shot. The X-Eggs reflected the attack, prompting Tadase to quickly form a shield around everyone. Kukai, Yaya, and Rima continued to shoot projectiles at the barrier. Nagihiko, transformed as Yamato Mahime, powered their shots.

"Crushing Claws!" Ikuto lunged at the X-Eggs, his claws outward. He swiped the X-Eggs, resulting in a shattering sound of the barrier.

"We did it!" Yaya chorused. "Nagi-Tan or Utau-Chi, go!"

"I'll do it," Nagihiko offered, stepping forward.

"You sure?" Utau wondered. "You're not the only one who failed to purify X-Eggs recently." Nagihiko nodded. He stepped forward, pressing his hands together as if he was in a prayer position. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. He hesitated suddenly, opening his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Tadase wondered. Nagihiko turned around suddenly, his eyes fixating on a shorter blonde. She watched him curiously, an eyebrow raised.

"Perhaps this purification would be more effective if…" He smiled, outstretching his hand suddenly. "Care to dance, Rima-Chan?" She stared up at him, a light blush forming on her cheeks. She nodded eagerly, stepping forward and taking his hand. She could feel her heart racing, but to her surprise, a serene smile was present on the purple-haired teenager's face.

"Ready?" He offered. She nodded.

"Queen's Waltz!" They yelled together, a bright light emitting outwardly. Rima squinted slightly, adjusting to the light around them.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Nagihiko pointed out.

"Yeah…" Rima agreed. They stared at each other, both smiling brightly. Rima opened her mouth to say something, but she quickly shut it. She didn't want to disturb the tranquility of the moment; she couldn't remember the last time they had a romantic moment like this, and she knew that it wouldn't last. After all, everything seemed to be over with their relationship, and—

To her complete surprise, he tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer to him. She gasped in surprise, realizing that there was no longer much space between them. He removed one of his hands from hers, reaching back to the back of his head to pull down his hair. She giggled slightly, reaching to caress his long purple hair. He chuckled softly, his honey-golden eyes never once leaving her. As she ran her fingers through his hair, she watched him cautiously, but to her confusion, he did not seem bothered at all. He suddenly leaned closer, bending down slightly so he could see her at eye level.

"Nagi…" Rima whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned closer, his lips touching hers in a matter of seconds. She quickly responded, moving her hands from his hair to the back of his neck, where she usually allowed her arms to rest. He smiled into her lips, hugging her closer to his body, to which she had no objections. Her heart was no longer racing like crazy; she felt calm and blissful for the first time in months.

"Uh guys, I'm, like, really happy for you both, and I've wanted this to happen for quite a while, but you didn't purify the X-Eggs." They separated immediately, looking at the cluster of X-Eggs.

"We definitely performed a purification," Nagihiko pointed, an eyebrow arched. He turned back to Rima, who nodded slowly. They performed Queen's Waltz, but to both of their dismays, the X-Eggs remained unpurified.

"How is that possible?!" Ran exclaimed. Nagihiko finally let go of Rima hesitantly, before walking over to the X-Egg cluster, performing a solo purification.

"Nothing…" Tadase muttered, his eyes widening.

"But that can't be…" Nagihiko began. Rima watched the X-Egg cluster with horror.

"I'll try." Utau stepped forward. "Angelic Lullaby!" After she performed her purification, the X-Eggs remained floating aimlessly.

"What's going on?!" Su exclaimed.

"It seems as though they are unpurifiable," Kairi analyzed, his eyes widening. He turned to face Rima. "This is what they have been planning the whole time; this is what we were desperately trying to prevent…"

"But they don't have Amu!" Rima cried. "So why would they do this now?!

"An increase in X-Energy concentration will bolster Saira's abilities," Kairi deduced. "Saira derives her abilities from X-Energy; if they can maximize Saira's strength while preventing Nagihiko-San and Utau-San from purifying X-Eggs, perhaps that would yield them a larger success in finding Amu."

 _Eventually, the guardians—with the exception of Amu—will be void of their powers. The former Jack, Nagihiko Fujisaki, will be unable to handle that many X-Eggs, and he—as well as all of the guardians—will be vulnerable to their eggs becoming X-Eggs as well._ Rima recalled the words Deidre had told her two and a half months ago.

"The X-Powers," Nagihiko suddenly began, prompting the others to turn to him. "If we destroy them, would we be able to purify the X-Eggs?"

"No, the X-Powers have been decommissioned," Kairi explained. "Saira no longer requires them to bolster her abilities."

"So what can we do?" Tadase wondered. "Should we just… leave them until we can find a way to purify them?"

"No…" Rima sighed. "If we leave the X-Eggs be, our hearts' eggs will be prone to becoming X-Eggs. They are counting on us having the inability to use our powers." She hesitated. Averting her eyes from everyone, she continued, "there's only one thing we can do."

"No," Tadase stated firmly. "We can't. It goes against everything we stand for!"

"Tadase…" Nagihiko began, his eyes softening.

"We don't have a choice," Rima mumbled. "If we don't crush them, Easter can find Amu and use her to maximize their profits and destroy the world." Tadase let out a sigh.

"But the lost dreams…"

"There won't be any dreams if we let Easter win," Utau mumbled. Tadase looked at the ground, his fists clenched. Nagihiko's eyes remained on the previous King, concern etched upon his face.

"I can do it." Ikuto frowned. "I, unfortunately, have previous experience." Tadase looked up at Ikuto, his eyes darkened.

"Do what you must." Ikuto took a deep breath, before lunging forward and charging for the X-Eggs. Upon hearing the sound of shattering eggs, Tadase quickly looked away, tears lining his eyes. Yaya let out a sob, her hand clamped around her mouth. Kairi placed a hand on her shoulder, watching somberly as Ikuto finished his job. Silence formed around the guardians, as they stared at the spot in which the X-Eggs formerly floated. Ikuto landed gracefully, his eyes stoically fixed on the ground as shards of X-Eggs floated aimlessly before they disintegrated.

"We…we can't make this a habit." Tadase finally looked up, facing the other guardians. He watched everyone's grim expressions, a sickening feeling forming in his chest.

"We should go," Kukai suddenly began, his voice empty. He turned to Kairi for a moment. "Are you going to be going back to Yukari's?" Kairi nodded slowly.

* * *

Rima began walking home, her hands stuffed in her pockets. No words were spoken between her, Kusu-Kusu, and Amu's charas. Rima could feel her mind racing, the sound of X-Eggs shattering still fresh in her mind. It went against everything the guardians stood for, as Tadase had exclaimed. In elementary school at the peak of their Easter fighting days, purifying X-Eggs was all they did; it had become a task that they were all too acquainted with. Now, they couldn't even seem to do that correctly.

"Rima," Rima paused, turning around quickly. She watched as Nagihiko walked over to her, catching up to her rather quickly. He smiled gently at her, prompting her to return it.

"Hey…" Rima began, her voice trailing off.

"Can we, um, talk?" He wondered, hesitantly. "I think there's a lot that needs to be said…" Rima bit her lip. Throughout the chaos of the shattering of the X-Eggs, she nearly forgot about the moment they shared. It had been the first time in well over a month that they had kissed, and even more to her shock, _he_ had been the one to initiate it. Ever since she had revealed her loyalties to the guardians, Nagihiko had been acting very peculiar around her.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," She agreed, nerves tingling in her body. She stole another glance at him. She could see that he looked quite nervous as well, but there was something different about the way he was presenting himself. He did not seem as reserved as he had in past weeks; she could recognize that he was deep in thought, processing everything carefully. Seeing this, she smirked; she decided to take a chance. "But only under one condition." He raised an eyebrow. "You must treat me to a parfait." To her relief, he chuckled amusedly.

"Now that goes without saying, don't you think?" He smiled brightly.

Upon arriving at the parfait parlor and ordering their usual flavors, they sat outside on a nearby bench, silence befalling the two of them. Rima stared up at the shining sun. It irked her how brightly the sun could shine, as if it was oblivious to all the problems below it. Thousands of dreams had gotten shattered just so the world could be safe—at least for a little while longer—and yet, the sun was still shining tantalizingly.

"I forgot how great these parfaits were," Nagihiko began, prompting Rima to turn back to him. "When was the last time we went here?" Rima thought for a moment.

"I think we went once before school ended," She recalled. He cracked a smile.

"That was the time Yaya followed us, right?" Rima groaned.

"She wouldn't go away no matter how many hints we gave her that we just wanted to be alone!" She complained. "Even my usual briberies of candy wouldn't work. She was just so determined to be annoying." He chuckled lightly.

"I wish Yaya pestering us was the biggest problem we were dealing with…" Rima's smile faded. She watched out of the corner of her eye, as Kusu-Kusu floated away toward Nagihiko's charas and Amu's charas.

"Everything back then seems so insignificant now," Rima agreed. "Why can't our main antagonist be simply some guy trying to grant wishes for his grandson? It seemed so complicated then, but now…" She sighed. "It was Amu hugging Ikuto in the end that ended up solving all of our problems. Why can't we just hug Amu and make everything go away?!" She glanced at the ground. "Why can't everything just go back to the way it was?" She mumbled softly. She took another spoonful of the parfait, letting out a sigh.

"Maybe…maybe it can." Rima looked at the boy next to her, surprised.

"What?"

"A lot of things have changed, but… I don't think _everything_ needs to." She watched him, as he took a deep breath. "I…I owe you an immense apology."

"An apology? For what?" He looked up at her, and to her surprise, she discerned pain in his eyes. But there was also a sense of something else present in his expression that Rima couldn't entirely make out.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

"Nagi, that's ridiculous—"

"I should have trusted you right away. You… you would never just betray the guardians; even if you pretend not to, I know that you deeply care about everyone. You're an extremely protective person, and the idea of you simply throwing all of that away to align with our biggest adversary for no reason is simply preposterous." Rima opened her mouth to speak, but he interjected again.

"But more than that… I apologize for making everything so uncomfortable between us." He looked at the ground. "There is absolutely nothing I can say that would justify my reticence. You had sacrificed everything just to protect Amu, and I just…" He frowned. "I should have been there for you."

"You were," Rima pointed out. "You comforted me that day at the park. You told me that you would always be there for me."

"Perhaps, but... But that's not enough, is it?" He looked back up at her. "I told you two years ago when we first got together that I would never hurt you. But by closing myself off from you, I did just that."

"It's really fine," She reassured. "You never really hurt me; all of the pain from this has nothing to do with… well, I guess partially you were involved with my pain, but it really isn't your fault. You have nothing to apologize for, Nagihiko. You've always been a great…" She paused for a moment, prompting him to let out a sigh.

"This is everything I did wrong," Nagihiko mumbled. Rima could see tears in his eyes. "Why are we hesitating about all of this? What does it matter anymore? You joined Easter, yes, but you did it as a spy. You did it to protect our mutual best friend; you did it to protect the world. And for me to hold back and pretend I ever moved on is a ridiculous notion." He took a deep breath.

"Rima, I love you." Her eyes widened. "I never stopped, not even for a second. And I swear to you, I'll love you for an eternity." He smiled weakly. "I understand if you don't want to forgive me; in fact, considering how amazing you are and what unbelievable things you are capable of, I deserve it. But…" To his surprise, the girl beside him was laughing. He raised an eyebrow, watching as she cracked up hysterically, tears in her eyes from her laughter. "Am I…am I missing something?" He inquired, quite puzzled.

"You're such an idiot, Nagihiko." She wiped tears from her eyes. "You don't seriously think that I wouldn't forgive you, do you?" He gave her a questioning look, prompting her to crack up once again. "Did you get stupider than I remember?" He smiled cheekily, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"Hey, I just thought maybe…" Before he could finish his sentence however, Rima had leaned forward and kissed him squarely on the lips. He smiled into her, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her closer to him. She could feel every muscle in her body relaxing as she sat practically on his lap, deepening the kiss. Finally, she was letting her barrier down; she no longer needed to maintain any guise or be on her guard around him. He was hers, she thought giddily. She was not alone anymore; she finally had her partner back.

She separated from him slightly but kept her forehead resting against his. He gazed into her eyes, a small smile present on his face. She could feel her cheeks getting warm, but for the first time in months, she was finally content.

"I love you too, Nagi," She whispered softly. "And likewise, nothing that happened changed that." Nagihiko's smile brightened, and Rima forgot how much she loved seeing his glittering expression. "So… is it safe to assume that we're back together?" To her surprise, he smirked. He removed his head from hers, but he kept his arms wrapped around her so that she remained sitting primarily on his lap rather than the metal bench.

"Well, in all technicalities, we never broke up." She gawked at him.

"I called our relationship an illusion," Rima pointed out. "I think that qualifies as a break up."

"Ah, but did the words 'I'm breaking up with you' ever escape your lips?" He gently placed a finger on her lips, winking at her. She narrowed her eyes at him, sticking her tongue out slightly to lick him. He jerked back, prompting her to giggle.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time," She told him.

"Next time?" He inquired, an eyebrow raised. She smirked flirtatiously.

"Yep. When I breakup with you and immediately get back together so I can get this much affection again." He laughed, hugging her tighter.

"I don't think that's necessary," He pointed out. "I'll give you endless amounts of love and affection whenever you desire." She leaned down and nuzzled into his neck prompting him to chuckle and hug her tighter.

"Good."

"But hey…" She looked back up at him, seeing his expression become solemn. "In all seriousness, I truly love you Rima. The world might be rather crappy right now, and I know that there's a lot of pressure on us—there's been a lot of pressure on _you_ especially. I could promise you that I'll be your dashing knight in shining armor and protect you, but I don't think that'd be accurate nor what either of us would want." He smiled, brushing some of her hair of her face. "We're partners; that's what a relationship entails. So, what I _will_ promise is that I will always fight alongside you. I'll never leave your side, Rima; we're in this together, okay?" She beamed.

"We'll fight together to the bitter end," She agreed, resting her head on his shoulder again. He kept his arm securely around her shoulders. She gazed back up at the sun above. Its ebullience no longer annoyed her; perhaps, she reasoned, things really could work out. With him beside her, she no longer felt afraid of the grim future. She looked back up at him, noticing that he was gazing straight ahead. No, she realized; she was still terribly afraid of losing everything. But with Nagihiko, she knew that she was no longer alone in her fears and troubles, and for now, that was enough.

* * *

"You don't look well, Tadase," Tsukasa noted, watching as his nephew entered the planetarium. "Something is troubling you." Tadase clenched his fists, feeling tears attempt to escape his eyes. He blinked rapidly, and yet he could still feel tears try to escape his eyes.

"Everything is falling apart," He mumbled. "I don't know what to do. I've never felt this helpless..." Kiseki frowned.

"Life is not something that can be manipulated," Tsukasa pointed out. "Life is like a coursing river; you cannot control it no matter how you try."

"Today, while we were fighting X-Eggs, we…we couldn't purify them." Tadase could feel tears trickle down his cheeks. "Those dreams… some innocent children's dreams are just gone." He shook his head slowly. "Dreams are what make us strong, what motivates us to get through our life. If I lost Kiseki… what would I be?" He shook his head.

"You're doing what you must," Tsukasa reassured.

"But what _am_ I doing?!" Tadase cried, his voice unnaturally loud. "Nothing I'm doing is right! Kiseki is born from my desire to protect people, but I can't even do that correctly. I couldn't prevent thousands of dreams from shattering. I couldn't protect my grandmother..." His voice choked. "And Amu-Chan…" He could feel tears streaming down his face. "I'm useless—"

"Tadase!" Kiseki roared. "Get yourself together, okay?! You do not give up this easily. As a King, you persevere; you keep fighting forever for what's right. You know what Rima and Kairi did; are you going to let their efforts die in vain?! Your friends are going to keep on fighting, so don't you dare give up."

"Listen to Kiseki." Tsukasa smiled brightly. He placed a comforting hand on Tadase's shoulder. "I have never seen you lose hope, my nephew. To protect the world, sacrifices must be made. I know you want to protect everyone, but you must consider the greater good. You must look to the future."

"But how can I even know that there is a future… No, you both are right." Tadase looked up from the floor. He wiped his eyes, forcing a small smile. "I'm not ready to quit yet. I will find Amu-Chan, and that's a promise." Tadase sighed. "Her charas, except for Dia, found Rima-Chan. They explained that Amu-Chan is with a girl named Luca, but they don't know much more. They couldn't remember…"

"Amu is safe, for now." Tadase looked at Tsukasa, surprised. To his dismay, Tsukasa's eyes were darkened.

"How do you know?" He inquired, puzzled.

"She is safe," Tsukasa repeated firmly. Tsukasa no longer had his normal serene smile. In fact, he seemed troubled—something Tadase had never seen on the elder man. He bit his lip, his eyes focused straight ahead.

"Do you…do you know Luca?" To Tadase's surprise, his uncle did not answer. His redirected his gaze up to the roof of the planetarium.

"Our Earth is trembling, and yet the stars above remain shining ceaselessly," He mused quietly.

"Tsukasa-San, you still aren't answering my question," Tadase pointed out.

"I suppose it cannot be delayed any longer." The brown-haired man turned back to Tadase. "There is quite a lot about myself that you do not know, my nephew. Not even your mother knew about this… but I suppose it is time for you to be enlightened. It seems the stars were not aligned in their proper order." Tadase watched Tsukasa curiously. He could see an unfamiliar darkness evident in the elder man's eyes. "It is time for me to tell you a story. Please sit down, Tadase. This may take a while."

* * *

 _"Breathe in, breathe out."_ Amu could hear the girl's instruction resonate in her mind. She carefully matched the rhythm she had maintained for several days now, breathing in a repeated motion. Her legs were cross-legged and her eyes closed, the only sound in the room being her soft breaths. The exercise made her feel relaxed, her body not strained or stressed.

"Tell me," Luca began, stepping closer to Amu. The pinkette kept her eyes closed, ignoring the close presence of the younger girl. "What is your name?"

"My name?" Amu inquired, opening her eyes. Luca nodded gently. "Y-You know that. You said my name when you first—"

"I want to hear you say it."

"Um… my name is Amu Hinamori?" She began, looking at Luca with confusion. Luca shook her head slowly.

"Say it with conviction," Luca hissed.

"My name is Amu Hinamori," She repeated, her voice firm." Luca nodded.

"Better. Now tell me about yourself." Amu looked straight ahead.

"I… I am sixteen, and my birthday is September 27th." She recalled repeating these facts to the doctors back in the hospital. How long ago was that Amu tried to recall. Days? Months? Years? Was she even sixteen anymore?

"I live with my parents and my little sister, Ami. My mother, Midori Hinamori, is a magazine writer. My father, Tsumugu Hinamori, is a photographer. Ami loves to sing, even though she isn't very good." She took a deep breath, turning to Luca. Luca gestured, prompting Amu to sigh. "Um… I moved to Seiyo seven years ago, at least, I _think_ it was that long. I entered Seiyo Academy as a fifth grader, and everyone thought I was 'cool and spicy'." She grimaced, recalling the way all of the students glorified her. Moreover, she recalled how she held up her façade, pretending to be tough and uncaring, when she simply just wanted to make friends and feel accepted. It had been so long since she felt such insecurity; she had changed so much from then, and she knew exactly who to attribute it to.

"The guardians…" Amu began, prompting Luca to look up, surprised. "They…they embraced me." Her eyes widened. She remembered the very first time she interacted with them, with Ran's character change forcing her to profess her 'love' for Tadase, to her transforming for the very first time after chasing after Ikuto. Memories flashed through her mind rapidly; memories that she had stashed away as irrelevant began resurfacing, prompting her to gasp. Tears rolled down her cheeks rapidly.

"What have I been doing?!" She rose to her feet suddenly. "Everything with Arisa… Everything has been a lie." She let out a sob. "How could…how could I have just forgotten everything?! How could I have just pretended it was nothing?!"

"Saira played with your deepest desires," Luca explained. "She knew what mattered most to you, and she used it against you. You were indoctrinated, Amu-Chan; you were made to believe that Arisa—a child form of Saira—was your priority and that nothing else mattered."

"How could I have just let this happen?! I thought…I thought I was stronger than this…"

"You are strong, Amu-Chan." Amu turned around startled, watching as her yellow chara floated up. "Even at the worst of it, you always persevered. You were always fighting back."

"No I wasn't," Amu protested. "I pushed you guys away. I thought Arisa was all that mattered; I thought…"

"All four of us remained," Dia pointed out. "Not once did Ran, Miki, Su, or I ever fade or vanish for an instant. Whether you were conscious of it or not, you believed in us. You believed in yourself."

"Your chara is right." Amu turned back to Luca, surprised. "That's why I brought you here, Amu-Chan. I knew you would regain your autonomy; I knew you would be able to break Saira's spell."

"Saira…" Amu shook her head slowly. "Why would she want to use me?" Luca frowned, shaking her head slowly.

"Easter wants to create a world in which everyone's problems can be solved, and you were the key to that," Luca explained. "With your powers, they believed that no one would struggle again, while they would profit consequently." Amu's eyes widened.

"That's horrible!" She exclaimed.

"But Saira… Saira forged a deal with Easter. With her special connection to X-Eggs and their energy, she knew that she could reach you and use your abilities to her benefit."

"Like Rikka," Amu recalled. "Rikka Hiiragi. She joined the guardians after my friends and I graduated Seiyo Academy, but she eventually moved away. That's why we remained the guardians, even to this day; we never really found anyone else." Luca nodded slowly.

"In exchange, Easter promised Saira that she would have guaranteed access to a great power that transcends even the power you would create. This power could grant any wish that its bearer desires." Amu's eyes widened. She exchanged a quick look with Dia, before turning back to Luca.

"The embryo!" She exclaimed. "But that's impossible; the embryo was really Hikaru's egg."

"The embryo that Kazuomi's Easter sought turned out to be simply a chara egg, but in actuality, there is a real embryo out there that can grant any wish." Amu gasped. "When Saira learned of the embryo's existence, she became desperate to find it. It drove her to insanity; she began experimenting more and more with X-Energy just to try and attract it. I tried to talk her out of it, but unfortunately, she was past the point of reasoning."

"You know her?" Amu inquired. Luca's eyes darkened.

"I used to," She mumbled. "Anyway, when Saira came across Easter, she was intrigued. She met with Easter's director, Sanjou Seto and came up with this deal."

"Wait, Sanjou?" Amu interjected. "Is that Kairi's father? If he's the new director of Easter, is that why Kairi betrayed us?"

"You have a lot to catch up on," Dia explained. "Rima and Kairi were never betraying us. I'll explain more later." Amu nodded slowly, her mind in a daze.

"I know this is a lot for you to take in," Luca whispered. "You have just regained yourself, and now you're thrown all of this. You must be tired…"

"No, I'm fine," Amu urged. She shook her head slowly. "I'm tired of letting myself be the victim. I need to learn more; I know I missed a lot, but I need to stop Easter. I need to stop Seto Sanjou and Saira, and whoever else. I've already caused a lot of damage, haven't I?" She looked between Luca and Dia, letting out a sigh. "I won't let Easter use me anymore; I won't let myself be their slave."

"This is what I've been preparing you for, Amu," Luca whispered, smiling softly. "But unfortunately, you are not ready yet." Amu cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Saira's influence is powerful," Luca pointed out. "You have only just now regained your senses; it is far too hasty to throw you back into action right away."

"But—"

"Trust me. This is for your own benefit. We need just a few more days of preparation, and then you will be strong enough to resist Saira's efforts." Amu looked pensive for a moment.

"Who is Saira exactly?" Amu wondered. Luca frowned, letting out a sigh.

"I suppose you could use some answers." Luca sat on the ground across from Amu. She exhaled, looking back at the pink-haired girl. "Saira wasn't always like this. She used to be a normal girl, just a stubborn girl with big dreams." Luca laughed half-heartedly. "But everything changed when we found out the truth about Father."

* * *

 **Lots of stuff going on here, hm? The RimaHiko scene made me way too happy to write; it hurt my soul to see them not get along. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it :).**

 **Regarding next chapter, I'll give you a heads up that it will be mainly told as a series of flashbacks. After all, both the Tadase and Amu story-lines left off in a cliffhanger that requires explanation.**

 **Now for the news about this story overall. I have determined that for part I of this story, there will be 20 chapters. That means, my goal is to write 6 more chapters this summer before I reach a midpoint in this story (not going to explain what that means, as I don't want to give spoilers). Is this going to happen? Unfortunately, I cannot guarantee that I will complete this goal this summer...again. I will be taking a summer class starting soon (which won't take up all of my time, but it means that I should go to sleep earlier and I primarily write at night), I'm working on video games, and I'll be going to Disney in August, not to mention that move-in back to school is mid-August- along with not being a lazy bum and seeing friends/exercising/etc.-so therefore, I'm really not sure I can muster out that many chapters in a short span of time. However, I have completely outlined each chapter henceforth until there, so even if it carries into the school year, I will not leave you on too long of breaks for the next six chapters!**

 **Well, for now, please review! I really appreciate all comments you leave.**


End file.
